Tu eres mi enemiga
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: Siempre la recordó y no porque la amo, sino porque ella se encargo de hacer pedazos su vida. Ahora tiene una vida sin sentido e infeliz a pesar de tenerlo todo. Después de diez años podrá olvidar o convertirse en la peor pesadilla de Akane Tendo. Solo que hay un pequeño detalle en el que lo meterá en muchos problemas. "Universo Alterno"
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

Este día había sido lo peor para ella o bueno él. ¿Qué dice? Este día ha sido el más raro de su vida desde que despertó, o más bien desde que entro al baño y se vio en el espejo. De la desesperación encontró ropa en el closet que fue del papá de su amiga Ukyo. Hasta eso, tenía muy buen gusto y pudo al menos combinarlo. Pantalón negro, camisa blanca de vestir, solamente que por el frió, traía un abrigo largo de color negro y bufanda roja.

Se pegó a un árbol porque no podía soportar el dolor en esa parte que distinguía de un hombre a una mujer. Jamás pensó que un golpe ahí doliera demasiado. ¿Eso sufren? Que horrible ser hombre, bueno… no tanto. No, si lo era. Su rostro entristeció, ha tenido una vida tan difícil y la razón por la que no ha dejado de amar a cierta persona era por algo inexplicable y además, ni siquiera debe de recordarlo o recordarla…Bueno ¡Era muy confuso!

Al sentir que ya no le dolía tanto, comenzó a caminar por el parque hasta que ya lo hizo con facilidad. Paso algo por el que estaba así, debía de pensar en una solución ¿O no?

Miro a dos personas más adelante y no los distinguía muy bien, pero era un hombre y una mujer. Ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo y él parecía como si estuviera molesto. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de quién era, ¿Por qué en este día tan lamentable tenía que verlos? Las dos personas que hace muchos años le destrozaron la vida y por quien maldijo a la vida por haber nacido como mujer, así es, nació como mujer y extrañamente despertó siendo un hombre.

* * *

 _Tenía diecisiete años e iba al instituto más caro y prestigioso de Japón. Eran la 7:57 de la mañana y ya era tarde. Ukyo y Ranko estaban corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar antes de que cerraran la puerta porque después ya no podrían entrar. Al llegar eran las 8:01 por lo que ya estaba cerrado._

— _Llegamos tarde, otra vez. —Gruñó Ukyo viendo a su amiga._

— _No me culpes, tú fuiste quien se quedó dormida. —Contestó Ranko._

 _Los papas de Ukyo y Ranko se habían casado hace dos años por lo que ellas eran hermanastras. Ya habían sido amigas casi toda su vida y un día presentaron a sus padres y fue amor a primera vista. Tenía poco que el papá de Ranko había muerto y la idea de que su madre se casara no le agradaba mucho, aunque fuera el papá de su mejor amiga. Pero después viendo que lo quería mucho y el dolor de haber perdido a su primer amor, entendió y acepto al papá de Ukyo._

 _Era un amor tan hermoso que tuvieron sus padres que soñaba con tener algo así, encontrar a la persona indicada. Solamente vivía con el papá de Ukyo porque hace poco murió su mamá._

 _Ukyo por otra parte, le dio gusto que su papá se enamorara de la mamá de Ranko, además de vivir con su mejor amiga era lo mejor, siempre se quisieron como hermanas y ahora lo eran. Su verdadera madre se fue y los abandono a su padre y a ella y tener a una mamá y más si era la de su mejor amiga fue como si estuviera en un sueño en donde al fin tenía una familia. Aunque duro poco cuando ella murió y ver a su padre perder a otra persona amada fue muy difícil para ellas._

— _¿Entonces qué hacemos? —Preguntó Ranko._

— _No lo sé. —Respondió Ukyo._

 _Sin que se dieran cuenta apareció una chica de cabello corto azulado que respira con dificultad, tenía sus manos agarradas de los tubos de fierro de la puerta de la escuela y traía su uniforme gris de falda corta con dobladeses, saco del mismo color y corbata negra._

— _¡Rayos! —Maldijó la chica._

— _Son las 8:02 por lo que llegaste tarde. —Habló Ranko._

— _¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta. —Dijo la chica con sarcasmo._

— _Ay, perdón. —Dijo Ranko con una mueca._

— _No, disculpa es que no había faltado en todo el año y con esto rompo mi record de asistencia perfecta. —Dijo con tristeza. —Me llamo Akane Tendo._

— _Yo me llamo Ukyo Kounji y ella es Ranko. —Se presentó y luego a su amiga._

— _Saotome, me llamo Ranko Saotome. —Terminó Ranko con una sonrisa._

 _Akane sonrió al verla y extrañamente Ranko sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago._

— _Bueno ya que estamos aquí sin poder entrar podemos ir por comer algo. —Sugirió Ukyo._

 _Akane lo pensó un momento y acepto._

 _A partir de ese momento comenzó una linda amistad entre las tres, salían, comían y estaban juntas en la escuela a pesar de que Akane fuera a una clase diferente._

 _Ukyo y Akane platicaban en un árbol mientras comían su almuerzo._

— _¿Dónde está Ranko? —Preguntó Akane._

— _No lo sé. —Respondió Ukyo._

 _Del otro lado de la escuela estaba Ranko y enfrente de ella una chica que estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas. Ranko suspiro porque últimamente era muy seguido._

— _Lo siento. —Contestó Ranko. —Pero yo no puedo aceptar tu propuesta._

 _La chica tenía los ojos llorosos._

— _¿Es por qué a ti no te gustan la mujeres? —Preguntó la chica._

 _Ranko no sabía que decir, extrañamente nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se ha interesado en un hombre, pero tampoco en una mujer que no sea… Agrando los ojos, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso?_

— _Siempre te veo con Kounji y con Tendo, pero sé que Kounji es tu hermanastra y Tendo… ella te gusta ¿No?_

 _Ranko nunca había pensado en eso, últimamente convivían mucho, aunque también Ukyo, pero ella tenía una sonrisa tan linda y cada vez que le sonreía se ponía nerviosa. Le gustaba estar con ella, si y mucho._

— _Si no me contesta es que así es. —Habló la chica. —De ser así, yo te quiero y lo que importa es que seas feliz y eso me pondría también feliz. —Sonrió la chica. —Suerte._

 _Ella se retiró dejando pensativa a Ranko. ¿Era así?_

 _Por otra parte, Ukyo estaba con la boca abierta. Akane tenía una sonrisa._

— _No puedo creer que te le hayas declarado Shinosuke. —Dijo Ukyo con felicidad._

 _Akane tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, pero con una sonrisa._

— _¿Soy la primera en enterarme? —Preguntó Ukyo._

— _Sí, es por eso que quería que Ranko estuviera aquí para decírselo a las dos. —Dijo Akane con una gran sonrisa._

— _Me da mucho gusto por ti. —Sonrió Ukyo._

* * *

 _Ranko se dirigía al salón y el de Akane estaba a un lado. Ukyo apareció abrazándola con una gran sonrisa._

— _Oye te tengo un chisme. —Habló Ukyo._

— _No estoy de humor para chismes, Ukyo. —Dijo Ranko sin mucho ánimo._

— _¿Te sucede algo? —Preguntó Ukyo. —Te veo triste._

— _No es nada. —Ranko miro hacia el frente y se quedó seria._

 _Ukyo miro y estaba Akane y su novio agarrados de la mano mientras se miraban con un brillo en los ojos._

— _Eso era lo que te quería decir, Akane ya tiene novio. —Dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa._

 _Ranko no sonrió y no dejaba de observarlos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que esa chica quien se le declaro tenía razón, estaba enamorada de Akane o eso creía._

 _Ranko no quiso seguir viendo y se fue. Ukyo se quedó extrañada y la siguió hasta el patio._

— _¿Qué sucede Ranko? —Preguntó al ver que se detenía._

 _Ranko le daba la espalda porque no quería que la vieran llorar. Ella nunca quería mostrarse con debilidad ante los demás y eso era algo que aprendió de su papá. Sin tan solo él estuviera vivo y se enterara que estaba enamorada de una mujer se muere nuevamente, y de su madre ni se diga, ambos eran muy conservadores._

— _Espera… ¿No me digas que te gusta Shinosuke? —Intuía Ukyo y de ser así, las cosas se pondrían muy mal._

— _No. —Respondió Ranko._

 _Ukyo suspiro._

— _Pero si de Akane. —Confesó._

 _Ukyo se quedó seria. Sabía que varias chicas se le declaraban y eso le molestaba porque ningún hombre lo hacía._

— _No sabía que a ti te gustaran…_

— _Créeme que yo tampoco lo sabía hasta que vi a Akane con ese. —Ranko se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga a los ojos._

 _Ukyo miraba el rostro triste de ella y le dolía, pero jamás paso por su cabeza que ella sintiera algo por Akane._

— _Me siento mal, iré a la enfermería. —Dijo Ranko y se fue._

* * *

Ranko decidió irse para no verlos, pero mientras caminaba encontró un café y decidió entrar. Sentado en su mesa y con café caliente en la mano quiso disfrutarlo y olvidar todo, aunque sabia que no lo lograría. Pero vio que ella entro y por sus ojos rojos estaba llorando. Se sentía mal porque estaba disfrutando eso, pero era lo que merecía si era lo que estaba pensando, por no escucharla y verla después de diez años hacia que siguiera sintiendo algo por ella, aunque no de esa manera en la que pensaba. Pasaron más cosas en los últimos años que prefirió no pensar.

* * *

 _Ranko estaba molesta porque escucho a Shinosuke que no solamente tenía a Akane a sus pies, sino a otras más. Antes que estar enamorada de ella, primero estaba su bienestar. Sin embargo, antes de entrar al salón estaba Shinosuke y la miraba con una sonrisa._

— _¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó Ranko con agresividad._

— _No es la manera de tratar al novio de tu amiga. —Respondió acercándose a ella. —No le dirás nada a Akane o sino yo le diré que estás enamorada de ella._

— _Has lo que quieras, pero prefiero que este lejos de ti a sentir vergüenza de estar enamorada de una mujer._

 _Él se acercó a ella y la besó, pero era una trampa porque Akane los miraba. Hizo que ella pusiera sus manos en sus mejillas y las de él arriba de ella para que Akane pensara que ella se atrevió a besarla… y así fue._

* * *

Ranko seguía observándola desde lejos hasta que ella se alejó y dejo a Akane llorando. Se sintió mal por verla así y no es porque aun sintiera algo por ella, sino porque no soportaba ver a alguien triste. Después de ese suceso, su reputación en la escuela fue afectada, tanto que decidió irse a estudiar a otro país. Akane la odio e incluso la cacheteo en más de una ocasión.

Incluso creyó lo que él le dijo, que estaba enamorada de ella y quería separarlos para tenerla e hizo eso para que ella pensara que la besó. ¡Es absurdo! Tardo en superar eso, pero lo hizo y gracias a su amiga Ukyo. Ambas se fueron porque ella no quería dejarla sola.

Pero ahora al presente, ¿Cómo paso lo que le estaba pasando? Actualmente era la dueña una de las empresas más importante de publicidad en el país y no podía aparecer así como esta, pero ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

* * *

 _Estaba descansando después de trabajar toda la noche con una nueva campaña en el que estaba emocionada porque le dejaría una gran ganancia que beneficiaría a la empresa. Al sentir la luz en su rostro despertó. Miro el reloj y eran las siete de la mañana. Se sentó en la cama y se estiro._

 _Su cuarto estaba oscuro ya que la gran ventana que está a lado derecho del cuarto tenia las cortinas cerradas. La puerta estaba enfrente de él y en la esquina izquierda estaba la puerta del baño. Las paredes eran de color claro, su cobertor era verde con dorado y la alfombra era roja. Se puso sus pantuflas y camino al baño._

 _El baño era grande, era más luminoso por el color del azulejo que era blanco. Tenía al fondo de lado derecho la tina y en izquierdo la ducha que era tapada con una pared y del otro lado tenía una puerta transparente. En la otra esquina estaba el tocador que tenía dos lavados y un gran espejo que abarcaba todo el tocador. Se dirigió ahí y se lavó la cara, aunque sintió un poco extraño al pasar su mano por su rostro ¿Eran más grandes? Se miró al espejo y agrando los ojos, tardo cinco minutos en gritar lo más que podía._

 _A dos habitaciones de él, una chica cayo de su cama al escuchar ese grito. Ukyo se levantó adolorida y se sobaba la cabeza en donde recibió el golpe. ¿Era la voz de un hombre? Salió de su habitación y fue al cuarto de Ranko._

— _Ranko. —Llamó Ukyo tocando la puerta. —¿Sucede algo?_

 _Ranko salió del baño con pánico, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Ukyo? Ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba. Debía ser un sueño, era eso, es un sueño y uno muy feo._

— _¡Ranko! —Gritaba Ukyo._

 _Tenía que responder, pero no podía hablar. Si su cuerpo cambio era obvio que también su voz. Ukyo giró el picaporte y Ranko nuevamente entro al baño y se encerró. Ukyo entro y no vio a su amiga._

— _¡Ranko! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Preguntaba Ukyo buscando por la habitación. —¿Estas en el baño? —Preguntó estando atrás de la puerta._

 _Ranko estaba pegada a la puerta y pensaba una manera para escapar de ahí, pero era absurdo, ella era su amiga, no, era su hermana ¿Por qué no confiaría en ella? Ukyo vio que un pedazo de papel salió de debajo de la puerta. Ranko siempre tenía un cuaderno en el baño, en caso de que se le ocurriera una idea para una campaña. Ukyo lo levanto y leyó._

" _Sucedió algo muy extraño"_

 _Vio otro papelito saliendo debajo de la puerta._

" _Voy a salir pero no te asustes por favor"_

 _Otro papel salió._

" _¡Desperte siendo un hombre y estoy asustada!"_

— _¡¿Cómo un hombre?! —Chilló Ukyo. —¿Estas drogada?_

 _Ranko abrió la puerta con lentitud y salió del baño. Ukyo agrando los ojos y se alejó caminando para atrás sin dejar de observar a ese hombre que según era su amiga._

— _¡No sé lo que me paso Ukyo!_

 _Ukyo agarro un jarrón y lo rompió. Apunto a Ranko con él y su mano temblaba._

— _¡¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi amiga?! —Exigió Ukyo estando a la defensiva._

— _¡Soy yo! ¡No te dije por los papelitos que no te asustaras! —Exclamó Ranko._

— _¡Ranko! —Gritó Ukyo entrando al baño._

 _Tenía miedo de encontrar a su amiga lastimada o muerta. Además, ese hombre podría hacerle daño. Pensaba de diferentes maneras para torturarla, hasta violarla. Lo apunto nuevamente con el jarrón._

— _¡¿Dónde está mi amiga?! —Exigió Ukyo._

— _¡Yo soy tu amiga! —Respondió Ranko con pánico._

— _¿Crees que soy estúpida? ¡Es obvio que no eres mi amiga! —Contestó._

— _¿No me crees? —Zapateó Ranko. —Te diré unas cosas que yo solo sé._

 _Extrañamente Ukyo se tranquilizó, pero no bajo la guardia._

— _Cuando tenías seis años te comiste un gusano porque te rete para que lo hicieras. —Comenzó a contarle. —Diez años, me caí en un pozo que estaba en la casa de nuestra tía y para consolarme me disté una hoja de un árbol en forma de corazón que te encontraste en la tierra._

 _Ukyo estaba asombrada, nadie sabía de eso._

— _Otra cosa…—Siguió Ranko. —Cuando entramos a la universidad quisiste hacerte un tatuaje en el dedo y te asustaste porque a la primera puntada te dolió y te quedo un lunar._

 _Ukyo se miró su mano izquierda y así fue. Bajo la otra mano en donde tenía el jarrón y recorría a Ranko de pies a cabeza._

— _¿Qué fue lo que te paso? —Preguntó asustada._

— _¡No lo sé! —Gritó Ranko. —¡Desperté así!_

— _¡Debe de ser un sueño! —Sonrió Ukyo. —Sí, porque esto no pasa en la vida real. A veces existen los sueños compartidos._

— _¡Es cierto! Corremos a la pared y así despertaremos del sueño._

— _Oye, eso es muy cliché y al final resulta no ser un sueño. —Se quejó Ukyo._

— _Tienes razón. —Se convenció Ranko._

— _¿Qué hiciste anoche? —Preguntó Ukyo, tal vez así podría saber qué habría pasado para que estuviera en ese estado._

— _Fui a tomar. —Respondió Ranko. —Lo mismo que hago los viernes._

— _¿Y que más? —Pidió más detalles._

— _¡Solo eso! —Exclamó Ranko con desesperación._

 _Ukyo hacia unas muecas como si estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche. No sabía que era lo que pasaba y se imaginaba como Ranko se debe de sentir. No… no sabía cómo se sentía, pero definitivamente no quería estar en sus zapatos._

 _Por otra parte, Ranko estaba a punto de volverse loca o bueno loco, ¡Pero que decía!_

— _Necesito salir. —Pidió Ranko._

— _¡No puedes salir así! —Chilló Ukyo._

 _Ranko volteo a ver a su amiga._

— _¿Aun tienes ropa de tu padre? —Preguntó Ranko._

— _Si. —Afirmó Ukyo._

— _Problema resuelto. —Sonrió amargamente._

 _Salió de la habitación y fue al sótano sabiendo que debía estar en ese lugar._

* * *

Ranko llego a su departamento y vio que no estaba Ukyo y se sintió aliviada porque así no sentiría vergüenza y más porque no podía sacar de su cabeza a Akane. No pensaba verla nuevamente, pero a la vez le daba gusto y no porque siguiera enamorada de ella, sino que vio como ese desgraciado que arruino su amistad con ella la había cortado y hecho llorar. Sonaba cruel de su parte, pero por culpa de ellos todos estos años había sufrido de amargura y destruyo su relación con mujeres e incluso con hombres, aunque eso era más estable.

Pasaron los días y estaba sentada en el sillón con la mirada perdida preguntándose la misma pregunta de todos los días ¿Qué debía hacer para volver como una chica?

Ukyo estaba sentada en la mesa trabajando y estaba molesta porque Ranko no la ayudaba y era trabajo de ella o de él más bien.

—¡Suficiente! —Explotó Ukyo y lanzo el lápiz.

Se volteó junto con la silla para ver a su amiga.

—No voy hacer tu trabajo toda mi vida. —Aclaró Ukyo. —No te quedaras sentado ¡Digo! ¡Sentada! —Corrigió Ukyo.

—Ya me acostumbré a que me digas así. Como si fuera un hombre. —Contestó con una mueca. —Eso es lo que soy ¿No?

Ukyo se sintió mal, pero eso no quería decir que siguiera enojada.

—Ya están preguntando mucho por ti. —Comentó Ukyo. —Les tuve que decir que saliste de viaje por un asunto familiar urgente y eso que no tienes familia de sangre. Lo bueno es que no saben ese detalle porque si fuera lo contrario estarías perdida.

Ranko no respondió y siguió sin mirar a Ukyo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó Ranko. —Que me aparezca y les diga, yo soy Ranko Saotome y desperté siendo un hombre. —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—No, pero…—Fue cuando Ukyo pensó y sonrió. —De hecho, si aparecerás, así como estas.

Ranko la miro con una mueca.

—Disculpa. —Gruñó Ranko.

* * *

Ranko y Ukyo estaban en el elevado del edificio donde estaba su empresa. Ranko pensaba que era una mala idea, ya había avisado lo que pasara en la empresa y se indignó saber que todos gritaron de felicidad porque su jefa no estaría.

—Cuando los vea los voy a hace…—Rechinó sus diente Ranko.

—Cálmate. —Interrumpió Ukyo arrugando el ceño. —Te lo ganaste, siempre los tratas mal.

—Y ahora entiendo por qué querías que regresara, la junta de la presentación de la nueva crema Aki Aki se adelantó porque el presidente saldrá de viaje al extranjero. —Murmuró Ranko apretando sus labios al terminar lo que menciono.

—De por si estabas así y no quería darte más problemas. —Se defendió Ukyo. —Además, recuerda que hay vacantes en la empresa y tenemos que revisar los curriculum. —Le recordó. —Ahí si tenías que estar presente.

—Confió en ti. —Confesó.

—Sí, pero te molestara saber que…

No pudo terminar porque las puertas del elevador se abrió y entraron dos mujeres. Ranko se dio la vuelta para no verlas. Las chicas estaban tan distraídas viendo un catalogo de zapatos que no se fijaron quienes estaban ahí. La primera chica era de cabello morado y largo, vestía falda azul de tela gruesa, blusa de botones color blanca con rombos pegados cada uno del mismo color de la falda al igual que su bufanda de seda que tenía en su cuello. La otra chica vestía igual y su cabello era castaño con un mechón rosa.

Ranko se alejó un poco de Ukyo para que no vieran que estaban juntas o juntos.

—Oye. —Habló la chica de cabellos morados. —Obviamente sabes que hoy llegara el primo de la jefa, me pregunto si será guapo.

—Bueno, Ranko es bonita, pero espero que no tenga su estúpido mal humor. —Comentó su compañera.

Ranko hizo una mueca y sus dedos se movían, pero soportando de no desgreñarlas en ese momento.

—Lo más probable es que sea de familia, Xiam Pu. —Siguió la chica.

—Ojala y no, Akari. —Suplicó Xiam Pu. —Yo no entiendo como Kounji la aguanta. Digo, sé que son familia, pero…

—Ella si es linda, pero de lejos se nota que su cabello esta maltratado. —Rio Xiam Pu.

Ukyo alzo una ceja, miro a Ranko que asentía estando de acuerdo con ellas.

—Y a Saotome se nota que su piel es muy seca, tal vez deberíamos ofrecerle unas cremas. —Comentó Akari.

Ranko endureció el rostro. Miro a su amiga y asentida estando de acuerdo con ellas.

—Como sea, estaría bien que Saotome se encontrara a un hombre que la haga feliz para que se le quite lo amargada y su mal genio que es peor que satán. —Rio Xiam Pu.

Ranko se aguantaba y en serio quería lanzarlas desde un balcón.

—Siempre me he preguntado esto, ¿Sera que Ranko y Ukyo tengan ese tipo de relación? —Se cuestionó Xiam Pu.

Ranko y Ukyo abrieron la boca, se miraron y se alejaron un poco más.

—Pues si es así, Ukyo no está haciendo un buen trabajo porque ni así le quita el mal humor. —Bromeó Akari.

—Eso explicaría porque nunca ha tenido novio. —Rio Xiam Pu.

Eso ya fue el colmo para Ukyo.

—Y a ustedes por chismosas y venenosas. —Exploto Ukyo.

Xiam Pu y Ukyo brincaron del susto. Voltearon lentamente para ver a su jefa y le sonrieron.

—Era mentira lo que decíamos. —Se justificó Xiam Pu.

—¿En serio? Se nota porque según yo no estaba aquí. —Sonrió Ukyo.

Xiam Pu y Akari bajaron la cabeza por la vergüenza porque Ukyo jamás había sido malas con ellas a diferencia de la bruja de Ranko.

—Si las escuchara el nuevo presidente las despediría. —Habló Ranko volteando a otro lado para que no vieran su rostro. —Quiere tanto a Ranko que si la ofende, a él también lo ofenden.

—Él no tendría derecho por más que sea el primo de la presidenta. —Señaló Xiam Pu con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¿Y si ella autorizo despedir a quien él quiera? —Indagó Ranko.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y las primeras en salir fueron las recepcionistas de la empresa. El lugar era muy colorido, las paredes que separaban las diferentes áreas eran de diferente color y enfrente del lugar de la recepción había una pared transparente en donde estaba una gran pecera con gran variedad de peces. Había dos pasillos y en la de la izquierda era para ir a presidencia y vicepresidencia que eran los puestos de Ranko y Ukyo, además de la sala de juntas y en el otro pasillo eran las otras áreas correspondientes.

Las recepcionistas lo volvieron a ver y se dieron cuenta de algo, ese chico se parecía mucho a su jefa. Ranko salió después de Ukyo. Caminaba con las manos hacia atrás y sonriéndoles hasta estas enfrente de ellas. Ranko levanto la mano dirigiéndose a Ukyo y ella entendió.

Pensaba que era una mala idea cuando hacia el documento, pero ahora se convencía que era necesario. Le dio el folder y rápidamente saco la hoja y la mostró a todos dándose la vuelta para que todos la vieran.

—En esta hoja esta la autorización de Ranko Saotome para despedir a quien fuera necesario. —Reveló a todos sin dejar de ver a Xiam Pu y Akari que tenían un rostro de pánico. —¿Y saben quién tiene la autorización?

Akari y Xiam Pu negaron con la cabeza.

—Ranma Saotome y ese soy yo. —Confesó sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

 _ **He vuelto y con una historia un poco cliché en cuestión de que un hombre se convierte en mujer o una mujer se convierte en hombre, pero quería escribir algo divertido jajaja Esta es la historia romántica bizarra que había mencionado en mi anterior historia, pero en fin. Apenas es el principio y espero que este primer capítulo les guste n.n No lo juzguen antes de tiempo -_- Para los que me han leído saben cómo actualizo, dos capítulos a la semana y el próximo se publicara el viernes ;) Nos vemos el viernes, adiós :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

Todos se quedaron atónicos, sobre todo Xiam Pu y Akari. Ranko estaba disfrutando el rostro de todos y quería reírse, pero solo mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa. Por otro lado, Ukyo estaba preocupada, y conociéndola era capaz de todo. Era justa, eso era cierto, pero cuando no lo merecía era la persona más cruel y era temida por todos e incluso Ukyo le temía porque a veces le tocaba regaños de parte de Ranko. Siempre justificaba que todo había sido culpa de Akane Tendo, solo que ella no se lo mencionaba a Ranko porque no quería que se acordara de ella. Lo que le recordó que hay algo que no le ha mencionado a Ranko.

—Solo… Solo bromeábamos. —Tartamudeó Xiam Pu.

Akari asintió estando de acuerdo con ella.

—Siempre… bromeamos con ella y sabe como somos. —Terminó Xiam Pu y esperaba que así lo convenciera.

Ranko no borraba esa sonrisa y las miraba de pies a cabeza. Debía aparentar que no las conocía y además de verse que con "él" no significaba que todo seria de otra manera. Las dejo de ver y miro a todos.

—Ranko me hablo de todos ustedes. —Alzó la voz. —Cada detalles de ustedes. —Disminuyó su voz volviendo a ver a las chicas. —Iba hacer mi presentación más adelante, hasta que me instalara en la respectiva oficina de la presidenta. Pero ver lo que paso hace unos momentos. —Dejó de sonreír y les gruñó a las chicas. —Mi nombre es Ranma Saotome. —Se presentó.

—¿Ese nombre fue el que elegiste? —Murmuró Ukyo con una mueca.

Ranko le dio una mirada acusadora al escuchar eso, pero después hablaría con ella. Devolvió su mirada a todos para sonreírles.

—Al igual que Ranko, yo tengo una licenciatura en publicidad, como también una maestría en Diseño gráfico en una universidad importante de Madrid. He trabajado anteriormente con ella en algunos proyectos. Lamentablemente tenemos algunos problemas en la familia por lo que ella se tuvo que retirar del país por un tiempo. Ella confía en mí y me encargó su empresa por un tiempo, eso sí… —Comenzó a caminar por el lugar. —Me advirtió de algunos pequeños detalles que había en el personal de esta empresa, en teoría para mi… ¡Un serio problema con la actitud de todos! Y no querrán que despida a quienes no cumple con su trabajo.

—La jefa no querrá quedarse sin nadie y con el trabajo tirado porque si hay mucho. —Sonrió Xiam Pu triunfadora porque ella tenía razón.

Ranko se acercó a ella hasta casi robar su espacio y Xiam Pu no evito perderse en sus ojos azules, pero de igual manera, aunque se interesara en él, jamás lo intentaría.

—Yo también tengo una empresa en España y ahí hay mucha gente que les gustaría trabajar aquí y otra que quiere entrar en mi empresa. —Le murmuró Ranko.

Xiam Pu se asustó y se alejó de él.

Ranko volvió a mirar a todos.

—Hay mucho trabajo en el cual me encargare de él y para que sepan, cada propuesta será discutido con Ranko, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre será ella que elija diseños o fotografías que se utilizaran en nuestras propuestas. —Ranko se divertía por el rostro de todos. —Yo también se de esto y en esta misma hoja que mostré me dio autorización también de opinar y decidir. De hecho, la pegare en la pared para que vean que no es mentira. ¿Entendido?

—Si, señor. —Dijeron todos.

—¿Alguna pregunta?

Un hombre levanto la mano y Ranko le cedió la palabra.

—Me llamo Ryoga Hibiki y soy del área de fotografía. —Se presentó un hombre con paliacate amarillo, aunque no combinara con su pantalón negro y camisa blanca desmangada y de manga larga.

—El cerdo de la fotografía. —Murmuró Akari con una mueca.

—¡Te escuche! —Exclamó Ryoga.

—Lo dije por eso. —Le respondió Akari.

—¡Silencio! —Calló Ranko. —Ranko también me informo de sus problemas. —Gruñó viendo a Akari. —Di lo que tengas que decir. —Miró a Ryoga.

—Tengo algunos problemas con la máquina para impresión que es muy caro y la vicepresidenta no me ha tomado la queja. —Acusó viendo a Ukyo.

—Como también te dije que usaras mientras la del área de diseño gráfico mientras regresara Ranko. —Se defendió. —No puedo mover nada sin ella, de por sí y su mal humor.

Ranko respiro hondamente para no jalarle el cabello a Ukyo. Por otro lado, ella sintió la mala vibra de Ranko por lo que le esperaba un regaño.

—Vuelvan a su trabajo. —Ordenó Ranko.

Todos obedecieron y cuando Xiam Pu y Akari iban a sus puestos Ranko las detuvo.

—Dejare pasar esto, solo esta vez, pero otra burla más y se largan. —Amenazó Ranko. —Después de todo, es temporada de contratar personal por lo que si cumpliré con mi amenaza. —Sonrió.

—¡Si señor! —Hicieron reverencia y se fueron a sus lugares.

Ranko miro a Ukyo con una mirada acusadora y ella le sonrió. Ranko entro a los pasillos y Ukyo la siguió. Entraron a la oficina de Ranko que era amplia, con paredes blanca en un lado y en la siguiente de color rojo a excepción de la pared que esta atrás de la silla de escritorio de Ranko que era negra. Los muebles eran elegantes y la alfombra era de color verde.

—Estuviste… un poco agresivo, Ranma. —Habló Ukyo alzando la ceja.

—Qué bueno que ensañamos dos semanas para que te acostumbraras en decirme Ranma y nadie sospechara. —Dijo Ranma sentándose en su silla. _**(Nota de la autora: Decir Ranma es más fácil -_-)**_

—Sí, pero debemos investigar qué fue lo que paso. —Le recordó Ukyo sentándose enfrente de ella.

—Eso lo sé, pero ya investigamos en internet y libros y no hay nada. —Respondió desesperado.

—Sabes, pensé que todas suspirarían por ti porque no eres feo, pero con lo que paso todos tendremos miedo de ti.

—Y eso era lo que quería. —Sonrió Ranma girando su silla a la izquierda. —Me divertí. —Rio Ranma. —Ahora lo importante, ¿A qué horas llegan los de Aki Aki?

—A las doce. —Respondió Ukyo.

—Tenemos tiempo para ver los curriculum. —Indicó Ranma. —¿Los traes?

—Están ahí. —Señaló unos folder que estaban en su escritorio.

Ukyo se puso tensa cuando los tomó, porque no tardaba en darse cuenta de algo que prefirió dejar a lo último.

—Hay muchos interesantes y eso me gusta. —Comentó Ranma.

—Si. —Afirmó Ukyo sin despegar sus dientes.

Ranma seguía revisando y las separaba por áreas a los que aspiraban, hasta que encontró uno y Ukyo se dio cuenta cuando su rostro endureció. Sin moverse subió sus ojos para ver a su amiga que evitaba verlo.

—¿Vino aquí? —Preguntó Ranma con una voz grave.

—Yo no la recibí, sino tu asistente. —Contesto Ukyo.

—Estupendo. —Sonrió amargamente soltando el folder con brusquedad.

—Sé qué hace mucho no la miras y…

—Te equivocas. —Interrumpió Ranma que había cruzado sus brazos y girando a la derecha con su silla. —El día en que me convertí en hombre la vi en el parque con Shinosuke.

—¿Qué? —Ukyo se levantó bruscamente. —¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No le vi importancia. —Se excusó Ranma sin verla. —Además, Shinosuke estaba terminando con ella y le suplicaba que no la dejara poniéndose de rodillas o bueno, se estaba humillando. —Sonrió levemente.

—Se lo merece, después de lo que le paso. —Dijo Ukyo. —¿Quieres que la deseche de la lista?

—No, porque mi asistente se daría cuenta y no es ético aunque se trate de la persona que me hizo la vida imposible después de encontrarme con su novio. —Recordó Ranma. —Fue en la preparatoria, éramos jóvenes y quien sabe tal vez cambio, pero… no sé porque disfrute verla así.

—Pues a mí me hubiera gustado verlo y es más, también hubiera aparecido enfrente de ella para burlarme. —Gruñó Ukyo.

Ranma se quedó serio y recordó aquel tiempo en el que fue la peor época y que la hizo cambiar.

* * *

 _Ranko caminaba con Ukyo por los pasillos y veía como todos miraban a Ranko y ella se miraba indefensa por lo que paso._

— _Cuidado. —Dijo una que pasaba con una amiga. —No te vaya a quitar a tu novio._

 _Ranko se sintió mal._

— _No les hagas caso. —Le dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa leve._

 _Miraron al frente y Akane estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. No le importo la mirada triste que tenía y le dio una cachetada a Ranko._

— _¡Oye que te pasa! —Exclamó Ukyo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Ranko._

 _Ranko no quiso decir nada y camino al salón que estaba a pocos metros. Al llegar a la puerta se quedó ahí y solo escuchaba las risas de todos. No estaba su silla y en pupitre estaba escrito una palabra que no quería leer, pero miraba la primera letra que no era necesario averiguar lo que decía. Esa palabra era la que le "escupían" todos los días. Sintió a Akane en su hombro._

— _Es lo que mereces… Perra. —Le susurró Akane con una sonrisa._

* * *

—Ranma. —Llamó Ukyo.

Ranma salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió.

—Al menos me da gusto que ya me digas Ranma. —Sonrió Ranma.

—Pensabas en eso ¿No? —Sospechaba Ukyo. —Yo también.

Ranma quería llorar, pero no quería porque eso no era de ella o bueno de él.

—Recuerdo que saliste llorando y en tus ojos se ven aunque seas un chico. —Comentó Ukyo. —¿Quieres volver ser una chica? —Preguntó por milésima vez.

—¿Por qué me haces mucho esa pregunta? —Cuestionó Ranma porque ya se estaba hartado de todo esto.

—Porque te conozco y siento que estas dudando en buscar o no buscar una solución. Por eso no has seguido con tu búsqueda. —Expresó Ukyo.

Ranma se puso de pie y miro el reloj.

—En diez minutos serán la reunión. —Anunció Ranma viendo el reloj de pared. —Hay que…

Tocaron la puerta y Ranma miro a Ukyo.

—Pase. —Dijo Ukyo.

Un chico de cabello negro largo y lentes redondo entro rápidamente a la oficina, pero choco con una planta que tenía en la entrada y luego la pared.

—En serio, ¿Cuándo se comprara unos lentes con los que si pueda ver? —Murmuró Ranma.

Ukyo se levantó rápidamente de su silla y lo ayudo para que no se cayera y lo encamino a Ranma.

—Mi nombre es Mousse y soy del área de diseño. —Se presentó Mousse buscando el rostro de su nuevo jefe.

Ukyo lo agarro de la barbilla y direcciono el rostro de Mousse al de su "amiga".

—Lo que sigo sin entender es como diseñas grandes carteles y logotipos si no puedes ver. —Comentó Ukyo.

—Lo que sucede es que el diseño esta en mi sangre, mi mente y mis dedos están unidos con ellos y puedo hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados. —Explicó Mousse con orgullo.

—Eso explica porque aún no compras lentes. —Comentó Ranma. —Tienes un minuto ¿Qué quieres? —Exigió Ranma.

—Es que la presentación de la marca de zapatos será mañana y los de fotografía aun no desocupa la impresora. —Contestó Mousse sintiendo la presión de la mano de Ukyo.

—Ahorita iré a resolver eso. —Respondió Ranma. —¿Algo más?

—Quería saber si también podría tener un aumento, lo que pasa es que mi mamá está enferma y…

Ranma rodo los ojos y sin que él dejara de hablar se acercó a su escritorio y agarro una baqueta y se acercó a…

Ukyo quito la mano de la barbilla de Mousse y se tapó los oídos, pero aun así no funciono porque el ruido vibratorio del gong chino que compro en china sonó. Era peor que una campana y no entendía porque Ranko compro algo que los budistas usaban, pero entendió cuando lo instalo en su oficina que creía que no iba caber por lo grande que es, lo compro para callar a todos cuando la desesperaban, incluso lo ha usado con ella.

—¿Es por qué está enferma tu mamá o es porque se acabó tu suscripción Premium de streaming de anime que usas en tus tiempos libres? —Preguntó Ranma.

—¿Cómo supo que se acabó mi suscripción? —Sollozó Mousse.

—Se acabó tu tiempo y… ¡No! —Sentenció Ranma.

Ranma salió de su oficina y Ukyo la siguió.

—Konatsu, agenda para mañana en la mañana todos los aspirantes que entregaron curriculum. —Ordenó Ranma sin detenerse.

—Si. —Asintió poniéndose de pie y temblando, aunque no entendía como supo su nombre.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas arreglaron todo para la presentación y lo hicieron exactamente en los nueve minutos que quedaban para las doce. Xiam Pu y Akari se quedaron atendiendo a los invitados de Aki Aki, pero se quedaron con la boca abierta viendo la facilidad de habla de Ranma Saotome a pesar de haber llegado ese mismo día. Hasta podían imaginar que miraban a su jefa, se convencían mas que era familia de Ranko.

—Estábamos preocupado de que la Señorita Saotome no se presentara a esta reunión. —Dijo el presidente de la empresa Aki Aki.

—Lo sé, pero los imprevistos suceden. —Habló Ukyo que estaba de pie a lado de Ranma y del otro lado estaba Konatsu abrazando una libreta.

—Pero ¿En verdad usted me podrá convencer de trabajar con ustedes? —Preguntó el hombre a Ranma. —Ella tiene un toque especial que hace que confiemos en ella y las recomendaciones que nos dieron era que trabajan estupendamente y sus campañas han sido exitosas.

—Bueno, si me dejan hablar verán que yo también tengo ese toque a pesar de no ser mujer. —Aclaró Ranma con una sonrisa.

—O que no tengan que abrir las piernas. —Habló Xiam Pu.

Todos voltearon a verla y Ranma le hacía uno ojos "asesinos" dando entender que está en problemas.

—Como sea…—El presidente de Aki Aki quiso olvidar ese comentario. —A lo que me refería es que cada quien tiene su manera para convencer y no necesariamente tiene que ver el género.

—Lamentamos ese mal entendido. —Se disculpó Ukyo.

Konatsu le hizo seña a Xiam Pu para que se retirara. Xiam Pu se retiró con una mueca.

—Aunque me agradan más si es un caballero y una mujer…—El hombre señaló a Ukyo. —Para poder hablar de negocios.

—Eso o que quiera hacer un trio. —Dijo Akari en voz alta. Se tapó rápidamente la boca.

Ranma y Ukyo agrandaron los ojos y miraron a Akari. Konatsu le hizo la misma seña que a Xiam Pu para que se fuera y ella obedeció bajando la mirada.

—Lo volvemos a lamentar. —Se disculpó Ukyo nuevamente.

—Ranko ya me había comentado sus despidos. —Chasqueó los dedos a Konatsu y ella apunto esa orden.

—Mejor comencemos y olvidemos ese incidente. —Sugirió el presidente de Aki Aki.

Al final todo salió bien y aceptaron la propuesta, a excepción de Mousse que choco con la pared varias veces al presentar sus diseños.

Al día siguiente, Ranma recibía a todos los que habían citado para las vacantes disponibles en la sala de junta. Afuera en la recepción, Ukyo estaba viendo como Xiam Pu y Akari guardaban sus cosas. Konatsu llego y le dio dos folders a cada una y ellas lo abrieron.

—Esa es su acta de despido y ahí se dice que están de acuerdo con la cantidad de dinero que dicta la ley de acuerdo a su sueldo. —Indicó Ukyo. —Solo firmen y se van.

Akari y Xiam Pu se vieron y entrecerraron los ojos.

—Eso no es justo. —Dijo Akari. —Pensé en voz alta, no fue mi culpa.

—¡Pero lo pensaste! —Señaló Konatsu.

—¡Tú no te metas! —Le gritaron Xiam Pu y Akari.

Konatsu se escondió atrás de Ukyo. Los elevadores se abrieron y una mujer en tazones bajos entro.

—¡Les han dado oportunidades varias veces y así no aprenden! —Les recordó Ukyo. —Lo que paso en la junta fue lo que derramo el vaso.

La chica se iba a sentar a esperar, pero escucho la voz de alguien que hace tiempo no escuchaba. Cuando entro pensó en que la había escuchado antes, pero siguió hablando y fue cuando supo quién podría ser.

—Ukyo. —Habló.

Ukyo se detuvo y reconoció esa voz que estaba esperando volver a escuchar. Se dio la vuelta y la miro.

Akane estaba asombrada de verla, no se esperaba eso. Habían pasado diez años que no la miraba y con solo observarla miro en sus ojos que estaba impactada de verla.

—¿También vienes a buscar trabajo? —Preguntó Akane.

—No. —Negó Ukyo. —Yo trabajo aquí.

—Ah, ya veo. —Respondió evitando verla a los ojos.

Ukyo sabía que lo que tenía era vergüenza y todo paso el día en que Ranko y ella decidieron irse de la escuela estando a unos meses de terminarla.

* * *

 _Ranko y Ukyo salían de la escuela, pero por más rápido que quisieron salir de ese lugar fueron detenidas por Akane y otras chicas del salón. Al final le lanzaron pintura como despedida y cada una que eran diez, incluyendo Akane tenían un bote de diferentes colores._

 _Ukyo no soporto que la humillaran y se burlaran de Ranko, por lo que no lo pensó más y se lanzó a Akane para golpearla. Todas la demás ignoraron a Ranko y gritaban para detenerlas o más bien para detener a Ukyo y que Akane la golpeara y ella no se defendiera._

 _De lejos, miraba una chica de cabello corto castaño y muy dentro quería detener a su amiga de la infancia, pero no podía meterse en problemas. Además siempre la molestaban por sus pasatiempos extraños._

* * *

Ukyo recordó todo eso al ver su rostro, pero eso no le afectaría y esperaba que ha Ranko tampoco.

El teléfono de la recepción sonó y Konatsu respondió.

—Diga. —Habló Konatsu. —Entendido. —Colgó el teléfono y miro a Xiam Pu y Akari. —Dice el presidente que ya no aguanta sus gritos desde la sala de reuniones por lo que le hablo a la señorita Ranko y dijo que no las despidiera.

—Ranko. —Susurró Akane.

Xiam Pu y Akari brincaron de felicidad.

—Yo sabía que ella no podía deshacernos de nosotras. —Dijo Akari con una sonrisa. —Nos quiere.

—Aunque nos grite y lastime nuestra integridad como un ser humano libre. —Mencionó Xiam Pu.

—También con daño psicológico. —Agregó Akari.

—No. —Interrumpió Ukyo. —No creo que sea por ninguna de las tres. —Gruñó Ukyo.

Akane toco el hombro de Ukyo.

—¿Ranko está aquí? —Preguntó Akane con preocupación.

—Salió de viaje. —Respondió Xiam Pu. —Pero trajo a su primo para que la supliera.

—Además, no debe de hablarle con familiaridad si se quedara aquí. —Recomendó Akari. —Ella es la jefa.

Akane se tensó y Ukyo se dio cuenta. Konatsu se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba con Ranma en esos momentos salió. Reviso su libreta y miro quien seguía.

—¿Se llama Akane Tendo?

—Si. —Respondió Akane con una voz aguda.

—Puede pasar a la sala de reuniones. —Informó Konatsu.

Ukyo miro a Akane y vio como caminaba lentamente. Akane tenía miedo de entrar, aunque no era Ranko quien la recibiría, pero era un hecho que no tendría el trabajo porque era obvio que todos los que buscaban empleos tenía que ser aceptados por ella. ¿Entonces por qué no se iba? ¡No tenía caso! Pero este lugar… era la última esperanza que tenía. Estando enfrente de la puerta suspiró y toco dos veces.

—Adelante.

Akane escucho una voz masculina, atraganto y entró. Akane al ver a Ranma se asombró por el parecido que tenía con Ranko, pero sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago al ver lo guapo que era, pero debía quitarse esos pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Ranma sin ningún nerviosismo.

—No, nada. —Salió desde sus pensamientos.

Akane entro y se sentó a un lado de Ranma. Él estaba en la silla principal y ella a la derecha. Ranma estaba concentrado leyendo los papeles de Akane y ella se sintió nerviosa cuando abrió su portafolio de trabajo. Akane se regañaba en su mente porque era muy poco lo que había hecho.

—Cuéntame de ti. —Habló Ranma sin dejar de ver el portafolio de Akane.

—Bueno… me llamo Akane Tendo, tengo veintisiete años y estudie en la universidad más importante de Japón.

—¿Y que estudiaste? —Preguntó Ranma sin dejar de leer y observar los proyectos de Akane.

—Publicidad y ahorita estoy en algunos cursos de diseños porque me interesa y podría servirme de algo en un futuro. —Contestó Akane con más confianza. —Aunque siempre quise salir del país para estudiar una maestría en diseño solo que no tengo los recursos.

—¿Y exactamente en que país? —Preguntó Ranma regresando a la primera hoja.

—Aun no lo sé, estoy buscando escuelas que puedan estar en mis posibilidades. —Respondió.

—Yo estudie una maestría en Madrid, la UEM te puedo recomendar, estudie esa maestría que quieres. —Cerró el portafolio y la miro a los ojos. —Parece que tenemos intereses parecidos, aunque no entiendo porque tienes pocos proyectos.

Akane atragantó. Sentía que se estaba sofocando.

—Es que… deje de trabajar un tiempo por… cosas personales. —Dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Ranma se quedó serio sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

—Me preocupa un poco que…

—Sí, lo sé. —Interrumpió Akane. —Son pocos proyectos y no tengo lo necesario para el puesto que quiero.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—Konatsu. —Ranma rompió el silencio. —Te llamara si te quedas.

—Si.

Akane se levantó y salió de la sala. Cuando cerró la puerta, Ranma por fin pudo respirar. Por un momento pensaba que se pondría nervioso y lo arruinara. Ukyo entró y miro a su amiga.

—¿Y?

En la recepción, Akane salía con un rostro triste y eso llamo la atención de Xiam Pu y Akari.

—Te destrozo ¿Verdad? —Indagó Xiam Pu.

—No. —Contestó Akane. —Pero…

—No es necesario que nos mientas, se le ve en el rostro al señor Saotome que es igual o peor que la jefa. —Comentó Akari.

Akane se acercó a las chicas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Akane. —Recuerdo que Ranko era seria, pero amable.

Xiam Pu y Akari se quedaron impactadas. Ellas les pidió que se acercara y Akane lo hizo.

—Ranko es la pesadilla de todos. —Reveló Xiam Pu. —Y la verdad muchos se sienten aliviados porque misteriosamente ella se fue, así de la nada y después de que llegara su primo que parece igual o tal vez peor que ella, todos estamos alerta porque ella le dio autorización de hacer lo que él quiera con nosotros.

—Él se comportó bien conmigo. —Comentó Akane.

—Sí, pero debe de ser un engaño para que aceptaras en caso de que te den con el trabajo que usted busca. —Explicó Akari.

—Además, lo que si me da gusto…—Siguió Xiam Pu.

Akane vio que atrás de Xiam Pu y Akari se acercaba alguien y lo hacía con lentitud.

—Es que no tenemos que estar escuchando a esa amargada y la verdad su primo no es la gran cosa, admito que tiene ojos bonitos, pero parece que tiene otros gustos, ya sabes a lo que me refiero…que no le gusta las mujeres. Si Ranko nos escuchara nos pediría que nos acercáramos a ella y al estar cerca nos gritaría hasta dejarnos sordas y… el señor Saotome esta atrás de nosotras ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Xiam Pu.

Akane asintió.

Ellas se enderezaron y Akane se alejó de ellas para darle paso a Ranma para que se acercaran a ellas. Le sonreía y ellas hacían lo mismo, pero con nervios. Le pidió que se acercaran más y ellas obedecieron. Akane rodo sus ojos porque era obvio lo que pasaría.

—¡Cállense pericas de lengua larga! —Le gritó.

Akari y Xiam Pu gritaron y se escondieron debajo de su escritorio compartido.

Ranma miro a Akane y ella atraganto, pero también se puso nerviosa por su mirada.

—No te conviene eso y…

—Si. —Reconoció Akane parando lo que diría. —Sé que así menos conseguiré el trabajo. —Se entristeció.

Ranma no decía nada ni porque veía ese rostro triste.

—La verdad es que viví con mi pareja muchos años y él siempre me prohibió trabajar y es por eso que no tengo mucha experiencia. —Contó. —Él me termino hace dos semanas y me corrió del departamento y ahora estoy alquilando uno, pero si para final de mes no pago me correrán y este era el único lugar que me faltaba. Pero no digo esto para causar lastima, solo quería desahogarme un poco. Me voy.

Akane camino al ascensor y presiono el botón. _Es lo que merezco._ Se dijo en su mente.

—Tendo. —Llamó Ranma.

Ella volteo a verlo al escuchar su voz.

—La verdad no sé cómo le hace Ranko para soportar mucho trabajo y a Konatsu no puedo dejarle todo, por lo que necesito a alguien más para que la ayude y también a mí. Puede que así tengas experiencia en lo que quieres.

Vio como los ojos de Akane se iluminará y él sintió un piquete en el estómago.

—Empiezas mañana. —Sonrió levemente.

El ascensor se abrió y entro con felicidad.

—Le prometo que no lo defraudare, gracias. —Agradeció Akane y se cerró las puertas.

Ranma suspiró y miro a las chicas. Se acercó a ellas y temblaron al ver como él venía a ellas.

—Les propongo algo, les subo el sueldo si me ayudan en algo.

A las chicas le brillaron los ojos. Ukyo estaba al fondo y vio todo, pero conocía a su amiga y había algo más. Entró a la oficina de Ranma y después "él" llegó. Ranma se extrañó de verla.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ranma.

—¿Por qué le distes empleo? —Cuestionó Ukyo.

Ranma se sentó en su silla y la giró para no ver a Ukyo. No evito recordar algo que se quedó grabado en su mente.

* * *

 _Ranko vio como dejaron tirada a Ukyo y eso fue lo que la enfureció. Se acercó a Akane con un rostro serio que no le afecto a Akane en lo más mínimo._

— _¿Qué sucede…perra? —Preguntó Akane con superioridad._

— _Todo lo que haces, se devuelve algún día. —Habló Ranko con una voz seria. —Y cuando eso suceda, me reiré de verte humillada y pisoteada, solo espero que sea yo quien te deje así. —Amenazó estando consiente de que así seria._

* * *

Ukyo se sentó y no recordaba eso.

—Me imagino que… ya llego ese día, digo… la humillo Shinosuke y tú ahora eres su jefa, debe de tener miedo de ver a Ranko algún día. —Intuía Ukyo. —Creo que con eso basta para ella.

—No. —Respondió Ranma. Giro la silla para verla y le sonrió. —Estoy feliz de ser yo quien la humille y pisotee estando en mis manos… y se arrepentirá.

Ukyo se quedó en shock.

—Ella aun no paga lo que hizo y mañana… comenzara mi venganza.

* * *

 _ **Segundo capítulo como prometí ;) Poco a poco se ira sabiendo cosas del pasado de Akane y Ranma (Ranko) como también el por qué se convirtió en hombre. La verdad se me hace más fácil decir Ranma, pero puede haber veces que diga Ranko, pero creo que entenderán XD**_

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **Escarlatta**_ _ **por tu comentario y me da gusto que te haya intrigado mi historia y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :)**_ _ **MacrossLive**_ _ **Gracias por comentar y poco a poco se sabrá que paso o por que se convirtió en hombre ;)**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. Saludos y el miércoles subo la siguiente actualización. Feliz fin de semana n.n**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Akane entró a una cafetería que estaba cerca de la agencia en donde trabajaría para verse con una amiga. Sonrío al visualizarla y se acercó a ella.

Hace mucho tiempo que Nabiki no veía esa sonrisa, lo que significaba es que había conseguido el empleo. Estaba sentada en una mesa pequeña redonda con dos sillas que estaba ha lado de la ventana.

—Felicidades ya tienes empleo. —Dijo Nabiki.

Akane se sentó enfrente de ella. Vio que estaba su café y le dio un trago.

—Aunque había algo que no te había comentado. —Siguió Nabiki.

—Ya lo sé. —Se adelantó. —Ranko Saotome es la dueña de esa agencia de publicidad. Cuando las recepcionistas me lo dijeron quede paralizada y estuve a punto de irme, pero al menos quería hacer el intento. Su primo la está supliendo y me dio trabajo de asistente porque no tengo la experiencia que ocupaba para el puesto que buscaba. Él debe de pensar que le dije lo que me está sucediendo ahora en mi vida privada para causar lastima cuando no fue así, pero estoy segura que no durare ahí. —Dijo con tristeza.

—Yo te lo dije durante años y no me hiciste caso. Yo sabía la clase de hombre que era tu novio, pero estabas ciega y todavía le suplicabas a pesar de que te engaño en varias ocasiones y al final te dijo que él había besado a Ranko, lo cual no entiendo por qué. —Comentó Nabiki. —Al menos que él supiera la otra razón por la que le hacías la vida imposible a Ranko. —Vio que Akane miro la ventana para no verla a los ojos, lo cual contesto a su cuestionamiento. —Pero aun así no te quita el sueño por lo que hiciste ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque no le tome importancia! —Exclamó Akane viéndola nuevamente. —No la volvería a ver a pesar de lo que le hice y…

—¿Y qué fue lo que paso? —Preguntó Nabiki. —Supiste de ella después de años y ahora es tu jefa.

Akane se quedó seria, pero con una mirada triste. Cuando sucedió no pensaba en lo que le hacía, solo era enojo y coraje. No solo por Shinosuke, también por otra persona que no importaba en estos momentos. No la recordaba en estos años, ni siquiera tenía culpa, pero cuando Shinosuke la terminó y le dijo la verdad, se sintió mal y tenía miedo de encontrársela algún día porque no soportaría la vergüenza, además de que perdón era poco lo que merecía.

—¿Me vas a leer las cartas? —Preguntó Akane.

Nabiki saco una fila de cartas. Desde muy pequeña leyó varios libros para aprender y entrar a ese mundo y otras cosas que Akane no sabe, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Puso tres hileras de diez cartas y Nabiki tomo la primera. Nabiki hizo ciertas muecas, lo cual le preocupaba a Akane.

—Bueno, a partir de este momento tu vida…

—¿Cambiara?

—Sera catastrófica. —Terminó Nabiki.

—¿Ehh? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Akane.

—En ese lugar tendrás muchos problemas. —Explicó Nabiki. —Sera con algunos de tus compañeros, pero eso tiene que ver mucho con una mujer que está en una crisis y que conoces desde hace tiempo.

—Ranko. —Adivinó Akane. —Dijeron que ella estaba fuera del país por problemas familiares.

—No, ella sigue aquí y cerca de ti. —Corrigió Nabiki.

—No porque su primo esta supliéndola. —Informó Akane estando convencida.

—Yo te dije que estaba en una crisis, ella no quiere que nadie se entere y solo lo sabe una mujer que siempre ha estado a su lado y que posiblemente se convierta en tu rival de amor… aparentemente.

—¿Aparentemente? —Dijo estando confundida. —¿No me digas que Ukyo es la mujer por la que me dejo Shinosuke?

—No. —Negó Nabiki viendo las demás cartas. —Es otra persona que… como lo puedo decir. Tu amor verdadero es sombra de Ranko, pero no está definido eso, es muy confuso. Pero regresando a esa mujer, yo dije aparentemente porque en eso hay algo de apariencia entre ellos. Como si ellos aparentaran algo que no son, pero que te molestara y te dejara en ridículo.

—¿Cuándo no he estado en ridículo? —Gruñó Akane.

—Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que tu verdadero amor no es lo que ibas a creer?

Akane asintió.

—No se veía por ninguna parte. Es más, había algo que necesitabas hacer para que apareciera y fue por algo que hiciste tiempo atrás. Pero ya apareció. —La miró a los ojos. —Definitivamente eres un caso perdido en cuestión del amor porque aquí veo que suplicaras ese amor que esa persona no quiere porque…—Nabiki se estaba desesperado. —No lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo. Pero… ese será tu castigo por lo que hiciste y dependerá de ti si esa persona quiere ese amor. Tienes que luchar para que pueda corresponderte sinceramente.

—¿Por qué?

—Esa persona te conoce desde hace tiempo, pero nunca sintió algo por ti o bueno si existía cierto cariño, pero algo paso. —Nabiki cada vez se le complicaba decir lo que veía . — Otra persona que debió estar en lugar de esa otra persona, pero que despertó al conocerte y hasta ahora apareció.

—¿Estas segura de todo lo que me dices? —Preguntó Akane con molestia. —Todas las cosas que me habías dicho se han cumplido, pero ahora es confuso, ni siquiera tú te das a entender. Además llevas años diciéndome que mi verdadero amor aparecería en el momento más crítico de mi…—Akane se dio cuenta de que su situación actual era critica. —Ya apareció… de hecho acabo de conocer un hombre, es el primo de Ranko y la verdad es muy guapo y ahora seré su segunda asistente.

—Y serás la asistente que más sufras de todas las que han pisado ese lugar. —Interrumpió Nabiki. —Ese hombre que estará a tu lado te hará la vida imposible, pero sin mover un solo dedo, aunque solo tu podrás detenerlo.

Akane no entendía lo que le decía, pero si eso se cumple todo cambiará y se volverá catastrófico como dijo Nabiki.

* * *

Akane se había retirado y Nabiki se quedó leyendo algunos libros. Pensaba en lo que había hecho y eso la estaba preocupando. Entró una chica que compraría dos cafés para ella y su… Solamente quiso voltear al interior del lugar por curiosidad y vió a una mujer que no veía desde hace años.

—¿Nabiki? —Preguntó Ukyo.

Nabiki subió la mirada y pensó, _Esto se adelantó_.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos. —Sonrió Ukyo.

—Sí, he hecho muchas cosas. —Respondió Nabiki invitando a Ukyo a que se sentara.

—Tú fuiste de las únicas que no se burlaban de Ranko. —Dijo sentándose enfrente de ella.

—Porque yo sabía la clase de idiota que era Shinosuke. —Contestó Nabiki con una sonrisa amarga. —Aunque Akane tardo años para darse cuenta de eso. Debo de imaginar que tu trabajas con Ranko.

—Si. —Afirmó. —Solo que ahora tendré que ver la cara de Akane todos los días.

—Akane ha cambiado aunque no lo creas. —Aclaró Nabiki.

—Eso no borra lo que hizo. —Espetó arrugando el ceño.

Ukyo vio unas cartas a lado de unos libros que tenía Nabiki.

—¿Aun sigues leyendo las cartas? —Preguntó Ukyo con una sonrisa.

—Si. —Contestó Nabiki. —¿Quieres que te las lea?

—Recuerdo que casi siempre se cumplía y ahora que tienes más experiencia es más acertado ¿No? —Indagó Ukyo. —Pero, una pregunta. ¿Se puede leer el destino de una persona que no sea yo?

—Dependiendo que tan cercana eres a esa persona. —Contestó Nabiki. —Me imagino que quieres saber el destino de Ranko.

—¡Exacto! —Chasqueó los dedos.

Nabiki esparció las cartas de la misma manera que lo hizo con Akane y al voltearlas Nabiki atraganto, se imaginaba algo así, pero no a ese grado.

—Adivino, que Ranko se vengué de Akane es una mala idea. —Señaló Ukyo. —Odio Akane no lo negare, pero esa no es la solución y ni quiero participar en eso.

—No necesariamente. —Contestó Nabiki. —Dile a tu querida amiga que tenga cuidado con lo que hará porque se verá metida en muchos problemas. Con tan solo decirte que llegará un momento en el que va a maldecir ser mujer.

Ukyo se rio con nervios.

—Pero habrá cosas buenas que ella siempre había querido tener ya que por culpa de lo que paso no había podido, solo ella podrá tomar la decisión de ser o no feliz. Además…

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ukyo metió casi a velocidad a su ahora amigo a su oficina y cerró la puerta con seguro.

—¿Y ahora? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Haces lo que quieres hacer y te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida. —Advirtió.

—Ya lo hice. —Respondió Ranma con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Ukyo.

Afuera de la oficina de Ranma, estaba Konatsu acomodando sus cosas y enfrente de ella estaba Akane haciendo lo mismo. Sus lugares estaban en la esquina de otro pasillo de dos caminos. La pared de atrás del escritorio de Akane era amarillo y la de Konatsu era rojo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando aquí? —Preguntó Akane.

—Dos años. —Respondió Konatsu con timidez. —Comencé como practicante y al final me quede con la señorita Saotome.

Akane sintio un nudo en la garganta al escuchar mencionar a Ranko.

—Me han dicho que ella es una jefa muy "mala". —Mencionó Akane.

—No del todo. —Contestó Konatsu.

Akane levanto la vista al escuchar esa respuesta.

—Solo es mala conmigo cuando la desespero y toca el gong en mis oídos. —Recordó sintiendo un escalofrío.

—¿Gong? —Preguntó un poco confusa.

—Sí, uno que compro la señorita Saotome para callarnos a todos. —Contestó con inocencia.

Akane pensaba que eso era absurdo.

—Pero por dentro ella es buena, solo que ha sufrido mucho. —Comentó Konatsu con una mirada triste. —Yo soy de las pocas personas que se dan cuenta, los demás solo le dicen que es una amargada o que es una persona ruin, pero como no lo va ser si ella…

Konatsu se calló al ver llegar a Ukyo y Ranma. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que se calló cuando llegaron.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Ukyo.

—No, solo le daba la bienvenida a Akane. —Rio Konatsu con una risa nerviosa.

Akane solo se sentó sin voltear a verlos. Ranma solo la miro de reojo y después miro a Konatsu que ella al sentir su mirada empezó a sudar de los nervios.

—Konatsu, en una hora será la junta de la marca de zapatos con la que hemos estado trabajando y necesito que estés presente. —Dijo Ranma.

—Eso lo sé. —Respondió Konatsu.

—Pero me imagino que las que servirán el café y la comida no serán Xiam Pu y Akari, sabes lo que paso en la reunión de Aki Aki. —Le recordó Ukyo.

Ranma y Ukyo voltearon a ver a Akane. Konatsu al ver sus miradas en la chica también los copio. Akane no prestaba atención en sí, pero al sentir sus miradas se tensó.

* * *

Akane preparaba el café y acomodaba las galletas, pero al voltear para ir por unas servilletas estaban Xiam Pu y Akari enfrente de ella. Akari se acercó a ella y tocó su cabello, mientras que Xiam Pu la piel de su rostro.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Akane.

—Supimos que llevaras el café a la junta en vez de nosotras. —Comentó Xiam Pu.

—Y eso es injusto porque nosotras tardamos para hacerlo y solo llegaste hoy y ya lo harás. —Dijo Akari haciendo puchero.

—Tampoco es la gran cosa. —Murmuró Akane.

Xiam Pu y Akari se vieron y sonrieron con maldad.

Ya en la junta, Ranma explicaba lo que se haría al inicial la publicidad como también lo que se utilizaría por lo que estaba Ryoga y Mousse en la junta. Se abrió la puerta y solo Ryoga y Konatsu vieron el estado en el que entraba Akane. Ella puso cada taza en los asientos ocupados y cuando hacia esa acción la persona sentada se daba cuenta. Cuando llego a Ukyo y Ranma levantaron la vista y solo Ukyo se espantó.

Akane estaba empapada de café, pero era más la vergüenza que el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, además de que traía pegada por todas partes migajas de galleta. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer y salió de la sala sin hacer un solo comentario.

Todos se quedaron serios, pero Ukyo miro a Ranma y él se miraba tranquilo, pero por dentro satisfecho por el trabajo de las chicas.

Después que salió de la sala fue al baño para limpiarse, estaba molesta y maldiciéndose en su mente. Se vio al espejo y fue cuando recordó algo similar, solo que ella estaba del lado contrario.

* * *

 _Akane y Shinosuke se sentaban en uno de los comedores de la cafetería, pero Akane se dio cuenta que no tenía servilleta, por lo que se puso de pie y fue por ellas, ahí mismo donde estaban también había_ _cucharas, tenedores, mostaza, entre otras cosas más. Miro unas galletas que estaban abiertas y miro a Ranko a lo lejos, fue cuando sonrió con maldad. Tomó una taza y se encamino a la cafetera._

 _Ranko y Ukyo platicaban mientras se servían. Fue cuando presenció que alguien pasaba a lado de ella y sintió algo caliente. Akane le había echado café hirviendo a Ranko, además de que había hecho trisas las galletas y las esparció en su cabello y las que cayeran en el cuerpo de Ranko_

 _Todos se rieron a excepción de Ukyo que estaba molesta, miró a Akane y esta solo le sonrió y se alejó de ellas._

* * *

Akane pensaba en ese día y saber que estaría en la misma situación hacia que quisiera llorar y más porque estaba en un lugar donde no se sentía cómoda y era por el hecho y miedo de que en cualquier momento se encontraría con Ranko y la corriera de ahí.

Konatsu entró y se acercó a Akane.

—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó.

—Xiam Pu y Akari quisieron darme la bienvenida. —Respondió con sarcasmo y una voz amarga.

Konatsu le entrego una blusa limpia que siempre tenía en caso de emergencia.

—Gracias. —Agradeció Akane.

Ambas chicas salieron al mismo tiempo y se sorprendieron de ver a Ranma enfrente de ellas, tenía las manos atrás y una expresión tranquila.

—Lamento lo que paso. —Se disculpó Akane.

—Definitivamente tengo que mantenerte vigilada. —Decidió Ranma. —No me gusto que aparecieras así y espero que no vuelva a pasar.

—Pero fue más prudente de lo que pudieron ser Xiam Pu y Akari. —Comentó Konatsu.

—Eso no lo niego. —Concordó con Konatsu. —Pero de todas maneras tomare medidas sobre esto, ¿Entendiste Akane?

Akane asintió.

—Konatsu, necesito que me ayudes con la campaña de Aki Aki. —Informó Ranma.

—Pero tengo que hacer la presentación en escrito de varios proyectos. —Le recordó Konatsu. —Fue algo que la señorita Saotome hacíamos antes de que se fuera.

—Esto es más urgente. —Respondió Ranma. —Akane se puede encargar de eso. —Sonrió viendo a Akane. —¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Si. —Aceptó Akane con una sonrisa. —Haré un excelente trabajo.

—Eso espero. —Sonrió Ranma. —Vamos. —Le ordenó a Konatsu.

Mientras caminaba, Ranma sonrió con maldad.

— _Lo disfrutaras_. —Pensó Ranma.

* * *

Al llegar a su escritorio se quedó pasmada, pero sobretodo tenía estrés por la fila de papeles que tenía enfrente de ella. Ukyo paso y se detuvo al ver el rostro de Akane. Cuando dijo Ranko que la haría sufrir hablaba en serio.

—Solo te diré una cosa, Akane. —Habló Ukyo.

Akane volteo a ver a su ex amiga.

—Ranko y Ranma son casi la misma persona… _De hecho, lo son_. —Recordó eso en su mente. —Eso lo querrá hoy, no mañana. —Señaló Ukyo la fila de papeles.

—¿Este es el trabajo de Konatsu? —Preguntó Akane teniendo ahora respeto a su compañera.

—De hecho, Ranko y ella lo hacían entre las dos, pero parece que Ranma te quiere poner a prueba o tal vez no. —Comentó Ukyo. —No lo sé, igual disfrútalo. —Sonrió Ukyo y siguió caminando.

Akane quiso detenerla, pero no pudo. Volvió a ver la fila de papeles. Tomó un folder y no entendía lo que quería que hiciera. Agarró otro y fue lo mismo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Fue cuando pensó en algo y sonrió.

Tardo para encontrarlo, pero vio una puerta abierta y sonrió al verlo. Se sentó con ellos, ya que no estaba solo y había llevado un folder.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí. —Habló Akane.

—Hace años que no nos veíamos y la verdad me sorprendí verte sirviendo café. —Dijo Ryoga tomando el folder.

—El trabajo que quería era algo imposible para mí y como no tenía la experiencia era obvio que no me lo darían.

—No tienes la experiencia por culpa de Shinosuke. —Interrumpió Ryoga un poco molesto.

—Lo sé. —Afirmó Akane bajando la cabeza. —Y como ves, estoy sola y no trabajo en lo que estudie y ni siquiera puedo hacer una presentación en escrito.

—Lo que sucede es que Konatsu se apoyaba de la presidenta porque ella le decía de lo que trataba. —Aclaró Mousse buscando una regla que al final le dio Ryoga.

—La presidenta y el suplente son diferentes. —Agregó Ryoga. —Pero también conozco de esto, así que te ayudare. —Sonrió.

—¿No tienes trabajo? —Preguntó Akane preocupada porque tampoco lo quería meter en problemas.

—Aún no está mi impresora que se supone que la estúpida de la vicepresidenta debió darme. —Gruñó Ryoga. —Se cree la gran cosa por ser la mugre de la presidenta.

Akane rio por ese comentario.

—Ella siempre estuvieron juntas y no me sorprende que aún lo estén. —Sonrió Akane con cierta nostalgia.

—¿Ya las conocías? —Preguntó Ryoga.

—Las tres fuimos amigas. —Confesó Akane.

Ryoga y Mousse se asombraron.

—¿Y que paso? —Indagó Ryoga. —Adivino, tiene algo que ver Shinosuke ¿No?

Akane suspiro y le contó lo que sucedió. Ellos quedaron impactados con la historia, tanto que otros tres compañeros que estaban ahí escucharon el relato. Después de que ella terminara hubo silencio y Akane se extrañó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Akane.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —Preguntó Mousse. —Tienes suerte de que todos nosotros en esta área seamos tranquilos y no desafeamos a la presidenta.

—No entiendo. —Dijo Akane.

—Tu eres la responsable de que todos aquí sufren. —Respondió Ryoga.

Akane atraganto y podría ser cierto.

—Quien no cambia o se amarga de esa manera, digo la verdad fue cruel. —Comentó Mousse.

—A lo que nos referimos es que si todos allá afuera se enteran, eres mujer muerta y serás la más odiada de este lugar y ni se diga del bullying. Xiam Pu y Akari te hicieron eso y no sería nada de lo que te esperaría. —Reveló Ryoga.

Akane estaba tensa y tenía miedo. Ellas fueron muy malas con ella, pero no era nada a lo que fue con Ranko.

Tocaron la puerta y Ryoga hizo una mueca al ver quien era.

—La nueva impresora acaba de llegar. —Anunció Akari de mala gana.

—Por primera vez dices algo bueno que provenga de tu voz. —Suspiró Ryoga.

—Sí, pero las tintas aun no llegan. —Terminó Akari riéndose de él.

—Eres una…—Ryoga no quería perder el control, pero cada día que pasaba no soportaba a Akari.

—Ahí no me culpes, pregúntaselo a la vicepresidenta. —Se defendió Akari y se fue.

—Pásame el teléfono. —Pidió Ryoga a Akane. Marco un número y espero. —Le agradezco mucho haber escuchado mi petición de una nueva impresora, vicepresidenta, pero creo que olvido un pequeño detalle… ¡Las tintas no están!

— _Pero si la otra tenia tintas. —Dijo Ukyo por teléfono._

—Son tintas diferentes. —Contestó Ryoga.

— _¿No todas son iguales? —Preguntó confundida._

—¡No! —Gritó Ryoga. —No me esté exigiendo trabajo si aún no hay tintas porque sin ellas no puedo hacer nada ¡Consíguemela antes de la entrega de la campaña del teléfono celular!

— _¡No me grites! —Contestó Ukyo de mal humor._

Ryoga colgó el teléfono sin soltarlo y dejar de apretarlo.

—Volviendo a lo otro, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estará fuera, pero debes de ganarte el respeto del nuevo presidente para que pueda intervenir y no te despida porque todo esto que te pasa es por culpa de ese hombre que te arruino la vida. —Recomendó Ryoga. —Trae los demás, todos aquí te ayudaremos. —Sonrió levantando el folder.

Akane sonrió, al menos tenia a alguien además de Konatsu con quien contar.

* * *

Ranma tenía cierta curiosidad de saber cómo estaba Akane y esperaba que estuviera sufriendo porque esa era la idea, pero eso solo era el comienzo. Al llegar a su escritorio se sorprendió de no verla y ni siquiera los folders que le había dejado. Fue a buscarla en algunas de las áreas, pero no la encontraba. Ya estaba a punto de convencerse de que tal vez estaba en el baño, pero eso no podría ser porque tampoco estaba el trabajo.

Sin embargo, escucho risas en el área de diseño y un ruido de algo que se caía. Abrió la puerta y agrando los ojos por lo que veía.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Exigió Ranma viendo a Akane en brazos de Ryoga.

* * *

 _ **Se me hizo eterno publicar este capítulo :p Pero como les prometí aquí esta. Me comentaron si esta historia habría RanmaxAkane, la respuesta es ¡Sí! Nunca haré una historia donde no estén juntos XD Solo tengan calma ya llegara el momento *.* también me comentaron si parte de la venganza de Ranma serían algunos besitos pero ¡Esperen Esperen! Ya estoy trabajando en eso poco a poco XD Por tiempo no podre responder a cada comentario aquí, pero son tomados en cuenta y les agradezco mucho que le gusten mi historia. Solo será esta vez y en la siguiente publicación les respondo a sus comentarios ;) Nos leemos el viernes. Adiós n.n**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

Akane estaba sentada en medio de Ryoga y Mousse y ambos la ayudaban con el trabajo que le había dado su jefe. A veces se acercaban los otros chicos que estaban ahí, pero solo cuando era necesario porque ellos tenían trabajo por hacer.

—Ten cuidado con la silla. —Advirtió Ryoga al ver que Akane se movió un poco. —Si te mueves mucho puedes caerte. También puse queja con la vicepresidenta, pero no me ha hecho caso.

—Entonces no me moveré tanto. —Contesto Akane.

—Una vez Mousse se desesperó porque el programa que usa no respondió, se cerró y no guardo los cambios. Cayo al suelo al zapatear. —Le contó Ryoga.

—A cualquiera le enojaría. —Gruño Mousse.

—Pero la vez en el que más nos reíamos fue cuando veías el final de un anime y tu pareja favorita se besaron en las escaleras eléctricas del aeropuerto. Se emocionó tanto que cayo y hasta se volteó dos veces y le cayó la impresora. —Rio Ryoga al igual que los demás.

—Fue entonces cuando la impresora se descompuso. —Comenzó a reírse Akane.

Pero sin que ella pusiera precaución se hizo hacia atrás y la silla se rompió, pero antes de que cayera, Ryoga la agarró de los brazos. Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y todos se tensaron al ver al presidente en la puerta, sobretodo Akane que se supone no debía estar ahí.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Exigió Ranma.

Al ver el rostro molesto de Ranma se enderezaron y todos se quedaron quietos. Akane se levantó y temblaba porque sentía miedo de su jefe. Él se acercó a ella con lentitud y ella caminaba a paso contrario, pero solo fue poco porque estaban a treinta centímetros aproximadamente. Akane levanto la cabeza por la altura que era un poco mayor a la de ella y no dejaba de ver esos ojos que nuevamente hacia que sintiera un piquete en el estómago.

Ranma acerco su rostro y ella estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

—A mi oficina. —Susurro Ranma.

Akane asintió.

Ya en la oficina, Ranma respiraba y exhalaba para calmarse, estaba en su escritorio, pero estando de pie y mirando a Akane que estaba un poco más alejada de su escritorio.

—Es la segunda del día ¿Verdad Akane? —Intentaba sonreír, pero su enojo era obvio.

—Es un mal entendí…

—¡Eso no fue lo que vi! —Grito Ranma.

Se le puso la piel china a Akane al escuchar su voz.

—¡Déjame explicarle y después me grita todo lo que quiera! —Exploto Akane.

Akane se dio cuenta que le grito y el rostro de su jefe era de asombro, pero era un hecho que eso cabreo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Perdón. —Se disculpó Akane. —Solo que a veces no me quedo callada.

—Dejare que me expliques. —Dijo Ranma apretando los dientes.

—Lo que sucede es que… —Le iba a mentir, pero cuando no se quedaba callada era cierto. — ¡No me importa! no sabía cómo hacer el trabajo que me dejo y fui a preguntarle a Ryoga que lo conozco desde la universidad y él me ayudaba, pero la silla en donde estaba sentada se rompió cuando me recargue y Ryoga me atrapo antes de que cayera al piso y fue cuando usted entro y vio lo que vio. —Termino Akane.

Ranma volvió a respirar hondo y exhalo.

—Además…—Volvió hablar Akane pero subiendo un poco la voz. —El chico ciego que no me acuerdo como se llama me dijo que Konatsu hacia ese trabajo con la presidenta porque ella la asesoraba y como no está ella le correspondía a usted ayudarme. No puedo hacerlo si no sé de qué trata cada campaña y si no podía usted al menos me hubiera dejado a Konatsu que sabe un poco más de esto que yo… le recuerdo que acabo de llegar.

Ranma escuchaba todo lo que decía y asentía por decirlo así.

—Tengo curiosidad de saber por qué eres así. —Indagó Ranma.

—No sé a qué se refiere. —Dijo Akane confundida.

—Hay algo… desde mucho antes _que yo te conociera_ que te pudo marcar tu vida. —Comento Ranma.

Imágenes se le vinieron en la mente de Akane. Cosas que no quería volver a recordar.

—No creo que le interese conocer mi vida pasada, señor Saotome. —Contesto Akane con calma. —Digo, es algo que no le interesaría. Pero volviendo a lo otro, también me hubiera servido que dejara algunas notas de cada uno para hacerlo si no podía ayudarme. —Le dio otra opción.

—¿Te refieres a esta hoja? —Pregunto Ranma mostrando el papel.

Akane miraba la hoja y estaba a punto de golpearlo.

—¡¿Por qué no me la dio?! —Gruño Akane rechinando sus dientes.

—Porque no me la pediste. —Respondió Ranma con tranquilidad. —Además no permito ese tono y no sé porque tendré consideraciones contigo porque no la mereces, pero una más Akane y te vas de aquí. —Amenazo y le dio la hoja.

Akane tomó la hoja de mala gana y salió de la oficina. Ranma rodo los ojos y se sentó en su silla.

—Sí, aún tiene ese carácter que nunca me gusto. —Se dijo a si mismo. —Parece un gorila que le quitaron su banana.

Se abrió la puerta nuevamente y Akane entro, busco la baqueta y cuando la encontró toco el gong con todas sus fuerzas. Ranma casi se queda sordo por la intensidad en que ella le dio. Akane suspiro, ya se sentía más tranquila. Dejo la baqueta con una sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

Ranma solo se quedó pasmado, pero dejara de lado ese suceso.

* * *

En la noche, Akane llego a su departamento que no era muy grande, pero así tendría una renta un poco más económica. Era sencilla y un diseño oriental que era clásico de Japón. Aventó su bolso y grito con mucho coraje. Regreso por su bolso y saco unas cosas que su "querido jefe" le encargo.

—Definitivamente no dormiré por su culpa. —Espeto Akane.

Ella saco su teléfono de su bolso y busco un contacto. Espero a que la llamada entrara.

—¡Si! ¡Ya entendí cuando me dijiste que me harían la vida imposible! —Exclamo Akane.

— _Yo te dije que seria catastrófico. —Dijo Nabiki en la otra línea._

—Dudo que él sea mi amor verdadero. —Dijo Akane más calmada.

— _Yo jamás te dije que podría ser él. —Dejo en claro Nabiki. —Pudiste conocer otros hombres, pero refiriéndome a que los vistes en la calle, no te ofendas._

—Todos me hacen la vida imposible en ese lugar. —Replicó Akane. —No lo entiendo, yo no les hice nada.

— _Tampoco a Ranko. —Recordó Nabiki_.

—¡No! ¡Ella si me lo hizo! —Aclaró Akane, pero después su expresión cambio. —O bueno eso creía. —Se entristeció.

— _Ahí si es un punto porque como dices, tu no les hiciste nada a ellos, pero si a ella, lo cual te quita ese punto. —Opinó Nabiki._

—Si sigo ahí seguiré pagando por lo que hice, tal vez si renuncio…

— _Aun seguirás escapando de ese error. —Interrumpió Nabiki._

Se le vino a la mente ese día en donde se enteró de todo.

* * *

 _Akane empacaba sus cosas mientras no dejaba de llorar. Todos los años vividos con el hombre que según amaba o bueno, que aun amaba se fueron a la basura. Amigos cercanos siempre le decían que él no era una buena persona y aun así los ignoraba. Estaba ciega, pero ahora vio la realidad y aun así todavía quería suplicarle que no la dejara ni la corriera de su casa._

 _Antes de salir de la casa miro a Shinosuke y le dolió verlo recostado en el sillón leyendo una revista._

— _¿En verdad no te duele que me vaya? —Pregunto Akane._

 _Shinosuke no respondió y siguió concentrado en su lectura._

— _Todos estos años juntos por lo menos no te duele. —Siguió preguntando Akane._

 _Él seguía sin responder y estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar por su indiferencia. Sin embargo, quiso hacer el intento._

— _Te perdono esta… nuevamente, pero no dejes que me vaya de tu lado. —Suplicó Akane poniéndose de rodillas._

 _Shinosuke despego sus ojos de la revista para verla._

— _No cabe duda que sigues siendo una tonta. —Hablo Shinosuke._

— _No me importa que hayas besado a una u otra…_

— _Me vistes varias ocasiones con ellas en nuestra habitación o bueno ya no es nuestra. —Sonrió con descaro._

 _Akane se puso de pie bajando la mirada._

— _Solo quiero que sepas algo, Akane. —Siguió Shinosuke sin dejar de sonreír, aunque la viera triste. —Todas ellas me besan y satisfacen más de lo que tú lo hiciste. Eso sí, en besos la mejor que he besado definitivamente fue tu amiga a quien tanto odias. Ya sabes, la que es hija de aquel hombre que nunca conociste, pero que odiaba el hombre a quien más odias en la vida para que al final no lograras nada para merecer su cariño. Pobrecita, tanto que le hacías bromas crueles y fue la única que bese a la fuerza y con el propósito de que me vieras con ella._

 _Akane levanto la mirada con lentitud. No se acordaba de ella, al principio ni entendía de quien hablaba, tantas que hubo durante su relación era difícil saberlo, pero al decir que la molestaba y fue su amiga recordó que se trataba de Ranko._

— _Eso es todo, lárgate. —Ordeno Shinosuke._

 _Miro que Akane seguía de pie y sin dejar de verlo y fue lo que derramo el vaso. Se levantó de golpe y agarro a Akane de los brazos con fuerza y la empujo hasta sacarla del departamento y cerró la puerta._

— _¡Por favor! ¡Por favor Shinosuke! ¡No me dejes! —Rogó Akane llorando de la desesperación._

 _Akane metió mano en su bolsillo y no encontró…_

— _Te quite las llaves mientras estabas empacando. —Dijo Shinosuke atrás de la puerta. —Te informo que mañana temprano cambiare las cerraduras._

 _Akane se resbaló por la puerta sin dejar de llorar y ahí se quedó toda la noche._

* * *

Akane se acostó con ese recuerdo. Se dio cuenta que desperdicio su vida estando con él. Hubiera llegado igual o más lejos que Ranko. Pegó a su almohada, ¿Por qué siempre ella? No la sacaba de su mente, ¿Acaso era el miedo de encontrarla? Pasará algún día, eso lo sabía, pero no quería que sucediera. Debía encontrar otro trabajo, pero nadie le daría algo mejor de lo que tiene ahora.

Pensando y pensando no resolvería nada. Se dispuso solo a escuchar el ruido del viento en la ventana y no tardo en dormirse profundamente. Solo fue un momento y abrió abruptamente los ojos al escuchar su teléfono. Miro la pantalla y era un número que no conocía.

—Hola. —Contestó Akane. —¿Espere? ¿Cómo supo mi numero? Es cierto, lo deje en el contrato.

— _Solo hablaba para saber si necesitabas ayuda. —Dijo Ranma desde la otra línea._

—¿Ayuda? ¿Ahora si me quiere ayudar? —Pregunto Akane con una mueca.

— _¿Disculpa? Que dije de ese tono. —Se quejó Ranma. —No es manera de hablarle así a tu jefe._

—Lo siento señor Saotome. —Lo lamento con una voz fingida.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— _¿Entonces? —Pregunto Ranma._

—¿Entonces qué?

— _¿Querrás mi ayuda? Porque estoy desperdiciando tiempo de sueño y más la regresada a mi casa será aún más. —Contesto Ranma._

—¿Cómo que la regresada a casa?

Tocaron la puerta y Akane se levantó. La abrió y se espantó. Colgó el teléfono y se sorprendió de ver a su jefe enfrente de ella. Akane se dio cuenta de que estaba en pijama y sentía vergüenza, más porque su jefe la recorrió con la mirada o eso era lo que pensaba, _porque no era así._

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Pregunto Akane.

—Te pregunte si ocupabas ayuda. —Dijo Ranma. —Pero veo que si lo ocupas porque esa ropa para dormir no te queda para nada bien.

Akane se ofendió con eso y su vergüenza desapareció.

—A diferencia de usted y su prima no soy una persona rica. —Dejo en claro Akane.

—No soy tan rico y Ranko tampoco lo es. —La corrigió. —Lo que si es cierto es que tengo más dinero en el banco que tú. —Sonrió burlándose de ella.

—Mire…—Akane estaba perdiendo la paciencia. —Si no me va ayudar y si solo se está burlando de mí y mi sufrida cuenta bancaria, lo invito a retirarse y se vaya a su casa con un vaso de leche y a dormir como un bebé millonario.

—No soy millonario. —Corrigió Ranma.

—Tal vez, pero para mí si lo es porque mira en la miseria en la que vivo. —Señalo su casa. —Y me di cuenta que no debo depender de un hombre para tener todo y vivir cómodamente.

—Yo si dejaría que mi pareja dependiera de mí. —Confesó Ranma. —Pero tampoco le voy a privar sus sueños y sus metas. Solo que, si me buscan por mi dinero tampoco me quejaría, me gusta de todo.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Xiam Pu y Akari? ¿También le va por ese lado? —Indagó Akane con una leve sonrisa.

Ranma rodo los ojos, solo recordarlas hacia que explotara.

—Crea lo que quieras creer. —Respondió Ranma con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa nuevamente, ahora pensaba que estaba loca porque si quería tener asegurado su trabajo tenía que ofrecer lo que pueda. En menos de dos segundos se acercó a besarlo con mucha desesperación. Ranma quedo con los ojos abiertos e intentaba quitársela, pero lo tenía con mucha fuerza que tampoco quería lastimarla.

No le quedo de otra que corresponderle y cayeron al piso. Al sentir el golpe… Los dos abrieron los ojos y se sentaron de golpe en sus respectivas camas y gritaron.

Akane se preparaba un té para poder volver a tener sueño, mientras que en casa de Ranma, Ukyo le preparaba un té a su "amiga" para calmarla. Estaban en el comedor y Ukyo tenía una mueca al ver su rostro que era de espanto.

—Ese sueño fue una señal de que debes de terminar con esto. —Espeto Ukyo. —Te conozco y eres capaz de agregar a tu lista malvada enamorar a Akane.

—Tampoco iré tan lejos, no me gustaría besarla. —Se negó con una mueca y un escalofrió.

—Pero si tu…

—No. Eso pensaba hasta que lo conocí. —Dijo Ranma con tristeza.

Ukyo se entristeció.

—No me acordaba de él. —Contesto Ukyo. —Pobre, al menos lo hiciste feliz durante los últimos meses de su vida.

—Aunque quiera enamorarla, conmigo no pasara porque sigo siendo una mujer por dentro y un hombre por fuera. —Se convenció. —Puede merecer eso, pero no puedo.

Ukyo prefirió no seguir con el tema, no le gustaba verla triste.

* * *

Ranma entro al elevador y por ir revisando unos papeles, no se dio cuenta quien estaba ahí. Ukyo llegaría más tarde por lo que iba solo. Levanto la vista y miro a la persona de ha lado y cuando se vieron a los ojos ambos gritaron de espanto pegándose en las paredes como una manera para alejarse.

Akane estaba recargada en la pared porque tenía tanto sueño, tanto que casi se desmayaba del cansancio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el elevador se detuvo. Abrió los ojos al sentir alguien a su lado y al mirar a Ranma recordó su sueño y se asustó.

Para Ranma sucedió lo mismo y verla hizo recordar ese sueño perturbador que no lo dejo dormir en casi toda la noche. Era algo espantoso haber soñado besando y acariciando a una mujer cuando ella era una mujer, ni porque fue su peor enemiga.

El asesor tembló y se detuvo. Tardaron como diez segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Que buen cliché! —Dijeron ambos con sarcasmo. —¡No puede haber una comedia romántica en donde se tiene que detener el elevador!

Se miraron a ver por darse cuenta de que dijeron lo mismo.

—¡De una vez te digo que no espero que seamos la pareja protagonista! —Aclararon al mismo tiempo. —¡No puedo porque soy…!

Se detuvieron a tiempo porque si no dirían quienes eran.

—¿Qué eres que…?—Se interrogaron.

—¡¿Por qué tenemos que estar hablando al mismo tiempo? —Zapateó Akane.

—No es mi culpa que pensemos lo mismo. —Contesto Ranma dándole la espalda.

—Lo mismo digo. —Dijo Akane haciendo la misma acción que Ranma.

—¡Aunque es más claro que dices eso porque yo te gusto! —Exclamaron ambos.

Se vieron nuevamente estando indignados.

—¡Claro que no! —Negaron ambos.

—El hecho de que estemos encerrados en el elevador no significa que nos besemos o que cuando se habrá esa maldita puerta crean que paso algo más entre nosotros. —Señalo la puerta.

—Mientras no digas que te gusto, no pasara nada. —Sonrió Ranma. —Descuida, no es la primera vez que se detiene este elevador. Una vez Ryoga y Akari se quedaron dentro por una hora, fue ahí donde se odiaron a muerte, nadie sabe qué fue lo que sucedió adentro. —Contó.

—Eres un presumido, lo que quieres es que me pongas de rodillas y diga… "Ranma Saotome estoy enamorada de ti"

Al decir eso, las puertas se abrieron y todos escucharon lo que dijo. Ranma quería reírse de ella, pero lamentablemente eso arruinaría su reputación. Salió dejando sola a Akane.

—¡Wow! Ella misma se humilla sin que mueva un solo dedo. —Se dijo Ranma a si mismo caminando en los pasillos.

Akane salió con lentitud del elevador estando avergonzada. Miro a los demás y después a las chicas de la recepción y le sacaron la lengua. No haría más ridículos y siguió a Ranma solo que ella iría a su lugar.

En la oficina, Ranma llama a las chicas para preguntar su estrategia del día de hoy contra Akane.

—Como va, espero que tengan una buena idea. —Dijo Ranma en el teléfono. —Porque la de ayer me dejo en ridículo y el plan es que la humillen, pero no mi imagen.

— _Ya la tenemos preparada, aunque ella misma lo hizo en la mañana._ _—Le recordó Xiam Pu. —Ya tiene un nuevo apodo, la rechazada._

Ranma escucho risas de ella y de Akari.

—Que original. —Contesto Ranma con sarcasmo.

— _Pero_ _no entiendo porque se empeña en molestarla ¿Le hizo algo?_ _—Pregunto Xiam Pu por curiosidad._

—Solo hagan lo que les pedí, pericas. —Colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Ranma se quedó serio e intentaba continuar con su trabajo, pero pensaba en su situación actual y recordaba todo lo que Akane le hizo en su adolescencia ¿Qué hubiera pasado si habría nacido siendo un hombre? ¿Akane se hubiera enamorado de él? Ranma quiso sacarse de la cabeza esos pensamientos. Si los tenía era porque en aquel entonces pensaba que estaba enamorada de Akane, pero no era así. Supo lo que era el amor con otra persona.

Escucho un estruendo afuera y se levantó para ir a ver lo que pasaba.

* * *

En la cafetería, Akane se hacía un café porque no aguantaba el sueño. Si no iba al que estaba a la vuelta donde sabía que el café era más rico era por flojera y porque era consiente que en el camino podría desmayarse. Un dedo toco su hombro y era Ryoga y Mousse que le sonrieron.

—Te ves fatal. —Dijo Ryoga.

—Te lo agradezco. —Contesto Akane con molestia. —No pude dormir anoche por culpa de ese idiota que tengo como jefe.

—¿Al menos terminaste el trabajo? —Pregunto Mousse mirando a otra dirección.

—Sí y espero que no tenga queja. —Rogó Akane masajeándose la cabeza.

—Te quería preguntar si aún tenías de amiga a Nabiki. —Indagó Ryoga. —Lo que pasa es que mi amistad a un lado quiere saber si la chica que le gusta será su novia algún día.

—¿Y quién te gusta? —Le pregunto Akane a Mousse.

Las dos chicas de recepción se acercaron a ellos y Mousse iba a responder pero olio el perfume de su amada.

—Oye Akari…—Llamo Xiam Pu a su amiga que estaba ha lado de ella. —¿Te das cuenta? Primero le grita al jefe que lo ama y ahora esta con dos chicos platicando y a lo lejos se le mira que le coquetea.

—¡Cómo crees Xiam Pu! ¡Yo tengo ojos para otra persona! —Exclamo Mousse nervioso.

Akane se dio cuenta con eso de quien estaba enamorado y mal elección desde su punto de vista, a eso se le llama amor ciego y en su máxima expresión.

—La verdad no entiendo que se traen entre las dos para molestarme, yo no les hice nada. —Hablo Akane con seriedad.

Akari traía en la mano una malteada de fresa y Xiam Pu tenía una bebida de chamoy. Ellas no lo compraron porque se les antojara, aunque no desaprovecharon un poco de ellas con el dinero que les dio su jefe. Al mismo tiempo se lo echaron a Akane pasando desde su cabello hasta el suelo.

—¡Oigan ¿Qué les pasa?! —Se molestó Ryoga.

Xiam Pu y Akari se reían de ella y chocaron sus manos sin dejar de carcajearse.

Akane recordó lo que le hacía a Ranko y su furia de ese entonces regreso. Agarro la jarra del café, pero al querer echárselas a las chicas se resbalo con el piso sucio y cayo con la jarra, pero alcanzo a esparcírselos en la ropa de Akari y Xiam Pu.

Se rompió la jarra cuando se estampo Akane en el suelo y con su pie jalo el cable de la cafetera y también cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Ryoga iba ayudarla para levantarla, pero Akane le dijo con la mano que no. Pero cuando lo intento volvió a resbalar.

Akane levanto la mirada y miro una mano que no era de Ryoga. Quien le daba la mano era Ranma.

* * *

 _ **Un capítulo más publicado como les prometí ;) Sé que las cosas entre ellos van un poco lento, pero Ranma o Ranko debe de pasar por un proceso para saber cuáles son sus sentimientos, eso se verá más adelante. Me han dicho que no les gusta mucho la actitud de Akane, ósea de mal, ella tienes sus motivos, pero la verdad nunca pensé que haría esto en una historia. Ya no es mala, es más, nunca lo fue y lo leerán después.**_

 _ **CarlosKelevra88: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia y acertaste que Xiam Pu y Akari la molestarían por petición de Ranma jaja Saludos n.n**_

 _ **Escarlatta: A mí tampoco me gusta la actitud de Akane (Cuando era adolecente) Pero ella cambio porque ya es una adulta, pero si hay otro motivo por la que molestaba a Ranko, se sabrá más adelante. Saludos n.n**_

 _ **Nancyricoleon: Tampoco me gusta como es Akane, pero antes. Ahora es más sensible y débil por eso se deja u.u Poco a poco recuperara la confianza ;) Saludos n.n**_

 _ **MacrossLive: Creo que ya sé de qué teleserie hablas, pero creo que ahí era al revés y era hombre a mujer. También hay una colombiana, pero ahí el hombre se viste de mujer y no se transforma. Por eso dije que no era original ese hecho, pero solo se parecen en eso porque solo vi la colombiana. Saludos n.n**_

 _ **RanmaFan: No he leído ese manga, pero si seguiré poniendo recuerdos, ya que si pensaba hacerlo desde el principio la historia completa de su adolescencia, pero mejor lo escribí de esa manera porque iba ser poco entonces no tenía caso. Saludos n.n**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias por esas observaciones, aun no edito al 100 % la historia y aun me falta mucho para manejar eso y se me pasa algunas cosas. Saludos n.n**_

 _ **RyaOtaku: Para mi ahora Akane es buena y yo no considero a Ranma un mujeriego en el anime así que tampoco me gustaría escribir algo así en un futuro. Saludos n.n**_

 _ **Litapaz: De nada. Te aseguro que Ranma si se enamorara ;) Saludos n.n**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome: Aun no puedo decir si el triángulo será Ukyo, pero eso sí, no me gusta los triángulos amorosos XD Saludos n.n**_

 _ **ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Si, de hecho, ya estoy escribiendo los besos jeje Saludos n.n**_

 ** _Lady Sakura: Aún no se cuantos capítulos serán, pero no será una historia corta ;) Saludos n.n_**

 _ **Me despido. Respondí algunos del capítulo 2 que no respondí por lo que me revolví un poco. Si falto alguien Perdón y me dicen para responderle. Saludos y nos leemos el miércoles. Adiós y feliz fin de semana ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

Ranma salió de su oficina al escuchar ese ruido y camino con velocidad a un rumbo desconocido. Recorrió los pasillos y todos se habían quedado consternados por ese estruendo. Cuando llego vio a Akane tirada en el suelo y mojada con algo pegajoso. Vio los vasos de platicos y supo que era malteadas que debieron comprar las chicas. Quiso reírse al ver a Xiam Pu y Akari con café en la ropa, pero después vio a Akane y no entendía como las chicas hacían casi lo mismo que Akane le hacía en la escuela, por lo que cada vez que pasaba algo, venia un recuerdo.

* * *

 _Nuevamente porque no era la primera vez que pasaba algo en la cafetería, Ranko estaba tirada en el suelo mojada de bebidas pegajosas en casi cada parte de su cuerpo. Ukyo se había enfermado por lo que no estaba y no quería llorar porque no era algo que merecía ver Akane._

— _Te ves fatal ahí en el piso. —Dijo Akane con una sonrisa. —La verdad no entiendo como fuimos amigas._

— _Nunca lo fuiste. —Susurro Ranko con la mirada hacia abajo._

— _Es cierto. —Concordó con Ranko._

 _Akane derramo más malteada en Ranko hasta dejar vacío el vaso de plástico que era el quinto y último que tenía. Lo disfrutaba y más si los demás se burlaban con ella. Algunos le lanzaban comida a Ranko como frituras, dulces o cualquier cosa sólida. Se acercó a ella y le dio la mano para que se levantara._

 _Ranko levanto la mirada y miro la mano de Akane. No entendía por qué le daba la mano ¿La quería ayudar a levantarse? Muy dentro confió en ella, pero al estar casi levantada la soltó y nuevamente cayó al piso y las risas se incrementaron._

— _Eso te pasa por haberte metido conmigo. —Sonrió Akane._

* * *

Akane miro la mano de Ranma, pero ese recuerdo se vino a su mente por lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

Ranma se asombró por su respuesta.

—Me tiras y harás que los demás se burlen más de mí. —Contesto Akane.

Ranma atraganto sin quitar su mano. Ella también recordó ese hecho. No le importo y la levanto del brazo con cierta fuerza, pero sin lastimarla. Tomo su mano y se la llevo.

—No soy demasiado cruel para tirarte al suelo. —Susurro Ranma mientras caminaban.

Akane apretó la mano de Ranma aunque no entendió por qué lo hizo. La llevo a su oficina y casi la lanza a la silla de su escritorio. No le importo que ensuciara la silla. Ranma vio que ella tenía su rostro escondido bajo su fleco, pero tampoco le importo en lo más mínimo verla así.

—Quiero que te vayas. —Hablo Ranma.

Eso le dolió a Akane, ella no había hecho nada ¿Por qué era así?

—Quiero que te vayas a tu casa para que te bañes y te cambies. Después regresas para que sigas trabajando. —Termino Ranma.

Akane levanto su rostro y se sorprendió porque pensaba que la iba a despedir. Se puso de pie con lágrimas en los ojos y eso alerto a Ranma. Ahora si le afectaba verla de esa manera. Se sentía una idiota, pero no por lo que hizo, sino porque muy dentro la quería ver así, ¿Pero por qué se sentía mal por lo que hizo?

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó Akane. —No merezco quedarme por lo que hice, usted dijo que no tendría más consideraciones conmigo y no lo está cumpliendo.

Ranma sentía un nudo en la garganta, tal vez era demasiado lo que hacía, pero fueron muchas cosas horribles lo que le hizo y no podía perdonarla por más que quería. No era como ella o bueno como fue porque eso era lo que miraba en su rostro.

—Usted es el primer hombre que me trata así. —Confeso Akane. —Mi ex me trato como si fuera un objeto o solo por tenerme ahí tirada en el suelo, al igual que lo fue mi padre con mi madre, aunque él no vivió con nosotras. Yo pensaba que eso era normal, pero después de lo que paso con Shinosuke y ahora verlo, entendí que esa no es la manera de tratar a una mujer.

Ranma empezó a entender muchas cosas, eso era lo que escondía. Tuvo una infancia difícil y ni siquiera cuando era Ranko se lo dijo, ni mucho menos a Ukyo.

—Cuando conocí a Shinosuke me trato de una manera que hizo que me enamorara ciegamente de él y aunque me alejo de amigos durante muchos años no me importo porque era todo para mi sin importar que la encontrara varias veces con otras y todavía le rogaba para que estuviera conmigo porque tenía miedo de estar sola y ahora que lo estoy la estoy pasando mal. —Contó Akane. —Tal vez si hablara con él y…

—No lo hagas. —Ordeno Ranma con una voz dura.

Akane quedo impresionada que le dijera eso y más en ese tono que no le gustaba a ella.

—Tú tienes un serio problema de dependencia y así no podrás tener una pareja estable. —Opinó. —Si es lo que quieres en este momento, si no es así debes de aprender a vivir sin que los demás te digan que hacer como en el caso de tu novio que no te dejo que vivieras lo que tenías que vivir años atrás. Tal vez si no hubieras dejado que él te dijera que hacer o si te hubieras dado cuenta la clase de persona que eras no hubieras roto tu amistad con Ranko y Ukyo y hubieran trabajado juntas o tal vez no y habrías seguido tu propio camino.

—¿Espera? ¿Cómo supiste que Ranko, Ukyo y yo éramos amigas? —Pregunto Akane.

—Ukyo me lo contó. —Respondió Ranma.

—Ya veo. —Su cara entristeció nuevamente. —Pensaras que soy una mala persona que no tiene corazón.

—No es lo que veo enfrente de mí. —Reconoció Ranma.

Akane sintió una punzada en el estómago nuevamente. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso…? No era imposible, no podía ser eso.

—Ve a tu casa. —Ordenó Ranma.

Akane asintió y salió de la oficina. Al cerrar la puerta llego Ukyo y ella la recorrió con la mirada. Akane no le tomo importancia y se fue. Ukyo entro rápidamente a la oficina y miro a su amiga sentada en su escritorio.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso? —Pregunto Ukyo en un tono de regaño. —¿Tuviste algo que ver en eso?

Ranma no respondió y marco un numero en el teléfono.

—Vengan las dos a mi oficina ¡Ahora! —Exigió Ranma molesto.

—¡Contéstame! ¿Qué paso? —Insistió Ukyo.

Akari y Xiam Pu entraron todavía manchadas de café. Ukyo al verlas quiso reírse, pero ver como estaba Akane y ahora ellas dio por hecho que Ranma si tuvo que ver en lo que paso.

—Les di el trabajo de que le hicieran la vida imposible y en dos veces me han molestado. Primero fue que me dejaron en ridículo con uno de mis clientes y en segunda descompusieron la cafetera y tendrán que pagarla. —Decidió Ranma.

—¡Eso no es justo! —Se quejó Xiam Pu. —Usted dijo que la molestara y además ella fue quien se tropezó con el cable y lo tiro.

—Eso es cierto y tenemos testigos. —Agrego Akari.

—No me importa, la próxima vez háganlo de una manera que no me involucre o destruya algún equipo del lugar si vuelve a pasar algo así juro que no les doy el porcentaje extra que les prometí. —Amenazó Ranma.

—Entonces le diremos a Akane que usted nos iba a pagar más por hacerle la vida imposible. —Contraataco Akari.

—¿Me están amenazando? —Se acercó a las chicas con una mirada dura.

Akari y Xiam Pu tuvieron miedo de esa mirada que comenzaron a quejarse y no se quedaban calladas. Ranma tomo la baqueta y toco el gong. Las tres chicas se taparon los oídos, pero sin tener efecto porque esta vez Ranma lo hizo con más fuerza.

—¡Váyanse! —La corrió Ranma.

—¿Nos dejara irnos a cambiar? —Pregunto Xiam Pu.

—No. —Negó Ranma con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso es injusto! ¡A Tendo si la dejo! —Se quejaba Akari.

—¡Largo! —Grito Ranma con mucha furia y ambas salieron corriendo.

Ranma suspiro y se sentó en su silla. Vio a Ukyo y se miraba molesta.

—¡Termina esto de una vez! —Le exigió Ukyo.

Ranma no entendía la molestia de su amiga. Hizo sufrir a la que se supone es su hermana y ella no lo entiende. Tal vez pensaban diferente a lo que es la venganza, pero debía continuar porque no le importaba lo que sufriera Akane ¿O sí? Estaba confundido.

—¿Por qué lo haré? —Pregunto con seriedad. —Si tienes un argumento válido lo dejare de hacer.

Ukyo pensaba que responderle, pero no importaba lo que le dijera, él o ella no cambiaría de opinión y seguiría con el juego.

—Ranko. —Llamo Ukyo estando más calmada. —¿No tienes miedo de convertirte en algo peor de lo que fue ella contigo? Sabes que haces mal, por eso se lo pediste a Xiam Pu y Akari, porque no puedes hacerlo tú mismo, pero si llega un momento en el que lo hagas, ahí me daré cuenta de que te convertiste en ella y eso es lo que no quiero.

Ranma se sentía mal y lo sabía porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Era cierto lo que le decía.

—¿Sabes a quien acabo de ver mientras venia en camino? —Pregunto Ukyo.

Ranma no necesito que le preguntara _¿A Quién?_ Porque sabía de quien se trataba. Se puso de pie abruptamente y salió corriendo de su oficina. Al llegar al ascensor, presiono varias veces el botón para abrir las puerta y se desesperaba de que no se abrieran hasta que se abrió y entro.

Mientras, bajaba y subía su pie derecho mostraba desesperación. Fue un error mandarla a cambiarse porque podría pasar lo que no quisiera que pasara. ¿Por qué ayudarla? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Merecía sufrir, pensaba. ¿Pero por qué quería no le pasara nada? ¿Por qué no era mala con ella como lo fue Akane con ella? No debía pensar en lo que le dijo Ukyo, no podía tener razón. Era imposible.

Empujo las puertas para que se abrieran y poder salir en el momento en el que se detuvo el elevador. No busco mucho porque justo a unos centímetros de la puerta estaba Akane sentada en el piso y recargándose en la pared. Aún estaba sucia y estaba llorando.

—¿Le rogaste nuevamente? —Intuía Ranma.

Akane no le importo en el tono que se lo dijo. No le importaba nada, para ella todo estaba perdido y no quería seguir ahí porque le daba vergüenza que él la viera así después de todo el sermón que le dio hace unos momentos. No iba a entender, aun lo amaba y jamás lo podrá olvidar. ¡Que amor verdadero! Era mentira, tenía que ser mentira de Nabiki. Solo se lo decía para que no lo siguiera buscando. No era novedad que no hiciera caso, pero por más que quería ver el otro lado de Shinosuke era imposible para su mente y su corazón.

—¡Déjeme en paz! —Dijo Akane con mucho coraje. —Usted jamás se ha enamorado como yo lo estoy de él, no me entenderá así que déjeme.

—¿Para qué todos te miren llorando y sucia afuera de mi empresa? ¡Eso no lo permito! —Contesto Ranma.

La iba agarrar del brazo para levantarla, pero ella se lo negó. Eso le molesto a Ranma.

—Ve que tengo razón. —Siguió Akane. —A usted solo le importa la empresa de su prima. Usted no le interesa los que trabajan aquí y sus problemas. Al fin y al cabo algún día tendrá que irse y yo seré despedida por Ranko.

 _Es consciente de eso._ Pensaba Ranma.

—Tal vez no sea así. —Respondió Ranma.

Akane lo miro con asombro.

—¿Cómo puede saber eso? —Pregunto Akane.

—No ha visto a Ranko desde hace diez años ¿No? ¿Cómo puedes saber si ella no es rencorosa? Si la despide es falta de ética laboral y ahí en adelante no sabría más que decirle.

—Me lo merezco ¿No? —Señalo Akane sonriendo levemente. —Yo la hice sufrir por coraje, por inseguridades, por pensar en mí y en él, por dejarme llevar por lo que me decía. _También por ese maldito hombre._

—Tenían diecisiete años, no eran maduras. Además, yo creo que… lo que sientes es dependencia, eso no es amor y lo sé porque yo…

Por un momento lo diría, pero no le importaba.

—Ranko se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba enamorada de ese hombre que murió a los pocos minutos de que se lo dijo. —Confeso Ranma con tristeza. No quería recordar esos momentos. —Cuando yo, no, los tres estudiábamos conocimos a un chico que desde la primera vez que vio a Ranko se enamoró de ella. —Comenzó a contar. Se sentó a lado de Akane y ella lo miro. —Ranko no lo amaba de esa manera, pero eso no quiso decir que no conviviera con ella o con nosotros. Hasta que le diagnosticaron una enfermedad que no tenía cura. Fue cuando mi prima decidió estar con él en sus últimos momentos. Convivieron mucho y ella se dio cuenta cuando estaba por irse que se había enamorado de él y afortunadamente se lo dijo y el murió con una sonrisa. Todos aquí piensan que Ranko es así por eso y, siento decirte esto, pero ella ya era así cuando lo conoció.

—Pensé que Ranko estaba enamorada de mi eso fue lo que…—Recordó Akane.

—Eso fue lo que todos le hicieron creer. —Interrumpió Ukyo.

Ranma y Akane voltearon a verla y ella se sentó a lado de Ranma.

—Tu sabias que Ranko no se comportaba femeninamente. —Comenzó a hablar. —Por eso muchas chicas se le declaraban y eso pudo influir en la confusión, eso fue lo que entendió cuando se enamoró de él. Solamente convivía conmigo y al conocerte fue otra clase de cariño. Lo que ella en verdad tenia contigo era admiración. Ella quería ser como tú.

Para Ranma era difícil hablar de esto. No sabía que Ukyo pensaba eso. Jamás pensó en que lo que sentía por Akane era admiración, miro a la chica y sinceramente no había algo que admirar aunque sonara cruel, pero eso prefirió guardárselo. Akane había tenido suficiente por el día de hoy.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma y Ukyo entraban al elevador para subir al piso principal. Ranma no pudo dormir en toda la noche analizando lo que paso, ni siquiera se pudo concentrar en los detalles de la junta de hoy.

—No debiste contarle eso. —Hablo Ukyo.

—Me lo vienes diciendo desde ayer. —Contesto Ranma.

—¿Qué te sucede? —Pregunto Ukyo. —¿Te quieres vengar de ella o quieres protegerla? ¡No entiendo!

—Yo tampoco entiendo que esta sucediendo. —Confesó Ranma. —Ahorita tengo ganas de ver como la humillan, pero ayer me dio lástima que hasta sentí y pensé en no seguir con esto.

—En lo que debemos de concentrarnos es que hacer para que vuelvas a ser una mujer. —Le recordó. —En serio, ¿Solamente paso eso que me dijiste o hay algo más?

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salieron. Ranma y Ukyo pasaron por la recepción, pero caminaron de reversa al no ver a Xiam Pu y Akari.

—¿Dónde están? —Se preguntó Ukyo.

Se escucharon unas risas del otro lado y fue cuando vieron a Xiam Pu y Akari arrastrando a Akane. Estaba mojada y con papel de baño enrollada y pegada en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Ukyo miro a Ranma y él apretaba los ojos tapándolos con la mano, parecía que él lo disfrutaba y a la vez no. Ya no entendía a su amiga.

Akane había llegado temprano, pero fue rápido al baño y ahí se encontró a Xiam Pu y Akari. Enseguida supo que pasaría algo e intento correr, pero no pudo escapar de ellas.

—Te ves ridícula, Tendo. —Dijo Xiam Pu con una sonrisa y soltando a Akane.

—Pobrecita, pero no me provocas lastima. —Sonrió Akari.

—¿Te imaginas ver de esa manera al presidente? —Pregunto Xiam Pu a Akari.

—La verdad no, pero sería genial viéndolo rogar y suplicar que lo soltaran, pero posiblemente se debe de ver erótico eso, pero es una lástima porque parece que le gustan los hombres. —Opino Akari.

Ranma comenzó acercarse a ella y Akane se dio cuenta del rostro que traía y era uno donde no mostraba felicidad.

—Pero si es así, les haría un favor a las mujeres. —Rio Xiam Pu y Akari igualmente.

Dejaron de reírse al sentir una presencia atrás de ellas. Atragantaron y supieron quién era. Al darse la vuelta, Ranma le sonreía a las dos.

—¿Qué les había dicho ayer? —Pregunto con una voz grave.

—Alto. —Hablo Xiam Pu. —En esta ocasión no rompimos nada y ni está enfrente de un cliente.

—Pero si me están poniendo en ridículo ante los demás al decir que me gustan los hombres como también que mi asistente tenga papel del baño y eso para mí es equipo de la oficina. Así que están haciendo cosas que debo pagar y arreglar por referirme a mi imagen. —Explico. —¡Regresen! —Les grito y ella se fueron corriendo a sus lugares.

Ranma miro a Akane y la levanto.

—En mi oficina hay toallas. —Dijo Ukyo llevándola a su oficina.

Ranma suspiro y al sentir la mirada de todos les regreso la mirada pero con un rostro serio, ellos entendieron y volvieron a sus cosas.

* * *

—Adelante.

Konatsu y Akane entraron a la oficina de Ranma. Akane ya estaba seca y aunque el agua no era del inodoro afortunadamente, solo basta con perfume que tenía en su bolso.

—¿Para qué nos habló? —Pregunto Konatsu.

—Lo que sucede es que trabajaremos… los tres. —Miro a Akane. —En una campaña y cuando la presentemos ustedes dos estarán presentes. —Sonrió.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto Akane emocionada.

—Con la condición de que no quiero volver a saber que estuviste con tu ex. —Puso de condición Ranma.

Akane no lo podía jurar porque no sabría que podría suceder si lo mira nuevamente.

—Esta bien. —Acepto Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ranma no se convenció de esa respuesta, pero esperaba que no pasara nuevamente.

Al salir, Akane iba al área de diseño para decirles a Ryoga y Mousse de la noticia que le dio su jefe. Pero al salir del pasillo resbalo con algo pegajoso, pero por no querer caerse siguió su camino hasta llegar a un vidrio de gran tamaño en donde había agua y algunos peces con el que choco, pero que afortunadamente no rompió.

Todos comenzaron a reírse a excepción de Konatsu que se tapó la boca impactada por lo que paso.

Ranma había escuchado el ruido y cuando vio a Akane en el piso quiso reírse, pero no lo haría, debía tener compostura. Fue hacia Akane y la levanto. Akane agradeció en su mente a su jefe, pero al alejarse de ahí escucharon un ruido y voltearon, fue cuando se rompió el cristal en mil pedazos dejando salir toda el agua y mojando a Ranma y Akane por completo, ya que la cantidad de agua fue echado como si hubiera sido por una cubeta grande.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos. Ranma volteo a ver a Xiam Pu y Akari y ellas salieron corriendo de ahí para no ver la cara de su jefe. Ranma jamás soltó el brazo y la mano de Akane y la llevo a Konatsu para que la llevara a secarse, mientras iba a mantenimiento mientras el resto salvaban a los peces.

Ukyo miraba desde lejos con los ojos entrecerrados y brazos cruzados.

—Ahí están los problemas que dijo Nabiki. —Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Ranma no podía dormir por lo que fue al bar en donde acostumbraba a ir. Afortunadamente estaba casi solo que sentiría al menos paz. No había estado ahí desde que era una chica. Pidió lo que quería y espero.

—Hace unos días que no te miraba. —Dijo una voz femenina.

Ranma volteo y era Nabiki que estaba tomando un vaso pequeño a lado de él. En eso Ranma recordó que un día antes de convertirse en un chico había estado aquí con ella.

* * *

 _Ranko llego cansada al bar en donde iba cada vez que ocupaba estar sola. No podía soportar otro día más de su horrible vida. Todo era la mismo, trabajo, soportar a su personal que cada vez estaba peor y si no los despedía era porque los ocupaba. Después de que se fue de esa escuela en donde sufrió los maltratos de la persona a quien más odiaba, prefirió terminar sus últimos estudios de preparatoria en casa y después viajar a España junto con Ukyo a estudia la carrera que decidieron ambas._

 _Pudo lograr lo que quería, tenía todo lo que una mujer podía tener, dueña de su empresa de publicidad, estabilidad económica ¿Qué más hacía falta? Como decían los demás, era una amargada que jamás un hombre amaría. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre y pidió lo que quería._

— _Hace años que no te miraba. —Dijo una voz femenina._

 _Ranko pensaba que había escuchado esa voz antes ¿Pero en dónde? Volteo y se sorprendió de ver a Nabiki. Ella era amiga de Akane, aunque ella jamás la molesto._

— _La verdad no es una agradable vista. —Dijo Ranko con dureza._

— _Vaya, los años te endurecieron. —Opino Nabiki. —Era obvio, ser molestada por la mujer de quien te enamoraste…_

— _Jamás estuve enamorada de Akane. —Dejo en claro Ranko. —Eso creía y no quiero hablar de esa que me arruino la vida._

— _Que, ¿Ahora me diras que jamas estuviste enamorada de Akane porque te enamoraste de un hombre? —Adivinó Nabiki. —Dejame decirte que no te creo._

— _¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto Ranko. —La verdad no me importa lo que pienses, mi vida ya está arruinada. —Se quedó sería un momento. —Es un pecado que pagare después, por mentirle a él y Ukyo que me había enamorado de un hombre, pero de Akane nunca estuve enamorada._

— _Yo no la veo tan arruinada. —Contesto Nabiki. —Tienes todo, pero te falta algo que no sabes que es para ser feliz y eso veo en tu rostro._

— _¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Leerme las cartas? —Cuestiono Ranko._

— _No es necesario. —Respondió Nabiki. —¿Eres feliz siendo una chica? ¿Tienes pareja?_

— _¡No! —Exclamo Ranko._

 _Se puso de pie y salió no sin antes…_

— _Tal vez siendo hombre mi vida habría sido más fácil. —Susurro Ranko._

 _Sin embargo, Nabiki escucho eso último._

* * *

Ranma comenzó a encajar las cosas.

—Eres una bruja. —Dijo Ranma. —¿Tú fuiste?

Nabiki sonrió.

—Fuiste mi primer experimento y funciono, Ranko.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos! Poco a poco se van descubriendo cosas como por ejemplo que Nabiki es la causante de la situación actual de Ranma/Ranko. Ranko no se enamoró de un hombre y que posiblemente Akane esconda algo más. Veremos qué sucederá.**_

 _ **He tenido comentario que no aparecen en el momento de la publicación del capítulo por lo que no contesto, pero también "cada comentario" me llega por correo y las comillas son porque no todos llegan. Revise el otro día y apareció uno que no había visto que fue comentado desde el capítulo antepasado y me dije ¡Oh por dios! Tal vez es por el tiempo continuo en el que subo los capítulos (por referirme de miércoles y viernes) Aunque si se me hace eterno porque subo capitulo el viernes y esperar al miércoles lo es. Mi costumbre era martes y viernes y creo que por eso lo retomare porque si me descontrolo un poco y sobre todo porque sus comentarios son importantes para mí y merecen ser respondidos.**_

* * *

 _ **Litapaz: R: Gracias a ti por leer mi historia. Poco a poco se sabrá más de la vida pasada de Akane. Saludos n.n**_

 _ **CarlosKelevra88: De hecho, los celos será el punto y golpe duro para Ranma, no diré más. Saludos n.n**_

 _ **Akanechan80: Yo también estoy enganchada con mi historia XD Saludos y gracias por leer mi historia n.n**_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM: Hola de nuevo! :) Todo se irá descubriendo poco a poco y como dije a mi también se me hace eterna la actualización XD Saludos n.n**_

 _ **RyaOtaku: Esta bien, no te preocupes por eso :). Akane es buena y yo también la quiero. Saludos n.n**_

 _ **Guest: Haré lo posible para que sea seguido, serán dos capítulos a la semana. Saludos n.n**_

* * *

 ** _Saludos a todos y nos leemos el viernes. Adiós._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 6_**

Nabiki se acercó más a él y no dejaba de sonreír por el rostro que tenía su ex compañera de escuela. Se miraba molesta ¿Eso no era lo que él o ella quería? Siempre supo que ella era la candidata perfecta para su "experimento" o bueno "Brujería", aunque no lo hizo por maldad, sino porque siempre supo que había algo más y especial en ella. La verdad nunca creyó eso, que no sintiera algo por su amiga. Tampoco lo hizo para que su amiga se diera cuenta de la clase de hombre que era Shinosuke y estuviera con una persona que si la comprendiera y le diera libertad de decidir sus propias decisiones… sin importarle que fuera un hombre, mujer o ambos.

Durante años buscaba quien podría ser el destinado para Akane, pero no encontraba nada y se preocupaba porque posiblemente siempre estaría con ese hombre. No se rindió y siguió buscando, hasta que vio algo interesante, Akane se alejaría de la persona que la estaba destruyendo y que se encontraría con alguien que posiblemente podría ser el destinado de Akane. Sin embargo, se desilusiono cuando vio que se trataba de Ranko, pero había algo peculiar, un destinado que no estaba definido y eso lo vio en Ranko lo cual le extraño porque no veía una "relación" entre mujeres además de que Akane no iba a esas preferencias.

Fue cuando quiso probar algo que quería hacer hace tiempo, pero no encontraba en quien. Además de la adivinación quiso buscar algo más, un ejemplo, la brujería. Era ridículo, pero tenía la esperanza de que si existiera "la magia". La primera prueba que hizo fue con un muñeco donde pego una fotografía de Shinosuke. No funcionaba mucho hasta que lo logró con el paso del tiempo, durante varios meses Shinosuke tuvo dolores de espalda. Cuando vio que posiblemente Ranko era la predestinada de Akane, sabía que no sería sencillo que ellas aceptaran ese tipo de sentimientos. Por lo que pensó en algo, ¿Era posible cambiar de genero a una persona? Tardo cinco años para encontrar algo y cuando lo encontró no espero más y confió en que funcionaría. En un principio pensó en Akane, pero sabía que entraría en pánico, ya de por si su inestabilidad emocional seria mucho para ella. Fue cuando se decidió por Ranko y funciono.

—Eres una bruja. —Dijo Ranma. —¿Tú fuiste quien me dejo así? —Se señaló.

—¿Y no te gusto? —Pregunto Nabiki con una gran sonrisa.

—¡No! —Exclamo Ranma. —¡Quiero ser mujer nuevamente!

—Lo siento, pero aun no es momento. No en todo momento se puede hacer esto, tienes que esperar hasta que sea el momento para hacerlo, si no es así, no funcionara. —Explico Nabiki.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Interrogó Ranma golpeando en la mesa mostrando su furia.

—Quise averiguar algo con Akane…

—¿Akane lo sabe? —Gruño Ranma. —¿Nuevamente me quiere dañar? Después de todo no ha cambiado como yo había pensado.

—Claro que no. Ella no lo sabe. —Confesó tomando su vaso de un solo trago y señalo al muchacho para pedir otro. Nabiki miro a Ranma sin perder detalle de su rostro. —Ranma posiblemente tú seas el predestinado de Akane o predestinada para ser clara.

Ranma relajo un poco su rostro, pero era absurdo lo que pensaba Nabiki.

—Sabes bien que soy una chica. —Le recordó Ranma.

—Es cierto, pero no solo te convertí en hombre por fuera, Ranma. —Haciendo énfasis en su nombre. —También en tus sentimientos, gustos o pensamientos. Si no me crees busca videos porno de chicas sexys y mastúrbate, veras que tengo razón. —Sonrió con burla.

—¡Claro que no haré eso!

—Solo jugaba no te enojes. —Calmó Nabiki a Ranma. —Hace unos días te leí las cartas con Ukyo y le dije lo que pasaría, pero no le dije todo porque esperaba verte y decírtelo personalmente.

—Ukyo no me dijo nada. —Pensó Ranma.

—Me imagine, pero para que esperar. —Dijo Nabiki mostrando las cartas.

—¡No quiero eso! —Se negó Ranma.

Nabiki no le hizo caso y las esparció enfrente de él.

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero! —Replicó Ranma.

Nabiki ignoro eso ultimo y se concentró en lo que miraba.

—Ay Ranko sigues con esto y te meterás en un problema muy serio y lo que últimamente ha pasado no son los verdaderos problemas ese solo es el inicio. —Comenzó.

Ranma hizo una mueca.

—Habrá un momento en que estará en duda si regresar a ser mujer o no.

—¡Eso es absurdo yo quiero regresar a ser lo de antes! —Negó nuevamente.

—Aquí lo veo, Ranko y la causante va ser Akane. —Reveló Nabiki.

Ranma no quería creer en lo que decía, ¿Además que puede influir ella en su decisión?

—Es lo mismo que veo con Akane, hay cosas que no puedo explicar. —Pensó Nabiki. —Si es por sentimientos encontrados en ambos no lo puedo ver claro porque uno de ustedes no lo aceptará e incluso puede que no llegue a algo concreto en sí, pero eso dependerá de tu decisión, Ranko. —Subió su mirada a Ranma.

—¿Me tratas de decir que llegare a enamorarme de Akane? —Pregunto algo que no quería que pasara.

—Posiblemente, pero de Akane doy por hecho que si porque sabes que tiene un problema de dependencia y si te sigues preocupando por ella puede llegar a eso. Como dije, dependerá de tu decisión el futuro de Akane, eso sí, olvídate de tener pareja porque es Akane o nadie, al igual que ella, aunque no se lo he dicho.

—Son estupideces. —Bufó Ranma. —Aunque me gustaran las mujeres no es el tipo de pareja que quisiera. Una persona que trata cruelmente a otra como lo fue ella conmigo no vale la pena, Nabiki. Sabes que ella es consciente de eso y por eso no se quiere. Akane solo ocupa apoyo y no voy a creer en eso que me dices, así que en lo único que debes de preocuparte es en regresarme a lo que era antes ¿Entendiste?

—No. —Negó con una sonrisa. —Como decía…

Ranma rodo los ojos porque no ella no escucho todo lo que le dijo.

—Muy en el fondo Akane es linda y lo sabes porque fue un tiempo tu amiga ¿No? Sin la influencia de Shinosuke podrás ver nuevamente ese lado. Además, para mí esto es un favor. —Miro a Ranma seriamente. —Lo que en verdad quiero es que ella retome su camino por su cuenta y tú eres la indicada para que lo hagas, pero sabes, esto tampoco se lo dije a Ukyo porque parece que… hubo otro motivo por la que Akane te hacía la vida imposible y eso lo descubrirás en unos días.

—¿Qué otro motivo podría ser aparte de Shinosuke? —Cuestiono Ranma pensando que más, supuestamente le hizo a Akane.

Ranma se puso de pie y no quiso seguir escuchando. Salió del bar y camino sin rumbo. Podría ir a casa a descansar, pero una de las razones para salir de ahí fue porque no podía dormir y si regresaba estaría en las mismas y ahora con lo que le dijo Nabiki menos podría dormir. Enamorarse de Akane suena ridículo, era una mujer no un hombre y no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos y más hacia ella.

Era cierto que hubo un momento en el que la quiso pero como amiga nada más. Eso acabo cuando Akane cambio y le hizo la vida imposible y todo por ese tipo. Se detuvo un momento al sentir gotas en sus manos. Lo que le faltaba, pensaba. No tenía con él un paraguas así que no le quedaba de otra que regresar a su casa. Al querer pasar por un puente le dio curiosidad mirar arriba y vio que había una silueta. Era de una mujer y extrañamente se le hizo familiar. Se alarmo al ver que subía un pie para estar en la orilla y con eso supo de quien se trataba.

Se maldecía porque ni de noche la dejaba o lo dejaba mas bien. Subió las escaleras y al estar en la superficie alta, se fue acercando con lentitud y conforme se acercaba confirmo que se trataba de ella.

—¡Estas loca! —Gritó Ranma. —¡Lo volviste a ver ¿No?!

Akane solo miraba hacia abajo y dándose cuenta de que la altura era muy alta. No esperaba encontrárselo y no le importaba lo que le dijera. Todo comenzó por querer salir a caminar un rato y encuentra a Shinosuke con una mujer y dio por hecho que fue por la que la dejo. Le reclamo, le pegó y ella salió perjudicada. No dejaba de llorar y lo único que podía hacer era acabar con su vida. No tenía a nadie más a su lado, nadie la quería ni la querrá.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Le grito a Ranma.

—Créeme que no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pase en tu vida, pero no me puedo quedar así nada más e ignorar lo que veo. —Espeto Ranma. Debía dejar en claro que no podía preocuparse por ella. No quería que se cumpliera lo que dijo Nabiki.

—¡Entonces déjeme! —Exclamo Akane.

—¡No! —Respondió Ranma.

Se acercó más y Akane se dio cuenta y se balanceo un poco para asustarlo.

—Se acerca y me lanzo. —Amenazó Akane.

—Un momento, si en verdad quisieras lanzarte lo hubieras hecho aunque me acercara. Estas haciendo una clase de berrinche suicida. —Sospechaba Ranma y pensar en eso lo ponía más molesto.

—No es como si lo hubiera visto desde lejos y quisiera llamar su atención haciéndole creer que quería suicidarme. —Comento Akane.

—Eres una maldita hi…—Gruñía Ranma apretando los dientes. Necesitaba relajarse porque ella misma la lanzaría. —Bien, no me enojare por eso, pero dame la mano para que no des un paso en falso y…

Akane quiso darle la mano, pero quedo en medio camino y entrecerró sus ojos.

—¿Y que gano a cambio? —Pregunto Akane.

—¡Tu vida! —Grito Ranma. —¡¿Qué otra cosa más valiosa quieres?!

Akane tardo solo unos momentos en responder porque no se atrevía lo que quería decirle.

—Ahorita estoy en una situación un tanto complicada, pero es difícil hablarlo con un hombre porque son cosas de chicas. —Dijo un poco relajada y sin afectarle que estaba en la orilla de un puente a una altura de ocho metros.

Ranma tenía aun la mano en el aire y si tan solo ella supiera que en verdad no era un hombre sino una chica.

—Lo que sucede es que desde que descubrí esa sensación placentera que tienen cuando están en pareja me pasa algo a los pocos días antes de menstruar y como me da pena comprar vibradores o juguetes sexuales pues…

—¡¿Pero qué clase de mente enferma tienes?! —Grito Ranma asustado y con las mejillas rojas. —Si me pides que tenga una noche contigo ni siquiera lo pienses.

—¡No es eso! —Exclamo Akane echa humo. —Solo quiero que me preste uno de sus dedos para…

—¡Eres algo peor que ser una pervertida! —Se negó Ranma entendiendo lo que en verdad quería. —¡No voy hacer algo asqueroso contigo eso jamás!

La tensión entre ellos comenzó y ella no lo dejaba de ver como si la hubieran abofeteado.

—No valgo la pena ¿Verdad? —Akane bajo la mirada. —Es obvio, estoy fea, soy una enferma mental, no soy atractiva ni siquiera para usted. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, solo soy un estorbo para los hombres.

Akane no lo pensó más y salto.

—¡Akane! —Grito Ranma y alcanzo a tomar su mano.

Sin embargo, el peso de Akane y la manera en el que él estaba inclinado hizo que Ranma también cayera con Akane. Ranma pudo actuar a tiempo y abrazo a Akane girando para que ella cayera en su cuerpo y él en el suelo. Akane reacciono a ver a Nabiki de rodillas a lado de Ranma. Se levantó y se alarmo de ver a Ranma inconsciente.

—Señor Saotome. —Llamaba Akane con sus manos en las mejillas del chico. —Señor Saotome ¡Ranma despierta! ¡Ranma!

—Ya llame a emergencias. —Dijo Nabiki. —¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto.

—¡Ranma! —Seguía llamando con lágrimas en los ojos. —¡Ranma!

* * *

Nabiki tenía la cabeza de Akane en su hombro mientras acariciaba su cabello para calmarla. Estaban sentadas en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Cuando Nabiki vio llegar a Ukyo sabía que comenzaría el drama. Akane levanto la cabeza al sentir la presencia de una persona y se sintió más culpable al ver el rostro de Ukyo preocupada pero furiosa.

—Fue uno de tus berrinches ¿Verdad? —Exigió Ukyo a Akane.

Akane se puso de pie para ver cara a cara a Ukyo. No tenía palabras que responderle porque podía comprender la preocupación de ella, pero eso hizo pensar algo en Akane ¿Había algo entre ellos? Esa pregunta le provoco un dolor en el estómago.

—Se nota que no has cambiado, Akane. También hacías lo mismo cuando estábamos en la escuela. —Dijo con reproche.

—No es momento para recordar viejos tiempos. —Detuvo Nabiki antes de que las cosas se complicaran más.

Ukyo se calmó, Nabiki tenía razón lo que importaba era saber cómo estaba su amiga.

—Y tenía que ser en este momento, justo mañana que será la pasarela de la colección de Fujisaki. —Comento Ukyo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? —Pregunto Nabiki alzando una ceja. —Ustedes son publicistas ¿No?

—Sí, pero la empresa patrocina y Ranma tiene que estar presente. —Explicó Ukyo entrando en la desesperación.

Akane miraba de reojo a Ukyo y parecía que se le había olvidado la preocupación del estado de Ranma, pero si hubiera sido Ranko estaría llorando.

—¿Y por qué Ranko no regresa? —Sugirió Akane.

Nabiki y Ukyo se asombraron de su pregunta, más en el tono y rostro tranquilo que tenía.

—Si me despide y más porque casi mato a su primo no sería una gran sorpresa para mí. —Agregó Akane con una sonrisa amarga.

Ukyo no quiso comentar porque lo que pensaba podría poner difícil las cosas. Sabía que ella lo decía sin pensar, pero muy dentro Akane tenía miedo y eso se lo merecía porque no solo le hizo la vida imposible a Ranko sino también la puso en peligro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ukyo decidió que Konatsu y Akane la acompañaran a la pasarela. Aunque le doliera ocupaba a Akane. Ranma estaba estable, pero aun no salía del hospital. Explico la situación a los empleados y a los encargados del evento de la situación de Ranma, entendieron y ella vendría en su lugar. Ukyo se dio la vuelta y miro a Akane.

—Créeme que en este momento no quiero ver tu cara, pero como dice Ranko una cosa es la situación personal y otra la profesional. —Dejo en claro.

—Después de todo no es una amargada como todos dicen. —Comento Akane.

Ukyo ya comenzaba enojarse más de lo que ya estaba con ella, pero no haría escándalo en el lugar. Si no era Akane tendría que ser Xiam Pu o Akari y era mejor soportar a Akane a que la dejaran en ridículo.

—Tengo una duda, Ukyo. —Continuo Akane. —¿Tienes algo con Ranma? —Pregunto Akane.

Ukyo se desencajo con esa pregunta. Eso jamás pasaría aunque fuera hombre, pero recordó lo que le dijo Nabiki.

—Eso… no se discute. —Respondió Ukyo y siguió caminando.

Konatsu se acercó a Akane.

—¿Por qué le hiciste esa pregunta? —Susurro Konatsu.

Akane reacciono con la pregunta de Konatsu, es cierto ¿Por qué le pregunto eso?

—¡Yuyu! —Exclamo Ukyo feliz al ver a su amigo de la universidad.

Él corrió para abrazarla.

—¿Cómo estás? —Pregunto Ukyo.

—¡Estresado! —Exclamo con zapateo.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Ukyo consternada.

—Resulta ser que mi modelo estaba concursando para un record Guinness al postre más grande del mundo y al querer dar los toques finales la escalera se rompió y se cayó de una altura de seis metros y se lastimo la espalda. —Explico.

—Entonces, ¿No tienes modelo? —Pregunto Ukyo con lastima por el rostro de su amigo.

Konatsu y Akane llegaron y cuando Yuyu miro Akane abrió la boca de la impresión. La recorrió sin disimular y Akane se quería alejar un poco de él, pero él le tomo la mano y la acerco.

—No eres tan bonita como mi modelo, pero son de la misma talla. —Comento Yuyu.

—Se lo agradezco. —Contesto Akane con sarcasmo porque no le gusto su comentario.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo…—Hablo Ukyo viendo a Akane. —Akane tú fuiste modelo en un evento en el que yo fui a verte. Ranko no fue porque se enfermó del estómago por probar tu comida.

—Se nota que no les gusta lastimarme. —Dijo Akane.

—Entonces…—Yuyu tomo del brazo a Akane. —¡Vamos!

Yuyu se llevó a Akane, pero se detuvo cuando una chica se acercó a él. Grito como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Volteó y recorrió a Konatsu y sin soltar a Akane la agarró del brazo y se la llevo.

—Tú también era bonita y eres perfecta para ser mi modelo. —Dijo Yuyu.

—¡Ehh! —Exclamo Konatsu con los ojos llorosos.

Ukyo estaba con los ojos entrecerrados por lo que vio y sucedió.

—Ahora me dejan todo el trabajo. —Se dijo Ukyo.

* * *

Ranma por fin se pudo sentar en la camilla en donde estaba. Afortunadamente no tuvo complicaciones en la cabeza, pero si en su espalda. Estaba aburrida y desilusionada porque no pudo ir al evento. Siempre le gustaba las prendas de Yuyu, pero tampoco podía comprar unas porque no sabía cuánto tiempo estará en esta situación. Miro de reojo a Nabiki que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Todo es tu culpa, si no me hubieras convertido en chica ahorita estuviera ahí y Akane no hubiera trabajado conmigo porque la hubiera corrido. —Menciono Ranma.

—Tampoco puedes usar la ropa de Yuyu. —Le recordó Nabiki con una lima de uñas en su mano.

—¿Cómo sabes que compraba ropa de Yuyu? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Lo vi en las cartas. —Respondió Nabiki.

—¡No es cierto! —Exclamo Ranma.

—Es verdad, te vi en una revista y soy fan de Yuyu. —Reconoció viendo sus uñas y ver si estaban perfectas.

—Me pregunto cómo le va a Ukyo. —Comento Ranma con preocupación. —Se llevó a Akane y Konatsu y no quiero más problemas con Akane.

—Tampoco es para tanto. —Dijo Nabiki continuando con su otra mano. —Quien sabe tal vez le toque a Konatsu esta vez.

—Konatsu nunca me ha dado problemas. —Aclaró Ranma. — Y a diferencia de Akane, eso no es necesario decírtelo porque lo sabes.

Nabiki miro de reojo la televisión y miro a Ranma que la veía a ella.

—¿En serio Konatsu no te causa problemas? —Interrogó Nabiki. —Si es verdad mira la televisión.

Ranma no entendió, pero miro la televisión y agrando los ojos. Miraba y no lo creía. Konatsu caminaba por la pasarela totalmente irreconocible por el maquillaje y peinado.

—¿En verdad es Konatsu?

Sin embargo, Konatsu casi tropieza, pero logro enderezarse y continuo.

—Sí, es Konatsu. —Se le escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente.

Ranma se quedó mudo al ver lo que miraba sus ojos. Después siguió Akane con un vestido estorboso desde su punto de vista color azul rey y un tocado del mismo color. A diferencia de Konatsu que portaba un vestido pegado a su cuerpo que le llegaba muy arriba de las rodillas de color amarillo, Akane lo hacía y caminaba con naturalidad.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo…—Hablo Nabiki sin dejar de ver la televisión y tocando la barbilla de Ranma para cerrar su boca que tenía abierta desde que vio a Akane. —Antes de que tuviera una relación con el desgraciado, Akane modeló en varias pasarelas… Interesante. —Sonrió sin quitar su mano de la barbilla de Ranma.

* * *

— _Es una lástima que no pude ir. —Comento Ranko que estaba sentada en su cama._

 _Ukyo había acompañado a Akane a su presentación y Ranko iba hacer lo mismo, pero en una reunión en donde varios amigos de la escuela fueron, Akane hizo un platillo que la enfermo. No dejaba de vomitar e ir al baño y para no incomodarlas prefirió quedarse en casa._

 _En ese entonces fue mucho antes de que ellas se pelearan y Akane le hiciera la vida imposible por lo que ellas eran amigas._

— _Tal vez a la próxima. —Sonrió Akane, aunque muy dentro se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado con ella, ya que había sido su culpa._

— _La verdad me sorprendí, no sabía que tenías habilidades para el modelaje, Akane. —Comento Ukyo que estaba sentada a lado de Ranko._

— _No es para tanto. —Respondió Akane avergonzada._

— _Deberías de dedicarte a eso. —Sugirió Ukyo._

— _Posiblemente. —Dijo Akane._

 _Lamentablemente no fue así y Ranko nunca fue a verla, pero lo que más le había dolido es que, si ese era su sueño, Shinosuke lo arruino por completo._

* * *

—Ranma. —Llamaba Nabiki pasando su mano por sus ojos sin tener éxito.

Nabiki se desesperó y le dio una cachetada.

—Dame otro golpe porque no puedo dejar de verla y me estoy comportando como hombre. —Hablo Ranma.

—¿Te estas excitando? —Pregunto Nabiki.

Ranma al escuchar esa pregunta reacciono y miro a Nabiki con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Para nada! —Respondió a la defensiva. —¿Dije eso? —Se cuestionó con un tono de preocupación.

—Yo te dije, no solo te cambie por fuera también por dentro. —Le recordó Nabiki. —Conforme va pasado el tiempo empezaras a interesarte las mujeres.

—¡Apaga esa tele! —Grito Ranma.

No podía imaginarse eso, era imposible. Se acostó e intento dormir, pero se quejó del dolor porque lo hizo muy brusco.

Ya pasada de las diez de la noche, Ukyo llego al hospital y entro al cuarto de Ranma. Suspiro al "verla dormida". Afuera, Akane había llegado porque quería saber el estado de Ranma, pero la puerta esta entreabierta y la abrió con cuidado y sin hacer un ruido. Venia feliz y no podía dejar de sonreír porque hizo algo que le gustaba sin que Shinosuke le dijera algo.

Dejo de sonreír al ver como Ukyo le daba un beso en la mejilla o eso parecía, pero su mente mira otra cosa.

* * *

 _ **Es viernes y no tengo mucho que comentar :/ Aunque la buena noticia es que la actualización será martes y viernes porque así me había acostumbrado. Ya no tendrán mucho que esperar por un capítulo XD Les agradezco mucho por leer mi historia, cada vez saldrán más cosas como también habrá más acercamiento de nuestra linda pareja. ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Bolita de Nieve de Coco: Hola gracias por leer mi historia n.n No tardare mucho en las actualizaciones, serán martes y viernes. Saludos.**_

 _ **Litapaz: Ahora si serán martes y viernes jaja Y con respecto a los celos lo único que te puedo decir es que serán el punto débil de Ranma XD saludos.**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome: Por el momento Akari y Xiam Pu se calmarán un poco con Akane jaja solo con ella XD saludos.**_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM: Fue brujería XD Y si, será más fácil que sea martes en lugar de miércoles :) Saludos.**_

 _ **CarlosKelevra88: Nabiki será quien le cause ciertos problemas a Ranma y él poco a poco sentirá algo por Akane. Saludos.**_

 _ **Escarlatta: Akane se puede ver patética, pero hay otra razón. Más adelante sacara su lado explosivo :) Saludos.**_

 _ **: Si, soy consciente de eso, aún tengo mucho que mejorar en mi ortografía n.n Me da gusto que te guste mi historia :) Saludos.**_

 _ **MacrossLive: Con brujería. Nabiki le causara ciertos problemas a Ranma XD Saludos.**_

 _ **CHIQUI09: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia :) A mí no me gusta dejar las historias a medias o inconclusas por lo que no te preocupes, las actualizaciones serán martes y viernes. Akane se ira separando poco a poco de Shinosuke y dará sorpresas. Saludos. n.n**_

 _ **Ana: Hola gracias por leer mi historia. Akane ira cambiando y superara sus problemas, dará sorpresas más adelante. Saludos n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos a todos y bonito fin de semana. Nos leemos el martes. Adios.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 7_**

Akane se fue en silencio y no dejo de caminar hasta salir del pasillo. Estaba con la mirada perdida y con un dolor en el estómago. ¿Por qué comenzó a sentirse así justo cuando los vio? Recordó la pregunta que le hizo a Ukyo sin saber porque lo había hecho. Cada vez se le complicaba más la vida y sinceramente una muy pequeña parte de ella no fue un capricho o berrinche lo que paso en el puente. Ella no quería seguir en este mundo. Cada vez era castigada por lo que le hizo a Ranko, pero otra culpa más la perseguía y en esa tenía que ver también Ukyo, algo que no podía revelar.

Salió del hospital y no le importo pasar a lado de Nabiki que la vio extraña. ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando Ukyo sintió que Akane se había ido se alejó de Ranma. En ese momento entro Nabiki.

—¿Qué paso? Acabo de ver a Akane salir con mucha prisa del hospital. —Pregunto señalando la puerta.

—Le hice creer que besaba a Ranko para que creyera que había algo entre nosotros. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Cuando en verdad no le di ningún beso.

Para Nabiki esa sonrisa fue descaro total.

—No voy a permitir que se cumpla lo que predijiste. —Dijo Ukyo con seriedad. —No quiero que Ranko sufra por culpa de ella.

—Cada acción que hacen para cambiar el futuro es inevitable. —Comento Nabiki. —Ranma es consciente de lo que pueda suceder y aunque no lo creas quedo embobado cuando vio a Akane.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡Es una chica! —Exclamo Ukyo poniéndose de pie.

—Ranko lo sabe. No solo cambio por fuera, Ukyo. Con el paso del tiempo se comportara como un hombre y pensara como uno.

Nabiki se retiró dejando a Ukyo confusa por lo sucedido. Miro a su amiga que seguía dormida y se convenció de que no podía permitir que pasara algo entre ellos.

* * *

Después de varios días, Ranma llegaba en compañía de Ukyo después de estar casi dos semanas en reposo lo cual muchos preguntaban por él. Por otro lado, Akane estaba nerviosa esperando que llegara su jefe desde su lugar

—Akane. —Llamo Konatsu. —No tienes que preocuparte, estoy segura que el señor Saotome entenderá y si no fuera así ya no estuvieras aquí.

—¿Y si no hubiera sido él y fuera Ranko pasaría lo mismo? —Pregunto Akane con cierta curiosidad.

—No, ahí no tendría piedad de ti y estarías en prisión en estos momentos. —Fue clara y cruelmente sincera.

Akane se puso de pie bruscamente y camino a una dirección no correcta para Konatsu.

—Akane. —Dijo Konatsu con preocupación.

* * *

—Hoy llega el jefe. —Comento Xiam Pu a Akari y otros cuatro empleados más que eran tres hombres y una mujer.

—Tan a gusto que estábamos. —Dijo Akari con tristeza.

—Tan poco es para tanto. Me conformo con él que con la amargada de Ranko. —Dijo uno de los empleados.

—Todos somos conscientes de eso. —Respondió la empleada.

—Pero hay que hacernos la idea de que se acabaron las vacaciones. —Suspiro Akari.

—Que eso me recuerda que no le hemos hecho nada a Tendo y si él se entera que no hicimos nada no nos pagara. —Recordó Xiam Pu.

Alguien se iba acercando a ellos y otro estaba escondido atrás de la pared y tenía sus manos es su boca por lo impactante que había descubierto.

—¿Qué podemos planear para Akane? —Pregunto Xiam Pu. —Debe de ser rápido antes de que el idiota y homosexual de nuestro jefe suplente se entere.

Los cuatro empleados agrandaron los ojos y salieron corriendo.

—¿Y ahora? —Pregunto Akari confundida.

Olieron un perfume que aunque tenían poco tiempo de haberlo olido se quedó impregnado en sus narices. Se dieron la vuelta y sonrieron mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Ranma les pidió que se acercaran a él e ingenuamente ellas obedecieron.

—¿Qué no les quedo claro que no soy homosexual? —Les pregunto Ranma en voz baja para que solamente ellas escucharan.

—Bueno es que a veces camina y se comporta medio extraño. —Respondió Akari sin ninguna vergüenza. —Eso haría que pensáramos que lo es y no solamente somos nosotras…—Fue cuando sonrió con maldad. —También Tendo piensa lo mismo.

Extrañamente no le gusto para nada saber eso. Recordó lo que le dijo en el puente y puede que piense eso. Vino también a su mente cuando vio a Akane en la televisión y lo que dijo, debía hacer lo posible en no volver a ver a Akane de esa manera. Creyó estar enamorada de ella cuando estaba en la escuela y aunque así hubiera sido, pudo odiarla después de que comenzó a molestarla. ¿Aun la odia?

—¿Se siente mal? —Pregunto Xiam Pu.

Ranma reacciono al escuchar la voz de Xiam Pu.

—No. —Negó Ranma. —Saben lo que tienen que hacer. Solo no me involucren y ni dañen algún equipo o instalación.

—¡Si! —Dijeron ambas.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y su corazón latió con mucha velocidad al ver a Konatsu viéndolo con cierto asombro. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, le tapó la boca y la llevo a un cuarto que usaban para guardar cosas de limpieza. Konatsu temblaba porque no sabía de lo que podía ser capaz su nuevo jefe.

—No dirás nada ¿Verdad? —Sonrió Ranma.

Konatsu le quito la mano de su boca.

—¿Por qué le hace eso a Akane? ¿Es por lo que le hizo a su prima? —Exigió Konatsu. —Es injusto lo que hace y aunque ella no se arrepintiera de lo que hizo, eso hace que se convierta en ella.

—Tu no entiendes porque no viviste lo que ella vivió. —Contesto Ranma con seriedad.

—Habla como si fuera a usted quien le hizo eso. —Dijo Konatsu arrugando el ceño. —¿O será que usted no es el primo de Ranko?

Ranma se puso nervioso, ¿Lo descubrió? ¿Sabe que es Ranko?

—Usted es el hermano gemelo de Ranko. —Descubrió Konatsu.

Ranma sintió que su corazón dejo de latir con velocidad, por un momento pensó que lo descubrió. ¿Cómo pensaría en eso? Ni siquiera ella lo hubiera creído o lo hubiera imaginado.

—Muy bien. Entonces estas despedida. —Anunció Ranma.

—¡Que! ¡No me puede dejar sin empleo! —Grito Konatsu.

Ranma le volvió a tapar la boca.

—Cállate, está bien, no te voy a despedir. —Ordenó. —Solo te pido que me dejes unos días más. Akane se debe de sentirse culpable por lo que paso y con eso da un 80% de la venganza de Ranko. Después la dejare y las chicas serán despedidas. También lo hice porque quiero una buena excusa para despedirlas, sino me demandaran. ¿Te quedo claro?

Konatsu asintió.

—Si en una semana no lo deja de hacer, yo se lo diré. —Amenazó Konatsu.

—Esta bien. —Aceptó Ranma.

El primero en abrir la puerta fue Ranma. Lo hizo con cuidado y sin ruido mirando por todos lados y percatarse de que no hubiera nadie. Salio primero y después de unos treinta segundos salió Konatsu.

Se sentía mal por lo que hacía, pero ese hombre sabia como atacar. Solo esperaba que no sucediera nada grave.

* * *

Ranma entro a su oficina e iba a ir a su escritorio, pero…

—¿Puedo hablar con usted? —Apareció Akane saliendo debajo de su escritorio.

Ranma salto del susto e hizo que le diera casi un infarto. ¿Por qué todos lo asustaban? Si eso seguía, su corazón dejaría de latir con una muerte asegurada que no estaría mal por todo lo que sufre.

—¡No me asuste de esa manera! —Dijo Ranma con una mano en su pecho.

—Lo siento, pero no me hubiera dejado entrar y sé que usted está muy enojado conmigo por lo que hice. —Sollozaba Akane.

—Pero no es para que te pongas a llorar. —Quiso tranquilizarla.

Ranma le hizo seña para que le diera su lugar y ella entendió. Ahora estaba Ranma en su asiento y Akane enfrente de él.

—Por lo que paso si te despediría, pero no sé por qué no lo voy hacer. —Dijo Ranma.

—¿Entonces me perdona? —Pregunto Akane con una sonrisa.

—No. —Respondió Ranma.

La sonrisa de Akane desapareció.

—Para que sepa que estoy arrepentida, comencé a ir con una terapeuta para resolver mis problemas emocionales. He decidido superar Shinosuke y seguir con mi vida de forma independiente.

Ranma se sorprendió porque no esperaba que lo hiciera algún día, pero se alegró aunque la odiara.

—Me da gusto, pero ya te dije que no te perdono. Ahora lárgate.

—Ella me dijo que necesito conocer a más gente, salir sola y a veces en compañía, pero lo importantes es que…

Ranma se molestó porque no le hizo caso y seguía hablando. Lo hacía visible en su rostro, pero estaba callado. Solo esperaba que con eso ya no lo molestara y dejara hacerle la vida de cuadritos como lo hacía hace diez años. Pensó en las palabras de Konatsu, era cierto que eso la convertiría en Akane, pero ella no entendía lo que sufrió por culpa de ella y ahora veía rogar su perdón, pero no por lo que hizo sino por casi matarlo por salvarle la vida.

Tampoco la odiaba tanto para matarla o dejarla morir, eso jamás lo permitiría, no era asesino. Tal vez esta vez haga las bromas por su cuenta y no en manos de Xiam Pu y Akari, aunque si así sería sentía que saldría perjudicado como las veces anteriores. Ya comenzaba hartarse porque no dejaba de hablar. Se levantó con la baqueta y toco el gong.

Akane se tapó los oídos. No se dio cuenta cuando agarro la baqueta. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él, le quito la baqueta y toco el gong.

Ranma se queda casi sordo. Él se lo quito y lo toco, después ella hizo lo mismo, nuevamente lo hizo él y así sucesivamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Suficiente! —Grito Ranma con la baqueta en su mano y se sentó en su escritorio. —Te quedaras, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos bien.

Corrió hacia él y se puso de rodillas ante él.

—Sé que no me despedirá, pero no estaré tranquila si no me perdona. —Suplicaba Akane.

—Tampoco es para tanto. —Espeto Ranma.

—Puedo hacer lo que usted quiera. Si quiere una noche conmigo lo haré no me…

—¡Ya te dije que no! —Grito Ranma con las mejillas rojas. —¡Eso jamás te lo pediré, no soy un monstruo asqueroso para hacer eso!

—Es porque no soy deseable ¿Verdad? —Comenzó a llorar.

—¡No es eso, te lo he dicho millones de veces! —Repitió Ranma. Comenzaba a hartarse de ella, ni siquiera en la escuela se comportaba así.

Xiam Pu y Akari abrieron la puerta sin tocar.

—Jefe. Lo busca una persona. —Anunció Xiam Pu.

Akane se puso de pie lentamente. Las chicas agrandaron los ojos ¿Era lo que imaginaba que estaban haciendo?

—Lamentamos interrumpir. —Se disculpó Akari.

Ranma entendió lo que pensaban. Vio a Akane y evitaba verlo por la vergüenza.

—¡No imaginen cosas! ¡No hacíamos eso! —Dejo en claro.

—Yo me retiro. —Dijo Akane caminando con velocidad.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡No hemos terminado! —Dijo Ranma.

Pensó en lo que acababa de decir, se puede malinterpretar. Miro a las chicas y parpadeaban. Conocían ese gesto, cuando pasaba significaba que irían a decirles a todos y eso no podían permitirlo.

—¡Mas les vale que no digan nada porque ahora si las despediré! —Advirtió Ranma señalándolas con el dedo índice.

—¿Pero si se da cuenta de algo? si decimos que su asistente le hacía sexo oral todos se convencerá de que no es homosexual. —Pensó Xiam Pu.

—Y yo creo que le conviene eso. —Sonrió Akari.

Otra cosa por la que maldecía ser hombre era no poder golpearlas porque de ser lo contrarío ya lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Quién me busca? —Gruño Ranma.

* * *

—Akane. —Llamo Konatsu preocupada al ver como su compañera salía de la oficina de Ranma con velocidad.

Fue a buscar a Ryoga y Mousse ya que quería desahogar su vergüenza. _Pero bien que para pedirle sexo no la tienes,_ pensaba.

Konatsu se sintió mal y más porque no podía decirle la verdad. Se acercó otra persona y suspiro porque esto no se pondría bien.

—Supe que tu jefa se fue del país. —Dijo aquel hombre joven.

No pasaba de los treinta años, era rubio cenizo, ojos azules, piel blanca y portaba un chaleco de lana a cuadros con una camisa de manga larga abajo. Konatsu siempre pensó que tenía el porte y vestimenta de niño rico consentido ¿Y no era así?

—Sí, tenía problemas familiares. —Contesto Konatsu.

—Lo que si no sabía era que tuviera un primo.

—Yo tampoco señor Nakamura. —Dijo Konatsu con aburrimiento. —Pero tampoco me meto en la vida personal de mis jefes. Aunque me fijo que se pintó el cabello nuevamente.

—Soy rubio natural. —Se quejó.

—Según la señorita Saotome no, y también soy una chica y digo lo mismo. —Comento.

Xiam Pu y Akari abrieron la puerta y le dijeron que pasara. El chico paso y Ranko por dentro sentía desagrado por él. Siempre fue así desde la universidad y lo peor de todo es que había un trabajo que tenían que hacer juntos. Solo esperaba que ahora que es hombre lo trate con respeto.

—Usted es Ranma Saotome. —Sonrió con las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Y usted es _el idiota de_ Ryota Nakamura. —Dijo Ranma sin ninguna emoción.

—Me da mucha tristeza que Ranko no este, pero solo espero que usted sea igual o peor publicista que Ranko, así conseguiría más clientes.

—También me había dicho Ranko que era muy simpático.

—Pero ella me odia ¿Cómo puede decir que soy simpático? No lo entiendo. —Se dijo Ryota.

Ranma rodo los ojos, eso era sarcasmo.

—Como sea, ¿A que vino? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Como supe que Ranko no está aquí quería que supiera algo. —Se sentó Ryota. —El padre de Ranko ósea su tío y también el papá de Ukyo destruyo a mi familia y casi quedamos en la quiebra. El estrés que le provoco su tío a mi padre termino matándolo y verlo muerto le provoco un infarto a mí madre. —Habló con seriedad. —Y hasta que quiera, terminare con mi venganza por eso soy su competencia, pero con esto de Grupo Milk que nos quiere a nosotros, tenemos paz por el momento, pero después de eso continuare robándoles clientes. —Sonrió con descaro.

—Que simpático. —Dijo Ranma apretando los dientes.

—Ranko dijo lo mismo. —Contesto con orgullo. —Aunque no lo entiendo. —Se dijo.

—Regresando a la campaña. —Quiso cambiar de tema.

—O sí, me contacte con el presidente y tendremos una reunión… aquí.

—Me sorprende que no sea en la tuya. —Comentó Ranma extrañado. —Refiriéndome a lo que me platico Ranko de usted.

—Está en remodelaciones. —Explico. —Por cierto, ¿Tienes novio?

Ranma alzo una ceja.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Pueden que sean cosas mías y no sea homosexual y sea heterosexual, pero si es lo primero me decepcionaría porque no soy gay y no le podría quitar a su novio, pero si es lo contrario puedo quitarle a su novia como uno de mis propósitos de venganza.

—No tengo novia o novio y no soy gay. —Respondió Ranma.

—En ese caso, una enamorada con eso me conformo. —Sonrió Ryota.

Por una extraña razón pensó en Akane, pero se quitó rápidamente esos pensamientos. Si Ryota quiere algo con Akane pobre de él, aunque se lo tendría bien merecido en cuestión de que ella siempre mete en problemas a los demás, sobre todo a él.

—Por otro lado, Ukyo es interesante ¿No le importaría que me acercara a ella? —Dijo pensando que tal vez él estuviera enamorado de ella.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Dejó en claro Ukyo.

Ukyo entraba y escucho eso último.

—Ukyo, que hermosa te ves hoy. —Dijo Ryota sin borrar su sonrisa de galán.

—Como dice Ranko, eres tan galante y encantador. —Se puso a lado de Ranma.

—¿Pero por qué dice eso Ranko si ella me odia? No lo entiendo. —Se preguntó Ryota.

Ranma y Ukyo no soportaba la idiotez de Ryota.

—La reunión de Grupo Milk será aquí. —Dijo Ranma a Ukyo.

—¿Cuándo será? —Pregunto Ukyo.

—Mañana a las diez. —Contesto Ryota tomando un lápiz del escritorio y comenzando a jugar con él. —Pude haberte dicho antes, pero supe que tuvo un accidente. ¿Acaso se quería suicidar? Porque eso no es una buena imagen para la empresa

—No. —Negó Ukyo.

—Una de mis empleadas quiso hacerlo y evite que lo hiciera y salí lastimado. —Explico Ranma. —Espero sea la última vez que lo haga. —Susurro.

—Yo la hubiera despedido. —Comentó Ryota.

—También lo hubiera hecho y no entiendo porque no lo hice. —Agregó Ranma.

Ryota pensó en lo que dijo, posiblemente tenga algún cariño en especial por esa chica. Tendría que averiguar quién era y por ahí empezaría, solo esperaba que fuera bonita.

—Pobre, debió pasar por un momento terrible. —Lamentó Ryota. —¿Es linda? —Pregunto.

—Ni te acerques a ella. —Contestó Ranma rápidamente.

Ukyo se sorprendió por la respuesta y tono de Ranma.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gusta? —Interrogo Ryota queriendo burlarse de él. —Y yo que pensaba que era homosexual.

—¡Claro que no me gusta! —Negó levantándose de su lugar y golpeando la mesa.

—Calma. —Tranquilizó Ryota. —No es para tanto.

Ranma se volvió a sentar, sin embargo Ukyo comenzaba a preocuparse de que si llegara a interesarle Akane. No eran celos y eso era claro, pero tenía miedo de que ella sufriera nuevamente por culpa de Akane.

* * *

Akane estaba con Ryoga y Mousse en la área diseño. Ryoga miraba preocupada a su amiga, pero sobretodo triste.

—Él no quiere perdonarme. —Dijo Akane cabizbaja.

—Pero al menos sigues trabajando por una extraña razón. —Comento Mousse.

—¿Y si le gustas? ¿Él te gusta? —Indagó Ryoga.

Akane se puso roja.

—¡Claro que no! —Contestó rápidamente. —Dudo que le guste.

—¿Y tú? —Pregunto Ryoga con una sonrisa.

Akane no supo que decir y atraganto. ¿Le gustaba? Era imposible, era un hecho que jamás olvidaría a Shinosuke. Pensó en lo que le dijo Nabiki y no creía en sus palabras. No podía enamorarse de Ranma Saotome, él era un imposible para ella.

Se levantó y salió de ahí. Ryoga y Mousse pensaba que con eso era una afirmación de que ella sentía algo por él.

Akane llego a su escritorio y Konatsu se preocupó por el rostro de Akane.

—¿Qué te sucede Akane?

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y salieron Ranma, Ukyo y Ryota. Akane volteó y agrando los ojos. Se puso de pie y no dejaba de ver a Ryota. Él volteó y agrando los ojos al ver a Akane.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Exigió Akane con una voz dura.

—Más bien esa es mi pregunta. —Dijo Ryota cruzando de brazos.

—¿Se conocen? —Pregunto Ukyo.

—¡¿Qué voy a estar haciendo aquí?! —Akane se acercó a Ryota. —Primero fui contigo para que me ayudaras y me negaste tus puertas y era obvio que terminara aquí.

—Pero ¿cómo asistente? —Sonrió con burla.

—¿De dónde se conocen? —Insistió Ranma.

—¿En serio quiere saberlo? —Pregunto Ryota viendo a Ranma.

—Ryota no les digas. —Suplico Akane.

—Desde la preparatoria sabía quiénes eran. —Mirando a Ukyo. —Por lo que le pedí a Akane que se acercara a ustedes para ganar su confianza y vengarnos de ustedes haciéndole la vida imposible, a ti y Ranko. —Respondió Ryota,

Ranma y Ukyo estaban impactados.

—¿Pero por qué tú? —Pregunto Ranma a Akane.

—Ryota y yo somos hermanos. —Confesó Akane.

* * *

 _ **Ahora si me siento en martes jajaja En el siguiente capítulo veremos cuál fue el motivo de Akane y ahora con la aparición de su hermano no complicara mucho las cosas en la relación de Ranma y Akane, pero si se divertirán. Saben que no me gusta mucho el drama por lo que no sufrirán mucho XD Para los que quieren a Akane más fuerte, poco a poco no se desesperen, cuando llegue el momento volverá la Akane que fue la pesadilla de Ranma o bueno Ranko XD**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ _Aunque sea un universo alterno, nunca habrá un fanfic en el que Ranma no salve a Akane, por mi parte no, por los demás escritores no se XD Saludos._

 _ **Litapaz** : Lo de los dedos no sé cómo se me ocurrió jaja Paciencia ya falta poco para que ellos dos se acerquen, en el capítulo en que ahorita estoy escribiendo ya metió dedo jaja no es cierto, pero ya lo hicieron XD Saludos._

 _ **Escarlatta:** Si, confundir a las predicciones de Nabiki es la idea XD Ese es uno de los problemas que tendrá Ranma porque tendrá que descubrir cuál es su inclinación, pero obvio se sabe cómo terminara eso o cual elegirá ¡Viva Akane! :) Saludos._

 _ **Ninna Tendo:** ¡Gracias por leer mis historias! :) Doy por hecho que será un final lindo, yo jamás lo termino en tristeza porque eso me deprime (No creo que tanto como cuando termine Los descendientes, aun no lo supero u.u) Por otro lado jamás olvidare a Izanami y muchas veces me desespere con ella jaja Saludos._

 _ **Nancyricoleon:**_ _Hola! Como dije, poco a poco Akane podrá sacar su lado fuerte o mejor dicho sacara algo peor de lo que fue pesadilla de Ranko, no para mal, pero llegara el momento en donde Akane se levantara con mucha fuerza ;) Saludos._

* * *

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leemos el viernes. Adiós n.n**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 8_**

Ranma no podía creer lo que él le dijo. Akane solo se acercó a ellas para vengarse. Era absurdo porque era una venganza que no les correspondía a ellas, sino a su padre.

—Lo de Shinosuke… ¿Fue una excusa? —Pregunto Ranma a Akane.

—No. —Contesto Akane. —Pero es cierto que aproveché eso para vengarme, aunque no entendía porque lo hacía si yo jamás lo quise.

—Pero, ustedes tienen diferentes apellidos. —Comento Ukyo.

—Por eso. No entendía porque lo hacía si él no me dio su apellido. —Aclaró Akane. —Ryota y yo somos medios hermanos. —Confesó. —Mi madre tuvo una relación con un hombre casado y a ella no le importo que fuera casado. Muchas veces él iba para estar con mi mamá y yo muchas veces quise acercarme a él, pero me ignoraba. Una vez lo seguí y supe que tenía otra familia. Conocí a Ryota a los doce años porque íbamos en la misma escuela. Cuando teníamos diecisiete él se enfermó porque tu padre… —Dijo mirando a Ukyo. —y el padre de Ranko le hicieron un fraude y eso lo dejo con problemas económicos. Muchas veces iba a verlo, pero era lo mismo de siempre, claro a escondidas de la mamá de Ryota porque no soportaba verme. Solo que un día…

* * *

 _Akane salía de la habitación de su padre con una mirada triste. Siempre era lo mismo al verlo, le hablaba, le preguntaba si se sentía mejor, pero él solo volteaba a un lado y no respondía. Lo único que le dijo es que lo dejara descansar. Ryota estaba recargado de la pared enfrente de la puerta._

— _¿Te ignoro como siempre? —Pregunto Ryota con una sonrisa._

— _No me molestes. —Respondió Akane porque no quería aguantar sus burlas. —Tal vez sea porque soy una chica y no quiere otra, ya sabes, tiene una aquí en casa. —Le sonrió con burla._

— _Chistosa. —Gruñó Ryota._

— _Me voy._

— _¿Sabes por qué se enfermó? —Dijo rápidamente antes de que se fuera._

 _Akane negó con la cabeza._

— _En estos años ha estado muy estresado porque tenemos problemas de dinero y todo por un mal negocio. Unos socios le robaron y no descansaba por recuperar ese dinero, pero apenas lleva la mitad. —Explicó. —Pero sabes, yo puedo ayudarte para que al menos te reconozca._

— _¿En serio? —El corazón de Akane latía más rápido._

— _Resulta ser que en tu escuela están las hijas de esos hombres, pero uno de ellos ya falleció. No recuerdo su nombre, pero el de su hija si, se llama Ranko Saotome y la otra chica se llama Ukyo Kuonji, que su padre si sigue con vida, podrías acercarte a ellas y eso también hará que te acerques a ese hombre y no sé, puedes pensar en algo por ejemplo, que cuando entres a su casa puede que tenga una oficina porque me imagino que puede tener un lugar de trabajo en su hogar y buscar alguna información que pueda servirnos como negocios que puede aprovechar mi padre o datos de sus cuentas bancarias no lo sé, al momento de entrar podremos pensar en algo ¿Qué dices?_

 _Akane no estaba segura de eso, pero en eso si era cierto, podría conseguir el amor de su padre y sobretodo que la reconociera, por lo que no lo pensó más y acepto._

* * *

—Solo que la deje cuando empezó su relación con ese idiota. —Miro a Akane con una mirada de pocos amigos. —Yo le había dicho que las siguiera en su universidad, pero siguió a Shinosuke y es por eso que le cerré las puertas de mi empresa, para que aprendiera la lecc…

Ranma le dio un puñetazo a Shinosuke dejándolo en el suelo. No sabía que tenía tanta fuerza, pero eso no era lo que importaba.

—¡Ranma! —Grito Ukyo.

Konatsu se tapó la boca del asombro.

—Son unos…—Ranma decidió callar esa grosería. —Pero tampoco permito que la trates así.

Ukyo atraganto. La protegió y eso para ella era un sentimiento hacia Akane.

Ryota se levantó limpiándose la sangre.

—Yo no vine aquí a vengarme y lo sabe. —Hablo Akane con seriedad viendo a Ranma. —Si así hubiera sido, ya lo hubiera hecho. Hace tiempo deje eso de lado y era obvio porque ese hombre nunca me reconoció. Pensaba que, con destruirlos, él me querría, pero ya está muerto, no tiene caso. —Miro a Ukyo. —Te pido disculpa, aunque no lo creas, si me agradaron … las dos, pero lo de Shinosuke, ya lo sabes. Suena absurdo lo que hacíamos porque teníamos diecisiete años éramos inmaduros y por mi padre hubiera hecho cualquier cosa porque me quisiera.

Al ver seriedad, Akane no evito recordar las últimas palabras que le dijo su padre. _¿Por qué le daría mi apellido a una hija que tuve con una sirvienta?_

—No guardare silencio y le diré a Ranko. —Advirtió Ukyo.

—Lo sé. —Contesto Akane tranquila. —Yo no quería que se enteraran de eso porque ese hecho me da más vergüenza de lo que le hice a Ranko o bueno a ustedes dos. Francamente era… o bueno es una venganza sin sentido porque mi padre no fue un gran hombre y además ellos tres ya no están y ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que hacernos daño por algo que solo ellos se hicieron?

—¿Estás diciendo que esta venganza es absurda? —Pregunto Ryota.

—Bueno, el hecho de que solo le robe clientes a esta empresa es ridículo. —Comento Konatsu. —Una buena venganza hubiera sido mandar a Akane para que se convirtiera en la asistente del presidente y lo enamorara para que al final se adueñara de la empresa y eso dejara al señor Saotome sin empresa, es un clásico de las historias románticas con venganza, aunque en este caso no es así…

—Mejor algo así como… —Interrumpió Ukyo. — una comedia romántica bizarra en donde el protagonista no admite que se está enamorando de su asistente y esta lo acosa desesperadamente porque esta urgida, entonces surge el amor, pero después descubre que en realidad el protagonista es una chica que fue convertido por una bruja que quería un amor para su amiga, y además de que fueron enemigas en la escuela por lo que el chico utilizo eso para vengarse de ella y cuando la protagonista descubre que es…

Ranma jalo a Ukyo para callarla.

—Cállate, prácticamente estas diciendo todo lo que pasa. —Le susurro Ranma.

—¿Entonces si te acosa y te estas enamorando de ella? Yo pensé que me callabas porque estuve a punto de contar el final. —Pensó Ukyo.

—¡Suficiente! Da igual, no me interesa lo que hagas. —Dijo Ryota a Akane. —Me estoy aburriendo.

—¡Pues lárgate! —Exclamaron Ranma y Akane al mismo tiempo.

Ryota hizo una mueca a Akane y se fue.

—Aun no entiendo sabiendo todo esto, quiera hacer negocios con él. —Hablo Akane.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Es lógico, lo conozco y me imagine que estaba aquí por trabajo. —Contesto Akane.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —Dijo Ukyo y se fue dándole una última mirada a Akane.

Akane no le afecto su mirada, después de todo merecía sufrir más.

—Aun no entiendo por qué no me despide. —Le dijo a Ranma. —Sabe muchas cosas de mí y aun así…

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo. —Confeso Ranma.

No quiso seguir hablando y entro a su oficina. Ranma nunca imagino esto, pudo haberla despedido y no querer saber más de ella, pero muy dentro no podía y lo peor de todo es que no estaba molesto con ella. Poniéndose en su lugar debió sufrir mucho, sabía que ella escondía algo pero nunca imagino esto. Eso le recordó algo.

* * *

 _Ranko había salido de su habitación dejando a Ukyo que seguía con la tarea. Había venido también Akane porque les daba clases el mismo profesor de esa materia por lo que vino ayudarlas. Iba a la cocina por otro vaso de limonada, pero vio la puerta entreabierta de la oficina del papá de Ukyo. La puerta rechinaba al abrirla y miro a Akane de pie enfrente del escritorio de su padrastro._

— _¿Qué haces aquí Akane? —Pregunto Ranko._

 _Akane había dicho que iría al baño, pero en realidad busco la oficina del papá de Ukyo y tuvo la suerte de encontrarla al abrir la primera puerta. Buscaba papeles en los cajones y no encontró nada, después encima del escritorio y tampoco. Pensó, si era igual a su padre podría tener atrás de un mueble una caja fuerte o el clásico, atrás de un cuadro._

 _Al escuchar la puerta se quedó tiesa y escucho la voz de Ranko. Se mordió la lengua y se dio la vuelta, pero sin verse sorprendida._

— _Es que me perdí y me quede viendo el cuadro. —Señaló el cuadro que estaba en la pared. Afortunadamente estaba en dirección en donde miraba._

— _Está bien. Yo te llevare. —Se convenció Ranko._

— _Si._

* * *

Salió de su oficina y Akane y Konatsu se pusieron de pie.

—Regreso en un rato. —Avisó Ranma.

Akane se dio cuenta del rostro de Ranma. ¿Tanto quería a Ranko para sentirse molesto?

Ranma entro al elevador y cuando se cerraron las puertas saco su celular y busco un contacto.

—Espero que no estés haciendo nada, te quiero en el bar ahora. —Ordenó Ranma por teléfono.

* * *

En cuanto recibió esa llamada y luego en ese tono se dirigió al bar. Nabiki vio como entro y efectivamente, estaba enojado.

—¿De lo que me iba a enterar en unos días era que Akane se acercó a mí por venganza? —Pregunto Ranma sentándose a lado de ella.

—Ya lo descubriste. —Dijo Nabiki pasando su dedo alrededor de la parte de arriba de la copa.

—No me sorprende que lo supieras, eres amiga de Akane.

—Sabía algo, Akane me hablaba poco de eso. —Explico Nabiki arrugando el ceño.

—Me leíste la carta hasta ahí, vuelve a sacarlas. ¡Ahora! —Exigió Ranma.

Nabiki obedeció con una mueca. Odiaba que la trataran así, pero con él no entendía porque tenía consideraciones. Sera porque es su reciente creación. Reía por dentro porque a pesar de los problemas que le estaba causando se sentía orgullosa de haberlo convertido en hombre y soñaba que él se lo agradeciera más adelante o eso esperaba.

—¿Y bien?

Nabiki suspiro y ya que había esparcido las cartas miro al chico.

—Lo mismo que te dije hace unos días. Si sigues con esto te meterás en muchos problemas.

—¿Más de lo que ya estoy? —Ranma alzo una ceja.

—Y es el comienzo.

—¿Qué más? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Akane. —Mencionó Nabiki. —Ya comienzas a comportarte como un hombre y cualquier momento caerás en Akane.

Ranma se hizo para atrás y estaba asustado con la mejillas rojas.

—Te recuerdo que soy mujer. —Le recordó Ranma.

—Sí, eso lo sé. —Dijo con aburrimiento. —Es todo.

—¿Cómo que es todo? No me dijiste nada.

—Tiene que haber cierto tiempo para saber, Ranko. No puedo leértelas muy seguido, dependiendo de tus acciones ira cambiando el rumbo, pero con el mismo destino. —Explico la situación.

Ranma se volvió acercar a ella.

—¿Por qué me convertiste en hombre? —Pregunto Ranma.

Nabiki no quería responderle porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

—Dime una cosa, ¿Tuviste hermanos? —Interrogó Nabiki.

Ranma no quería responder a eso.

—Supe que mi mamá iba a tener gemelos, pero uno murió a las pocas semana y yo sobreviví. —Respondió Nabiki.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no ibas a nacer solo?

—No.

—Déjame de decirte que estas en el cuerpo de lo que pudo ser tu hermano. —Informó.

Ranma agrando los ojos. ¡Qué!

—Tu no debiste nacer, bueno refiriéndome a nacer siendo mujer.

—¡Es absurdo lo que me dices!

—Si no fuera así no te hubieras convertido en hombre. —Sonrió Nabiki.

—Yo no me convertí ¡Tú me convertiste en hombre!

—Si funciono, quiere decir que tuviste el síndrome del gemelo desaparecido. Esto ocurre cuando uno de los fetos muere en el útero y sus restos son absorbidos totalmente por el feto con vida o por la madre. Este último, ósea tú, continuará creciendo y desarrollándose a expensas de su gemelo muerto. En ocasiones el feto no es absorbido y como su hermano continúa creciendo, comprimirá el feto muerto en las paredes de la placenta. —Explico Nabiki. —Yo leí esto en unos libros de brujería y solo puedo cambiar de sexo a una persona que tuvo esto. Tú eras un hombre y absorbiste a tu hermana y no solo en proteína sino también su género porque si no hubiera sido así, no hubiera funcionado, me refiero que en lugar de un gemelo fuera gemela no habría pasado nada.

Ranma no entendió absolutamente nada. Eso sí, si lo convirtió en hombre para que estuviera con Akane la mataría en ese momento.

—¿Si así fuera jamás volveré a ser mujer? —Pregunto Ranma con un poco de miedo.

—En este momento no puedo convertirte en mujer porque debe pasar cierto tiempo. —Contesto.

—Solo espero que no pase nada con Akane porque sería algo catastrófico. —Pensó Ranma.

—Eh… ¿Eso quiere decir que eres consiente que te atrae Akane? —Dijo con burla.

Ranma se sonrojo, no pensó en sus palabras ¿O sí?

—Como dije, jamás pasara. —Sentencio Ranma.

—Podría ser que estas teniendo sentimientos que pudo tener tu hermano, es como decir que te convertiste en lo que pudo ser. —Intuía Nabiki.

—¡Pero no lo soy! ¡Y es absurdo lo que me estás diciendo!

—Si no me crees haya tú. —Se cansó de la actitud de Ranko o Ranma, lo fuera. —Pero ¿Y si le digo a Akane? —Pregunto Nabiki con una sonrisa malvada.

Ranma atraganto.

—¿No te atreverías? —Preguntó Ranma alzando una ceja y pensando que solo está jugando con ella.

—La verdad no me importa lo que te pase, creo que con eso sabes mi respuesta… Ranma. —Hizo énfasis en su nombre de hombre. —¿Por qué no quieres decirle?

—¿Cómo por qué? Si ella se entera me odiara. —Respondió.

—¡Ha! Eso me demuestra que si te preocupa—Señaló Nabiki.

—¡Por supuesto que no bruja! —Siguió Negando.

—¡No me digas bruja! —Se indignó Nabiki pegando a la barra.

—Por lo que me hiciste es más que obvio que lo eres. —Ranma hizo la misma acción de Nabiki.

El encargado de la barra se acercó a ellos y los miraba con una cara de pocos amigos. Ellos sonrieron y en pocos segundos estaban afuera. Se miraban molestos, pero tranquilos. Es obvio que los sacarían por los gritos de ambos. Pero ambos se insultaban y se defendían en sus argumentos. Nabiki ya se estaba arrepintiendo de esto por los problemas que causaba Ranko. Mejor hubiera hecho que ellas se volvieran lesbianas.

Por otro lado, Ranma pensaba que Nabiki tenía la culpa de todo este embrollo y todo por Akane desde su punto de vista. Se conocían desde niñas y era obvio que Nabiki se preocupara por Akane, pero eso no le importaba ¿Por qué la tenían que meter en esto? No le importaba la vida de Akane y mucho menos sus problemas amoríos. Aunque últimamente sentía lastima por Akane a pesar de lo que le hizo y eso no quería decir que dejaría de hacer lo que hace y las pericas. Que eso le recordó que hoy no hicieron nada, debía poner un recordatorio que no les pagaría el día de hoy, refiriéndose a su paga extra por molestar a Akane.

—De una vez te digo que no soy la persona indicada para Akane, siendo hombre o mujer. —Ranma caminaba de regreso.

Nabiki lo detuvo poniendo su mano en su chamarra negro. Tenía la mirada baja y para Ranma parecía de esos dramas o típicos clichés de anime.

—Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar y si no te convences, volverás a ser una mujer. —Propuso Nabiki.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y asintió. Nabiki comenzó a caminar de lado contrario del que iba Ranma y este lo siguió. Conforme iba, Ranma comenzaba a asustarse porque la calle poco a poco comenzó a ponerse fea y se refiere a que el vecindario era extraño y oscuro.

—Quiero preguntar algo… ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto Ranma con escalofríos.

Nabiki se detuvo enfrente de un bar y no uno cualquiera o más bien era como un estilo de antro pero algo diferente.

—¿Por qué me traes aquí? —Ranma estaba asustado por la gente que veía.

—¿Sabes qué son?

—¡Cómo no voy a saber que son! ¡Aquí veo hombre vestidos de mujer y vestidos muy vulgares por cierto! —Gritó Ranma. —¡Luego veo a mujeres besándose! —Señalo a una pareja de mujeres que se besaban con mucha hambre.

—Bueno, es un buen ejemplo para ti. —Comento Nabiki.

—¡¿Cómo que un buen ejemplo?!

—Si quieres besar a Akane puede que ellas te ayuden. Si les dices que eres un hombre que recién se hizo una larga cirugía para quitar todas tus partes femeninas y te incluyeron eso. —Señalo su entrepierna. —Lo harán con gusto. —Sonrió.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Ni siquiera me atrae besar a Akane! —Dejó en claro.

—Eso es lo que crees tú. Yo vi en mis cartas que si llegara a pasar y lo harán, sabes a lo que me refiero. —Rio Nabiki.

—¡Dijiste que no había nada más y eso no me lo dijiste! —Se indignó Ranma. —¡Me daría asco besar y acostarme con una mujer! —Grito más fuerte.

Hubo un silencio y todos se le quedaron viendo.

—Te explicare… —Señalo un rincón. — Esos son hombres besándose con otros hombres y a lado mujeres que besan a otras mujeres. —Señalo a un grupo a la izquierda. —Ellos son hombres que se visten de mujer, en fin, sabes a lo que me refiero.

—¿Cómo sabes de este lugar? —Comenzaba a asustarse porque algunos se acercaban.

—Son agradables y recibo dinero por leerles las cartas. —Contesto Nabiki con una sonrisa.

—¡Nabiki! —Dijo uno de ellos. Vestía con un vestido largo de lentejuela verde y muy escotado, a lado de una mujer vestida masculinamente. —¿Quiénes tu amigo que no quiere besar a una mujer?

—Hueles bien. —Dijo la mujer teniendo su rostro cerca de la oreja de Ranma. —Aunque parece perfume de mujer mesclado con vinagre para disminuir el olor evidente que viene de un perfume para mujer.

—Lo que pasa es que aún no compra uno de hombre. —Explico Nabiki.

—Nabiki. —Gruño Ranma.

—Se convirtió en hombre y no es capaz de besar a una mujer y sobretodo eso. —Explico Nabiki.

—Yo te puedo ayudar. —Dijo uno que apareció atrás de Ranma

Ranma sintió un escalofrió. Ranma se alejó de ellos y miraba a Nabiki con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya te dije, no besare a Akane ni en un millón de años. Prefiero vestirme de mujer siendo hombre que besarla y eso. —Aclaró Ranma refiriéndose al sexo.

La mujer vestida de hombre con un sombrero clásico de los 50 y pantalón con su saco de color gris con rayas negras, se acercaba a Ranma hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él.

—Si no la quieres… ¿Puedo besarla? —Pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera la conoces. —Dijo Ranma alejándose un poco de ella.

—Cabello corto azulado, ojos cafés y una sonrisa encantadora, si la conozco. —Sigue sonriendo.

—Ni se te ocurra besarla. —Gruño Ranma.

Ranma se tapó la boca ¿Qué quiso decir con esto? La mujer miro a Nabiki.

—Sera fácil convertirla en lesbiana. —Dijo.

—¡Estupendo! —Exclamo Nabiki.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente Akane? —Gritó Ranma.

—¿Quieres que sea yo? —Pregunto la mujer.

—¡No!

—Yo soy hombre puede ser más fácil para ti. —Dijo el hombre vestido de mujer.

—¡A lo que me refiero es que no estaré besando a cualquiera! —Explicó Ranma.

Se acercó a Nabiki y la agarró de la mano.

—¡Vámonos! —Ordenó Ranma.

El hombre vestido de mujer jalo del brazo a Ranma y lo abrazo y estuvo a punto de besarlo, pero Ranma le tapó la boca y lo alejaba sin que el hombre lo soltara. Hasta que lo logro.

Escucho que se cayó una bolsa y todos voltearon. Ranma se quedó paralizado, mudo y sin poder respirar.

Xiam Pu y Akari estaban con los ojos sin parpadear. Venían caminando por las calles para ir a comprar pan porque cenarían juntas como cada miércoles, pero no esperaban ver a su jefe suplente en un bar gay y con eso queda un hecho que él era de esa inclinación.

—¡No es lo que ustedes piensan! —Grito Ranma acercándose a las chicas. —Solo acompañaba a una amiga que…

—Pare. —Silencio Xiam Pu poniendo su mano casi cerca de la boca de Ranma. —Lo entendemos.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto Ranma un poco confundido.

—Si. —Asintió Akari.

—Entendemos que esta es una situación delicada para usted y no opinaremos nada. —Continuó Xiam Pu.

Las chicas siguieron su camino dejando a Ranma asombrado por el comportamiento de las chicas. Volteo a ver a Nabiki con el ceño arrugado. La volvió a tomar del brazo y la jalo para irse de ahí.

—¡Vuelve pronto! —Dijeron los tres.

Ranma maldecía en silencio y era obvio que no regresaría a ese lugar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma entraba al elevador apresuradamente y Ukyo lo siguió.

—¿Ya me vas a decir donde estuviste? —Interrogó Ukyo.

—No importa. —Contesto Ranma de mal humor y apretando un botón.

—¡¿Cómo que no importa?! Estuve preocupada por ti toda la noche. —Dijo Ukyo.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y Ukyo no dejaba de ver a su amiga que zapateaba una y otra vez, parecía preocupado y molesto.

—Si no me quieres decir donde estuviste está bien. No te obligare a que me lo digas, solo te recuerdo que la próxima vez me avises que llegaras tarde.

—Está bien.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Ranma esperaba que las chicas no hubieran dicho el chisme, pero vio todo tranquilo, pero duro poco porque todos evitaban verlo a los ojos. Con eso confirmaba, miro a las pericas. Ellas se tensaron y comenzaron a silbar.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Pregunto Ukyo al sentir tensión.

Ukyo miro a Ranma y temblaba, pero no se movía.

—No se preocupe, jefe. —Hablo Akari. —Lo entendemos y que mejor manera es que lo sepan todos para que se sienta más en confianza. —Le sonrio.

—¡AHHH! —Grito Ranma.

Xiam Pu y Akari se escondieron debajo de la barra de la recepción al ver como su jefe llegaba a ellas y quería golpearlas o cualquier cosa dolorosa.

—¡Esta vez no se salvarán de mí! ¡Las haré trisas aunque me demanden! —Amenazó Ranma queriendo agarrarlas pero ellas se escondieron.

—¡Ranma! —Exclamo Ukyo agarrándolo y alejándola de las chicas.

Xiam Pu y Akari se vieron temblando de miedo, tal vez en esta ocasión se pasaron, pero después sonrieron con maldad. Se pusieron de pie y les sonreía a su jefe. Ukyo soltó a Ranma cuando vio que se calmó. Las chicas le dijeron con la mano que viniera. Ranma se acomodó la ropa y se acercó.

—Si usted nos agrede, baja nuestro sueldo o nos despide, le diremos a cierta persona que era lo que hacia ahí. —Dijo Akari.

Ranma no entendió.

—Escuchamos todo, jefe. Quiere besar a Akane y no puede y no solo le diremos eso, sino que también le diremos a esa cierta persona que nos pone hacer todos los días. —Amenazó Xiam Pu.

Ranma se calmó con eso ¿Cómo era posible que ahora sus empleadas la amenazaran? ¡Era su jefa! Todo es culpa de Nabiki para que su amiga no se quedara sola. Además, no miraba tan desesperada a Akane. Ella es la causante de todo esto y lo peor del caso es que ni está enterada de lo que pasa a su alrededor. Respiro hondamente. Si seguía así se pondrá las cosas peores. Miro a todos y se enderezo.

—Solo dejare en claro que lo que dijeron las pericas…

—¡¿Pericas?! —Chillaron Xiam Pu y Akari indignadas.

—No es lo que ustedes creen ¿Y por qué les mentiría? No soy de esas personas que esconde su orientación. Creo en la libertad y Ranko piensa lo mismo.

—Todo lo que tú crees lo cree Ranko, eso es obvio. —Susurro Ukyo.

Ranma la miro de reojo.

—¿Quieren una prueba? —Les pregunto Ranma. Miro a Ukyo y movió sus labios diciendo "Lo siento"

Ranma puso ambas manos en las mejillas de Ukyo, la acerco a él y la beso. Ukyo no reaccionaba y tenía los ojos abiertos y sin poder parpadear. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta o bueno no todos. Akane los miraba desde lejos y su rostro no era de asombro ni felicidad. No lo sabía, no entendía porque sintió tristeza al ver eso.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, lo único que diré a lo que paso con respecto al beso hará que Akane tome una decisión, solamente diré eso XD Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Haruri Saotome: No le dio trabajo porque estaba enojado con ella. Akane le pidió primero ayuda para que le diera trabajo, pero él le cerró las puertas. Saludos :)**_

 _ **litapaz: Ya casi, ya casi vienen los celos jaja Saludos :)**_

 _ **lizzy dezzy: Gracias por leer mi historia. n.n Con el paso de los capítulos se sabrá, en este capítulo se supo más o menos como lo hizo Nabiki, aún falta más cosas. Saludos :)**_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM: Yo quiero que se rían, no que sufran. Con respecto al acercamiento romántico falta poco ;) Saludos.**_

 _ **MacrossLive: Tenían diecisiete años y eran inmaduros, al menos Akane dijo que no tenía sentido pelear con algo que ellos no tuvieron la culpa. Saludos ;)**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo: La perdonara ;) Saludos :)**_

 _ **nancyricoleon: Tuvo sus motivos y esta arrepentida u.u Saludos :)**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui: Gracias por leer mi historia y bienvenida n.n las actualizaciones serán martes y viernes. Saludos :)**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos a todos y bonito fin de semana. Hasta el martes. Adiós.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 9_**

—¿Oíste lo que dicen Xiam Pu y Akari? —Le pregunto Konatsu a Akane.

Akane había llegado más temprano porque no quería más problemas con Ranma. Se sentía avergonzada ahora que sabía su origen y sobretodo que ella se acercó a Ranko y Ukyo por querer tener la aceptación de su padre. Intentará no hablar del tema, pero le dejaría en claro tanto a él como a Ukyo que no tiene intenciones malas hacia ellos.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Que anoche vieron al señor Saotome en un bar gay. —Respondió Konatsu.

Akane agrando los ojos.

—¿Tú crees que…?—Akane no podía terminar la pregunta. Atraganto porque no podía creer ese rumor.

—Sinceramente, tiene cosas muy raras hasta a veces muy femeninos, aunque también tiene su lado brusco, pero estoy pensando que ellas dicen la verdad.

—Antes no era de esas personas que tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos y no juzgar sin antes comprobar que sea cierto. Lo aprendí muy tarde. —Dijo con tristeza.

Konatsu le dio sentimiento porque sabía a lo que se refería, aunque ella no supiera que sabe la verdad, pero miraba a otra persona diferente. Por eso piensa que no está bien lo que hace su jefe, está segura de que cambio y estaba arrepentida.

Ambas chicas escucharon ruidos y parecía el grito de Ranma.

—¿Sucederá algo? —Cuestiono Akane.

Akane y Konatsu se acercaron a la recepción y es cuando ven a Ranma besando a Ukyo. Akane se quedó paralizada y hasta mareada, sentía que le faltaba aire y cada segundo que miraba eso era más fuerte sus síntomas. Aunque hubiera sido aún peor para ella ver sus labios juntos porque él tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Ukyo y escondían esa parte de ellos.

—Akane. —Llamo Konatsu.

Akane prefirió alejarse antes de que ellos la vieran y aparentar no haber visto eso. Se sentó en su escritorio y Konatsu fue a su lugar.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Pregunto Konatsu.

—Si. —Sonrió Akane aunque se veía claramente que era una sonrisa falsa. —Pensándolo bien…—Se puso de pie. —Iré al baño.

A los pocos segundos que se fue Akane llego Ukyo y Ranma. Ellos no se podían ver a los ojos por lo que había pasado hace unos instantes. Konatsu los miraba tiesos como roca y con un rostro perdido.

—¡Buenos días! —Saludo Konatsu.

Ukyo solo levanto la mano como saludo y entro a la oficina de Ranma.

Ranma vio que Akane no estaba, pero si su bolso.

—Está en el baño. —Dijo Konatsu antes de que él preguntara.

—Gracias. —Agradeció en voz baja pero avergonzado.

Cerro la puerta y Konatsu rápidamente se pegó a la puerta para escuchar.

Adentro, Ranma se sentó en su lugar y Ukyo lo miraba, pero sin poder articular palabra.

—Dime… ¿Qué acaba de suceder? —Hablo Ukyo.

—Te dije que lo sentía antes de…

—¡Me besaste aquí! —Grito Ukyo señalando la comisura de su labio. —¡Por un momento pensé que me besarías en la boca!

—Si no puedo besar a Akane como te besaría a ti. —Ranma se tapó la boca.

—¿Cómo que besar a Akane? —Su voz se agravo.

Konatsu que estaba atrás de la puerta estaba sin creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Besar a Akane? ¿No beso a la vicepresidenta? ¿Qué pasaba?

Ranma no quería contar lo que sucedió por vergüenza, pero omitiría ciertos detalles.

—Nabiki me llevo a ese lugar porque dice que yo debí nacer hombre y no mujer y me hizo un favor porque yo soy el predestinado para Akane y un montón de cosas y como dije que me daría asco besar a Akane e incluso hacer eso me llevo ahí para que besara mujeres, hombre y no sé qué más. Xiam Pu y Akari me vieron y piensan que yo frecuento esos lugares.

—Estuviste anoche con Nabiki. —Suspiro Ukyo. —Ahora entiendo por qué llegaste tarde… Pero ¡qué tengo que ver en esto! Todos allá afuera piensan que tenemos una relación y yo no te estaré abrazando, besándote ¡Eso ni lo sueñes! Me dan escalofríos pensar en eso. —Se estremeció.

—¡A mí también! Pero las pericas no me dejaron de otra, todos pensaran que soy homosexual.

—¿Y no lo eres? —Pregunto Ukyo lo obvio.

Konatsu estaba impactada ¡Si es gay! Pobre de Akane pensaba en su mente.

—¿Qué estas insinuando? —Miro con seriedad a su amiga.

—Te gusta Akane y te recuerdo que eres mujer ¿Eso no hace lo que seas?

Konatsu estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Si fui con Nabiki es para convencerla de que me convierta en mujer nuevamente, pero ella no quiere porque _yo soy el predestinado para Akane._ —Imito su voz en eso último. —Y sabes lo peor del caso, Akane ni sabe de todo esto y es su culpa.

—En la preparatoria estabas enamorada de Akane. —Le recordó Ukyo.

—Eso pensaba ¡Pero no era así!

—¿Y si así fue? —Insinuó Ukyo con seriedad.

Ranma se calmó un poco.

—Digo, tal vez estas confusiones de sentimientos te están afectando y creo que me odiaras por decirte esto, pero ¿No sería mejor que te quedaras así y no regresar como Ranko Saotome?

Konatsu se desmayó al escuchar eso último.

—¿Me veo mejor siendo hombre o es porque piensas que Akane…?

—¿Pueda ser tu felicidad? —Termino por él. —La verdad, no sé qué pensar de ella, digo, un tiempo fuimos amigas y creo que ese sentimiento de nostalgia aún sigue presente, aunque todo fue un engaño. Ayer vi su rostro y si miraba sinceridad.

—¿O comparaste la maldad de su recién descubierto hermano con la de ella?

—Ryota no es malo es idiota. —Sonrió Ukyo.

Ranma rio y alguien dio un portazo.

—Escuche eso. —Gruño Ryota.

—No puedes entrar sin permiso. —Se quejó Ranma poniéndose de pie.

—Es cierto, pero no había nadie quien me recibiera. Tu asistente esta desmayada allá afuera. —Señalo atrás de él.

—¡Konatsu! —Exclamo Ukyo.

—Y mi hermana está siendo humillada en la recepción—Comento Ryota.

—¡Qué! ¿Y lo dices así tan tranquilo? —Grito Ranma y salió de su oficina brincando a Konatsu que seguía en el suelo.

Ukyo ya no entendía esto, les pago a las pericas para que le hicieran la vida imposible y aun así la salvaba.

Xiam Pu y Akari habían conseguido crema batida en botella y lo esparcían en un plato de plástico. Este lo lanzaba desde su lugar a Akane que estaba a un metro y medio de ella.

¿Se estaba dejando? ¡Si! Era lo que merecía, todo lo que pasaba era lo que Ranko prometió aunque ella no estuviera enterada de su existencia en la empresa.

Ranma llego y a pesar de que era algo que les había pedido a las chicas no era lo que quería. Miraba Akane y parecía que no le importara que le estuvieran lanzando pasteles y los demás se rieran.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto Ranma a Akane.

—Lo que merezco. —Respondió Akane.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué dejas que te hagan esto?

—Ya le dije, es lo que merezco. —Repitió Akane.

Uno de los pasteles que lanzo Akari termino en la parte izquierda de Ranma, exactamente en la oreja. Él volteo a verlas y ellas se escondieron debajo de la barra de su lugar.

—Ve a cambiarte. —Ordeno Ranma. —Tengo junta con tu querido hermano y estarás ahí.

—¿Es por lo que me dijo, que quiere que participe más o porque no sabe callarle la boca? —Interrogó Akane entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Tienes la capacidad de callarle la boca? —Pregunto muy interesado Ranma.

—Sí, él tiene un punto débil que solo yo puedo hacerle. —Sonrió.

—Ve en media hora a la sala de juntas.

Ranma se fue y Akane sonrió, no sabía por qué, pero su sonrisa desapareció al recordar el beso. Vio que Xiam Pu y Akari se ponía de pie lentamente percatándose de que su jefe ya no estaba. Akane vio dos platos en el piso que aún tenían crema. Los agarró y se acercó a las chicas. Los embarró en su cara. Le sonrió y se fue al baño.

* * *

Ryota iba a entrar a la sala de junta, pero escucho su nombre y se detuvo. Akane y Konatsu llegaron juntas y Akane le sonrió.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto de mala gana.

—Siempre me tratas así y aun que trabajaremos juntos me trataras de la misma manera.

—No se podría decir que trabajemos juntos, pero si nos estaremos viendo a la cara. —Contesto Ryota.

—¿Y te molesta? —Pregunto Akane con inocencia. —Es cierto, no me soportas porque tu papá siempre te decía que te parecías mucho a tu madre y se quejaba porque tenías o bueno tienes una cara muy afeminado.

Ryota respiro hondamente para no enojarse porque era cierto.

—Y como yo si me parezco a mi padre, aun así me veo femenina, pero soy mujer así que no pasa nada. —Siguió Akane burlándose de él.

Ryota estaba a punto de golpear algo.

—¿Te acuerda cuando jugamos a piedra papel o tijeras y él que perdía se quedaba mudo una hora?

—Si. —Contesto.

—¿Jugamos o tienes miedo de perder? Eso no es de hombres. —Sonrió.

—Soy un hombre.

Hicieron el ritual y Akane gano poniendo tijeras y él papel. Ryota atraganto.

—Por lo menos tienes que callarte una hora y si rompes tu promesa eso no es de hombres. —Dijo Akane con inocencia.

Ryota respiraba rápido y enojado entro a la sala. Konatsu y Akane se rieron.

—Su punto débil es su hombría. —Dijo Akane a Konatsu.

Ambas entraron a la sala. En ese momento Ukyo y Ranma se dirigían a la sala de juntas.

—¿Y crees que Akane lo pueda callar? —Pregunto Ukyo.

—Parece que si, después de todo se conocen de casi toda la vida. —Respondió Ranma. —Le comenté Akane porque necesitaba callarlo, pero no fue mucho porque ella sabe que ataques pueda hacer.

—Él siempre se alaba y nos pone en ridículo y con sus estrategias siempre nos gana y a pesar de que el cliente quiere trabajar con los dos no nos podemos confiar. —Comento Ukyo. —Pero aun así él tiene que hacer sus propuestas ¿No?

—No te preocupes, resulta que Akane puede entrar a su empresa y como ahora trabaja aquí, fue fácil entrar a su oficina por toda la información que iba a proponer. Lo importante aquí era callar su ego. Akane se encargará de explicar las propuestas de su hermano.

—Después de todo Akane si nos hizo útil. —Sonrió Ukyo mirando a Ranma. —Eso es un punto más para considerarla como pareja.

—Admito que es una linda cualidad que me pueda ayu… ¡Que! —Grito sonrojado.

Ukyo se rio

—No vuelvas a decir algo de eso en este lugar. Las pericas pueden escuchar y eso puede llegar a oídos de Akane. —Advirtió Ranma.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas y entraron. Konatsu y Akane estaban de pie atrás de la silla de Ranma y a lado derecho se encontraba sentado Ryota que estaba serio.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Ranma.

Ryota no contesto. Konatsu y Akane querían reírse y Ryota los miraba de reojo. Akane vio que Ryota abría la boca para hablar.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué paso con tu hombría? —Pregunto Akane con inocencia.

—Me sorprendería de usted que no se comporte como hombre. —Opinó Konatsu.

Ryota cerro la boca y arrugo una hoja.

—¿Quiero preguntarte que hiciste? —Pregunto Ukyo a Akane.

—Cosas de hermanos. —Sonrió Akane. —Pero no te preocupes Ryota, tengo tus propuestas porque tu gente me dio permiso de entrar a tu oficina y me preocupo por ti y lo hice en caso de algún problema.

Ryota entendió, lo hicieron a propósito. Como no podía hablar iba a escribir.

—¿No se supone que también está prohibido escribir? —Le recordó Akane.

Ryota no le recordaba, arrugo la hoja y lo lanzo a la basura.

—Diremos que tiene dolor de garganta y no puede hablar. Akane estará en tu lugar y como es tu hermana no habrá problema. —Sonrió Ranma.

Ryota abrió la boca como si estuviera gritando y haciendo berrinche.

—Hace tiempo que no lo miraba así. Es que fue niño mimado. —Dijo Akane sintiendo ternura. —No se preocupen, ya se le pasara.

Cuando el cliente llego, Ryota se enderezo y le sonrió al hombre y sus dos asistentes.

—Lo que es la apariencia. —Susurro Konatsu.

Akane suspiro.

* * *

Akari y Xiam Pu estaban aburridas en sus lugares y vieron pasar a Ryoga al pasillo de presidencia y después regreso y se detuvo enfrente de ellas.

—¿Saben dónde está Akane? —Pregunto Ryoga.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Akari de mala gana.

—Me prometió darme el teléfono de una amiga de ella y como tengo tiempo libre en la noche puede que ella también lo tenga. —Contesto.

—Posiblemente no porque puede que no quiera salir con un cerdo como tú. —Ofendió Akari.

—¿Cómo que cerdo?

—Sí, eso eres. Al menos que digas lo que me hiciste cuando estuvimos encerrados en el elevador. —Sonrió Akari.

—Sabes que no te conviene, Akari. —Ryoga no se sintió amenazado porque no le convenía.

—Yo siempre he querido saber que paso. —Intervino Xiam Pu.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entro una mujer.

—Disculpen.

Ryoga y las chicas voltearon y vieron a una mujer bastante bonita.

—Busco a Ranma Saotome. —Dijo Nabiki.

—¿De parte de quién? —Pregunto Xiam Pu.

—De Nabiki. —Respondió.

—¡¿Tu eres Nabiki?! ¿La amiga de Akane que lee cartas? —Pregunto Ryoga con entusiasmo.

—Si. Akane ya me había contado de ti.

—El jefe está ocupado en una junta, ¿Me las puede leer? —Pidió Xiam Pu con los ojos brillosos.

Nabiki asintió con una sonrisa. Akari miraba el rostro iluminado de Ryoga al ver esa mujer hizo una mueca porque eso no era la gran cosa.

* * *

La junta exactamente duro una hora y el primero en entrar a la oficina fue Ryota. Ranma y las demás chicas venían riéndose de Ryota.

—Eres una traidora. —Señalo Ryota a Akane. —Prefieres ayudar a este que a mí que soy tu hermano.

—¿Desde cuándo soy tu hermana? —Se quejó Akane.

Ryota hacia berrinche gritando, brincando y estando a punto de tirar todas las cosas del escritorio.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Lo detuvo Ranma. —No es tu oficina. Si quieres desquitarte te invito a que te retires y vayas a la tuya a destruirla.

Se acercó a Ranma queriendo golpearlo, pero eso no era de caballeros.

—No entiendo que tiene en contra mía porque mi problema es con Ranko, pero te acaba de declarar mi enemigo. —Decidió Ryota. —Solo se ganan eso cuando me arruinan mis planes y olvídate de tener la herencia de mi padre. —Señalo a Akane.

—Igual nada me dejo nada. —Le recordó Akane.

Ryota regreso su mirada a Ranma.

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que si tu hubieras permitido trabajar a Akane en tu empresa esto no estaría pasando y cómo pudiste darte cuenta es muy buena para exponer una información que no tiene ni tres horas de haber leído. —Dijo Ranma.

Ryota le dio un puñetazo porque no permitiría que lo molestaran y sobretodo porque se la debía. No se lo dio tan fuerte, pero en el instante que él lo hizo enfureció a Akane. Se acercó a su hermano y lo empujo a la derecha con su mano en su brazo y la otra en la cabeza lo acerco al gong y lo toco con su cabeza con mucha fuerza, tanto que Ukyo y Konatsu casi se quedan sordas. Ryota cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—Ranma ¿Estas bien? —Le pregunto Ukyo.

Ranma se sobaba la mejilla derecha en donde recibió el golpe.

—Sí, no dolió tanto hasta eso tiene fuerza de niña. —Contesto Ranma.

—Aunque una mujer lo noqueo por usted y eso hace que su hombría este arruinada. —Dijo una voz que era la de Xiam Pu que junto con Akari habían llegado sin tocar la puerta.

—Bueno… no tanto como Ryota que lo golpeo su hermana menor. —Se justificó.

—De hecho, soy su hermana mayor con cinco meses de diferencía. —Comento Akane.

Xiam Pu y Akari comenzaron a reír. Lo que le molesto a Ranma.

—Aunque Akane me hubiera defendido, eso no quita que soy un hombre. —Dijo Ranma.

—Cuando le conviene es hombre. —Susurraron Ukyo y Konatsu al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Pregunto Ranma queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Allá afuera lo busca una mujer que se llama Nabiki. —Respondió Akari. —Llego durante la junta, pero no quisimos interrumpir, además de que nos leyó las cartas. —Sonrió.

—¿Cartas? —Pregunto Akane. —¿Usted de donde conoce a Nabiki? —Le pregunto a Ranma.

Ranma atraganto.

—Ahorita la recibiré, solo déjenme a solas con Ukyo un momento. —Respondió Ranma.

Akane se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para ir por su hermano y camino arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

—No sabíamos que era su hermano. —Comento Xiam Pu saliendo con ella.

—No era necesario decírselos. —Contesto Akane con agresividad.

—Que humor. —Dijo Akari saliendo también.

Konatsu iba a salir, pero esto no podía esperar. Cerro la puerta con fuerza y puso seguro. Miro a Ranma con el ceño arrugado.

—¿Qué sucede Konatsu? Dije que quería hablar a solas…

—¡Cállese travesti o lo que sea! —Grito Konatsu. —Ya sé que usted es Ranko.

Ranma y Ukyo agrandaron los ojos. Se vieron y después a Konatsu.

—No entiendo nada, pero era extraño que usted se quisiera vengar de Akane por algo que le hizo a su prima y no a usted y ahora comprendo muchas cosas. —Saco su aparato de asma porque no se calmaba.

—Solo cálmate y no te alteres. —Tranquilizó Ukyo.

Konatsu se calmaba y miraba a Ranma con mucho coraje.

—Está bien, lo explicare. —Hablo Ranma. —Esto no lo hice porque quisiera, de hecho, la chica que está afuera esperándome fue la causante de esto y yo quiero regresar a ser una chica.

—Si Akane se entera regresara la maldad que tiene dentro y lo sé porque es de familia. —Contesto Konatsu.

—Créeme que Akane fue más mala que Ryota. Creo que la única maldad que nos ha hecho fue robarnos a la anterior asistente de Ranko, además de llevarse información de la empresa con ella. —Comento Ukyo.

—No puedes decirle a Akane que yo soy Ranko porque ella me odiaría. —Pidió Ranma.

—¿Entonces no quieres que te odie? ¡Deja de hacer lo que haces para que no te odie! —Exclamaron ambas.

—¡Ranko! Cada vez te entiendo menos. —Se desesperó Ukyo. —Te quieres vengar de ella, pero cuando las pericas hacen lo que tú les pediste las salvas y ahora dices que no quieres que te odie.

Ranma evito verlas a los ojos.

* * *

Akane soltó a su hermano dejándolo a lado de su escritorio. Le molestaba que estuviera con Ukyo, aunque ahorita estaba Konatsu, pero lo que vio en la mañana no dejaba de molestarle. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Debía quedarse o irse? Miro a su hermano, después de lo que paso dudaba que la acogiera en su empresa.

—Akane. —Llamó Nabiki.

—¿Qué haces aquí y por qué quieres ver a mi jefe? —Pregunto Akane.

—Cosas de negocios. —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Veo que no estás bien, ¿Por qué? ¿Sera que estas sintiendo algo por tu jefe?

—¿Qué fue lo que en verdad viste de esto, Nabiki? Te pido que me lo digas.

—Solo tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz y si te vas de aquí, nunca serás feliz, pero tampoco esa persona será feliz. Ustedes dos es la felicidad del otro. ¿Te estas enamorando de él?

Akane no podía decir "si", pero tampoco "no". Pero lo que si era cierto es que no quería separarse de Ranma por una extraña razón.

—¿Por qué dices que él no es feliz? ¿Qué sabes?

—Digamos que, a tenido una vida difícil… lo que Ranma es… la persona más infeliz que jamás he conocido.

La puerta se abrió y Nabiki sonrió. Ranma se quedó paralizado ¿Por qué hablaba con ella? ¿Le dijo?

—¿Quieres saber la verdadera identidad de Ranma Saotome? ¿Quieres que te cuente más? Lo que yo le hice solo por él es…

* * *

 _ **Debo pedir disculpa porque confundí el capítulo en donde Akane tomaba una decisión a consecuencia de la supuesta relación de Ukyo y Ranma ;p Ahora si estoy segura que es en el siguiente XD Por otro lado fue un capítulo corto no lo negare, pero ahora tengo gripa y no estoy avanzando mucho en los capítulos porque solo quiero dormir, pero me es imposible porque me despierto con una tos que me ahoga T_T Así que si respondo los comentarios con incoherencia perdón T_T**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome: Jaja, pero Akane ya se la devolvió XD Saludos.**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo: Pasará otra cosa que será el detonante para que se acerquen, pero para Ranma. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿No tienes alguna duda? Saludos.**_

 _ **litapaz: Y lo que se viene será aún más bizarro jaja Saludos.**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui: La decisión de Akane se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, pido disculpa por decir que dije que sería en este, pero se viene algo bueno ;) Saludos.**_

 _ **nancyricoleon: Akane dejo eso en el pasado, pero la culpa la sigue y Ranma pudo perdonarla porque si no la hubiera corrido. Saludos.**_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM: Si, no sé qué rayos tengo con los gemelos, pero no encontré otra cosa para justificarlo XD Saludos.**_

 ** _ELISA LUCIA V 2016:_ _Jaja si, ahorita es así, cambia más adelante. Saludos._**

* * *

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leemos el viernes. Adiós.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 10_**

—Lo que hice por él… fue recomendarle un té especial para curar su diarrea, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Le guiño el ojo a Ranma.

Ukyo y Konatsu siguieron a Ranma y alzaron una ceja al escuchar a Nabiki, casi lo delataba. Mientras que Ranma tenía una sonrisa forzada _¡Maldita Nabiki!_ _¡Quiero matarla! ¡Quiero matarla!_ Se repetía en su mente.

—Lo que no sabía es que Ukyo y Ranma eran novios, estoy asombrada. —Dijo Nabiki.

—Sí, ahora todos lo saben. —Comento Akane con un poco molesta.

—¿Y eso te enoja? —Pregunto Ranma a Akane.

Akane se asustó porque no se había percatado que su jefe estuviera atrás de ella. Se puso nerviosa con su mirada curiosa.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. —Dijo Akane con una sonrisa forzada y regreso a su lugar.

—Yo también. —Dijo Konatsu y antes de salir le dio una mirada a Ranma.

Ukyo regreso a la oficina de su "amiga". Decidió sentarse nuevamente donde estaba, aunque Ranma se molestara. Nabiki se sentó en la silla que estaba ha lado de Ukyo y no dejaba de sonreírle a Ranma.

—No te enojes. —Dijo Nabiki. —Te hice un favor porque me dijeron que eres gay, ni siquiera por el beso que le diste a Ukyo hizo que cambiaran de opinión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Además eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que le dijiste a Akane! —Gritó Ranma sentándose en su silla. —Por otro lado… si tuve diarrea por varias semanas pero fue por una comida que hizo Ukyo.

—Sí, échame la culpa. —Gruño Ukyo.

—Lo que vengo a decirte no puedo decirlo si Ukyo está aquí. —Contesto Nabiki mirando de reojo a la chica. —No por el momento.

—Si me están ocultando cosas juro que le digo todo a Akane. —Amenazó Ukyo.

—¡Ni si te ocurra! —Exclamo Ranma.

—¡Ando pensando que tienes miedo de que se entere por una razón desconocida para mí! —Dijo Ukyo comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de su amiga.

—Se está enamorando de Akane y tiene miedo de que se entere no solo de que es Ranko, sino que les está pagando a las chicas para que la molesten.

—Tienes miedo de que te odie y la pierdas para siempre. —Termino Ukyo.

Ranma lo negaba y se debía convencer de que no era así. Esta confundido y no entiende por qué tiene ese comportamiento o esas sensaciones extrañas que nunca había sentido.

—No quiero seguir con esto. Conviérteme en chica, te lo suplico. —Pidió Ranma.

—Aun quiero que hagas algo y si al final no lo logras haré lo que me pidas. —Puso de condición.

—¿Y qué es?

Nabiki miro a Ukyo y ella entendió.

—Me voy. —Dijo Ukyo. Prefirió mejor no saber y meterse más en esto.

Cuando Ukyo cerró la puerta, Nabiki le sonrió a Ranma.

—Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar esta noche. —Invitó Nabiki.

—Mientras no sea a ese lugar.

—No te preocupes, no iremos a ese bar. Pero si saldremos con ellos.

Ranma se quedó tieso. No le quedaba de otra si quería volver a ser mujer.

* * *

Después de que se fue Nabiki, Ranma estaba solo en su oficina pensando y temiendo de lo que podría pasar esta noche. Tocaron la puerta y acepto que pasara la persona. Lo que le faltaba. Era la persona que menos quería ver. Akane entraba y el chico miraba un rostro serio y decidido en Akane, lo cual pensaba que pasaría otro problema.

—¿Qué sucede Akane? —Preguntó Ranma.

Akane temía decirle lo que había decidido, pero no podía quedarse viendo y haciendo corajes en su casa o en otra parte en la que estuviera sola para lanzar y romper cosas.

—Quiero preguntarle si… —Atraganto. —¿Usted ama a Ukyo?

Ranma dejo de parpadear. _¿Qué?_

—¿O solamente la besó para que todos se convencieran que era heterosexual?

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a tu jefe? No contestare a eso porque no quiero contarte mi vida privada, ¿Te quedo claro?

Akane asintió.

—Si es todo te…

—No es todo. —Contesto rápidamente. —Si así son las cosas no cambiare de opinión y no me importa lo que piensen de mí.

—No estoy entendiendo.

Akane respiro hondamente.

* * *

Ranma llego al lugar que lo citó Nabiki. Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba en un lugar cerca de ese bar de mala muerte. Aunque por fuera era un hombre, por dentro seguía siendo una mujer y es invertible no tener miedo de estar "sola" en un lugar oscuro y solitario. Pero lo que más le asustaba era lo que Akane le había propuesto, solo que prefirió no seguir pensando en eso y concentrarse en buscar a Nabiki. No sabía lo que planeaba esta vez, pero haría lo que sea para regresar como una chica porque si seguía siendo hombre las cosas se complicaría más, ya que últimamente tiene sensaciones extrañas y más cuando está cerca de Akane lo que nuevamente hizo que recordara su proposición.

Vio una sombra a tres metros de él. Reconoció esa silueta y era Nabiki. Después aparecieron otras y a pesar de haberlos conocido el día anterior supo quiénes eran. Esto se pondría mal.

—Un minuto de retraso. —Dijo Nabiki viendo su celular.

—¿Y eso importa? —Pregunto Ranma alzando una ceja.

—Entre más tarde más nos tardaremos y mañana tienes una junta por lo que posiblemente no duermas esta noche, claro dependiendo que tan cansado terminas. —Sonrió Nabiki.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Dijo con una voz grave y dejo de parpadear.

Pasaron muchas imágenes en su mente y no eran nada agradable, pero conforme los seguía para ir a un sitio desconocido no se comparaba en nada de lo que pensaba por lo que en verdad sucedería.

Llegaron a un Izakaya que no se miraba sospechoso a lo que observaba Ranma. No entendía porque estaban ahí. Había poca gente en la barra, solo eran tres hombres y solo dos mesas ocupadas de cuatro que había en el lugar. En el techo había lámparas chinas de color rojo y olía a comida que no era desagradable, tanto que le dio hambre. Fueron hasta el fondo en donde había una puerta. El hombre que vestía de mujer la noche anterior abrió y fue el primero en entrar seguido por los demás. Ranma dudaba en entrar, pero la chica que vestía de hombre se regresó y empujo a Ranma para que entrara. El lugar estaba muy reducido y solo había cinco cajas de tamaño medianas en fila. A lado de las cajas estaba otra puerta y Nabiki iba abrirla solo que Ranma la detuvo.

—¿Por qué me trajeron a este lugar? —Pregunto Ranma.

—Este lugar es mío y esa puerta es mi cuarto. —Dijo la mujer vestida de hombre. —Yo soy bisexual y esta noche te enseñare a estar con una mujer.

—¡QUÉ! —Gritó Ranma. Intento salir, pero Nabiki lo detuvo.

—Si no haces esto jamás te convertiré en mujer.

—No lo haré, suficiente tengo con la proposición de Akane. —Dijo Ranma.

—¿Qué te propuso? —Preguntó Nabiki.

Ranma atraganto recordando lo que sucedió esa tarde.

* * *

— _Ranma Saotome yo quiero ser su amante. —Anunció Akane sin ningún nerviosismo._

 _Ranma casi se cae de su silla. Su corazón latía muy rápido por la impresión de la decisión de Akane. Con esto se convenció que Akane cada día se estaba volviendo loca._

— _Después de ver que usted beso a Ukyo me di cuenta de que me gusta como hombre y nunca había sentido algo así ni siquiera con Shinosuke. Un deseo carnal bastante extraño. Entonces pensé, Ukyo ya no es mi amiga así que no se puede decir que la traicione, por lo que no me importa y le pido que seamos amante._

 _Ranma estaba con la boca abierta. No lo creía, no podía creer lo bajo que puede caer. Era consiente que Akane no era mala, ya no lo era, pero a pedirle que fuera su amante era una idea loca. Pensaba en lo que le dijo Ukyo la noche que soñó que besaba a Akane, que si parte de su venganza era enamorarla y él lo negó porque tampoco era tan cruel para serlo y aún tenía esa postura. No puede hacer eso, era una chica y no tenía esas preferencias._

 _Recordó cuando pensaba que estaba enamorada de Akane. Había algo que no le había confesado a Ukyo y es que mintió, nunca estuvo enamorada de aquel hombre ¿Por qué? Quería dar por hecho que no era lesbiana. No sabía cuáles eran sus preferencias, estaba confundida o confundido._

— _Akane yo creo que no estás pensando las cosas y estas confundida._

 _Akane se acercó a él y se sentó en el escritorio teniendo a su vista las piernas de Akane. Evitaba no verlas porque se ponía nervioso y sus manos hormigueaban. ¿Quería tocarlas?_

— _No soy atractiva ¿Verdad? Yo soy más bonita que Ukyo._

— _Ambas tienen bellezas diferentes, para mí no hay mujer fea. —Dijo Ranma._

— _Entonces si le gusta los hombres. —Se convenció y bajo la mirada._

— _Ya te dije como también a todos que no lo soy, no me gustan los hombres. —Le recordó. —La verdad no sé si me gustan. —Pensó._

 _Akane se lanzó a él para abrazarlo dejando atónico a Ranma. Ella se acomodó para sentarse en su regazo. Ranma rozo su mano con la pierna de Akane cuando se acomodó en su regazo. Ella tenía enrolladas sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma y no quería soltarlo. Se sentía tan bien y era una sensación que ambos sentían._

— _Como le dije, no sé lo que me pasa, pero si estoy convencida de que me gusta y quisiera estar en el lugar de Ukyo. —Dijo Akane sin soltarlo. —Ahora me siento cómoda y ahora sé que lo que siento es diferente a lo que sentí con Shinosuke, es algo muy fuerte y no me importa si llega Ranko y me corra, quiero estar a su lado aunque sea su amante._

 _El corazón de Ranma latía aún más rápido. ¿Qué le sucedía? No a Akane, sino a él. Ya no ella, si no volverá a ser mujer, debía acostumbrarse a ser "él"_

* * *

Al escuchar eso, Nabiki tenía vergüenza por ser amiga de Akane. Sabía que pasaría, que rogaría el amor de Ranma, pero no a que fuera su amante. No siempre sabrá con exactitud lo que pasará en el futuro.

—Ahora entiendes la gravedad. —Dijo Ranma.

—Hay que olvidar eso por el momento y mejor nos enfocaremos en mi plan. —Sugirió Nabiki.

—¿Plan? —Ranma alzo una ceja.

La chica vestida de hombre agarro a Ranma del brazo y lo llevo al cuarto. Al entrar, ella cerro con seguro. Estaba oscuro y Ranma se asustó. La chica lo empujo y cayó en algo blando y cómodo. Ranma agrando los ojos ¿Sera?

—¡Nabiki! —Grito Ranma.

Nabiki y los otros dos chicos sonreía mirando la puerta.

—Te explicare. Imagina que a quien besas es un hombre, está oscuro por lo que no veras a quien besas y con quien tienes sexo. —Explicó su idea.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de idea es esa?! —Grito Ranma intentando escapar de la chica arrastrándose en la cama.

—Te dejaremos mientras cenamos.

Nabiki y sus dos amigos se fueron al restaurante. Después de unos treinta minutos, la mujer vestida de hombre salió y fue al restaurante en donde vio a sus amigos en la barra. Ella salía con un rostro de preocupación y se acercó a Nabiki.

—Que rápido ¿Lo lograste? —Pregunto Nabiki convencida de que así había sido.

—Tenemos un problema. —Dijo la mujer y les pidió que vinieran.

Ranma aún estaba adentro del cuarto y los chicos se pararon enfrente de ella, pero sin entrar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Nabiki.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que este chico o chica es virgen? —Reclamó la chica vestida de hombre.

Nabiki quedo tiesa ¿Qué? Cuando salió de su asombro tocó la puerta, pero no escucho respuesta alguna de Ranma.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? —Habló Nabiki a Ranma.

—Nunca me preguntaste. —Contestó Ranma y por la intensidad de voz supo que estaba atrás de la puerta.

—Esto es un problema, tienes que saber el funcionamiento de un hombre porque tu como mujer debías abrir las piernas y ahora debes de esperar que ella abra las piernas. —Analizaba Nabiki.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Creo que ya estamos llegando a un límite de obscenidad. —Contesto Ranma en un tono que mostraba desesperación.

—Ya no sé qué hacer. —Se jalaba el cabello Nabiki.

—¿Y si trae a la chica? —Sugirió su amigo vestido de mujer.

—¡Ni se les ocurra! —Grito Ranma. —No quiero que la involucren en sus cochinadas.

—Ella puede ser tu primera vez. Esto es raro porque se supone que debe de ser al revés, eso pasa en las comedias románticas. —Dijo Nabiki.

—Para mí esto es un circo, no una comedia romántica. —Dijo Ranma. —No la quiero aquí.

Nabiki vio a su amiga.

—Al menos dime que lo besaste. —Dijo Nabiki.

—¿Cómo lo iba a besar? El cuarto estaba oscuro. —Contesto la chica vestida de hombre.

Nabiki suspiro.

—Le llamare a Akane. —Sacó su celular.

—¡NO! —Grito Ranma. —¡Dije que no quiero involucrarla en sus cochinadas!

—Te preocupas por ella, entonces la quieres.

—¡No estoy enamorado de ella! —Negó Ranma.

—Yo no dije que lo estuvieras. —Sonrió Nabiki.

—Además dijo enamorado en lugar de enamorada, por lo que ya te vez como hombre. —Dijo la mujer vestida de hombre. —Qué envidia.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Ranma abrió la puerta mostrando calma y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar al restaurante para comer algo.

—Esto se está poniendo más difícil. —Se dijo Nabiki.

* * *

Ya era muy noche, Ranma seguía en la calle caminando sin rumbo. Bien pudo haber ido a su casa a descansar después de un día alocado y desagradable, pero era obvio que no dormiría. Cada día se convencía de que jamás iba a regresar a ser una chica. ¿Cómo podría ahora vivir como hombre? Que pregunta tan tonta, ya vivía como hombre.

Después pensó lo que Ukyo le había dicho de Akane, no podría dejar de lado sus preferencias ¿Pero cuáles eran sus preferencias? Fue cuando entendió que nunca le gusto los hombres, pero no sabía si las mujeres le atraían. Veía a muchas mujeres en la calle y la mayoría no eran feas, pero no sentía ninguna atracción por ellas ¿Entonces?

Se detuvo al ver dos personas. Era Akane y el hombre con quien hablaba era Shinosuke a pesar de solo ver su espalda pudo reconocerlo. En esta ocasión no miraba a Akane llorando o triste, tenía un rostro sereno mientras escuchaba a Shinosuke. Se acercó un poco más para escuchar su conversación.

Akane solo había salido al súper a comprar unas cosas que le faltaba como pan y leche. Tenía la bolsa en su mano y se encontró con Shinosuke. Por primera vez no le iba a reclamar, suplicar y sobre todo acercársele, pero extrañamente él lo hizo.

—Yo te dije que el padre de Ranko había traicionado a mi padre con un fraude en un negocio. —Decía Akane a Shinosuke.

—Pero no me dijiste que él era dueño de una empresa de publicidad muy famosa. —Hablo Shinosuke.

Shinosuke supo el nombre del padre de Akane. Tanta confianza y lealtad que le tenía a él que jamás hablo y menciono el nombre de su padre. Ahora al saberlo pensaba en las oportunidades que podría tener y sobre todo en el dinero que ella tenía.

—¿Y?

—Akane. —Dijo Shinosuke con una voz suave acercando su mano a su brazo y acariciarlo con suavidad. —Podemos volverlo a intentar. —Puso una sonrisa encantadora.

Akane se dio cuenta de que Ranma estaba ahí. Atraganto y miro a Shinosuke y después a él. Ranma movió sus labios para decirle algo a Akane en silencio. Ella pudo leer sus labios y lo que dijo fue _Si regresas con él, te despido._

Ranma se moría del coraje porque era capaz de perdonarlo. De ser así las cosas, no era necesario que siguiera en la empresa. No la quería ahí. Muy dentro deseaba que no regresara con Shinosuke, por lo que, si así fuera prometió terminar con la venganza.

Akane lo dejo de ver para ver la sonrisa de Shinosuke y ella sonrió.

Al ver esa sonrisa sintió que la sangre le hirviera. Apretaba los puños y estaba a punto de reclamarle. Primero le pide ser su amante y ahora esto. ¿Espera? ¿Estaba celoso? Se dio cuenta que también ya se había hecho la idea de decirse "él" Agrando los ojos al ver como Akane le daba una cachetada a Shinosuke.

Akane lo hizo con todas sus fuerza. No lo hizo porque Ranma la iba a despedir si regresaba con él, sino porque ya no caería nuevamente y era más que obvio que quería regresar con ella por el supuesto dinero que no tenía, eso era lo que él no sabía, que su padre no le había dejado ni un centavo.

Shinosuke puso una mano en su mejilla donde recibió la abofeteada y se asombró del comportamiento de Akane. Siempre caía con su sonrisa y ahora no lo hizo.

—Te enamoraste ¿Verdad? —Pregunto Shinosuke en un tono que parecía más como si fuera un reclamo.

Akane miro a Ranma nuevamente y regreso a Shinosuke.

—De un hombre más valioso que tú. —Contesto Akane. —A pesar de que a veces se mira muy afeminado, pero es más hombre que tú. —Miro nuevamente a Ranma y movió los labios nuevamente diciendo _"Te lo agradezco"_ Que lo intuyo en un tono sarcástico. —¿Sabes por qué es valioso? Porque es un hombre real, el único que he conocido y que sería incapaz de lastimarme.

Escuchar eso hizo que Ranma se sintiera mal. Todo lo que ha vivido en su empresa es por él, porque se lo pidió a sus empleadas. Otra cosa en la que tenía razón Ukyo, si él no lo hacía era porque no era capaz de hacerlo, él es algo peor de lo que fue Akane en su adolescencia. Decidió irse y Akane al ver que su jefe se alejaba se entristeció porque sentía que él no tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma entro a su oficina y miro a Akane de pie a lado de su silla.

—No hay mucha confianza entre nosotros para que entres a mi oficina sin mi permiso, ni siquiera Konatsu tiene ese derecho. —Reclamó Ranma.

—En si no es su oficina sino de Ranko. —Le recordó Akane. —Posiblemente ella sí la tiene con Konatsu.

De hecho no, pero Ranma no quiso comentar.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto Ranma haciendo señas para que se quitara y él se sentara en su lugar.

Akane solo dejo que se sentara y estaba de pie enfrente de él.

—Yo ya superé a Shinosuke y me di cuenta de que… desperdicie muchos años de mi vida sin poder hacer lo que soñaba y a pesar de que soy joven aun así es tiempo que nunca recuperare.

—La verdad es que si me dio felicidad porque le diste una abofeteada. —Sonrió Ranma. —Espero que esta vez tomes buenas decisiones.

Akane asintió.

—¿Pensó en mi propuesta? —Pregunto Akane.

—¿Propuesta?

—Sí, el de ser su amante. —Dijo.

Ranma rodo los ojos. A veces sentía que había aprendido la lección, pero ahora quiere volverse a rebajar y es que supuestamente tiene una relación con Ukyo cuando no es asi y aun así no se valora.

—Mira Akane, creo que…

No termino sus palabras porque Akane acerco sus labios y lo callo con un beso. Ranma estaba con los ojos abiertos. Ella tenía su mano en su mejilla y al principio fue un beso sin profundizar. Pero luego Akane hizo que abriera su boca para meter su lengua y acariciar la de él. Ella se estaba molestando porque Ranma no le correspondía, pero no se rendiría. Se sentó en las piernas de Ranma y enrollo sus brazos al cuello de él y comenzó a besarlo con más desesperación.

Ranma seguía sin moverse, pero tampoco la alejaba, quería hacerlo pero no entendía por qué no lo hacía. Sintió un hormigueo en sus manos e intentaba dejarlas quietas, pero se movían por si sola hasta que llego a la cintura de Akane y fue cuando le correspondió al beso.

* * *

 _ **Después de diez capítulos hubo un acercamiento! 3 ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Por cierto, gracias a todos y aun sigo con la nariz tapada, pero ya estoy mejor :)**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo: Ya sabes cualquier duda me mandas mensaje, saludos.**_

 ** _litapaz: A mi también me gusta ver arder el mundo jaja Saludos_**

 ** _paulayjoaqui: La decisión de Akane fue ser su amante jaja ay esa Akane. Saludos._**

 ** _Haruri Saotome: Y lo meterá en muchos más y Akane ni se diga jaja Saludos._**

 ** _Escarlatta: Pues ya dijo que no hará más maldades si ella no regresa con Shinosuke, que lindo :3 Saludos._**

 ** _Vanesa818: Actualizo cada martes y viernes, gracias por leer mi historia. Saludos._**

 ** _ELIZA TENDO: Aun no le conviene Nabiki decir algo, aun no XD saludos._**

* * *

 ** _Saludos a todos y nos leemos el martes. Feliz fin de semana. Adiós._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 11_**

No entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo y peor aún en su oficina. Podría entrar Ukyo u otra persona y eso sería vergonzoso. Podría ser cierto lo que Nabiki le dijo y ese embrujo que le hizo no solo lo convertiría en hombre físicamente, sino también en sentimientos porque jamás había sentido algo por una mujer, aunque posiblemente fue con Akane pero aún no lo podía saber y entender ¿Ahora qué pasaba? Estaba besando a esa chica que tanto odiaba ¿Por qué?

Akane sabía que correspondería a su beso, sigue siendo un hombre e iba a caer, eso era lo que pensaba. Lo que le molestaba es que solo tenía sus manos en su cintura y no la acariciaba a diferencia de ella que había bajado sus manos a su pecho para acariciarlo. Volvió a subir sus manos y con su cuerpo lo empujo y cayeron al suelo, pero eso no la detuvo. Ya se desesperaba porque no la acariciaba, pero a pesar de eso nunca se había sentido así besando a un hombre, no tenía nada que ver con Shinosuke, esto era mejor. Bajo su mano hasta detenerse en cierto lugar y al apretar Ranma abrió los ojos.

Ranma reacciono en ese momento y reacciono. Hizo que dejara de besarlo poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas para separarla de él.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó queriendo quitársela de encima.

—¿No te gusta lo que hago?

Ranma alejo su mano de esa parte de su cuerpo he hizo que se sentara al igual que él, pero alejándose un poco de ella.

—No. —Respondió Ranma.

—Pero si te gusto porque me correspondiste. —Dijo Akane acercándose a él hasta pegarse a él nuevamente y besarlo.

Ranma esta vez no correspondió y se alejó de ella.

—No quiero que te vuelvas acercar a mí de esa manera. —Sentenció Ranma. —Además pudo entrar alguien y vernos.

—¿Cómo Ukyo? —Gruñó Akane. —Hubiera sido genial que así hubiera sido y tenerte solo para mí.

—Tampoco te permitiría hacerlo aquí. No en mi oficina.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Akane consternada.

—¿Ósea que si lo pensabas hacer? —Se molestó Ranma. —¡Eso jamás Akane!

Akane se puso de pie y no estaba triste ni feliz.

—Esto no se quedará así, dejaremos esto por el momento, pero no tardara mucho hasta que caigas a mis encantos y no podrás vivir sin mí. —Sonrió.

Salió de la oficina dejando al chico en el suelo y confundido. Estaba asombrado y con temor porque podría cumplirse. Si correspondió un momento a sus besos era obvio que podría pasar algo más entre ellos y eso no podía permitirlo. Debía convencer a Nabiki lo más pronto posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

En la recepción, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salieron cinco chicos entre ellos Nabiki. Xiam Pu y Akari agrandaron los ojos.

La chica vestida de hombre y su amigo vestido de mujer a lado de otros más que también vestían de mujer, pero en esta ocasión no vestían de manera extravagante, sino más decente, pero sobretodos elegantes.

—¿Qué se lo ofrecen? —Preguntó Xiam Pu.

—Queremos ver al presidente de esta empresa, Ranma Saotome. —Dijo la chica vestida de hombre.

—Es para un asunto de trabajo. —Habló Nabiki.

Xiam Pu y Akari se vieron.

—Nos permite un segundo. —Sonrió Akari a los chicos.

Xiam Pu y Akari le dieron la espalda para hablar en voz baja.

—Esos son los amigos que estaban con el presidente el otro día. —Susurró Xiam Pu.

—¿A que habrán venido? —Preguntó Akari.

—¿Como a que habrán venido? dijeron que es por trabajo, pero la verdad no les creo. De seguro vienen a ponerse de acuerdo para una fiesta en la noche.

—¿El presidente se vestirá de mujer? —Akari quiso reírse.

—Eso sería genial de ver. Imagínate, todos aquí se sorprenderán porque como ahora tiene una relación con Ukyo nos tacharon de mentirosa. Pobrecita, la engaña su novio. —Rio Xiam Pu.

—Eso es ser distraída.

—No podemos perder esta oportunidad, no cabe duda que el presidente es una mujer atrapado en un cuerpo de hombre. Debe maldecir que haya nacido como hombre, pero solo es un homosexual amargado. Él es único en su especie.

Ambas sintieron un escalofrió lo que significaba una cosa. Se enderezaron y se dieron la vuelta. Ranma estaba enfrente de ellas con una sonrisa. Los otros estaban atrás de él, pero muy alejados.

Ranma les pidió que se acercaran a él y ellas ingenuamente obedecieron.

—¡Están despedidas! —Grito Ranma.

Xiam Pu y Akari se abrazaron asustadas y al escuchar eso comenzaron hacer puchero y después comenzaron a llorar. Pero no tardo mucho para calmarse. Entrecerraron los ojos y le pidieron a Ranma que se acercara y él obedeció.

—Si usted nos despide, antes de irnos iremos con Akane para decirle que usted nos pidió que le hiciéramos bromas pesadas. —Amenazo Akari.

—Está bien, no las despediré. —Ranma cambio de opinión.

—¡ES OBVIO QUE LO ESTAN CHATAJEANDO CON ALGO! —Gritaron los demás.

Las puertas del elevador nuevamente se abrieron y salió Ryota con una sonrisa.

—Hace mucho no te miraba, Ryota. —Habló Nabiki.

—¿Sucede algo? Siento una tensión muy extraña.

Ranma se calmó respirando hondamente y después exhalando. Miro a los amigos de Nabiki y no entendía porque estaban aquí.

—Ranma vinimos para que los ayude con una campaña de publicidad. —Dijo Nabiki.

—¡Estupendo! Quiero saber de qué se trata. —Sonrió Ryota.

—Claro que sí, guapo. —Dijo uno de los chicos vestido de mujer.

—Qué raro, pareció haber escuchado una voz de hombre, pero es una mujer. No lo entiendo. —Se dijo a sí mismo.

Nabiki y Ranma en su mente decían _"Estúpido Ryota"_

—Pasemos a la sala de juntas. —Ordenó Ranma.

Lo siguieron. Al entrar, Ranma se sentó en su lugar y tomó el teléfono para hablarles a Ukyo, Konatsu y Akane. Ya estando todos ahí. Konatsu estaba de pie de lado derecho de Ranma y Akane del otro lado. Discretamente, Akane se acercó un poco hasta estar pegada a la pierna de Ranma y esta acaricio con su pie la de él. Ranma se tensó, pero debía disimular que no pasaba nada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Preguntó Ranma con un ligero escalofrió.

Bajo su mano haciendo creer que se rascaría la pierna, pero en lugar de eso quito el pie de Akane con un pellizco y Akane solo se mordió el labio porque si le había dolido.

—Lo que pasa es que queremos que nos ayudes a promocionar el izakaya de nuestra amiga y el bar donde fuiste la noche anterior. —Contestó Nabiki. —Este último es un santuario para todos ellos porque ahí son libres y nadie lo juzgan por sus preferencias.

Ranma se quedó serio analizando un poco lo que escucho y eso le preocupaba un poco.

—No es porque este en contra de ustedes y de ellos, pero me preocupa un poco porque ustedes saben que en Japón son muy conservadores y no aceptan del todo esto. Los puedo ayudar con izakaya pero no estoy seguro del bar.

—Sí, porque sería ilógico que estuvieras en contra de nosotros y sabes porque. —Sonrió la mujer vestida de hombre.

Ukyo, Akane, Konatsu y Ryota miraron a Ranma y él se puso nervioso.

—Háblenme un poco del izakaya. —Dijo Ranma queriendo cambiar del tema.

—Bueno, anoche lo conociste y pudiste ver que aún es muy pequeño, pero quiero agrandarlo más, pero necesito más ingresos por lo que decidí que debía promocionarlo más. —Dijo la mujer vestida de hombre.

—¿Anoche? —Ukyo alzó una ceja viendo a su "amiga"

—Sí, nos divertimos tanto. —Dijo la mujer a Ukyo.

El rostro de Akane se puso duro, ella y Ranma pasando juntos la noche no le gustaba para nada. Hasta tenía ganas de matar a esa mujer.

—Yo creo que si deberías ayudarnos con respecto al bar, no pedimos algo grande a diferencia del izakaya. Ese lugar es muy importante para mí, tengo momentos divertidos en ese lugar, como anoche, cuando esta mano toco cierta cosa. —Sonrió la mujer abriendo y cerrando su mano derecha.

Ranma atraganto porque para él no fue divertido.

Akane no entendió al principio, pero después entendió.

—Pues… esta mano también tocó esa cosa. —Dijo Akane abriendo y cerrando su mano derecha.

—¡Akane guarda silencio! —Exclamó Ranma con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—La mía también. —Dijo Ukyo.

—Igual la mía. —Dijo Ryota.

—¡Qué! —Gritaron los invitados y Akane.

Akane se cabreo aún más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Espera? ¿Su hermano también? ¿Confirmo que es gay?

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. —Respondió Ranma más alterado.

—Sí, toque tu cabello y me gusta porque es tan sedoso. —Aclaró Ukyo. —¿No era eso? Como siempre presumes eso, pensé que le habías pasado la receta.

—Ahh. —Suspiraron los demás.

—Sí, Ranko me la paso a mí y desde entonces mi cabello es sedoso. —Presumió Ryota pasando sus dedos por su cabello. —Aunque no sabía que usabas esa receta hasta que toque tu cabello porque quería pegarte un chicle el otro día. —Dijo Ryota dirigiéndose a Ranma.

—Es obvio que te hagas esos cuidados hermanita. —Sonrió Akane con burla.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Exclamo Ryota. —Yo soy 100% hombre.

—Ya me había hecho ilusiones. —Dijo uno de los hombres vestidos de mujer.

—Sigo escuchando esa voz de hombre en esa mujer. No lo entiendo. —Se preguntaba Ryota.

Ranma y Akane rodaron sus ojos, era más que obvio que Ryota era un caso perdido.

—¡Es injusto que no nos apoyes con el bar! —Se indignó uno de los hombres.

Todos comenzaron a discutir y no dejaban de hablar y eso estaba estresando a Ranma porque no soportaba que todos hablaran al mismo tiempo. Todos se callaron al escuchar un ruido parecido a un gong, pero menos potente. Miraron a Akane y tenía un gong en pequeño.

—¿Dónde conseguiste mi mini gong? —Preguntó Ranma.

—¡¿También tienes uno en chiquito?! —Exclamó Ukyo.

—Lo saque del bolsillo de la parte de atrás de tu pantalón. —Respondió Akane.

—¡Qué! —Exclamaron todos.

—No es cierto, estaba en su escritorio y pensé que podría ser útil. —Dijo Akane.

—Ahhh. —Suspiraron los demás.

—Cuidadito con mi hermana. —Dijo Ryota a Ranma. —Es muy peligrosa y no me sorprendería que empezara a seducir hombres ricos.

—Cállate… chico virgen. —Contestó Akane burlándose de él.

—¡Ya me tienes harta digo harto! —Se paró bruscamente y se acercó a su hermana.

—¿Piensas pegarme como lo hacías de niño? —Intuyó Akane a la defensiva. —Nunca te comportaste como un caballero ante una mujer y más si soy tu hermana… espera… es porque no eres un hombrecito, niñita. —Sonrió para provocarlo.

—¡Ahhh! —Gritó Ryota e iba a pegarle a su hermana, pero Ranma lo detuvo con un toque de su gong.

Aun así, les dio un golpe que iba para uno y el otro, pero Ranma cuando se atravesó recibió el golpe y le dolió más el de Akane.

—Si se van a pelear háganlo afuera. —Sugirió Ranma. —Los clientes se incomodan ante su actitud infantil.

Ranma miro a los demás y se le escurrió una gota de sudor al ver y escuchar lo que decían.

—Yo le doy a la señorita. —Apostó la mujer vestido de hombre.

—¿A cuál de las dos? —Preguntó uno de los hombres vestido de mujer.

—Es más…—Nabiki se puso de pie viendo a su amiga y Ryota. —Creo que es hora de saber quién es más fuerte, por lo que haremos una pelea entre ustedes y apostaremos. El ganador tendrá una sorpresa.

—Son adultos Nabiki es absurdo. —Regañó Ranma a Nabiki.

—Aceptamos. —Dijeron ambos hermanos.

—Como pensé eso si son más inmaduros que un niño de diez años. —Se lamentó Ranma poniendo su mano en su frente.

—La pelea será el domingo en la tarde en el bar. Habrá apuestas.

Atrás de la puerta, Xiam Pu y Akari escuchaban la propuesta de Nabiki. Sonrieron y se fueron para decirles a todos.

* * *

Ranma pasaba por el pasillo que iba en dirección a su oficina, pero al pasar la puerta donde estaba las cosas de mantenimiento una mano lo jalo y lo metió al cuarto. Cerro la puerta con seguro y pegó a Ranma en la puerta con la mano en la boca de él

—Es hora de hablar sobre nuestra relación. —Sonrió Akane. —Aunque me enojo mucho que esa mujer tocara lo que he tocado y que no he visto como tampoco ha estado dentro mí.

Ranma se sonrojo con escuchar eso último. Quito la mano de la chica de su boca.

—Qué relación ni que nada. Lo que paso en la mañana jamás debió pasar. —Susurró Ranma.

Akane acerco sus labios a los de Ranma pero solo estaba casi pegados y Ranma respiraba su aliento.

—Yo sé que te gusto mis besos. —Susurró Akane haciéndole creer que lo besaría, pero solo lo estaba provocando y entusiasmando.

Ranma miraba los labios de Akane y no dejaba de ver sus movimientos, pero debía pensar que era una chica y no caer. Sintió como la mano de Akane bajaba por su pecho y la otra acariciaba la mejilla de Ranma. La caricia en su mejilla hacia que se sintiera bien. Akane lo acerco del cabello y lo besó metiendo su lengua y acariciando la de él. Nuevamente no le correspondía y eso le molestaba a Akane. En esta ocasión no tardo mucho hasta que Ranma la acerco más a él y tocando sus mejillas.

Akane comenzó a desabrocharse su blusa mostrando su brasier con corsé negro y después la camisa de él. Con esa acción Ranma abrió los ojos y volvía a pasar. La alejo y al ver su corsé se sonrojo y evito verla.

—Abróchate la blusa. —Ordenó Ranma.

—¿Y por qué no me ves? —Preguntó Akane con una sonrisa. —Curiosamente a mí nunca me ha gustado usar esto, ni siquiera con mi ex, pero lo compre especialmente para ti. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y después bajo a su barbilla en donde mordió.

Ranma se estaba resistiendo, así es, concluyo que si le gustaba esas sensaciones, pero era una mujer y no podía permitir esto. La alejo y la miro seriamente.

—Ya te dije que no quiero seguir con esto. —Sentenció Ranma.

Akane comenzó a abrocharse su blusa.

—Bien. —Aceptó con mal humor. —Pero no me rendiré. —Le dio un leve beso y salió.

Ranma pegó su espalda a la puerta después de que ella cerrara y se resbalo, esto lo estaba asustando.

* * *

—No sé cómo sucedió, cuando lo vi por primera vez sentí algo raro, pero hermoso y al ver que besaba a Ukyo me hirvió la sangre del coraje. —Decía Akane. —Después comencé a tener fantasías no sanas con él y dije… no me importa que tenga novia, él será para mí.

Akane le contaba lo que le sucedía a su terapeuta. La doctora que era joven escuchaba atentamente sentada en su asiento que era un sillón de una persona y Akane estaba enfrente de ella en uno de dos personas. Estaba tranquila ya que no le sorprendía los pensamientos de su paciente porque ha tenido peores en sus pocos años como terapeuta.

—No me sucedió en los años que estuve con Shinosuke…—Siguió Akane. —Pero Ranma…—Suspiró con una sonrisa estúpida. —Aunque él no se atreve a tocarme y acariciarme solo al estar pegado a él hace que me derrita.

—Pero si dice que no la toca, quiere decir que no la quiere y está enamorado de su novia. —Dijo la doctora.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Akane con una mirada siniestra. —Lo que pasa es que es muy tímido y piensa que lo morderé, pero es cierto, lo quiero devorar como si no hubiera comido en todo un año. Él es mi gallo y yo su gallina y próximamente habrá pollitos. —Dejo en claro.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué dicen que me comporto como niña? —Se preguntaba Ryota que estaba ha lado de Akane. No escuchaba para nada a su hermana por estar pensando en él.

—Se supone que el día de hoy era terapia familiar. —Les recordó la doctora. —Pero bueno, ¿Cómo te has sentido Ryota? —Quiso platicar con Ryota mientras Akane salía de sus pensamientos.

—Mal. —Respondió Ryota. —Me siento solo. Ninguna chica quiere salir conmigo porque piensa que soy gay. Ni siquiera se acercan por mi dinero y yo no entiendo por qué a Saotome si, ni siquiera tiene la mitad de mi riqueza y lo sé porque usa zapatos de imitación, los reconozco muy bien. Yukari saco la colección invierno-primavera y lo modelo uno de sus modelos masculinos, pero en la parte de atrás tiene una marca que son las iniciales su colección y esos zapatos no lo tienen.

Akane salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar eso.

—¿Y dices que no lo eres? —Le preguntó Akane. —Eso solo lo sabe una chica.

—Tu no opines nada porque lo tuyo es peor. Te quieres meterte en una relación. No cabe duda que eres igual a tu madre. —Se defendió Ryota.

—¡No metas a mi madre en esto! —Contestó Akane arrugando el ceño. —No se metió en la relación de tus padres, él abuso de mi madre.

—Pues la violaba cada quince días porque eran los días en el que no dormía mi padre en la casa. —Le recordó.

—Y con respecto a MI Ranma. No me importa que use imitaciones y si se acercan a él es porque es mejor que tú. —Sonrió Akane con burla.

—Pero si todos en la empresa dicen que es gay. —Atacó Ryota.

—¡No lo es porque el cae fácilmente en mis besos! —Suspiró con una sonrisa. —Y si lo es, yo lo convertiré en heterosexual.

—Estas enferma. —Dijo Ryota.

—Mejor hablemos de su relación que veo que no hay mucha mejora, pero al menos no discuten más de lo normal y no se gritan de manera ofensiva, de hecho creo que se llevan mejor. —Opinó la doctora.

—¡Claro que no! —Negaron ambos.

—De hecho, mañana tendremos una pelea para decidir quién es mejor. —Anunció Ryota.

—Eso podría sacar todo lo que tienen dentro. —Aceptó la doctora. —Todos estos años han tenido rencor entre ustedes por culpa de sus padres…

—Que dios los tenga en su gloria. —Interrumpió Ryota.

—Solo tu mamá porque estoy segura que él se está quemando en el infierno. —Dijo Akane.

—Pues la tuya también porque meterse con un hombre casado es un pecado. —Respondió Ryota.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan religioso? —Preguntó Akane.

—Gracias a ella mi mamá sufrió mucho y yo…

—Tú no sabes que es el sufrimiento. El que no tengas a una familia como las demás y que las últimas palabras que tu padre hayan sido que jamás le hubiera dado su apellido a una hija que tuvo con una sirvienta, eso es algo que no le deseo a nadie. —Dijo Akane duramente.

Ryota no supo que responder y prefirió callarse.

—Debe de ser muy difícil para los dos porque vivieron una situación en donde ellos no debía meterlos. —Dijo la doctora. —Ahora que ellos no están, ustedes dos son la única familia que tienen, por lo que ahora debe de haber paz y espero que con la pelea puedan sacar todo lo que han acumulado en años.

Akane y Ryota asintieron.

Los dos chicos salieron del consultorio y vieron pasar por los pasillos a Ranma.

—¿Ese no era…?—Señaló Ryota.

—Es el amor de mi vida. —Sonrió enamorada.

Akane lo siguió y Ryota también.

Ranma caminaba pensando en todo lo que le ha pasado, pero sobretodo en una forma de convencer a Nabiki, pero muy poco la conoció y no sabía que es lo que más deseaba para hacer un trato con ella.

—¡Jefe! —Gritó Akane abrazando a Ranma por la espalda.

Ranma se tensó y a la vez se asustado. Era sábado, no debía verla. Era su descanso, pero no de trabajo, de ella principalmente. Akane dejo de abrazarlo para verlo y acariciaba la mejilla del chico y él quito su mano de su rostro y se alejó un poco de ella.

—Te vez patética. —Dijo Ryota.

Para arruinar por completo su día tenía que ver también a Ryota.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Terapia familiar. —Respondió Ryota.

—Vaya, yo creo que necesitan algo más para arreglar sus problemas que la verdad no me interesan. —Dijo Ranma.

—Solo espero que pares a tiempo a mi hermana si no quieres separarte de Ukyo. —Sugirió Ryota.

Ranma se desencajo y miro a Akane.

—Es que también hablo de ti en la terapia. —Se justificó Akane caminando con sus dedos el brazo de Ranma.

—Aclaró que no tengo nada con tu hermana.

—No me importa con quien se meta, solo pido condolecías al hombre. —Contestó Ryota. —¿Qué haces aquí?

Ranma atraganto y evitaba verlos a los ojos.

—No es que venga hacerme un tratamiento en la cara con mascarillas y pepino. —Se delató.

—¡Ja! —Rio Ryota mirando a su hermana. —Te dije que era gay.

—Ya te dije, si lo es lo convertiré en heterosexual. —Respondió Akane con tranquilidad.

—El hecho de que me cuide no quiere decir que lo sea. —Aclaró Ranma.

—Entonces, empezaremos con las apuestas. Si gano, tendrás que vestirte de mujer y si pierdo te quedaras con la campaña de Grupo Milk.

—Pues yo también lo haré. —Interrumpió Akane viendo a su hermano. —Si ganó te vestirás de mujer y… —Miro a Ranma. —Tendrás que dejar a Ukyo, pero si pierdo, me iré de tu vida para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Hola! Pues Akane ya comenzará a acosarlo jaja pero tendrá sus beneficios jeje. Saludos, nuevamente por tiempo no contestare comentarios aquí pero les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, en serio me encanta leerlos :) Nos leemos el viernes. Adiós.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AVISO:**_ _ **Primero que nada, esto fue repentino y la razón por la que publico este capítulo en miércoles es porque mandare a reparación esta computadora por lo que no sé cuánto tiempo se quedara ahí por lo que no quiero quedarles mal el viernes y lo público de una vez. Lo malo es que tendrán que esperar una semana para el siguiente, perdón.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 12_**

Después de dos horas, Ranma salía de la habitación donde recibió su tratamiento para su rostro. Estaba más relajado que hace dos horas cuando se encontró con Akane y Ryota. A pesar de decirle que "NO" a Akane sobre su apuesta no lo haría. Aunque ni siquiera tenía una relación con Ukyo, pero analizo mientras tenía la mascarilla en su rostro que si él quedara "soltero" no se la podría quitar de encima por lo que no podía permitir que Akane ganara. Con la apuesta de Ryota no le importaría vestirse de mujer porque lo era, solo que atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre. Solo que ahora pensaba que tendría que hacerlo enfrente de su personal y eso era un problema. Estaba atrapado ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo único bueno que si Ryota perdía se vistiera de mujer y eso si era algo que quisiera ver.

Presiono el botón del elevador y al poco tiempo se abrieron las puertas. El rostro tranquilo de Ranma se esfumo. Quiso salir corriendo, pero los delgados dedos de Akane lo arrastro hasta el elevador. Quería encajar sus uñas en el piso para no entrar y fue cuando recordó que sus uñas no eran largas como antes. Al final entro y se cerraron las puertas.

Pero pensaba, no tardara mucho ir al primer piso por lo que escaparía al abrirse. Pero el elevador se detuvo y sonó la alarma que significaba ¿Qué se averió y estarían encerrados por un tiempo desconocido? Estaba en el suelo recargándose de las puertas con las manos atrás en el suelo y las piernas dobladas en donde en medio de ellas estaba Akane de rodillas acercándose lentamente a Ranma.

—Te estaba esperando. —Hablo Akane acariciando su mejilla aunque no con una sonrisa, sino con un poco de tristeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estas preocupada porque el elevador se detuvo? —Preguntaba Ranma evitando que ella acercara su rostro al de él.

—Ahorita se va arreglar, solo será un ratito.

—¿Arreglar? ¡¿Tú fuiste quien lo descompuso?! —Grito Ranma asombrado de lo que Akane era capaz. Era un hecho ¡Estaba loca!

—Quiero decirte lo que estuve haciendo en estas dos horas —Dijo Akane.

—No debiste hacer eso, Akane. —Regañó Ranma agarrándola de las muñecas y se puso de pie junto con ella.

Akane puso los ojos llorosos y eso desencajo mucho a Ranma.

—No te preocupes, solamente quería un momento para hablar por mi comportamiento. —Quito sus manos de las de Ranma y se limpiaba los ojos. —Este lugar siempre me deprime porque salgo de aquí después de desahogar todas mis penas y más cuando me toca terapias con el idiota de mi hermano. Quería jugar un rato, pero parece que la doctora tiene razón.

Ranma se sintió mal al verla de esa manera.

—La doctora me escucho cuando hicimos la apuesta y me regreso al consultorio. —Sonrió Akane, pero no por felicidad. —Y platicamos un buen rato.

* * *

— _Siempre me aferro a cosas que quiero y la mayoría de las veces no son mías. —Hablaba Akane. —Es por eso que estoy aquí, porque quiero volver a ser fuerte como cuando era niña y antes de enterarme que mi papá tenía otra familia._

— _Por primera vez tienes a un hombre que te trata bien y por eso lo quieres contigo y eso está mal._

— _No creo que él me niegue al menos ayuda, me ayudado mucho y simplemente me siento sola. Cuando murió mi mamá, me fui a vivir con Nabiki y a pesar de que ella y Kasumi me trataban bien, seguía sintiéndome sola._

— _Esto está en contra de mi ética personal por lo que te voy a decir, pero en este caso es necesario y se trata de tu hermano._

 _Akane le prestó atención ¿Qué tenía que ver su hermano?_

— _El me contó que cuando era un niño y se enteró de tu existencia se decepción mucho de su padre porque lo veía con admiración. Él es como tú, se sentía solo antes de eso por lo que le dijo a su madre que quería conocerte y ella se lo negó y le metió en la cabeza de que no era momento y no quería que se acercara a ti._

 _Akane estaba asombrada, eso jamás se lo había dicho._

— _Y esto te puede asombrar más, pero una de las razones por la que te pidió que le hicieras daño a esas dos chicas es para estar cerca de ti. —Le confesó. —Solo que le dio mucho coraje cuando te fuiste con tu novio y por eso te corrió de su empresa._

— _¡Pero no era necesario que hiciera eso! Si el jamás me hubiera dicho nada de Ranko y Ukyo no estaría pasando lo que ahora paso. —Se alteró Akane. —Y si en verdad hubiera querido estar cerca de mí, me hubiera ayudado._

— _Regresando a Ranma. —Dijo la doctora. —Si en verdad lo quieres, no lo obligues y posiblemente pueda ser un amigo para ti en caso de que este enamorado de esa mujer o si es gay porque la verdad si se mira un poco raro. ¡Rayos! ¡Olvida lo que dije! ¡No puedo decir eso en una plática con un paciente!_

* * *

—No sabía que tomabas terapias con tu hermano, yo creí que solo lo hacías por Shinosuke.

—La primera vez que vine, al salir estaba Ryota en la sala de espera y no nos dio felicidad nuestro encuentro después de que él me sacara de su empresa cuando le pedí ayuda. Discutimos y la doctora nos escuchó y nos dijo que tomaríamos uno por nuestra cuenta y después juntos. —Explico Akane.

—Cuando le pediste ayuda llevabas tiempo sin verlo ¿Verdad?

—Desde la preparatoria, de hecho, el mismo tiempo en el que no sabía de Ranko. —Contesto Akane. —¿Ella aun no llegara?

—No lo sé. —Contesto en un suspiro.

—Cuando ella llegue te iras. —Dijo con tristeza. —No volveré a verte.

—¿Y eso te afecta?

—Eres el primer hombre que me trata con respeto. —Respondió.

Esa respuesta hizo que se sintiera mal. En primera porque no era un hombre y en segunda era la primera vez que la miraba de esa manera y no quería verla así.

—Primero mi padre que a pesar de hacerle la vida imposible al hombre que lo estafo, me dijo que jamás le daría su apellido a la hija que tuvo con una sirvienta, después mi hermano que siempre me ofendía al igual que su madre y después Shinosuke que me trataba como un perro con pulgas. Tu a pesar de que me rechazas, jamás me has hecho algo malo.

Cuando escucho lo de su padre, si estuviera vivo lo mandaría al infierno que estaba seguro que ahí estaba quemándose por todo lo que hizo, pero lo que más le afecto fue que si le había hecho algo malo. Era un maldito bastardo.

—Me disculpo por comportarme como una loca acosadora, solamente quería tener tu amor y ser la única y no Ukyo, pero eso hace que cometa los mismos errores de mi madre. —Dijo seriamente. —Aunque tú no eres como mi padre, pero es mejor parar ahorita antes de que sea demasiado tarde y te pido que olvidemos eso y no hagamos lo de la apuesta.

—Pero… yo si quiero ver vestido a tu hermano de mujer. —Sonrió Ranma.

Akane rio.

—Hare lo posible por ganar, solo por eso, lo de Ukyo olvídalo ¿Sí? —Pidió Akane.

Como cada vez que le confesaba algo de su vida pasada no sabía que responderle para hacerla sentir bien. El elevador se movió y Ranma miro a Akane extrañado.

—Se supone que tú lo habías descompuesto.

—Nunca te dije que lo hubiera hecho. —Dijo Akane. —Tampoco estoy tan loca.

Las puertas se abrieron y Akane iba a salir, pero Ranma la detuvo agarrándola del brazo. La jalo para acercarla a él y puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica para besarla. Akane estaba asombrada de que él tuviera la iniciativa para besarla. Quiso disfrutarlo porque posiblemente esta sería la última vez que lo besaría ¿Por qué? Porque no recordaba que Ryota sabia karate y que la derrotaría fácilmente.

Ranma extrañamente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, pero no por él sino por ella. Dejo de besarla y se separó de ella.

—Nos vemos mañana en la pelea. —Se despidió Ranma.

Akane salió del elevador y lo vio hasta verlo desaparecer. Tenía una mano en la boca y sonrió, pero esta vez por ternura. Camino a la puerta y salió del edificio. Ryota apareció de su escondite y había escuchado todo.

—El hecho de que mi hermana y Saotome estén juntos no me gusta. Es demasiada linda para él. —Se dijo. —Qué envidia. ¿Por qué yo no tengo a alguien que me ame? ¿Esos son celos? No lo entiendo. —Se fue pensando como también haciendo puchero.

* * *

Ranma cerraba la puerta de su casa. Todo el camino no dejaba de pensar de lo que hizo. Besó a una mujer por iniciativa propia. ¿Por qué? En ese momento sintió lastima por ella por lo que le dijo. Después de todo ella no era mala, no podía entender lo que sentía, pero fue triste saber su vida.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras.

Ukyo apareció y estaba molesta porque se había tardado.

—El facial se alargó. —Justificó Ranma.

—¿Te sucede algo? —Pregunto Ukyo por el rostro triste de su "amigo"

—Nada, solo necesito dormir. —Respondió. —Iré a trabajar a mi cuarto en unos pendientes y después descansare porque hay que levantarnos temprano para la pelea de esos dos. —Sonrió.

Camino dirigiéndose a su habitación no sin antes…

—Te anuncio que no seguiré con la venganza.

—Me da gusto. —Ukyo brincó de felicidad.

Ranma le dio otra sonrisa y se fue.

* * *

En el bar en el que Ranma y Nabiki habían estado la otra noche, Nabiki había hecho un campo acolchonado de pelea en el suelo y ella se encargó de quitar todas las mesas y para ella era el lugar perfecto por el gran espacio que había porque el campo era de cinco por cinco metros.

Cuando Ryota vio entrar a Ranma y Ukyo sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

—¿Quieres ser testigo de mi victoria? No es necesario porque sabes que ganare y te vestirás de mujer.

—¿Mujer? —Pregunto Ukyo confundida. Miro a Ranma con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no fui la de la idea, fue él. —Aclaró. —Aunque si gana Akane él se vestirá de mujer.

Ukyo se quiso reír.

—Ríete imaginándotelo porque jamás pasara. Yo ganare. —Dijo con confianza. —Ayer entrene más horas en mi gimnasio. Obviamente jamás deje de entrenar después de convertirme cinta negra en karate.

Ranma que sonreía por las tonterías que decía, pero dejo de hacerlo hasta eso último.

—¿Y Akane?

—No. —Negó Ryota. —Siempre nos encontrábamos de niños y hasta en la clase de Karate, no resistió el primer día. —Sonrió recordando esos tiempos.

—¡¿Y AUN ASÍ PIENSAS LUCHAR CON ELLA?! ¡ES TU HERMANA! —Gritaron Ranma y Ukyo.

—Media hermana. —Corrigió Ryota. —Antes de que ella llegue voy a calentar un poco.

Ryota se alejó de ellos dejando a Ranma y Ukyo preocupados.

—Akane no me dijo nada de esto. —Dijo Ranma. —No va a poder con esos dedos y manos sin fuerzas, es muy delicada.

—¿Y tú como sabes que es muy delicada? —Le pregunto Ukyo cruzando de brazos y alzando una ceja.

Ranma atraganto y se puso nervioso.

—Además, ¿Por qué tenía que haberte dicho Akane que Ryota sabia karate? —Interrogó Ukyo.

—Po…po…porque ya sabes cómo es Akane, es muy habladora. —Se excusó Ranma. A pesar de que era mentira su supuesto romance, pero ella es su amiga y no podía decirle.

—¿Y sus manos y dedos delicados? —Siguió Ukyo, sentía que le escondía algo y sabía que no le gustaba las mentiras.

—Po…po…po…porque se le ve que ella es una chica sensible o bueno lo es ahora, no es como antes que era más fuerte y…y… yo creo que ahorita eso no es lo importante. —Sonrió Ranma.

Akane llego con ropa deportiva, pero lo primero que fue al entrar es a Ranma y Ukyo lo cual hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Ahora más que nunca sabía que eran celos.

—Akane relájate. —Se decía con los ojos cerrados y no ver nada para tranquilizarse. Respiraba y exhalaba.

—Yo que tu no me relajaría porque te enfrentaras a una persona que sabe karate.

Akane se asustó y tenía enfrente a Ranma.

—Hace un momento te vi con Ukyo y ahora estas enfrente de mí. —Dijo Akane espantada.

—¿Ósea que lo primero que vistes fue a nosotros o a mí? —Pregunto Ranma con una sonrisa.

—No es necesario que lo diga, usted sabe la respuesta. —Sonrió Akane.

—¿Sabías que tu adorable hermano sabe karate? —Le pregunto seriamente.

—¿Por qué dices que es adorable si tú lo odias? No lo entiendo. —Se preguntó Akane.

Ranma se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

—Siempre espere un momento así para reírme de ese idiota. —Sonrió Akane.

Ranma apretaba sus puños, no debía mostrarse afectado porque se puso nerviosa, pero a la vez feliz de ver su sonrisa.

—Re…regresando a lo de que tu hermano que sabe karate. —Cambió de tema.

—Sí, lo sabía. —Contesto Akane.

—Me sorprende tu tranquilidad. No puedo permitir que pelees con él. —Espetó Ranma. —Sé que es tu hermano, pero no creo que él te vea como hermana.

—La doctora lo autorizo. Dijo que esto haría que sacáramos todo lo que tenemos acumulado por culpa de nuestros padres, pero… —Sonrió Akane. —¿Te preocupas por mí?

Ranma se sonrojo y evito verla a los ojos.

—Terminemos con esto, es mi único día libre por lo que quiero descansar. —Dijo Ranma y se alejó de ella.

No soportaba esto porque no sabía lo que sentía, pero no le gustaba verla así. Ayer no entendió porque la había besado y ahora menos porque al ver que se puso triste quería abrazarla.

Ranma no se había percatado de que sus empleados incluyendo a las pericas estaban ahí.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Les pregunto Ranma.

—Escuchamos que los hermanos tendrían una pelea por lo que todos vinimos y apostamos, la mayoría está a favor de Akane, incluyéndome. —Contesto Xiam Pu.

—Akane me lo comento y vine a apoyarla. —Hablo Ryoga.

Ranma le sonrió, pero escucharlo le desagrado. Sabía que había sido compañero de Akane en la universidad y su relación le molestaba.

—Acérquense hermanos. —Grito Nabiki.

Ryota y Akane entraron al campo y se miraban a los ojos intimidándose uno al otro.

—Las reglas son estas, el primero en salir del campo pierde y el ganador recibirá un cupón valido por una cena de dos personas en el izayaka de mi amiga. Como también que si Akane pierde Ryota se vestirá de mujer y si Ryota gana nuestro querido presidente se vestirá de mujer. —Dijo Nabiki.

Al escuchar eso los empleados se quedaron en silencio por diez segundos.

—Apostemos para que nuestro presidente se vista de mujer. —Grito uno de los empleados de Ranma y rompiendo el silencio.

—¡Si! —Gritaron todos.

Ranma se molestó por la supuesta "lealtad" de ellos. No se molestaría vestirse de mujer, lo fue toda su vida, pero que sus empleados se rieran no lo podía permitir.

—Akane si no ganas te bajare el sueldo. —Amenazó Akane.

Akane se indignó con eso y miro a su jefe.

—Pues si lo hace me quedo sin departamento por lo que dormiré en su oficina o al menos que duerma en su casa cuando en la madrugada pueden pasar muchas cosas. —Sonrió Akane.

Ranma no se movía y estaba a punto de golpearla.

—Solo tendrás un día sin paga. —Cambio de opinión.

—¡ES MÁS QUE OBVIO QUE ESCONDEN ALGO! —Gritaron todos.

—¡Que comience la pelea! —Dijo Nabiki dando inicio a la pelea.

Mientras miraba quien sería el primero en atacar, Ranma estaba nervioso porque tenía miedo de que le sucediera algo a Akane.

—Akane tú puedes, sabes que siempre te apoyare. —Animó Ryoga.

Ranma miro a Ryoga con una mirada de pocos amigos. No le gusto para nada ese comentario. Regreso su vista a Akane y pensó que era la única oportunidad de estarla viendo por más tiempo sin verse extraño. Cada vez se asustaba más porque no dejaba de verla y no quería despegar su vista de ella.

En la pelea, Ryota la provocaba con movimientos estúpidos y por querer presumir, Akane metió el pie y lo tumbo. Todos estaban gritando dando ánimos, pero al ver eso todo quedo en silencio.

—Y yo que estaba preocupado. —Dijo Ranma.

Por otro lado, más alejado de Ranma, Xiam Pu y Akari miraban la pelea mientras comían palomitas acarameladas.

—Se supone que él sabía karate…—Hablo Xiam Pu.

—Pero fue tirado al suelo fácilmente. —Siguió Akari.

—No lo entiendo. —Dijeron ambas.

Ryota sentía vergüenza, pero con su mano tiro a Akane y cayó encima de él, pero eso hizo que aprovechara para voltearla y estar encima de ella. Akane enrollo sus piernas en su cintura y hacia fuerza. Ryota no podía moverse porque lo tenía con bastante fuerza y eso hacía que su sangre no circulara.

—No se supone que eres cinturón negro. —Susurro Akane.

—Lo soy. —Contesto Ryota.

—No pareces, lo eres o… ¿Compraste la cinta negra y no lo obtuviste por un maestro profesional? —Le sonrió.

Ryota se quedó serio, esa era la verdad.

—Si tan solo supieran todos aquí que no lo eres, eso sería una vergüenza y eso no es de hombres. —Siguió Akane.

—Me sigues molestando y podre sacer mi fuerza interior, Akane. —Amenazó Ryota.

—Yo también puedo, ¿Por qué? Porque por Ranma soy capaz de sacar mi verdadera fuerza

—No tanto como la mía. —Respondió Ryota con una sonrisa de niño presumido que le molestaba a Akane.

Ryota quiso hacer fuerza para salir, pero no podía. Lo siguió intentando, pero nada.

—Quiero una cosa, verte vestido de mujer. —Al decirlo su rostro cambio a uno siniestro.

Ryota atraganto y no paso ni dos segundo que Akane abriera las piernas y lo levanto con sus pies teniéndolos en el pecho de Ryota y lo lanzo con tanta fuerza que lo saco del campo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin dejar de ver a Ryota teniendo los ojos más que abiertos. Ranma estaba sin palabras, subestimo a Akane muy rápido y lo bueno de todo es que Ryota se vestiría de mujer.

Ryota se levantó y se limpió sacudiendo su camisa gris deportiva.

—Admito, perdí y me vestiré de mujer. —Hablo Ryota. —¡Pero ahora sigue mi pelea! —Grito y corrió hacia Akane y la tumbo.

Todos comenzaron a gritar apoyando a su favorito.

Akane no espero eso. Con su rodilla le pego en el estómago para quitárselo de encima, pero cuando volteo a Ryota para ponerse de pie, él la jaló de los brazos y la levanto para girarla y que pegara su cabeza y cuerpo al suelo teniéndola en el suelo estando su cabeza arriba de la de Ryota. Ambos se levantaron y Akane lo abrazo y lo encamino afuera del campo y le dio en la entrepierna.

—Uhhh. —Dijeron todos.

—Me imagino que ya sabes…—Hablo Ukyo que estaba al lado de Ranma.

—Prefiero eso a que tenga cólicos menstruales. —Respondió Ranma.

Akane lo levanto con ella y tiró para que la cabeza de Ryota pegara con el piso acolchonado, lo cual lo recordó al escuchar que no gritara. Los dos estaban en el suelo y como ella no se quedó conforme le dio un puñetazo en la entrepierna.

—Uhhh. —Dijeron todos.

No le importo el dolor y se puso encima de su hermana y tomó sus muñecas, pero Akane hacia fuerza para que no pegara sus manos al suelo.

—¡Tú puedes Akane! ¡Demuestra que eres la mejor! —Dio ánimos Ryoga.

Ranma volteo a verlo y nuevamente le molesto ese comentario. Ukyo se dio cuenta del rostro de Ranma y como volteaba lentamente para ver a Ryoga. Le jaló la oreja para acercarlo a ella.

—Si no te gusta que le de ánimos a tu amor hazlo tú. —Le sugirió Ukyo.

—¡Ella no es mi amor! —Contesto Ranma en voz baja. —No quiero darle ánimos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Entonces si te gusta?

—¡No!

—¡Dale ánimos! —Exclamo Ukyo.

—¡ME DA VERGÜENZA DARLE ANIMOS AKANE! —Grito Ranma.

Todos voltearon a ver a Ranma. Ryota dejo de hacer fuerza para verlo y Akane lo miraba y estaba asombrada.

—Que tierno. —Dijo Akane, pero no tan fuerte y solo escucho Ryota.

—Qué vergüenza y cursi. —Dijo Ryota sin soltar a Akane.

—Pero, aunque no lo dijo, sé que me apoya. —Le sonrió a Ryota.

Akane se soltó y se puso de pie al igual que su hermano. Lo empujo hasta que llego a una mesa y lo acostó.

—Haré lo que odias que te haga. —Dijo Akane.

—¿Y que se supone que odia que haga Akane? —Pregunto Ukyo.

Akane empezó a acercarse y Ryota agrando los ojos y grito rogando que no le hiciera. Lo agarro de la cabeza y lo levanto. Todos vieron como Akane le daba un beso en la mejilla y sobretodo el rostro de Ryota que era de sufrimiento y cuando Akane termino se desmayó.

Akane dejo a su hermano y miro a todos.

—Él odia las muestras de amor de su hermana mayor. —Sonrió Akane.

Todos gritaron de alegría, solamente Ukyo y Ranma querían reírse por el rostro de Ryota.

—¿Eso odia? No es para tanto. —Comento Ranma.

—Pero bien que quisiste estar en su lugar. —Opino Ukyo con una sonrisa pícara.

Ranma dejo de sonreír.

—Mejor me voy.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ranma estaba sentado en su silla teniendo su barbilla en un brazo encima del otro en el escritorio. Estaba aburrido, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo ocurrido y eso era con respecto a Akane. Tocaron la puerta y dijo que pasara. Pensaba que era Ukyo y tal vez con su presencia se le quitara su depresión. Cuando vio entrar a Akane se enderezo rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto Ranma.

—¿Por qué se fue ayer y no me felicito? ¿No se supone que odia a mi hermano?

—Suficiente será con reírme de él en una hora que llegue vestido de mujer. —Sonrió Ranma.

Esa sonrisa le molesto a Akane.

—¿Usted si está enamorado de Ukyo o solo mintió para que no dijeran nada los demás? —Preguntó Akane.

—Ukyo casi me mata porque la bese… en la esquina de sus labios. —Sonrió Ranma.

Akane se puso muy feliz por dentro.

—Entonces si no tiene una relación con Ukyo, ahora sí puedo decirlo como una persona madura y… primero quiero pedirle algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Quiero hablar con Ranko y quiero que me ayude a comunicarme con ella.

Ranma agrando los ojos, ¿Por qué?

—Aunque en eso aún lo estoy pensando porque creo que lo que tengo que decirle debe de ser en persona.

—¿Y qué… le quieres decir?

—No se lo diré a usted, solo a ella. —Respondió Akane. —Y lo otro es para usted. En primera no me comportare de esa manera, usted sabe, siguiéndolo y acosándolo, pero lo que quiero decirle es con toda sinceridad y estoy segura de mis sentimientos, me gustas y quiero saber si puedo ser correspondida. No es por dinero como dijo Ryota, sé que usted no tiene la mayor fortuna y más con sus zapatos de imitación.

—Estas perdiendo seriedad, Akane. —Gruñó Ranma.

—Perdón, pero, ¡Ya se lo dije! —Grito con las mejillas coloradas. —¡Me gusta y quiero saber si soy correspondida!

Ranma atraganto.

—Este… como puede ser la mejor manera de decírtelo. Tal vez no es momento para que pienses en tener una pareja, digo, temo que dependas de mí y eso no sería sano.

¿Por qué le decía eso? ¿Es que acaso si quiere algo con ella?

Akane se mordió los labios y daba pisadas con su pie derecho. Ranma sabía que era berrinche, muchas veces lo hizo en la escuela.

—¡Me importa una mierda! —Exclamó Akane.

Corrió a él y se sentó en las piernas de Ranma y lo besó con torpeza.

—Es…pera. —Decía Ranma sin despegar la boca de Akane porque ella hacia fuerza para que no se alejara.

Akane se separó y lo miro con coraje.

—En esta ocasión haré mi cometido. —Dijo decidida y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa.

—¡Detente! —Pidió Ranma queriéndola detener.

Lo hizo a una velocidad y lo volvió a besar, pero estaba vez metiendo su lengua. Volvió a separarse a falta de aire y pego su nariz al de él.

—Al menos si solo es una vez, no me quiero quedar con las ganas de hacerlo. —Suspiro Akane cerca de sus labios.

Ranma miraba los labios de Akane.

—Creo que con una sola vez no pasara nada malo. —Dijo Ranma.

La levanto y la acostó en el escritorio y se puso encima de ella para besarla con mucha desesperación.

* * *

 _ **Saludos y nos leemos el martes. Adiós.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 13_**

Ukyo llego para tocar la puerta de la oficina de Ranma y al estar a punto de hacerlo llega Konatsu.

—Señorita Ukyo que bueno que la veo. —Dijo Konatsu. —Necesito que me firme unos papeles.

—Es cierto. Mi asistente está enferma. —Tomó las hojas. —Últimamente he estado desorganizada por eso.

—No se preocupe, le ayudare en lo que pueda. —Sonrió Konatsu.

Ukyo iba a tocar, pero era su amiga, así que entro.

—Ranma me…—Ukyo se quedó callada y miraba a todos lados porque su "amiga" no estaba. —¿Dónde está? —Preguntó viendo a Konatsu.

—Se me hace extraño porque solo fui por esto…—Señaló las hojas que Ukyo tenía. —Y antes de ir él estaba aquí.

—Tal vez fue por un café o al baño. —Suspiró Ukyo. —Vendré al raro.

Las chicas salieron de la oficina. Solo esperaron unos cinco segundos y ellos estaban agachados atrás del escritorio y solo se vio a la vista medio rostro y esperaron más por si volvían a entrar.

—No creo que regresen. —Dijo Akane con una voz tranquila. —¿Otra ronda más? —Preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

Ranma volteó a verla girando con lentitud y se mostraba serio y para Akane fue un rotundo "NO".

—Sí, ya sé que la respuesta es no. —Gruñó Akane.

—Abróchate la blusa y acomódate la falda. —Ordenó Ranma con seriedad.

—Y usted abrochase el pantalón. —Sonrió Akane.

Ranma estaba molesto o molesta ¿Cómo rayos cayo en eso? Nunca pensó que perdería su virginidad con una mujer y en el cuerpo de un hombre. Lo peor de todo es que bien sabia como actuar. Akane veía el rostro serio de Ranma y ella entendió y se puso de pie para salir, pero se detuvo al tener la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

—Ahora que se cómo son las cosas…—Volteó a ver a Ranma con una sonrisa. —Luchare por usted.

Ranma se sonrojo y se quedó tieso hasta que salió la chica.

Konatsu vio como Akane salía y estaba confundida porque nunca la vio entrar. Fue cuando entendió lo que había pasado.

—Iré por algo de tomar ¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó Akane con tranquilidad.

Konatsu negó con la cabeza. Akane le sonrió y se fue. Al ver que estaba lejos, se puso de pie de golpe y entro al oficina sin tocar. Vio a Ranma sentado en su silla un poco pensativo, pero no le importo que entrara su asistente.

—Eres una enferma. —Dijo Konatsu. Estaba molesta por lo que había pasado.

—No entiendo. —Ranma se enderezo y se puso de pie.

—No soy tonta porque es obvio que los dos estaban escondidos cuando abrimos la puerta y al ver la cara sonriente de Akane concluí lo que estaban haciendo.

Ranma atraganto sin ver a la cara a Konatsu.

—Como dijo Akane, con solo una vez no pasa nada. —Respondió Ranma con tranquilidad.

—¡No tiene vergüenza! —Gritó Konatsu. —Con eso confirmo que a usted le gusta las mujeres.

—¡Claro que no! —Exclamó Ranma levantándose de su silla.

—¿Y lo que paso? —Konatsu alzo una ceja.

Ranma se quedó serio.

—¿Se da cuenta? Tuvo sexo con una mujer cuando usted es una mujer atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre. —Le recordó.

—Como dijo Akane, con una sola vez no pasa nada. —Repitió Ranma con tranquilidad.

—¡Si está tranquilo es porque si te gusta Akane! —Cada vez comprendía menos a su jefe o jefa.

—¡¿Piensas que no estoy en paz?! —Exclamó entrando en modo pánico. —¡Soy consciente de lo que hice y ahora no podré dormir!

—Por la culpa que tiene es más que obvio.

—¡No! ¡Es porque no dejare de pensar en ella! —Se pegó la cabeza varias veces con su escritorio.

—¡Usted necesita un psiquiatra! —Gritó Konatsu.

Ranma pensaba que tal vez tenía razón. Aun no asimilaba lo que había hecho. En su vida jamás pensó en tener ese tipo de relación con una mujer y menos con su enemiga. Había algo extraño que sentía, nunca le había pasado eso ¿Sera posible que estuviera sintiendo algo por Akane? ¡Era imposible! Estos pensamientos y "sentimientos" era por culpa de la brujería que le había hecho Nabiki. Debía convencerla lo más pronto posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Konatsu ¿Dónde está Akane? —Preguntó Ranma. —¿Esta en su escritorio?

—No. —Respondió. —Dijo que iría por algo de tomar. —Sonrió con maldad. —¡Es cierto! Me dijo que iría con Ryoga porque le recomendó un lugar donde venden malteadas y como él sabía dónde se encontraba la acompaño.

Ranma le sonreía, pero de esas que mostraba educación, sino una que no mostraba felicidad.

—¿Le sucede algo? —Preguntó Konatsu por su sonrisa extraña.

—Para nada, solo dile a Akane que le descontare una hora de trabajo por no estar en su lugar y a Ryoga un día. Coméntale eso, sí. —Seguía sonriendo.

—Está bien. —Contestó Konatsu escribiéndolo en su libreta.

—Puedes retirarte.

Konatsu salió y sonrió.

—Eso se merece por lo que hizo, además de que quise comprobar cuál era sus niveles de celos. —Se dijo. —Si tan solo supiera que fui yo quien le recomendó el lugar.

* * *

Akane llego sola con un vaso de malteada en su mano y al ver a Xiam Pu y Akari recordó cuando la mancharon de malteada. Tenía ganas de vengarse, pero estaba rica su bebida que no valía la pena. Tal vez después. Ahora se sentía feliz porque al menos no le era indiferente, pero recordó que en cualquier momento podía llegar Ranko y seria su final, pero sobre todo que tal vez ella no quería hablar con ella.

—¿Akane a qué horas llegara tu hermano? —Apareció Ukyo y se acercó a ella. —No aguanto por verlo. —Sonrió.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Akane dando un sorbo a su malteada de fresa. —Pero será divertido.

—Si. —Contestó Ukyo. —Hace rato fui a ver a Ranma, pero no estaba. —Respondió. —Eso me recuerda que tengo que verlo, tal vez ya esté ahí o sabes dónde está.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

Ukyo se fue y Akane no dejo de verla hasta que desapareció teniendo el popote en su boca. Sonrió nuevamente porque no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso. Xiam Pu y Akari observaba a Akane y la miraba un poco diferente.

—Algo debió pasarle para que tuviera un semblante diferente. —Comentó Akari.

—Hay que averiguarlo. —Dijo viendo a su amiga.

* * *

Ukyo entro a la oficina de Ranma y él estaba sentado y dándole la espalda a su amiga.

—Ranma

Ranma se asustó al escuchar la voz de su amiga, no esperaba que apareciera ahora. Giro su silla y sonrió.

—Ukyo. —Sonrió con ciertos nervios.

—¿Te sientes bien? Te veo raro. —Se preocupaba Ukyo. Se sentó en la silla sin dejar de verlo.

—S..sí. —Afirmó Ranma. —¿Po… por qué no lo estaría? —Intentaba sonreír, pero cada vez era más difícil. —Además. ¿Por qué me tratas como él? Recuerda que soy una chica… 100% mujer.

Ukyo sentía que algo le pasaba por su sonrisa y risa nerviosa.

—No lo sé, Ranko…—La llamó por su nombre. —Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a decirte Ranma porque no veo a mi amiga sino a un hombre que eso…

—¡SOY UNA MUJER NO UN HOMBRE! —Gritó Ranma dando puñetazos a su escritorio.

Ukyo se asustó por la condición de su "amiga". ¿Estaba alterada?

—Creo que no te sientes bien, tal vez debería ir a descansar. —Le sugirió Ukyo.

—No. —Negó con una sonrisa. —Recuerda que hoy veremos a Ryota vestido de mujer y eso es algo que no me puedo perder.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Te equivocaste! ¡Soy mujer no hombre! ¡Es ¿Estás segura?!—Gritó con ansiedad.

—Está bien, ¿Estás segura? —Corrigió su pregunta.

—Muy segura, Ukyo. —Sonrió Ranma con tranquilidad.

Ukyo salió de la oficina de su amiga. Estaba preocupada por el estado psicológico en el que estaba porque era eso, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia por lo que pasaba. Pero sentía que había algo más por la que comenzó a comportarse así

Akane estaba hablando por teléfono y cada vez se sentía más molesta escuchando todo lo que le decía Ryota. Aventó su celular y entro a la oficina de Ranma.

Konatsu saco su aparato de asma cuando su compañera cerró la puerta. Esto se estaba descontrolando y temía que las cosas terminarían peor de lo que había estado imaginando durante estos días.

Ranma temblaba, pero debía relajarse para no pensar en lo que sucedió. Sabía que a Ukyo no la podía engañar por mucho tiempo y sospechaba que algo le sucedía. Brinco del susto al escuchar que Akane cerraba la puerta de golpe. No entendía porque la miraba molesta.

—¡Estoy molesta! —Habló Akane haciendo berrinche.

—¿Y por qué está molesta? —Respondió con toda tranquilidad.

—¡AHH! —Gritó Akane.

Agarro la baqueta y toco o más bien golpeo el gong varias veces y con mucha fuerza como si le estuviera pegando a una piñata. Ranma estaba a punto de quedarse sordo. Se levantó y la agarro por las muñecas estando atrás de ella para alejarla del instrumento antes de que todos la escucharan.

—¡Cálmate! —Le pidió Ranma sin soltarla.

—¡¿Por qué me hace eso?! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! —Exclamaba queriendo soltarse de él y seguir golpeando el gong.

—¡Yo jamás te prometí que terminaría con ella! ¡Tú fuiste quien lo propuso, más nunca dije acepto! —Le recordó pensando que era eso.

—¡No es eso, no tiene nada que ver con usted y Ukyo! ¡Ya me dijo que no estaba en una relación con ella! Solo que… Ryota…

Akane dejo de hacer fuerza y soltó la baqueta. Era un desastre, nadie la querrá y recordó las palabras de su hermano, simplemente para él ella no era importante, entonces por qué le dijo lo contrario a la doctora. Ni siquiera su madre le importaba, era distante con ella. Incluso se siente horrible que al morir su madre pudo sentirse mejor. Murió atropellada y ni siquiera lloro por ella, ni mucho menos por su padre.

—Solo…—Murmuró Akane. —Necesito que me quieran. —Sus ojos humedecieron.

Ella perdió fuerzas en sus pies y se deslizo. Al llegar al piso se soltó por completo de Ranma. No podía dejar de llorar por más que quisiera, era lo peor que podría mostrar ante una persona y más hacia él.

Ranma se quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras. Todavía había cosas que no entendía y una de esas era lo que en verdad sentía y pensaba Akane. Si tal vez hubiera nacido siendo un hombre…. No, debía no pensar en eso. Sus sentimientos eran muy confusos, ¿Qué era lo que quería? Tampoco podía dejar que se hiciera ilusiones porque podría llegar el momento en desaparecer su versión hombre y eso sería un golpe para ella, pero tampoco podía dejar que sufriera de esa manera.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse de rodillas y abrazarla por atrás pegando su cabeza en su cabello. Akane lloro más al sentir su abrazo. Por más que quisiera no hacerse ilusiones era inevitable no querer separarse de él. Ni siquiera Shinosuke la abrazo alguna vez de esa manera. No sabía si sentía amor estando en sus brazos, pero si era algo que quería que durara para siempre.

* * *

Nabiki estaba tomando una copa en el bar junto con su amiga que vestía de hombre. Estaba con sus cartas viendo el futuro que se venía a partir de ahora.

—Oye Choko, ¿Habrá una manera para resolver el problema de Ranko? —Preguntó Nabiki.

—No lo creo, debe de nacer de ella ese sentimiento, pero a como vi a esos dos ya hay algo que debe aceptar. —Opinó Choko.

Nabiki hizo una mueca.

—Qué raro. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Solamente leo las palabras "venida del cielo" y que provocara un mayor caos en Ranko o más bien entre los hermanos. —Al repetir las palabras "venida del cielo" entendió y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Choko. Se preocupó por el cambio de semblante.

—Se avecina una tormenta y eso puede provocar un problema entre Ranko y Akane. —Contestó Nabiki.

—Hablando de hermanos, ¿Cómo esta Kasumi? —Preguntó Choko. —¿Sabe que has visto últimamente a Ranko y Ukyo?

Nabiki atraganto. Bajo la mirada y guardo las cartas rápidamente.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —Dijo Nabiki y salió del bar caminando apresuradamente.

* * *

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador, la persona que salía de ahí tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, pero sobre todo furia y sus labios mostraba como si estuviera a punto de hacer berrinche. Los que estaban en la recepción comenzaron a reírse al ver a Ryota con un vestido sin mangas de lentejuelas rojas. Sus labios estaban pintados de ese mismo color y en sus ojos tenía sombra negra y delineador muy marcado en la parte de abajo de sus ojos. Apenas podía caminar con esas zapatillas altas de color rojo y además de que le molestaba su peluca de color anaranjado.

Ranma, Akane y Ukyo salieron y comenzaron a reírse de él. Konatsu llegó después con su celular en la mano y grabando a detalle el rostro molesto de Ryota.

—Una apuesta es una apuesta. —Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa. Pero dejo de sonreír al ver a Akane porque dejo de reírse por recordar las palabras de él.

No dijeron nada después de que la abrazo y ambos salieron de la oficina. Cada vez se sentía más mal porque no podía corresponderle _o no quieres aceptar que la quieres._ Su propia voz dijo eso. Recordó que Nabiki le había dicho que Akane iba a influir en su decisión de volver como mujer o quedarse como hombre.

—¡SI! ¡Ríanse! —Exclamó Ryota. —¡Ya verás, me vengare de ti! —Señaló a Akane.

—Como si te tuviera miedo. —Respondió Akane sin afectarle el tono de su hermano. Se hizo la fuerte y quería olvidar todo lo que le había dicho.

—¡Y tú! —Miró a Ranma. —¡Pagaras por todo!

—Tampoco te tengo miedo. —Contestó Ranma.

—Pues eso cambiaran porque no saben de lo que soy capaz…

Mientras él seguía hablando, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y apareció una mujer de más o menos de veintisiete años, rubia de buen cuerpo que portaba un vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo que mostraba sus curvas y zapatos del mismo color. Su piel era muy blanca y sus labios eran aún más rojos que el color de labios que tenía Ryota.

Los demás seguían riéndose de Ryota, pero Akane dejo de sonreír al ver a esa mujer que llegaba. Atraganto y era lo peor que le podría pasar en ese momento. Ranma dejo de reír al ver que Akane miraba cierto punto y dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con una mujer muy guapa.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —Preguntó Ryota al ver que su hermana dejo de reírse.

Ryota se dio la vuelta y se espantó al ver a esa mujer que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

—Ay Ryota… —Suspiró la chica. — sabía que algún día pasaría, pero al menos debiste pedirme consejos para un buen maquillaje. —Se lamentó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Ryota.

La mujer miro a Akane y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

—Supe que trabajabas aquí y vine a verte. —Respondió la pregunta de Ryota, pero dirigiéndose a Akane y brincando de felicidad como si se tratara de una niña. —Solo que no esperaba ver como salías del closet. —Dirigió su mirada a Ryota — Aunque ya te había tardado. —Lo miró con lastima y haciendo puchero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Akane sintiendo dolor de cabeza y eso que aún no comenzaba a hablar.

—Creo que esa pregunta ya me la han hecho y yo respondí o tal vez no entendiste, no lo entiendo. —Se dijo.

Al escuchar eso alzaron una ceja Ranma y Ukyo.

—¡Oye no copies mi frase! ¡Bastarda! —Se quejó Ryota.

—¡Bastarda tu madre! —Le respondió dando un zapatazo estando a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—No ofendas a mi santa madre. —Explotó Ryota.

—Pues ni tan santa para correrme del velorio a mí y mi madre… que dios la tenga en su santa gloria. —Dijo mirando al techo y con una mano en su pecho.

—¡Que santa! ¡Si así hubiera sido no se habría metido con un hombre casado! —Le recordó.

La chica quería llorar como si le hubieran quitado su paleta y Akane se masajeo la sien porque comenzaría a gritar como niña chiquita y berrinchuda.

Ukyo comenzó a observarla más, sentía que la había visto en algún otra parte.

—Ayanami. —Llamó Akane.

—Ayanami venida del cielo, recuérdalo. —Sonrió con orgullo.

—No entiendo que hicimos para que hayas venido del cielo, es el castigo divino. —Dijo Ryota viendo hacia arriba.

—¡Por qué siempre me tienes que decir eso! —Lloró y gritó exageradamente. —Yo soy una bendición, eso era lo que me decía mi madre.

—¡Ayanami cállate! —Gritó Akane.

—Está bien. —Dejo de llorar y regreso su sonrisa. Se acercó a Akane y acaricio su mejilla. —Akane debes de maquillarte más, así no consiguieras novio por eso Shinosuke te dejo y la verdad que bueno porque ni yo me hubiera acercado a él, no merecería algo así ni tu tampoco. —Ayanami miró a Ranma.. —Pero este hombre si vale la pena para ti, es lindo. Yo te ayudare hermanita.

—¿Es tu hermana? —Preguntó Ranma asombrado.

—Digamos que mi padre tiene muchos hijos por ahí. —Comentó Ryota.

—Sí, era muy pícaro, como yo. —Dijo Ayanami. —Solo que yo no tengo hijos por ahí y nunca lo haré.

—¡Ya me acorde de ti! —Exclamó Ukyo acercándose a Ayanami. —Tú fuiste una de las muchas chicas que se le declaro a Ranko en la preparatoria.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Ranma estando confundido porque no se acordaba de ella.

Ukyo se acercó a él y le susurro.

—Como no puedes acordarte de ella, las demás aceptaron tu rechazo a excepción de una y es ella.

Fue cuando Ranma empezó hacer memoria. Esa sonrisa de niña caprichosa, esos ojos azules, esa mirada… Ranma atraganto y comenzó a temblar.

* * *

 _Ranko suspiro a pesar de que esto se volvía muy cotidiano y eso que apenas estaba en primer año. Esta vez fue diferente porque la chica que le declaraba su amor en ese momento estaba de rodillas y miraba a Ranko con unos ojos iluminados. Tenía su uniforme que era idéntico a la de Ranko, su cabello lacio y rubio con un moño rosa palo en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza._

— _Ranko, desde que te vi por primera vez fue amor a primera vista. —Decía Ayanami con sus manos entrelazadas. —Yo soy hermosa y tú lo eres más por lo que seriamos la pareja más hermosa de toda la escuela. Acepta ser mi novia y prometo jamás fijarme en otra mujer u hombre._

— _Ayanami lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar. Como a muchas que le he dicho en lo que lleva mi primer año no me interesan las mujeres. —Rechazó Ranko._

 _Ayanami se puso de pie y su sonrisa desapareció. No dijo nada más y se alejó._

 _Al siguiente día Ukyo y Ranko caminaba por los pasillos y al llegar a su salón encontró un gran ramo de flores en su pupitre con Ayanami sonriéndole a lado del ramo._

— _Ayanami yo…_

— _¡Alto! —Interrumpió Ayanami. —Yo nunca me rindo. —Con una sonrisa se fue._

— _Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto, Ranko. —Habló Ukyo sin dejar de ver el ramo._

 _Después, Ranko iba al baño, pero alguien lo jalo al cuarto de limpieza y no tardo ni cinco segundos para tener enfrente a Ayanami caminando sus dedos en el cuerpo de Ranko empezando desde su hombro hasta su mejilla._

— _¿Qué relación tienes con Ukyo? —Preguntó Ayanami seriamente._

— _Es mi hermana, bueno hermanastra, pero para mí es herma…_

— _¡NO TE CREO! —Gritó Ayanami. —No, Ranko solamente eres mía._

 _Ranko comenzó a temblar por la mirada psicópata que tenía la chica. No la dejo de molestar en lo que resto del año, hasta que se enteró que en segundo año se tuvo que ir y pudo descansar en lo que siguió de segundo año, hasta tercero que fue cuando se encontró a Akane._

* * *

Por primera vez agradecía ser un chico en este momento, recordó como Akane lo acosaba y dio por hecho que era de familia, pero no se comparaba con esa mujer.

Ayanami suspiro enamorada.

—Ranko. —Sonrió Ayanami. —Siempre será la única chica en mi corazón, tarde mucho en superarla, pero gracias a medicamentos y terapia pude superar mi obsesión por ella. Si mi mamá no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi problema, el cambio de escuela no me hubiera impedido estar cerca de ella.

—¡Lo ve! —Habló Xiam Pu. —Señor Saotome ella si acepta sus preferencias en cambio usted…debería aprender de ella.

Ranma miro a Xiam Pu con un rostro duro y ella comenzó a temblar.

—¿No le gusta las mujeres? —PreguntóAyanami. —Que decepción y desperdicio de hombre, al igual que Ranko que es un desperdicio de mujer por no gustarle las mujeres.

—En conclusión, es un desperdicio. —Susurró Konatsu.

Ranma le dio la misma mirada que le dio a Xiam Pu. Ukyo solo quería reírse.

—Pero se equivocan, solamente he estado enamorada de una mujer. Recientemente termine con mi novio porque se fue de aquí y aun lo sigo amando. —Dijo con tristeza.

Ranma suspiro de alivio, mientras no la viera como mujer estaría en paz.

* * *

En la tarde después de que todo se calmó, Ryota y su hermana se fueron. Akane caminaba por el pasillo después de entregarle unos encargos de Ukyo a Ryoga y se quedó platicando con Mousse unos minutos. Alguien le jalo el brazo que venia del cuarto de limpieza y de repente estaba enfrente de Ranma.

—¿Dime si tu hermana no vendrá más aquí? —Interrogó Ranma.

—No vendrá y estoy segura porque no le creí que viniera a verme. —Contestó Akane.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es cierto que ya no es tan obsesiva como antes, pero nunca me ha tratado en si como su hermana, aunque a diferencia de Ryota no somos enemigas, mientras con Ryota no la soporta ver ni en pintura. A lo que voy es que solo vino porque se enteró que la empresa en donde trabajaba era de Ranko por lo que venía a verla.

Ranma atragantó.

—La conocí en el funeral de mi padre al igual que Ryota ya que los dos no sabíamos de su existencia. En ese entonces Ayanami tenía problemas de obsesión con una mujer que no supe hasta ahora quien era, pero ya lo supero. Además, a la hora de la comida la llevé al aeropuerto y yo vi cómo se subió al avión así que no la veré en un buen rato y más si se trata de Paris porque adora esa ciudad. —Dijo Akane.

Ranma no se confiaba mucho de eso, si pensaba que debía regresa a ser mujer ahora no podría con esa mujer cerca.

—No se preocupe, es buena e inofensiva, además de justa porque es mentira lo de Shinosuke. Cuando ese idiota salía a sus fiestas lo conoció y cuando supo que era mi novio se alejó y busco a otro. —Aclaró Akane.

—Ósea que si, por ejemplo, ella estuviera interesada en mí, pero si tu está interesada en mí y yo en ti ¿Ella no se acercara a mí?

—No sé acercara. —Contestó Akane. —Aunque no entiendo por qué me dices eso.

Ranma se decía en su mente _Esto va en contra de mis principios como mujer, pero esa mujer era el diablo y monstruo en su máxima expresión entonces…_ Agarró a Akane de las mejillas y la acerco a él para besarla con mucha ansiedad. Extrañamente sintió las ganas de besarla cuando la abrazo en su oficina, pero ahora estar encerrados y solos hacia que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Akane no se esperaba eso, pero no podría rechazar algo así. Enrollo sus brazos en su cuello y después Ranma bajo sus manos a su cintura y paso a su espalda. Akane paso sus manos a sus mejillas y después subió a su cabello.

—Entonces ¿Aceptas? —Dijo Akane sin despegar sus labios de los de él.

—¿Eso importa?

Akane alejo sus labios de los de él, pero no lo soltó ni él a ella.

—Si me haces el amor ahorita y me encanta, te daré más tiempo para que lo pienses. —Puso Akane como condición.

Ranma la volvió a besar y ambos bajaron al piso.

* * *

 _ **Otro capítulo más. Lo que sucedió la semana pasada fue repentino, pero era necesario porque de repente todos mis archivos aparecían como accesos directos y eso era provocado por un virus. No fue necesario formatearla (Lo bueno) y tome una buena decisión porque me entregaron la computadora el viernes en la tarde.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, otra cosa de lo quería platicar. La verdad no sé qué palabras utilizar, pero solo espero que no vaya a ver un mal entendido o se ofendan o simplemente que estoy exagerando. He tenido algunos comentarios con respecto a la actitud de Akane y no me molesta que digan que no les gusta o que no es de ella, pero con un comentario que me hicieron fue el que me dije, tengo que aclarar ciertas cosas.**_

 _ **El concepto de la categoría "Universo Alterno o AU" es este:**_

 _ **Alternative Universe (AU) (Universo alterno). Se utiliza a los personajes de una serie, pero colocados en una historia o contexto diferente.**_ _ **Suelen mantener el carácter y la descripción original de los personajes**_ _ **, pero la historia cambia total o parcialmente.**_

 _ **Subraye esas palabras porque dice "suele" mantener el carácter de los personajes, pero no siempre. Esto ya lo había hablado curiosamente hace exactamente un año y lo hable en la historia de "Los descendientes" y no porque me paso a mí, sino a otra usuaria en el que la verdad si me dio mucho coraje que le criticaran el final de su historia, pero es su historia y lo hace por diversión y el hecho de que la ofendan o simplemente no saben cómo expresarse se me hace injusto. Yo acepto las críticas y si van a opinar o decir que no les gusta algo, háganlo con respeto porque algunos lo pueden malinterpretar y no es lo que ellos quisieron decir. Una cosa es que me digan "no me gusta el carácter de Akane porque ella es fuerte y dulce" a otra que te digan "no me gusta el carácter de Akane hasta Rumiko le daría vergüenza si leyera esto" La verdad eso si me hizo sentir mal, si no hubiera dicho eso y si todo lo demás pues diría "A Ok" Así como lo hecho con los demás. En wattpad no he tenido problemas por esto, han aceptado la historia muy bien y sin problemas.**_

 _ **Pero pasa algo muy curioso aquí, creo que no solo en Fanfiction, en Wattpad u otras páginas dedicadas a esto, es que si hago a Akane que no sea fuerte o con que no se quiera o sea una acosadora se molestan porque Akane no es así, pero si a Ranma lo hago un mujeriego cuando no es así en el anime, está bien ¿No? Conste y eso que lo hacen en el mundo de Ranma, yo no lo hago en el mundo de Ranma, es muy diferente. En otra historia (que ese capítulo fue borrado) Cometí ese error, pero era por lo estresada que estaba porque ya quería terminarlo y por querer llegar a un hecho o un final que yo quería lo hice, no sé si me di a entender. Yo en un universo alterno si así se da las situaciones de la historia si lo haría, pero creo que no lo hare más y se me hace algo incongruente que ahí si lo acepten. Yo no critico las historias de Ranma que se basan solo en el romance, digo ¿A quién no le gusta el romance? Rumiko nos dejó vacío con ese tema en la historia por lo que todos, porque yo también, damos ese toque que falto. Pero lo curioso es que estas historias son las más populares aquí en Fanfiction y Wattpad mientras que las que trata en un entorno por ejemplo de batallas o acción no lo sean tanto cuando es lo principal en Ranma. Yo vi el anime, leí el manga y donde quedo el anime en el manga, la relación de Akane y Ranma comenzó a avanzar, pero fue más batallas, nuevas técnicas y el final que la verdad a mi si me gusto a pesar de que no se casaron. Como dije no critico las demás simplemente se me hace algo curioso. Pero cada quien sus gustos, pero ese no es el punto.**_

 _ **Ahora, lo que voy a decir tal vez digan, estas exagerando, no te precipites, no le hagas mucho caso a ese comentario, pero tome la decisión de que esta será la última vez que escriba una historia que sea un Universo Alterno porque siento que no puedo tener la libertad que yo quiero para cambiar ciertas cosas a los protagonistas u otros personajes y si no les gusta como hago a los personajes o que la historia sea absurda ¿Por qué pierdo tiempo en escribir la historia? Mejor las ideas que tengo las escribo solo para Wattpad como historias originales y que sean personajes creados completamente por mí.**_

 _ **Suena exagerado lo que digo por un comentario, pero si me hizo sentir mal esas pocas palabras de ese usuario o usuaria, porque cuando ustedes me decían "no me gusta la actitud de Akane porque es más dulce" no me sentía mal o triste, ni me molestaba, yo les respondía que ella iba a cambiar. También soy consciente de que no a todos les gustara mi historia, cada quien tiene sus propios gustos. Pero, les quiero preguntar ¿Si hubiera sido al revés, en lugar de Akane hubiera sido Ranko/Ranma quien la acosara lo verían bien? También cambie la personalidad de Xiam Pu y Akari porque no son así en el anime ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?**_

 _ **La siguiente historia que escribiría si es en el mundo de Ranma ½, pero temo que pase lo mismo porque será una historia en donde Ranma no podrá defenderse del enemigo, pero hay una justificación para eso y quien pelearía contra ese enemigo en lugar de él sería Akane. Pero hay otra que si me llamaba la atención y que es otro mundo, pero mejor lo hago como historia original. Una Akane escondiéndose de Ranma por miedo a que le pase algo y queriéndose vengar de Kuno por todo lo que le hizo, además del tema de la trata de personas, mejor no porque Akane no es una persona temerosa, ella es fuerte.**_

 _ **Al empezar el año yo estaba entre esta historia y otra que también era un universo alterno y me decidí por esta porque aquí podría hacer más comedia y de la bizarra porque esa era la idea, la escribo ridícula porque es una comedia ridícula. Mejor hubiera escrito la otra en donde Akane si era fuerte y Ranma teniendo una relación con Xiam Pu, coqueteándole a Akane, dando entender que si era mujeriego y además regañado por su madre por eso porque creo que ahí no lo hubieran visto mal, pero a lo mismo, no la elegí porque sentí que en esta historia que escribo me divertiría más y también los divertiría a ustedes. No todos me han dicho que no les gusta la actitud de Akane con grosería o con ofensa, solamente sentí feo ese comentario. A ustedes les agradezco sus críticas y que me digan que no les gustan ciertas cosas, lo hicieron con respeto y espero que sigan así para otras historias que leen ahorita o las que leerán en un futuro, utilicen las palabras correctas para opinar y criticar.**_

 _ **Puede que si este exagerando, simplemente me molesta la incongruencia de que Ranma sí puede cambiar de personalidad, pero Akane no. Ahora, no me vayan a salir que Ranma besó a Akane solo para que Ayanami no la molestara ósea que la esté utilizando porque de por si tengo malas experiencias con los personajes rubios y que las haga sin cerebro y eso que soy rubia y tengo cerebro XD para mí es un favor para que se acerquen más ¿No? XD**_

 _ **¿La historia continuara? Si, la terminare. No dejo historias inconclusas, además de que les gusta esta historia, la han aceptado a pesar de eso. Simplemente me dije, Si son sinceros a lo que piensan de la historia, yo también seré sincera y diré lo que siento y pienso, pero sin ofensas y con respeto. Además, como lo dije en Los descendientes, NADIE ME DICE LO QUE DEBO DE ESCRIBIR. Solo para aclarar otra cosa es que no he cambiado absolutamente nada de la historia, no la he modificado a pesar de todo y para quienes tengan la duda, en el capítulo que escribo Ranma ya admite que está enamorado de Akane y si ella no le daba importancia a Ranko o no le interesa porque también fue otra cosa que dijo es porque aún no la ha vuelto a ver, no sabe que Ranma y Ranko son la misma persona, además ya dijo que si quiere hablar con ella, lo cual se me hizo algo ilógico de ese comentario.**_

 _ **Puedo decir que estoy un poco inquieta por esto y la verdad yo quería pedirles su opinión de algo que quería hacer porque este año cumplo cinco años escribiendo, pero la verdad ya no sé qué pensar o lo que haré en un futuro por lo que no lo comentare por el momento. Necesito aclarar cosas en mi cabeza porque ahora estoy pasando por un serio problema y al publicar el primer capítulo de esta historia estaba bien, pero cuando publique el segundo fue cuando comenzó a estar mal mi vida y no podía concentrarme en escribir y me dije "publique esta historia en un muy mal momento" Y lo que son las cosas porque al escribir esta historia quien hubiera imaginado que me sucediera lo mismo que le sucedió a Ryota de niño al enterarse de que tenía una hermana y su papá otra mujer. Sé que son cosas privadas que no debo comentar o que simplemente no les interesen, pero creo que escribir esta historia será la que más me dolerá en su tiempo que este. Era mentira cuando les decía que por tiempo no respondería comentarios, simplemente no tenía ánimos para hacerlo y no quería ser cortante con ustedes porque no lo merecen. Ahorita escribo el capítulo 19, ni siquiera sé cuál será el rumbo ahora con esto que pasa porque creo que verían mal que Akane se vengue de Ranma por la mentira de que ella era Ranko ¿No?**_

 _ **Espero no se haya ofendido porque no lo hago con esa intención, y a pesar de que digan que no les gusta esa Akane les agradezco que aun así sigan mi historia porque les gusta a pesar de todo. Me gusta la sinceridad y yo quiero ser sincera, así como lo son ustedes. No fue queja o reclamo contra ustedes sino con ese comentario porque no fue una manera correcta de decirlo porque para los que leen esta historia y son escritores entiende que escribir toma mucho tiempo y esfuerzo porque no es fácil y lo hacen por entretener. El principal propósito por la que les hice esta mega carta es para que en un futuro con otras historias al momento de criticar y decir que no les gusta siga siendo correcta y con educación, así como lo han hecho ustedes. Además de aclarar mi postura con respecto a Akane.**_

 _ **Saludos y nos leemos el viernes, adiós.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 14_**

—Casi todos se van. —Dijo Akane que estaba recargada de la pared con su blusa desabrochada.

Ranma y Akane han estado no menos de dos horas adentro del cuarto de limpieza. Ranma estaba sentado en el piso, estaba intacto, solamente su camisa blanca estaba desfajada. Se sintió mal después de terminar porque uso esto para escapar de Ayanami, pero como Akane dijo, estaba lejos, pero no quería tener problemas. Nunca entendió el concepto de tener sexo, pero lo poco que sabía es que no tardaba mucho en excitarse con Akane a pesar de no haberla visto completamente desnuda. Lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a gustarle. Tenía razón Akane, cuando comienzas a sentir esa sensación placentera no lo podrás dejar.

A pesar de que le gusto, Akane sentía a Ranma un poco tímido porque no la acaricia mucho, ni siquiera ha acariciado alguno de sus senos a pesar de haberle puesto su mano en ellos, él rapidamente quita su mano.

—¿Por qué no me acaricias? —Preguntó Akane.

—¿Qué?

—Si, solamente dejas tus manos en mi cintura o en mi espalda, pero… ni siquiera has metido uno de tus dedos. —Comenzó hacer puchero.

—¿Aun no superas eso, pervertida? —Preguntó Ranma sonrojado. —Espera… ¡Ya se! —Chasqueó sus dedos.

—¿Meterás uno de tus dedos? —Preguntó sonriente.

—¡NO! —Grito Ranma. Se tapó la boca, no debía de gritar. —Hablaba de cómo salir de aquí sin que nadie nos viera.

—Ranma. —Llamó Akane. —Dime algo, ¿Fui tu primera vez? —De repente paso por su cabeza y posiblemente sea por la que no se atreve a tocarla.

Ranma no espero esa pregunta, no sabía que responder porque le daba vergüenza. En una mujer es normal, pero en un hombre era algo extraño y más a su edad.

Akane suspiro, su silencio lo confirmaba.

—Bien, entonces tengo trabajo que hacer. —Dijo Akane.

—¿Trabajo? —Alzo una ceja.

—Sí, tenemos mucho tiempo, pero quiero disfrutar las siguientes veces y quiero que tú también.

—¿Las siguientes veces? —Era un hecho de que estaba metido en un problema serio.

—Esta noche iré a tu casa y…

—¡Espera! —Detuvo Ranma. —No puedes ir a mi casa porque no quiero que Ukyo…

Dejo de hablar al ver el rostro de Akane que veía que estaba molesta.

—Entonces, no era tu primera vez porque vives con Ukyo ¿No? —Akane sentía mucho coraje.

Ranma suspiro.

—Ya te dije, Ukyo y yo no somos pareja, tampoco la besé, solo quería que no siguieran pensando los demás que era gay. —Aclaró Ranma. —Yo la aprecio como una hermana al igual que ella, jamás…

No termino porque Akane lo beso y rápidamente él le correspondió. Se acostó con ella nuevamente estando él encima de ella. Akane quería otra vez porque le gustaba. Con Shinosuke jamás se excitaba de esa manera, pero estaba casi convencida que él si le gustaba, pero aun había cosas que no entendía de él. Dejo de besarla y se levantó tomando la mano de la chica para que ella también lo hiciera.

—Hay que irnos. —Dijo Ranma.

Akane hizo una mueca, pero tampoco podían estar ahí toda la vida. Giro el picaporte, pero no se abrió la puerta. Siguió intentando empujándola, pero no se abría.

—No puedo abrirla. —Dijo Akane viendo a Ranma.

—¿Qué?

Ranma se acercó a la puerta e hizo lo mismo y no podía abrirla.

—¡Esta bloqueada! —Exclamó Ranma. —Ya son las siete, posiblemente no hay nadie.

—¡¿Entonces nos quedaremos toda la noche?! —Gritó Akane.

—Efectivamente hermanita. —Dijo una voz que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Ryota había puesto varios muebles para bloquear la puerta. Fue suerte regresar a la empresa de su peor enemiga y escuchar voces en el cuarto de aseo, por lo que decidió hacer una pequeña travesura. Estaba cruzado de brazos mirando la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡RYOTA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! —Gritó Akane.

—Les dije que pagarían por lo que me hicieron. —Contestó Ryota. —Si lo hubieran hecho mañana se habrían quedado todo el fin de semana y eso hubiera sido más divertido.

—No entiendo tu "venganza", fue una apuesta y perdiste. —Habló Ranma.

—Eso es cierto, pero la cumplí y eso no quiere decir que este feliz porque perdí. —Dejó en claro.

Akane intentaba calmarse, pero era inevitable cuando se trataba de Ryota.

—Ryota, esto no es un juego y no parece que tuvieras veintisiete años. —Dijo Ranma con seriedad. —Esto es ser inmaduro de parte tuya como cuando decidieron molestarm… molestar a Ranko por su padre. Puedo entender a Akane en ese momento, pero tú eres un maldito que solo piensas molestar porque no hacen lo que tú quieres. Así que abre porque no estas mostrando a un hombre y empresario.

Akane estaba impactada de todo lo que dijo. Tal vez en esta ocasión si lo escuche.

No hubo ningún ruido, solo el sonido del elevador.

—No me escucho ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Ranma con una vena saltando en su sien.

—Así es él. —Contestó Akane.

Akane se sentó en el piso. Si quería quedarse más tiempo con él, pero no toda la noche encerrada en un lugar muy pequeño.

Por otro lado, Ranma comenzaba a desesperarse porque no quería quedarse con Akane toda la noche y lo peor estando encerrados. Temía que nuevamente cayera en los "encantos" de Akane. No comprende lo que sucedió hoy, no quería que se cumpliera lo que Nabiki dijo. No podía seguir con esto, no quería lastimar a Akane de esa manera. Esto era algo peor de lo que ella le hizo.

—No habrá nadie para que nos abra. —Habló Ranma. —Mi celular lo deje en mi escritorio.

—Yo también. —Dijo Akane.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ranma se sentó nuevamente en el piso estando enfrente de Akane.

—Creo que esto podría servir para que habláramos de esto. —Dijo Akane. —Lo que le dijiste a Ryota hizo darme cuenta de que estos días me comporte como una niña caprichosa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me gustaste y sin importarme que tuvieras una relación con Ukyo yo me metí, así como lo hizo mi mamá. —Siguió. —Ahora saber que fue mentira, hace que me sienta más tranquila y no porque este soltero, sino porque no le estoy quitando nada a nadie.

Ranma no sabía que responder, por más que quería saber que era lo que Akane pensaba y sentía no podía saberlo.

—Ya no seguiré insistiendo. —Decidió Akane. —Quiero que estés con alguien que tú quieras y sé que yo no soy la indicada para ti.

—Si estuviera en otra situación si te elegiría. —Confesó Ranma.

El corazón de Akane comenzó a latir más rápido. ¿Pero qué situación?

—Refiriéndome a que cuando llegue Ranko me iré de aquí. —Explicó porque lo que dijo se refería a su género, pero obviamente no se lo dirá.

Eso entristeció a Akane y Ranma se dio cuenta.

—Pero, nada me detiene aquí y yo podría…

—No Akane. —Se adelantó Ranma. —Entiende que…

—¿POR QUÉ? —Gritó Akane.

Ranma brinco del susto.

—¿Dime la razón? —Exigió Akane teniendo los ojos llorosos.

Que podría responder ante eso. Verla de esa manera hacia que se sintiera mal. ¿Y si…? ¡No! Quería regresar a la normalidad, Akane no debe influenciar en esto. Nabiki se lo dijo, que ella dudaría de regresar y Akane iba ser la causante.

—Sigo sin entenderte. —Dijo Akane.

—Yo también. —Le confesó Ranma. —Muchas veces he querido saberlo. _¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijera la verdad? Era mejor decirle ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero creo que ya es tarde. Ella se relacionó con una mujer y yo también. En su lugar esto sería traumático y estoy segura que así sería._ —Pensó. —A lo que me refiero es que… nunca he sabido cuales son mis preferencias.

Akane agrando los ojos al escuchar eso.

—Muchas chicas se me declaraban en la escuela y les decía que no porque no sentía alguna atracción hacia ellas, a nadie y mucho menos a los hombres. —Siguió.

—¿Es por eso que te molesta que Xiam Pu y Akari te digan que eres gay? —Preguntó Akane.

—Me molesta porque no sé lo que siento. —Respondió Ranma. —Por eso no quiero que te hagas ilusiones porque por todo lo que has sufrido no lo mereces.

Por primera vez le decía eso a una persona porque era verdad lo que le decía. Ni siquiera a Ukyo le ha confesado eso.

—Pero tu respondes a mis besos, al menos eso no sería algo. Además tengo una duda, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Konatsu que me quitaría una hora de mi sueldo y a Ryoga un día? —Interrogó Akane.

— _Es maldita de Konatsu, hasta ahora entendí lo que quiso saber._ —Pensó Ranma.

—¿Acaso… te pusiste celoso? —Preguntó Akane.

Ranma solo la miraba, ¿Estaba celoso de Ryoga?

—Ves, eso es algo ¿No? Si te pones celoso es porque no quieres que nadie se acerque o solo me quieres para ti solito. —Le sonrió.

—Es… es que Ryoga nunca me ha caído bien. —Se excusó Ranma evitando verla a los ojos.

—Bueno, también esta Mousse yo…

—También me cae mal. —Gruñó Ranma.

—El chico que ayuda a Mousse…

—También me cae mal. —Interrumpió Ranma.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho cuál de los tres. —Sonrió con burla.

Ranma se mordió la lengua.

—Es…que me caen mal los tres.

—También está el que arregla las computa…

—¡También me cae mal!

—¡Ves! ¡No hay ninguna área que arregle computadoras en este lugar! ¡Ukyo es la que se encarga de eso! ¿Si sabe que es buena en eso?

—¡YA ESTA BIEN! ¡¿QUIERES ESCUCHAR QUE ME PONGO CELOSO CUANDO UN HOMBRE SE ACERCA A USTED?! ¡SI! ¡ME PONGO CELOSO!

Eso puso feliz a Akane.

—Ahí está lo que se ha preguntado toda su vida, le gusta las mujeres. —Dijo Akane.

—¡NO ME GUSTA LAS MUJERES SOLO ME GUSTAS TU! —Gritó Ranma.

¿Qué acaba de decir? Nuevamente estaba la confusión de hace años. ¿Y si no fue confusión y si estaba enamorada de Akane? No volvió a sentir nada cuando comenzó a molestarla, pero nunca entendió. ¿En verdad le ha atrae?

Akane estaba feliz de escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, estaba pensando en lo que él sentía. No podría cantar victoria porque para él es difícil de aceptarlo.

—Con escucharte, puede que así sea, pero no te voy a obligar. —Dijo Akane.

Ranma se impactó con sus palabras. Vio que se levantó y busco una escalera que ya había visto.

—¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Hay un conducto de ventilación y aquí está la puerta para entrar. —Señaló arriba. —Ese estúpido de mi hermano no conto con eso porque también en su cuarto de aseo está el conducto. Una vez me encerró en ese cuarto cuando era niña y pude escapar.

—A pesar de que la mamá de Ryota te odiara, ¿Podías entrar?

—Cuando mi mamá venia, primero investigaba que no estuviera y me traía. —Explicó.

—Tu mamá sí que era precavida. —Comentó Ranma con una sonrisa.

Akane no le respondió, solamente dijo eso para al menos romper la tensión, pero parece que no fue así. Ya estando en el conducto que era bastante ancho, tanto que los dos se arrastraban a un lado del otro. Ranma miraba de reojo a Akane y era evidente que estaba molesta.

—Perdón por decir eso de tu mamá. —Se disculpó Ranma.

—No te preocupes, yo pienso cosas peores de mi propia madre. —Respondió Akane. —Además, no fue una ofensa porque es cierto, era muy precavida.

—Creo que ustedes dos no…

—Solo espero que este con mi padre quemándose en el infierno. —Dijo con total normalidad.

Ranma no supo que decir sobre eso, pero eso le dio a entender que no se llevaron bien.

—Murió atropellada hace unos años. El conductor se dio a escapar. Recuerdo bien ese día porque fue cumpleaños de Ryota, cumplía quince años. —Contó Akane.

Ranma se detuvo y Akane se dio cuenta del rostro de Ranma.

—Ryota cumple el seis de mayo, ¿Fue hace doce años? —Pensaba Ranma.

—¿Y eso que?

—Ese día murió mi pa… mi tío, el papá de Ranko. —Contestó Ranma.

Ambos se quedan viéndose a los ojos pensando en que posiblemente solo era una coincidencia. Además de que no le tomaron mucha importancia porque ambos bostezaron. Estaban cansados y ellos continuaron para encontrar una salida. Dejando de lado todo lo que paso, ¿Por qué la seguía? Como si ella conociera su empresa, aunque tampoco sabía dónde pudiera haber una salida.

Akane cada vez tenía más sueño y sentía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida. Debía aguantar hasta encontrar la salida. Ranma abría y cerraba los ojos al igual que ella hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Ranma se sentía incómodo hasta que abrió los ojos de golpe y levantó un poco la cabeza, miro a Akane y estaba dormida.

—Akane. —Le habla. —Por dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedamos dormido? —Se preguntaba.

Sintió un temblor y el conducto se rompió y cayeron. Ranma se pegó en la cabeza con el suelo. Akane cayó encima de él y seguía dormida a pesar del golpe. Ranma se sentó con Akane y se dio cuenta de tres cosas, uno, estaba en la recepción, dos, era de día y tres todos estaban ahí viéndolos en silencio.

—¡Solo aclarare que no paso nada! —Habló Ranma.

—La verdad es que nadie cree que paso algo porque encontramos muebles bloqueando la puerta del cuarto de limpieza, además de las cosas de Tendo en su escritorio y la señorita Ukyo preocupada por usted por lo que ahora ver de donde cayeron quedo claro que ustedes por intentar escapar se quedaron dormidos. —Dijo Xiam Pu.

Ranma sonreía, pero sus labios temblaban y después se veía furia en ella.

Suspiro Akane sin despertar a pesar de la caída.

—Solo me gusta…—Hablaba Akane sin despertar de sus sueños. —Solo me gusta que tu… me lo hagas.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, sobre todo Ranma porque esas eran las palabras que decía ella cuando lo hicieron ayer en la noche.

—¿O tal vez si paso algo? —Preguntó Akari.

Todos comenzaron a hablar y a decirse que ellos tuvieron algo. En ese aspecto no le molesto mucho a Ranma porque así les quedaría claro que no era gay… o bueno… Ya ni él sabía lo que pasaba.

Akane suspiro.

—Me gusta que hagas eso, Ryoga. —Sonrió Akane.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Uuuuhhhh. —Dijeron todos.

Ryoga había llegado en ese momento y no entendió lo que pasaba.

Ranma tenía ganas de estrujarla porque extrañamente se sentía en las nubes porque pensaba que soñaba con él, pero parece ser que no era el principal "dueño" de sus sueños. Se levantó con Akane en brazos, miro a Ryoga y se la entregó.

—Creo que esto te pertenece. —Le sonrió Ranma.

Ryoga pensó que esa sonrisa no era de una persona amable, pero aun así agarro a Akane.

Ranma fue al elevador para ir a su casa a cambiarse. Presiono el botón y Konatsu llego.

—Señor, necesito algunas cosas para la reunión de la tarde. —Dijo Konatsu.

—Cancela la reunión. —Contestó Ranma entrando al elevador y sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero señor…

—¡CANCELA LA MALDITA REUNION KONATSU! —Gritó Ranma.

Todos gritaron de miedo porque la voz de su jefe fue aterradora. Las puertas se cerraron y aún seguían temblando. Ukyo escucho la voz de Ranma y salió.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Era Ranma? —Preguntaba Ukyo. —¿Qué le paso al techo? —Señaló. —¿Y por qué Akane esta inconsciente y con la misma ropa de ayer?

—¡Nadie lo sabe! —Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ukyo quedo más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Cuando Ukyo supo que Ranma había llegado corrió a su oficina y sin tocar abrió la puerta y la cerro con fuerza. Miraba a su "amiga" con el ceño fruncido. Por otro lado, Ranma no estaba de humor para soportar los regaños de su amiga.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASO ANOCHE?! —Gritó Ukyo.

—Nada de lo que tu piensas. —Contestó Ranma.

—¿Entonces tuviste algo que ver con ella? Porque lo que yo pensaba es que Ryota por venganza los dejo encerrados y subieron al conducto de ventilación y se quedaron dormidos. —Explicó Ukyo lo que pensaba que había sucedido.

—¡Es enserio! —Exclamó Ranma. —¿Nadie creería que ella y yo tuvimos que ver en el armario? ¿Por qué todos son así conmigo? Yo los mantengo, les doy seguros médicos a ellos y sus hijos y aun así me tratan así. —Comenzó a llorar de la desesperación.

—Qué bueno que nadie te ve porque ahora si dirían que era una niñita en el cuerpo de un hombre. —Se compadeció Ukyo.

—¡Pero si soy una niñita metida en el cuerpo de un hombre! —Le recordó Ranma.

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que si no quieres nada con Akane mantente alejada de ella porque no solo te dañaras sino también a ella. —Aconsejó Ukyo.

—Descuida, ella ya tiene a Ryoga. —Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Algo me dice que esas sonrisa son de celos. —Intuía Ukyo.

—Déjame sola, ¿Si? —Le pidió Ranma sin dejar de sonreír.

Ukyo hizo una mueca y salió de la oficina. Vio que Akane llegaba y ella evitaba verla a los ojos.

—Solo te diré una cosa Akane, No me meteré en esto, por eso no quiero que me involucren en sus problemas. —Le pidió Ukyo.

Akane asintió y vio cómo se fue.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Konatsu acercándose a su compañera.

—Yo también quisiera saberlo porque de repente desperté en el área de diseño. —Respondió Akane.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina para entrar.

—¡No quiero ver a nadie! —Exclamó Ranma.

Akane alzo una ceja y no le hizo caso y entro. Konatsu prefirió hacer lo mismo que Ukyo, no meterse más en esto.

Akane ya adentro vio que Ranma le daba la espalda sentado en su silla giratoria. Ranma olio el perfume y supo que era Akane, a ella menos quería ver.

—¡Lárgate Akane! —Le pidió Ranma sin voltear para verla.

—No entiendo por qué se enojó por lo que le dije si usted me dejo en claro que no quiere una relación conmigo. —Le recordó Akane.

—Entonces puedes elegir a Ryoga. —Dijo Ranma. —Digo eso de… Solo me gusta, solo me gusta que tú me lo hagas, Ryoga. —Dijo imitando su voz.

Akane hizo una mueca y no entendía de lo que hablaba.

—Ayer que lo hacíamos decías eso, pero jamás mencionaste a Ryoga por lo que no solamente me lo dices a mí, sino también a mi estúpido empleado. —Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. —¿Verdad?

—¿Usted piensa que él y yo lo hacemos? Eso es… —Comenzó a entender de lo que hablaba. —Ahhh, ya entiendo. A veces hablo dormida y tuve un maravilloso sueño en un lugar en donde ambos estábamos desnudos haciendo el amor…—Dijo con una voz soñadora. —Pero de repente estaba en mi universidad en la cafetería y como cada mes Shinosuke me cortaba, él me animaba con un cupcake de chocolate y siempre le decía que solo me gustaba que él me lo hiciera.

—Si fuera verdad ¿Por qué estabas teniendo un sueño erótico, mente enferma y después pasas a uno donde comes cupcakes?

—Es como si mis sueños fuera una televisión. De repente cambio de canal. —Contestó con un dedo en su sien derecha.

—¡¿Cómo si fuera televisión?! ¡Maldita enferma! —Gritó Ranma. —¡Cada vez me desesperas más! Sabes que, te doy el día libre porque no quiero ver tu cara por el día de hoy.

El teléfono sonó y Ranma contestó.

—¿Qué sucede Mousse? —Dijo de mala gana. —Ahh… Ryoga. —Le sonrió a Akane. —Ahh te sientes mal y quieres el día libre. Claro que si Ryoga, espero que te recuperes. —Colgó el teléfono con fuerza.

—No te daré el día libre porque no quiero que vayas a casa de Ryoga a cuidarlo por su dolor de estómago. —Cambió de opinión.

Akane solo pestañaba. Era la primera vez que lo miraba así.

—Es más… —Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. —Hoy te quedaras aquí, trabajando en mi oficina ¿Por qué? Eso te preguntas. —Camino alrededor de ella. —Te voy a mantener vigilada. —Puso sus dedos en sus ojos y después en los de ella dando entender que la mantendría vigilada. —Porque no quiero que vayas a hablarle por eso también te quitare tu teléfono. Así que trae tus cosas y te sentaras en mi escritorio y me ayudaras con unas cosas. No, espera… —Se acercó al teléfono y marco un número. —Konatsu trae todas las cosas de Akane.

Konatsu entro y trajo todo, miro a Akane haciéndole preguntas con miradas y se respondían.

—¡Lárgate Konatsu! —Ordenó Ranma.

Konatsu corrió porque le tenía miedo, incluso era peor que cuando era Ranko. Ahora sí lo hicieron enojar a un nivel máximo. Cerró la puerta y Akane aún estaba en silencio.

—¿Alguna pregunta Akane? —Le preguntó Ranma.

Akane atraganto, pero se mostraba tranquila, aunque también asombrada.

—Es… la primera vez que…

—¿Qué te gritan? No, Akane esto es lo más relajado que he estado cuando me enojo. —Sonrió Ranma.

Akane agrando los ojos, ¿En serio?

—Yo soy un poco explosivo.

—¿Poco? —Preguntó Akane. Pero evito ver a Ranma por el rostro duro que le hizo al preguntar eso.

—Akane, Akane, Akane…—Siguió Ranma. —Lo que ibas a decir, era la primera vez que…

Akane tardo un rato para responder.

—Que era la… primera vez que… me hacen un ataque de celos. —Respondió Akane.

Ranma quedo confuso, ¿Fue un ataque de celos?

—Sí, digo, el hecho de que usted se enoje porque Ryoga, que es solo un amigo se acerque a mí y quiera que no salga de aquí y solo falto que me dijera que se iría a mi casa o usted me llevaría a su casa para que no vaya en la noche con él para ver cómo se encuentra.

Ranma ya se había calmado y no se puso a pensar en eso último.

—Pero…—Se sentó en la silla en donde estaba sus cosas y busco su celular y se lo dio a Ranma. —Aun así, no se preocupe, no iría a ver a Ryoga a su casa en la noche. Solo iría a mi casa, tomaría mi computadora y miraría videos porno porque esta situación de sus celos me excito. —Confesó con calma.

—Maldita mente enferma que tienes. —Dijo Ranma.

—Usted me convirtió en esto porque con Shinosuke jamás tenía esos pensamientos y eso sí, era muy salvaje al principio, pero después sabe lo que paso y yo le aburrí, aunque cuando me masturbo pienso en la mejor época que tuve con él. —Todo lo que le decía era mentira, solo quería saber a qué punto llegaba sus celos porque se estaba divirtiendo y posiblemente eso haría que su lado salvaje saliera. —¿Quiere que le cuente lo que hacíamos? —Le preguntó Akane mirando a Ranma con una sonrisa. Se quería morir de la risa porque la miraba con un rostro serio y era evidente que estaba hirviendo del coraje. —Ya que usted dijo que no me hiciera ilusiones y yo dije que no insistiría más. Entonces me dije mientras me daba una larga ducha imaginando a un guapo actor, ya que mi jefe me agrada por qué mejor intento entablar una linda amistad y le contare mis cosas, al fin y al cabo, no sabe si es heterosexual o homosexual que no debe de haber problema.

De la nada con sus brazos en la orilla del escritorio encerró a Akane y la miraba con seriedad.

—Se lo que estas intentando y no harás que yo saque mi lado salvaje para tener sexo. —Dejó en claro Ranma.

—¿Y su lado animal? —Preguntó Akane.

Ranma alzo una ceja.

—Está bien, no diré nada más y nos enfoquemos en nuestro trabajo. —Akane quiso acabar con la diversión.

—Lo que hiciste es que sacara mi lado monstruoso. —Dijo Ranma con una sonrisa.

—Sí, de eso me di cuenta, pero… —Akane le sonrió con picardía. — ¿No lo podría volver a sacar pero esta vez de otra manera?

No paso ni cinco segundos hasta estar Akane pegada a la pared y teniendo enrolladas las piernas en la cintura de Ranma besándose con muchas ansias.

* * *

 _ **Viernes, al fin. Primero, con respecto a lo que paso, les agradezco su apoyo con sus opiniones, en serio se los agradezco y si ofendí a alguien, pido disculpas y hasta aquí dejaremos este tema y a enfocarnos en la historia que es lo importante ahora.**_

 _ **Siguiendo con la historia… desde el viernes pasado los capítulos terminan así y también pido disculpas por eso. u.u Sé que he escrito fanfics "eróticos" lo pondremos así, pero siempre me pongo nerviosa con esto, más si soy consciente que son mujeres jaja pero tampoco los dejare con las ganas y créenme se notara que soy tímida para estos temas (¿Se entiende el sarcasmo?) Porque lo que se viene es fuerte y es lo más fuerte que he escrito. Tal vez para ustedes no sea fuerte, pero para mí si XD**_

 _ **Me preguntaron, ¿Cuantos capítulos serán? pues al principio la idea eran 16, pero se alargó y posiblemente sean 24 capítulos, por lo que no lo sé, porque voy en el 20 y creo que no serán 24 capítulos XD**_

 _ **Con lo que quería hacer para celebrar cinco años aquí en fanfiction, no lo comentare por el momento, tal vez en el siguiente capítulo. Solo diré que la idea surgió cuando hacia fila para comprar carne y cuando sigue molestándo durante el día y hasta en mis sueños un personaje creado por ti hace cinco años y si han leído todas mis historias, conocieron a ese personaje el 9 de diciembre del 2015 -_- Es enserio, uno quiere seguir adelante, pero es una maldición y yo soy la culpable de esa desgracia. T_T**_

 _ **Saludos y nos leemos el martes. Feliz fin de semana, adiós.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 15_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: A continuación habrá contenido explicito, si eres sensible pasa la primera linea de separación y continua leyendo._**

No paso ni cinco segundos hasta estar pegada en la pared y sus piernas enrrolladas en la cintura de Ranma, besándose con muchas ansias. Las manos de Akane estaban en el cabello de Ranma y los jalaba e incrustaba sus uñas en el cráneo de Ranma. Estaba feliz porque ahora si saco su lado monstruoso porque por primera vez la estaba acariciando e incluso sintió lo excitado que estaba y como empujaba esa parte en su entrepierna. Se excito más de lo que ya estaba y cuando dejo de besarla pensó que esto había acabado porque no era la primera vez que se lo hacía, pero le sorprendió que la dejo de besar por ir a su cuello y hombro mientras él no dejaba de balancearse en ella. Estaba feliz porque ahora si lo hacía como era en sus sueños.

Ahora si no le importo todo eso de que nació como una chica, lo único que quería era besarla y acariciarla. Le molesto todo lo que le dijo y no quería que estuviera con alguien más que no fuera él. Ahora si se hablaba y pensaba como hombre. Olvido por completo que era una mujer. Le desabrocho su blusa y verla en sostén negro hizo que quisiera más. La volvió a besar y Akane nuevamente como todas las veces que lo ha hecho puso la mano de él en un seno y ella esperaba que esta vez no quitara su mano y sonrió. Ranma se dio cuenta que ella sonrió en su boca al sentir su mano y pensó, jamás había tenido la necesidad de tocarlos, pero si a ella le gustaba lo haría. Lo estrujo y Akane suspiro al sentirlo.

Regreso a su cuello y no solo lo besaba, también lamia y mordía. Siguió bajando y le quito su blusa. Empezó sentir un poco de frio, pero no le importo en lo más mínimo. No sabía si le quitaría el sostén porque nunca la había visto completamente desnuda. Solo le había subido la falda y entraba en ella. Él siguió bajando y se sentía extraño de parte de él que estuviera en sus pechos porque nunca sintió que le atraía esa parte de su cuerpo. Aunque no pensaba que era porque no le gustaba o no se veían bien, simplemente era por lo que le dijo.

—Ya no lo soporto, entra de una vez. —Dijo Akane. —Quiero verte desnudo. —Pidió Akane mirándolo a los ojos mientras respiraban agitadamente, pero sin que él dejara de empujar en su entrepierna.

—No quiero que nos desnudemos aquí porque puede entrar alguien como paso ayer. —Contestó Ranma sin dejar de respirar agitadamente.

La acostó en el escritorio y se subió encima de ella para besarla con mucha desesperación. Akane comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón y Ranma a subirle la falda. Él entro en ella y Akane enrollo sus piernas en las caderas de Ranma para sentirlo más y comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Akane lo jalo del cabello para besarlo sin que él se detuviera. Se aguantaban las ganas de gemir y por eso se besaban, no querían que nadie los escuchara, aunque se dieron cuenta que no habían cerrado con seguro la puerta, pero era más el deseo de estar juntos que prácticamente su mente estaba nublada.

Al terminar Akane se sentó sin soltar a Ranma para seguir besándolo. Puso sus manos en los botones de su camisa para desabrocharlos, pero Ranma la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Akane teniendo sus labios a pocos centímetros de los de él.

—Te dije que no podemos desnudarnos por completo, puede entrar alguien. —Contestó Akane viendo los labios de Akane.

—Quiero seguir. —Pidió Akane.

—Yo también, pero debemos parar ahora porque puede entrar alguien. —Le recordó Ranma. —Solo una más, pero después…

Akane lo besó nuevamente enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Ranma. Él correspondió pegándola más teniendo sus manos en la espalda de Akane. No quería hacerlo, pero cada vez seguía teniendo más deseo de verla. Quito el broche de su sostén para pasar sus manos alrededor de toda su espalda. Aunque él le dijo que no lo hiciera, Akane volvió acercar sus manos a los botones de su camisa y estaba vez no lo negó porque estaba segura de que él quería sentir su piel con la de ella. Cierta conciencia tenía porque alguien podría entrar y no quería que los viera, por lo que la acostó en el piso atrás del escritorio y aunque sabía que era incómodo para ella no quería parar. Ahora si no quería que se terminara. Pudieron sentir su piel y él comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Ranma dejo de besarla para verla a los ojos y ella los tenía entreabiertos y no dejaban de suspirar.

—Sonara… muy atrevido de mi parte, pero… creo que en este momento… te pediré una más… no, solo unas dos más. —Dijo Akane agitadamente.

—No quiero. —Contestó Ranma. —Quiero tres…más. —Sonrió Ranma.

Akane sonrió, parece que al fin saco el lado monstruoso no solo en él, sino en ella.

—En ese caso…—Se sentó sin salir de él y acercándolo a ella con su mano en su cabello. —Estaremos un buen rato ocupados con el trabajo ¿No? —Dijo cerca de sus labios.

Lo besó nuevamente y continuaron.

* * *

Al pasar media hora, decidieron terminar antes de que alguien entrara. Mientras ella se ponía su blusa, Ranma pensaba lo que siempre se venía a su mente cuando terminaba. ¿Qué rayos acaba de hacer? Ahora sí perdió el control.

—Se lo que estás pensando… esto no debió pasar. —Habló Akane terminando de vestirse nuevamente.

—No necesariamente. —Contestó Ranma terminando de vestirse. Se puso de pie y ayudo a Akane para que también lo hiciera. —Más bien, pienso que se está saliendo de control esta situación. —Dijo mientras acomodaba su escritorio.

—Para mí eso es que nunca debió pasar. —Gruñó Akane.

—No quiero discutir eso, Akane. —Pidió Ranma con mal humor.

Tocaron la puerta, al menos se calmaron un poco porque si hubieran estado haciéndolo y los interrumpen se habrían molestado más de lo que ya estaban.

—Pasa. —Dijo Ranma sentándose en su silla.

Akane se sentó en la otra silla.

Ryota entro con una sonrisa y Ranma y Akane lo miraron feo.

—Perdón, ¿Interrumpo algo? —Preguntó Ryota.

—Estas miradas son por lo que hiciste anoche, ambos dormimos en el conducto de ventilación. —Habló Ranma muy molesto.

—Pues yo creo que con eso estamos a mano ¿No? —Sonrió Ryota.

Ranma y Akane rodaron los ojos.

—¿A que viniste? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Akane y yo tenemos cita con la terapeuta, pero el problema es que no podrá asistir y si falto me cobran el doble, al menos que Akane quiera doble cita que la verdad ocupa mucho porque debió ser traumático estar encerrada con su jefe. —Contestó Ryota.

—Yo diría que no. —Sonrió Akane viendo a Ranma.

En silencio dijo cállate con sus labios.

—Tal vez Ranma puede tener una plática con su doctora. —Habló Ukyo entrando a la oficina de Ranma. Había visto entrar a Ryota por lo que quiso saber qué hacía ahí. —Últimamente lo he visto un poco alterado y como yo no soy de su completa confianza para platicar…—Gruñó viendo a Ranma. —Tal vez con ella se desahoga un poco.

Ranma no estaba seguro de eso.

—No estoy loco a diferencia de ellos. —Contestó Ranma.

Akane y Ryota lo miraron y alzaron una ceja porque no les gusto su comentario.

—Está bien, iré. —Aceptó Ranma.

Se puso de pie y agarro a Akane del brazo para salir de la oficina.

—¿Pensaste que tu cita te libraría de mí? —Le susurró Ranma.

—Francamente no pensé en eso. —Contestó Akane.

Ellos salieron y los otro dos se quedaron viendo la puerta.

—Algo esconden, pero no quiero meterme en esto. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Ranma tardo más o menos diez segundos en responder la pregunta de la doctora. Primero había pasado Akane y esperaba que no estuviera atrás de la puerta escuchando, aunque la doctora la había amenazado y le pidió que se fuera por un café.

—Solo sé que mis momentos más bonitos y felices fue cuando era una… digo un niño y todo comenzó cuando entre a la preparatoria y conocí a la hermana loca de Akane, ella empezó a acosarme y después de que me libre de ella, cada chica que llegaba se me declaraba y yo no sentía ninguna atracción por ellas y de los hombres ni se diga, hasta la fecha ningún hombre me ha atraído. Después conocí a Akane y se volvió mi amiga, pero me confundí pensando que me había enamorado de ella, y Akane empezó una relación con el idiota de Shinosuke, pero hubo un problema y ella comenzó hacerme la vida imposible, tanto era los maltratos de Akane y de todos que tuve que irme de la escuela antes de tiempo y a partir de entonces cambie y diez años después tenía mi propia empresa y a pesar de no ser feliz mi vida se había calmado, pero tengo que volver a ver a mi pesadilla y mente enferma de Akane y gracias a ella he tenido muchos problemas, incluso me enoja mucho que este cerca de chicos, según ella son celos y después me propone que sea su amante y a pesar de querer escapar de ella termino besándola y comenzamos una especie de relación rara y enferma como su mente y no sé qué hacer porque no me atrae en cierta manera, pero al momento en el que ella se acerca y me dice cosas, más los celos de verla con ese cerdo de Ryoga hace que la quiera para mí y pasa lo que tiene que pasar. Nunca me había gustado una chica y ella es la única a la que quiero besar. Toda mi juventud creí que no tenía preferencias e incluso mi propio personal se burla de mi porque piensan que soy gay por mis modos femeninos y eso… y eso…—Comenzó a llorar como niño pequeño. —La verdad es que nací como mujer y no puedo acercarme a Akane porque ¡Soy una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre! ¡Pero todo fue culpa de la estúpida amiga de Akane que es una maldita bruja y lo hizo con la intención de querer conseguirle pareja a Akane! Según ella es porque "yo soy el predestinado para Akane" —Dijo imitando su voz. —Sabe, un hombre diría que no entiende a las mujeres, pero yo soy una mujer y no entiendo a esas dos e incluso a mi mejor amiga porque ella me dice que me quede como hombre para que este con Akane y si no es así no se meterá en esto. No tengo a nadie conmigo a quien contarle todo lo que tengo acumulado.

La doctora pensaba que había tenido muchos casos muy extraños y locos, pero este sería el más loco de su carrera y eso que apenas tenía tres años de ser terapeuta.

—Yo creo que tiene un serio problema de identidad y… la verdad, es que tiene que relajarse y le recomiendo que… por una semana este lejos de todos.

Ranma tenía ganas de llorar, su vida cada vez era más catastrófica. Mientras Nabiki no le dijera que esto no era los problemas que ella predijo, morirá y eso era un hecho.

* * *

Akane suspiro y se sentó en el sillón de la sala de espera. Se sorprendió de ver a Nabiki saliendo del elevador.

—Nabiki. —Habló Akane.

Nabiki escucho su nombre y miro a Akane, le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—¿Hoy te toco consulta sola? —Preguntó Nabiki.

—No, pero Ryota se ocupó y Ranma vino en su lugar. —Respondió Akane.

El rostro de Nabiki se tensó.

—Así que… Ranma está aquí. —Quiso sonreír, pero estaba intranquila.

—Me imagino que estas aquí por Kasumi ¿No?

Nabiki se puso nerviosa.

—Sí, ella quiso venir para un facial, ya sabes se lo quise regalar. —Dijo Nabiki. —Me iré, nos vemos después.

Akane se extrañó un poco porque estaba bien antes de que mencionara a Ranma. Escucho la puerta y Ranma salía. Se le escurrió una gota de sudor en su frente al verlo porque parecía cansado y sobretodo desgastado.

—Vámonos de aquí. —Dijo Ranma llegando a brazos de Akane porque no podía mantenerse de pie.

—Ni que fuera para tanto. —Dijo Akane arrastrándolo.

Cuando entraron y se cerraron las puertas del elevador, Nabiki salió de su escondite porque no quería que Ranma la viera y ni mucho menos a… Una mano toco su hombro.

—Ya podemos irnos. —Dijo una mujer con una voz dulce.

—Ah, sí Kasumi. —Sonrió Nabiki.

* * *

Akane dejo a Ranma casi acostado en su escritorio. Se sobo su brazo y hombro porque casi todo el camino tuvo su cuerpo ahí. Fue por sus cosas y caminaba a la salida.

—¡ALTO AHÍ MENTE ENFERMA! —Gritó Ranma señalándola con el dedo.

Akane bufó porque el hecho de que se fuera de la oficina hizo que recuperara su energía.

—Te dije que no te irías de aquí hasta que yo quisiera. —Gruñó Ranma.

—Lo quise dejar descansar, entonces mejor me voy a mi escritorio y espero mi hora de salida que ya casi…

—Ah, ya veo. —Se puso de pie. —Esperas la hora de salida para ir a ver a tu "amigo" —Dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—No, señor Saotome. Espero mi hora de salida para ir a mi casa y ver videos porno. —Sonrió Akane si voltearlo a ver.

—Sabes… no te creo, eso de que veas videos porno es absurdo porque tú misma dijiste que te daba vergüenza comprar juguetes y hasta dijiste que querías uno de mis dedos.

—Sí, pero como usted no quiso prestármelos… pues utilizo otros dedos.

—¡¿Cómo que otros dedos?! ¡Para eso quieres ver a Ryoga ¿No?! —Insinuó Ranma.

—¡Ya le dije que no! —Zapateó y se dio la vuelta para verlo. —Son los dedos de queso que como en el momento, nunca me he masturbado, pero es un pasatiempo divertido ver en la pantalla de mi computadora como la pareja tienen una noche de amor.

Ranma decidió no decir nada más porque cada vez se daba cuenta en que condición mental estaba Akane.

—Solo siéntate ahí. —Gruñó Ranma señalando la silla.

Akane obedeció, se sentó en su silla y puso sus cosas casi aventándolas.

—Muy bien, señor Saotome ¿Qué haremos hoy o los pocos minutos que restan del día de hoy? —Preguntó Akane.

—Nada. —Respondió Ranma. —Solo te tendré ahí mientras hago algunas cosas. —Le sonrió.

Eso molesto mucho a Akane.

—No, de hecho haremos algo, hablaremos de nuestra condición actual porque no podemos estar así de que tendremos sexo cuando se nos de la gana. —Sugirió Akane.

—Con respecto a eso hay que dejarla hasta ahí.

—¿Entonces por qué me tiene aquí? —Explotó Akane. —Esto de estar encerrada en este lugar por sus estúpidos arranques de celos es absurdo. Si no hay nada entre nosotros ¿Por qué tengo que soportarlo si no somos pareja? ¡Es absurdo!

—Ahh, ya veo, quieres que te deje libre para que te vayas con ese cerdo —Nuevamente sentía furia y ganas de golpear el gong del coraje.

Akane pensó y sería mejor dejar todo eso hasta aquí.

—Bien. —Dijo más calmada. —Me quedare en silencio viéndolo como trabaja mientras espero que sean las siete, ¿Así está bien? ¿No se enojara más?

Ranma dejo de verla y se concentró en sus pendientes. Cada minuto la miraba y ella seguía observándolo. No podía concentrarse porque lo observaba y eso lo tensaba, pero también lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Lo pongo nervioso? —Preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

—N…no, no para nada. —Respondió con una leve sonrisa mirando las hojas y después a ella que le sonreía.

Esa sonrisa, no solo ahora, desde la preparatoria siempre lo ponía nervioso o más bien nerviosa en aquel entonces.

—Yo lo veo nervioso. —Pestañaba.

—Lo que quieres, es que te deje ir ¿No?

—Sí, pero no me quejaría quedarme si…—Acercó sus manos a la de él. —Si nos divirtiéramos un poco.

Ranma sintió un cosquilleo al sentir el tacto de Akane.

—A… Akane, ¿No te… cansas de eso? —Preguntó Ranma queriendo quitar su mano, pero se sentía bien que quería que lo siguiera acariciando.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Pero…—Quito su mano. —Usted dijo que acabáramos con esto y vernos nos afecta así que, creo que me iré con mi hermana a Francia, dudo que me niegue que estemos juntas.

Ranma agarro su mano nuevamente.

—Acércate. —Pidió Ranma.

Akane se puso de pie y camino para acercarse sin soltar su mano. Él se puso de pie y se acercó a ella y la beso con calma como aquel día que salieron del elevador. Esta vez no tenían la necesidad de acariciarse ni mucho menos hacerlo, más bien lo que sentía solamente era la necesidad de estar cerca. Los sentimientos de Akane eran claros, se había enamorado de él, pero por parte de Ranma aún era muy confuso, pero no quería separarse de ella. Tal vez Ukyo tenía razón, si se quedaba como hombre podría intentar que Akane lo hiciera feliz, pero estaba el hecho de que había nacido como mujer y esconderlo de Akane por el resto de su vida sería muy difícil.

—Disculpa se…

Ranma y Akane se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Konatsu. Ella no dijo nada y su rostro era sereno.

—Señor, necesito hablar con usted. —siguió Konatsu pero con un tono un tanto malévolo desde el punto de vista de Ranma.

—Iré por agua. —Habló Akane con una risa nerviosa y salió a paso veloz.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Konatsu entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a su jefe o jefa más bien.

—Eeerees unaaa eeenfeeermaaa. —Dijo Konatsu con una voz siniestra.

—¿Por qué me lo dices alargando las palabras y con ese tipo de voz? —Preguntó Ranma con cierto miedo.

—Porque usted está jugando sucio, si es que está vendiendo su cuerpo por venganza. —Lo Señaló Konatsu con el dedo.

—Mira, él día de hoy saque todo lo que tenía dentro y estaba relajado. No me estreses.

—¿Saco lo que tenía acumulado todos estos años con la doctora o saco todo el semen dentro de Akane? —Preguntó.

—¡Konatsu eso es vulgar!

—Pues usted sabe, digo… dejo de menstruar, ósea sacar sangre por sacar semen.

—¡Eso es más vulgar! ¡Además uno y el otro no tiene nada que ver, se da en circunstancias diferentes! —Exclamó Ranma.

—Si se va a quedar como hombre, compórtese como uno. Esto puede terminar mal, Akane saldría lastimada y usted también.

Era cierto que quería terminar con esto, pero cada vez le era imposible. Le dijo a Akane que terminaran, pero él la beso y eso es contradecirse. Lo que pensó en el momento en el que ella dijo que se iría con su hermana fue dolor porque no quería que se fuera. ¿Era una mujer o un hombre? ¿Cuáles son sus preferencias? Cada vez era más difícil para él. Si, ahora era él y no ella. Al pensar en Akane hizo que se diera cuenta de algo.

—Akane dijo que iría por agua ¿No? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Sí, ¿Y eso qué?

—Es mucho tiempo solo para ir por agua. —Gruñó Ranma.

Salió a una velocidad asombrosa desde el punto de vista de Konatsu. Con eso se daba cuenta de que no todo era venganza y si tenía sentimientos hacia Akane. Los celos eran su debilidad. Lo siguió porque no quería que cometiera una locura y lo grave seria que todos se dieran cuenta del estado de su jefe y sobretodo, que cometiera una catástrofe porque si su jefe estaba enojado y siguiendo a Akane era una bomba.

La puerta quedo entreabierta y entro Akane. Tomó sus cosas y se fue corriendo. Llegando a la recepción, se acercó al elevador y presiono varias veces el botón porque el tiempo corría y si Ranma la atrapaba no podría deshacerse de él en lo que resta de la noche.

Xiam Pu y Akari miraban a Akane y era extraño que se fuera porque faltaba diez minutos para la hora de salida, pero lo importante era ver la desesperación en el que estaba la chica.

Las puertas se abrieron y entro rápidamente. Brinco de felicidad porque no tardo en cerrarse las puertas antes de que él se diera cuenta de su escapatoria.

Por otro lado, en la oficina de Ranma, entro azotando la puerta porque estaba molesto de no haber encontrado a Akane, pero lo primero que vio fue su escritorio y las cosas de Akane no estaban. Konatsu llego y le dio miedo el rostro de su jefe.

—¡Esa maldita mente enferma! —Gritó Ranma. —No sabía que eran astutas para que me pudiera engañar.

Salió nuevamente de la oficina.

—Yo creo que el enfermo mental es usted. —Se dijo Konatsu y lo siguió.

Ranma llego a la recepción y miraba a todos lados como si fuera un maniático. Xiam Pu y Akari se inquietaron al ver a su jefe.

—¿Le sucede algo? —Akari se atrevió a preguntarles.

Ranma las miro y ellas brincaron del susto por el rostro de su jefe.

—¿Han visto Akane? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Sí, se fue hace nueve minutos. —Respondió Xiam Pu.

—¡¿Hace nueve minutos?! —Gritó Ranma.

Xiam Pu y Akari brincaron del susto por el tono de voz.

—No se preocupe, la buscaremos y…

—Xiam Pu, es hora de irnos, son la siete. —Anunció Akari con una sonrisa.

—Ya son las siete, jefe la buscaremos mañana. —Dijo Xiam Pu.

—¡Ahh! —Gritó Ranma.

—¡AAAHH! —Gritaron Xiam Pu y Akari, tanto que se abrazaron.

Ranma se enderezo porque recordó algo, por el coraje había olvidado cierto detalle.

—¡Ranma! ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Ukyo que llegaba junto a Konatsu. Iba a la oficina de su "amiga" y vio a Konatsu que estaba preocupada. Le comento lo que ocurría y fue para calmarlo.

—¡Como no me acorde! —Sacó su celular. —Esta tarde en la terapia, cuando me acerqué a Akane puse un rastreador en su bolsa.

—¡¿Cómo para que un rastreador?! —Exclamaron Konatsu y Ukyo al mismo tiempo. —¡Eso es ya es acoso a un nivel máximo!

Xiam Pu y Akari se quedaron asombradas por la confesión de su jefe.

—Mmm… esto es sospechoso. —Dijeron ambas. —Ya son las siete lo investigaremos mañana.

Ranma miraba el movimiento del rastreador en su celular, hasta que se detuvo en un punto.

—Está a cinco cuadras de aquí. —Dijo Ranma.

Presiono el botón del elevador y al abrirse las puertas entro sin dejar de ver el celular. Las puertas se cerraron estando en la misma posición.

Konatsu y Ukyo se quedaron sin habla viendo las puertas recién cerradas.

—Creo que Akane se detuvo en una tienda de revistas, mangas, DVD y Blu-ray. —Intuía Konatsu.

—Espero que no cometa una locura, ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado para que se comportara de una manera salvaje? —Se preguntaba Ukyo.

—Nada, solo tiene un padecimiento común que tiene una persona enamorada y poco a poco morirá.

—¡¿Cómo qué morirá?!

—Sí, morirá de celos, creo que la terapia no funciono. —Dijo Konatsu viendo a su jefa.

* * *

Akane ya estaba más tranquila, estaba muy lejos de ser encontrada por Ranma Saotome. Creía o bueno, estaba segura de que se metió en terreno peligroso al relacionarse con él. Sonaría extraño pensar que sus celos eran adorables, pero eran serios porque era peor que romperte un brazo y una pierna y tener que estar en silla de ruedas un mes, aunque suena ridículo, pero tampoco quería que le sucediera… nuevamente. Siguió en su lectura y en un momento iría al área de DVD para comprar una o dos películas. No tenía internet en su casa por lo que no podía contratar servicio de streaming y por eso mentía que veía vídeos porno porque no podía verlos por falta de internet.

Antes de entrar, descubrió un chip pequeño y supo que era un rastreador. Maldijo a Ranma porque sus celos iban en mal en peor, se lo quito de su bolso que era un poco grande, tanto que guardo un saco de detective, sombrero y lentes para que su identidad sea desconocida pero no era por esconderse de Ranma, sino porque entraría a un área prohibida. Camino para ir al fondo de la tienda donde se encontraba los DVD para mayores de dieciocho años. Busco uno de su interés, pero sintió un mal presentimiento y fue cuando vio a Ranma lejos de ella, específicamente en el área de pago para ser exactos.

—¿Cómo me encontró? Obviamente Akane, tiraste el chip casi en la entrada. —Se decía en voz baja. —¿Qué hago? Y lo peor de todo es que no alcance a comprar mis dedos de queso. —Dijo con los ojos llorosos.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos, parece ser que los celos de Ranma están empeorando, ¿Qué hará cuando encuentre a Akane?**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios :) saludos y nos leemos el viernes. Adiós.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 16_**

Ranma salió de su empresa y sin despejar la vista de su celular camino rumbo al punto donde Akane se había detenido. Camino cinco cuadras y el punto estaba en medio de la calle, miro y se quedó paralizado. Dejo caer su celular. Había muchas ambulancias y policías alrededor de un cuerpo que estaba tapado con una tela. Un camión que estaba volteado estaba a poca distancia de ellos y en su mente paso muchas maneras de cómo había sucedido. Comenzó acercarse caminando lentamente sin dejar de ver el cuerpo.

—Disculpa, no puede pasar. —Prohibió el policía.

—Esa… esa…—Señalaba con su dedo. —Esa… esa es mi empleada…—Cayo de rodillas. —Mi adorable mente enferma. —Comenzó a llorar. —La que me saca de quicio, la que ve pornografía en su casa mientras come dedos de queso, la que quería que metiera sus dedos en ella cuanto está desesperada y apunto de tener su menstruación…

—Este… señor. —Llamaba el policía.

—La que fue mi enemiga, amiga, yo era su muñeco de sexo, fue mi primera vez…

—Señor. —Seguía llamando el policía.

—No debí encerrarte en mi oficina, si no te hubiera dejado ir por agua nada de esto hubiera pasado. Debí decirte en el momento en el que me dijiste que te irías a Francia con la psicópata de tu hermana que viene del cielo que no te fueras y que estuvieras a mi lado por el resto de mi vida… me quedaría como hombre si así hubieras sido feliz.

—¡Señor!

—¡Qué! ¡No ve que le hablo a mi adorable mente enferma!

—Sí, pero la persona que acaba de morir es un hombre. —Le explico el policía.

Ranma dejo de llorar.

—¿Nabiki la convirtió en hombre? —Preguntó Ranma.

Miro al suelo y ahí estaba el chip. Lo levanto y la furia que había dejado de sentir hace unos minutos regreso y aplasto el chip tan fuerte hasta romperlo. Apretaba sus diente y grito. Miro una tienda de revistas y recordó los videos porno que supuestamente miraba. Si su casa era como el de su sueño, dudaba que tuviera internet por lo que ella rentaría un video. Corrió a la tienda y comenzó a buscarla.

Más al fondo, Akane levanto la vista y vio a su jefe. Él se acercaba y ella dejo de verlo y le dio la espalda. No hablaría y no lo vería, así no sospecharía y no la encontraría. Akane agrando los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡La película de star wars para mayores de dieciocho años! —Gritó Akane. Se tapó la boca porque olvido que se escondía de Ranma.

Sintió una mano que apretaba en su hombro, se dio la vuelta lentamente y al ver la sonrisa de Ranma le sonrió.

—Saliste de tu trabajo antes de tiempo, te voy a descontar esos diez minutos, Akane. —Dijo Ranma.

—Solo fui por agua y dieron las siete, así que regresé para ir por mis cosas y salí. —Se excusó. —Además, si hago cuentas solo me descontarías 20 yenes. —Rio con una risa nerviosa.

—¿Cómo descubriste el chip? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Porque yo también le puse uno hace unos días por lo que se como son. —Respondió avergonzada.

Busco en su abrigo y tenía razón.

—Se parecen ¿No? Lo vi en un comercial donde venden cosas para el hogar. —Contó Akane con una sonrisa.

—Yo lo compre en una tienda, pero ¡¿Por qué un chip de rastreo se vende en cosas para el hogar?!

—Son para las mujeres del hogar que quieren vigilar a sus esposos. —Contestó. —Y eso se lo puse cuando estábamos en el elevador, lo que hace darme cuenta de que usted no lava mucho su abrigo porque de ser así ya no hubiera funcionado el chip.

Eso molesto a Ranma, pero ya estaba pensando en una manera para que aprendiera la lección.

—Usted lo puso en mi bolsa por lo que hubiera durado más y como no tiene bolsa… a lo que sé… no se me ocurrió otro lugar que su abrigo.

Ya estaba a punto de explotar, ahora pensaba en otra manera de castigarla.

—Aquella vez compre dos chips porque había unos regalos. —Recordó Akane. —Uno de ellos era un traje de conejita sexy, otro era un jersey para hombre y mujer, un látigo para mujeres despechadas, aunque ahora que recuerdo el jersey para hombres se lo regale a Ryoga, andábamos como gemelos.

Regreso su sonrisa nerviosa porque el rostro de Ranma era macabra, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

—Si…si tu hubiera conocido en ese entonces te lo hubiera regalado. Era cuando estábamos en la universidad. —Se justificó.

—Compra tu video y vámonos. —Ordenó Ranma.

—Sabe, como no tenía dinero al recibir mi primer cheque compre cosas que ocupaba, más la renta y la comida, por lo que no se si usted me podría prestar dinero. —Pidió con vergüenza.

Esperaba que los problemas que dijo Nabiki sean estos porque algo peor de lo que vive con ella hubiera sido su fin y estaba a punto de quitarse la vida solo para descansar en paz.

* * *

Ukyo tenía su pijama puesta y estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina tomando té y estuvo a punto de llamarle a Ranma porque estaba preocupada por él, pero escucho la puerta y corrió hasta la sala. Sin embargo, lo que miraba ya era el colmo.

Ranma cerraba la puerta sin soltar a Akane que la tenía agarrada del brazo.

—No me mires así, Ukyo, yo le dije que me llevara a mi casa. —Dijo Akane con los ojos llorosos porque le dolía el apretón de Ranma.

—No te preocupes, Akane, te creo. —Contestó Ukyo. —Tengo muy poco conociendo a ese Ranma, pero se de lo que puede ser capaz.

Ukyo lo decía en serio, porque al verlo como hombre era muy diferente a la Ranko que conoció.

—Se quedará aquí hasta que Ryoga se recupere. —Anunció Ranma.

—¡Estas exagerando Ranma! —Gritó Ukyo. —Ya me contó Konatsu lo que paso en la tarde y estas mal de la cabeza.

—Dormirá contigo al menos que quieras dormir conmigo. —Vio a Akane.

—En el estado psicológico en el que esta, ni en broma. —Contestó Akane.

—Aunque si deberías dormir conmigo porque te di dinero por lo que debes de dar tus servicios. —Recordó Ranma.

—¡Ranko! —Gritó Ukyo.

Ukyo se tapó la boca.

Ranma miro a Ukyo ¡Le dijo Ranko! Miro a Akane y tenía un rostro confuso.

—Perdón es que…—Ukyo intentaba pensar en una excusa. —Es que hace unos años Ranko bromeó con algo así. —Rio con nervios. —Además, Ranma y Ranko son nombres parecidos es obvio que me confundiera.

—Oh, ya veo. —Se convenció Akane. —¡Pero no dormiré con usted! —Se alejó de Ranma haciendo que soltara su agarre. —Que me viole no se lo perdonare, soy una mujer pura de familia tradicional.

—¡¿Qué familia tradicional?! ¡Tu mamá se relacionó con un hombre casado! ¡Y eso de pura nadie te lo cree cuando compras una película de Star Wars para mayores de dieciocho años! —Exclamó sacando la película de la bolsa.

Ukyo agrando los ojos y se sonrojo.

—Tiene un buen mensaje y además… el Han solo de esta película está mejor que el original. —Sonrió quitándole la película.

Ranma le quito la película y la lanzo cerca de un jarrón que termino cayéndose y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

—Recuerda que te costó muy cara. —Dijo Akane.

—¡Como una película porno puede tener un buen mensaje! —Exclamó Ranma. —No la verás ahorita porque tus hormonas se alocarán.

—Pero eso sí, hay una escena en donde Darth Vader se quita su traje y… wow. —Suspiró Akane con una sonrisa.

—Estás enferma. —Dijo Ranma.

—Los dos están enfermos. —Interrumpió Ukyo.

Ukyo recogió la película y la observo.

—Es cierto, Han Solo no está nada mal. —Sonrió Ukyo. —No estaría mal ver cosas diferentes.

—No me masturbo con las películas, simplemente me aburren las películas románticas y un poco de acción no estaría mal. —Opinó Akane.

Akane y Ukyo pensaban lo mismo y en sus miradas lo supieron. Querían desesperar a Ranma para que así Akane se fuera.

Ranma le quito la película a Ukyo.

—Solo por esto, dormirás en mi cuarto. —Decidió Ranma.

—Ranma no seas ridículo. —Dijo Ukyo arrugando el ceño. —Deja ir Akane, ella quiere descansar en su casa y no puedes obligarla a estar aquí.

Ukyo tenía razón, estaba exagerando y perdiendo el control por Akane. Era mitad celos y mitad desesperación. Todas las cosas que hacia Akane lo desesperaba. No la recordaba así, parece ser que escondió su verdadera forma de ser o se hizo así con el tiempo. Por el otro lado, le molesta mucho que este cerca de Ryoga, ahora estaba convencido de que eran celos. Quería que estuviera a su lado, pero tampoco debía permitir eso porque era una chica y no podía corresponderle de esa manera.

Akane estaba asustada, pero se le hacía tierno y excitante que la celara así. Muy dentro si quería dormir en su habitación y tener una noche como se debe. En la oficina y cuarto de servicio no lo hacían como debían por miedo a que los escucharan o descubriera. Pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera capaz de hacer o bueno… _¡Sí! ¡Quiero dormir con él!_ Gritaba por dentro.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Ukyo se sentaba en la orilla de su cama con un vaso de agua y pastillas para dormir.

—En serio, no me molesta si duermes en mi cama. —Dijo Ukyo.

—No quiero incomodarte. —Respondió Akane acostándose en una cama improvisada en el suelo.

—Recuerdo que una vez hicimos una pijamada con Ranko. —Sonrió Ukyo.

—Si. —Sonrió Akane con nostalgia.

Akane tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir.

—No es porque me desagrade estar en tu cuarto, pero normalmente no puedo dormir en un lugar que no es mi casa, por lo que pensé en algo que puede desesperar a Ranma. —Sonrió Akane.

—Creo que sé que planeas. —Respondió Ukyo.

Se escuchó el timbre y Ranma salió de su habitación Se le hacía muy extraño que alguien viniera a estas horas. Abrió la puerta y vaya que no esperaba esa visita. Ryota había llegado porque su hermana le mando un mensaje diciendo que tendrían una pijamada y acepto de inmediato porque le encantaba. Nunca tuvo una en su infancia y esta era su oportunidad de cumplir su sueño de la infancia. Venia en mameluco con naves de star wars y una almohada blanca. Tenía una sonrisa y entro sin que le diera permiso.

—La verdad no sé qué tienen tú y Akane con star wars. —Habló Ranma. Estaba un poco molesto porque una cosa era traer a Akane y otra que su hermano este en su casa.

—Akane me hablo y dijo que harían una pijamada en casa de Ranko y como vivo cerca vine. —Dijo Ryota emocionado.

Akane llego con Ukyo a la sala y Akane sonrió al ver a su hermano. Fue cuando Ranma entendió lo que hacían.

—Como es de día en Paris no pudimos localizar a Ayanami venida del cielo. —Comentó Ukyo.

—Gracias a dios. —Agradecieron Ryota y Ranma.

—Solo falta decirle a Xiam Pu y Akari…

—¡Ni le digan! —Exclamó Ranma interrumpiendo a Akane.

Después de una hora, Ranma intentaba dormir, pero no dejaba de moverse porque buscaba una manera para estar cómodo. No podía dormir porque Ryota que dormía en el piso estaba roncando y hablando.

—Quiero mi chocolate, ¿Por qué no me dan mi chocolate? No lo entiendo. —Decía Ryota.

Ranma se levantó y fue a la habitación de Ukyo. Afortunadamente su amiga tomaba pastillas para dormir y nada podía despertarla, por lo que no habría problema en entrar y buscar a Akane. Abrió la puerta despacio y lo que haría era arrastrar a Akane para que aprendiera que nadie se mete con Ranko Saotome. Agrando los ojos al no ver a Akane y sus cosas tampoco estaban.

Escucho un ruido en la sala y la voz de Akane ¿Hablaba con alguien?

—Te recomiendo que tomes pastillas que sean más fuerte para que te recuperes. —Decía Akane que tenía su ropa nuevamente porque escaparía de ahí sin que se dieran cuenta, pero una llamada la detuvo.

—¿Qué fue lo que comiste para que te doliera el estómago? —Preguntó Akane. —Ojala pudiera ir y cuidarte, pero la distancia nos separa. Te dejare que duermas porque me imagino que no lo hiciste ¿Verdad? Háblame si sigues así. Adiós.

Akane colgó el teléfono y sintió una vibra extraña atrás de ella. Casi lo lograba, pero parece que él podía leer sus pensamientos o había una alarma en su cerebro que sonaba cuando ella se alejaba de él. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

Ranma estaba molesto, pero no lo demostraba. Le hablo a Ryoga y lo peor de todo es que lo hizo estando en su casa, además de que quería escapar y eso no lo permitiría.

—¿Tanto quieres a Ryoga para que quieras ir a cuidarlo? —Le preguntó Ranma.

—¿Ryoga? ¿No le hablaba a Ryoga?

—Lo que tampoco me gusta es que no te guste mi casa porque por lo que veo, te quieres ir. —Sonreía Ranma.

—No es que no me guste, es bonita, pero… no quiero incomodarlos. —Rio con nerviosismo.

—Para nada, Akane. Es un gusto tenerte aquí. —Contestó Ranma. —Regresando a Ryoga…

La agarro de los brazos con brusquedad y la acerco a él.

—Regresa a la habitación de Ukyo o nos vamos de aquí porque lamentablemente tengo a tu hermano en mi habitación y no te puedo llevar para que duermas conmigo por lo que, si iras a tu casa iré contigo porque tampoco me puedo dar el gusto de ir a un hotel. —Dijo Ranma.

Akane estaba impactada. ¿Ósea que quería algo ahorita?

—Pe… pero no puedo dormir con un hombre si no estoy casada.

—¡Viviste con Shinosuke por años! —Le recordó Ranma.

—¡Rayos! —Se maldijo porque no recordaba eso. —Lo que no entiendo ahora es que quiera algo conmigo cuando usted me dijo que no quería nada. Al menos que me quiera para muñeca sexual y así saber si le gusta las mujeres. Pero… es muy egoísta y no está bien porque tampoco voy de chico en chico.

—¿Y por qué le hablabas a Ryoga? —Preguntó Ranma.

—No hablaba con Ryoga, me llamó Ayanami. —Respondió. —Está enferma del estómago y si me dice "Que coincidencia" Pues así pasa y si no me cree pregúntale a Ryota, sabe que ella es muy propensa a enfermarse.

Ryota apareció caminando con los ojos abiertos. Estaba dormido, pero hablando.

—Quiero espagueti y no hay, no lo entiendo. —Decía, pero cayó al sillón y comenzó a roncar.

—Salió de su habitación. —Dijo Akane viendo a su hermano.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y sonrieron.

No tardo ni media hora en estar completamente… borrachos. Agarraron una botella en la que tomaban ambos y estaban sentados en el suelo.

—Lo que debimos haber hecho es ir a su habitación y tener sexo. —Dijo Akane con una voz chistosa que mostraba el estado grave de ebriedad en la que estaba.

—No puedo… seguir teniendo sexo, sexo… ¿Así se le dice? — Preguntó Ranma estando en el mismo estado de Akane.

Akane tomo la botella y se la empino y después Ranma se la quito e hizo lo mismo.

—Se contradice muuucho. —Opinó Akane. —¿Me quiere o no me quiere? Porque, poque, porque, poque… yo ¡YO! Si lo quiero y muucho.

—Es que… no quiero que me gustes… No soy, no soy lo que tu crees. —Dijo Ranma.

—Como si usted hubiera sido una chica. —Se empinó la botella.

—No, no, no. —Negó Ranma. —¿O sí? —Estaba confundido.

—Porque, porque, poque, poque, porque no simplemente acepta que le gusto, tal vez no como pareja, pero a lo que me refiero es que acepte que si le gusta las mujeres aunque sea la única lo cual es un alago. —Sonrió Akane.

—¿Cómo puede ser un privilegio que seas la única mujer si eres una enferma mental?

—Es porque… porque, porque... —Pensaba en una respuesta. —Porque, porque, porque mis hormonas se alocan fácilmente, es más… si viviera con usted como pareja lo haríamos cada dos horas. Por eso estoy segura que en menos de dos horas o bueno, de dos páginas tendremos sexo.

—¿Así eras con Shinosuke? —Preguntó Ranma comenzando a bostezar.

—No. —Negó. —Porque… poque, poque, poque, poque…Ese idiota no me excitaba tanto como usted. Aunque no me acaricie o sea más participativo. La diferencia es que usted no quiere lastimarme.

—¿Y si…?

—Y si así fuera, agarrare un cuchillo, me voy a un lugar alto, me corto las venas y me lanzo. Creo que la descripción a eso se llama "suicidio".

Ranma atraganto porque temía que llegara el día en el que lo descubra y cumplir lo que ella dijo. Eso no se lo perdonaría. ¿Qué podría hacer? Si regresaba como chica o bueno, si desapareciera ella no lo soportaría. Debía dejarle en claro que no se hiciera ilusiones, aunque parece que ya era demasiado tarde.

—Pero no me importa que sea mujer.

Ranma recupero un poco de conciencia cuando la escucho. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

—Si se hizo una gran cirugía para convertirse en hombre, no me importa. Le hicieron una buena cirugía porque no quedo rastro. Si no lo quiere admitir o estoy equivocada no me importa. Lo que importa es la persona ¿No?

—¿Cómo que la persona? —Preguntó Ranma sintiéndose mareado.

—Sí, porque, porque, poque, poque, porque… las personas son crueles, así como lo fui yo ¡Yo! Con Ranko. —Se pegaba en el pecho. —Quisiera que al morir me fuera al infierno para así darle lo que merece el ingrato de mi padre porque por culpa de él arruine mi vida… y por quien esta acostado en el sillón…—Señaló a su hermano que roncaba. — que me metió cosas en la cabeza, a mi pobre y frágil cerebrito pequeño. Es un pequeñito cerebro…

—Ese cerebrito está más infectado que una gripa mortal de porquería pornográfica. —Interrumpió Ranma. —Porque, poque, poque, poque… ¿Somos doctores para saber si es contagioso?

—Pero admite que es un cerebrito bonito. —Respondió Akane. —Aun no lo conozco porque, poque, poque, nunca me han abierto la cabecita de…

—Manzana. —Dijo Ranma.

—¿Tengo una cabeza de manzana? —Preguntó Akane porque nunca se había percatado de eso.

—No, que se me olvido comprar manzana para el desayuno. —Aclaró. —Solo como manzanas en el desayuno. Jugo de manzana, después manzana picada con yogurt de manzana y un…

—Y luego no se esté quejando que esos cuidaditos que se hace son raritos. —Sonrió Akane.

—Pero ¿qué tiene de malo que me cuide mucho? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Nada, si es para que se vea sí, yo más que feliz.

Akane se quedó mirando un punto sin parpadear y Ranma la observaba.

—Estás pensando en algo obsceno. —Intuía Ranma.

—No no no no. —Negaba con la cabeza. —Porque, poque, poque o bueno si, pensaba en el actor porno que interpreta a darth vader.

—Eres una enferma.

—Es más, mañana le diré a todo el mundo que yo le hice la vida imposible a Ranko y por eso es que ella es mala con ellos. Todos me molestaran, me odiaran y si no lo tengo a usted pues prefiero morirme.

—Eso no te matara… físicamente. —Comentó Ranma.

—Mira, que suavecita tiene la piel de su rostro. —Se reía Akane tocando y acariciando las mejillas de Ranma. —Esos faciales son buenos, pero esos cuidados son muy raros en los hombres porque, poque, poque, poque… porque no sé. Pero, pero, pero, pero es más suavecita que la mía. Diga la verdad, ¿Es una mujer?

—Ni siquiera lo sé.

—Pues yo quiero que sea hombre. —Dijo Akane abrazándolo.

Ranma solo miraba un solo punto, no sabía que pensar. Ella en cierta manera sabía que era mujer, pero no lo quería admitir ni mucho menos que era Ranko. Parpadeo hasta que sintió los labios de Akane. Era un beso suave, ni siquiera él los movía hasta que la acerco y correspondió.

Akane dejo de besarlo y solo lo abrazo.

—Quiero dormir. —Dijo Akane.

—Tengo cosas que hacer mañana. —Respondió Ranma con un bostezo.

—Vámonos a dormir, llévame a mi cama. —Suspiró teniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Ranma la llevo a su cuarto y al dejarla en la cama cayó encima de ella y podía sentir la respiración de Akane, eso lo dormía más porque era relajante.

—Ranma, ¿Te quitaras de encima? —Preguntó Akane.

—¿Quieres que me quite?

—Si no me harás nada, sí. —Respondió.

Ranma se levantó un poco y se miraron a los ojos. Acerco su rostro a la de ella y la besó.

* * *

 _ **Otro capítulo más y muy cerca del final o eso creo, aun no sé cómo terminarlo XD Por otro lado, en el siguiente capítulo viene lo fuerte en dos maneras diferentes, obviamente pasara y habrá sexo, pero creo que me pase un poco en la intensidad de la ocasión -_- y lo otro, pues habrá un mega giro en la historia en el siguiente capítulo, pero no contare más.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, voy a comentar mis siguientes proyectos. Al terminar esta historia quiero empezar una nueva historia que es en el mundo de Ranma. Creo que ahí no habrá problema con Akane porque sera una Akane que posiblemente pudo haber sido después del final del manga. No sera una historia solo de Akane, sino más bien es una en donde ella demostrara lo que es capaz por proteger a los que ama, sobretodo a Ranma que sera el punto de partida. Hay detalles que tengo que pensar en como desarrollar los hechos porque esta la idea principal, pero no el por qué para que se de eso. De hecho, era una idea para mi anterior historia que termine antes de esta, pero al final no lo hice por el tiempo y ademas que por la temática cómica que tuvo Los descendientes porque quiero que haya cierta seriedad no en el sentido dramático ni nada de eso, sino más bien en profundizar los sentimientos de Akane hacia Ranma de una manera definida y madura. Aunque me conozco, si habrá momentos cómicos no tanto como esta historia ni la otra, pero creo que eso ya es lo mio porque se me ocurre cada incoherencia que no faltara eso jaja**_

 _ **La segunda, esto ya lo comente con algunas personas de aquí y Wattpad con respeto a lo que quiero hacer por los cinco años aquí en la pagina. La historia es así, comenzó una mañana que estaba haciendo fila para comprar carne (No tiene nada que ver la carne) Estaba aburrida y pues sin datos para mandar mensajes, abrí las notas en mi celular, a veces lo hago incluso con esta historia y escribo ideas que se me ocurre en el momento y en esas hubo una que fue en esa mañana que no debía salir pero estaba aburrida hice lo primero que pensé. El punto fue que escribí un pequeño fragmento de una historia que ya termine. Entonces hice cuentas del año en el que llegue aquí y coincide con cinco años y fue cuando pensé... En el one shot Dulce tentación, ¿Fue un sueño o no sueño? Corazón que nunca olvida ¿Que sucedió después de que Akane regreso? ¿Se casaron? One shot, ¿Olvidaste? ¿Como Ranma cuida a Akane durante su embarazo? One Shot Noche de insomnio ¿Hubo otras noches en donde ambos no podían dormir? Los Descendientes, Izanami, la hija de Ranma aprovechándose de la versión femenina de su padre para pagar una deuda, eso o vender a su hija. Tu eres mi enemiga, que... jeje eso no porque aun no termina y eso seria spoiler jaja El punto es que quiero hacer un capítulo especial para cada historia para celebrar, aun no empiezo con ninguna o bueno no se si contar el fragmento en mi celular, pero ¿Qué opinan?**_

 _ **Les agradezco sus comentarios porque poque poque poque poque poque los amo :3 (Nota, no estoy borracha XD) Ya en el siguiente capítulo les juro, les juro que responderé comentarios, ahora si, ademas porque habrá tercera guerra mundial en el siguiente capítulo XD**_

 _ **Saludos y nos leemos el martes. Adiós y feliz fin de semana. n.n**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 17_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA: Nuevamente este capítulo tiene contenido explicito, si eres sensible a esto pasa la primera linea de separación._**

Tal vez era consecuencia del alcohol o simplemente hacia lo que en verdad sentía y quería, sin embargo, ya no sabía que pensar. Así han sido todas las veces que ha estado con ella, pero esta vez era diferente porque era con más calma. Ya había perdido el control y por primera vez había olvidado por completo que era una mujer. La acariciaba al igual que ella a él y ninguno quería detenerse. Le desabrochaba su blusa mientras besaba su cuello.

Akane suspiraba por las sensaciones que sentía. Esto era diferente a lo que había hecho porque Akane era quien participaba y no Ranma, pero ahora Akane dejaría que hiciera lo que sea con ella.

Los labios de Ranma llego a su vientre y se preguntaba ¿Llegara más abajo? Lo dudaba porque tampoco podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Aunque comenzó a pensar que podía estar equivocada porque bajo su falda y la dejo en el suelo. Ella se sentó y lo beso con más desesperación mientras le quitaba su camisa. Nuevamente cayeron a la cama sin dejar de besarse. Acariciaba su espalda con mucho cariño y calma hasta bajar y quitarle su pantalón.

Después de un rato ambos estaban dentro de las sabanas completamente desnudos. Ranma besaba su cuello mientras tenía una mano en un seno de Akane y lo estrujaba haciendo que Akane suspiraba.

—Aunque sea la última vez… —Habló Akane poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Ranma y viéndolo a los ojos. —Quiero que tener por lo menos una noche en la que me pueda sentir amada.

—Has dicho varias veces que será la última vez.

—Tu eres el que siempre lo dice.

La volvió a besar y parecía que ya aprendía a comportarse como un hombre porque quería sentirla. Abrió las piernas de Akane y entro en ella. Volvió al cuello de Akane mientras se balanceaba en ella con calma.

Akane al sentirlo dentro suspiró y hasta tuvo ganas de gritar, pero no quería despertar a nadie. Enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de Ranma para sentirlo más y él lo hizo más rápido.

Ranma puso sus manos en la cama y se levantó un poco para no aplastarla y verla a los ojos. No se detuvo, pero lo único que quería era verla. Estaba haciendo el amor con una mujer, pero en ese momento ya no importaba porque lo disfrutaba, le gustaba hacerlo con ella. Miro los pechos de Akane y tenía la tentación de besarlos y así lo hizo. Los besaba, los mordía y los chupaba.

Akane se mordió la mano para no gritar. Sintiéndolo dentro y ahora esto, no quería que se detuviera. Ranma la besó y después escondió su rostro en su cuello y lo hacía más rápido. Ambos sentían que ya llegaba el momento, pero no quería decirlo por vergüenza y Ranma ni se diga. Prácticamente era su primera vez porque las otras veces solo fue momentáneo y rápido en su oficina. Akane enrollo sus brazos en su cuello y acercó sus labios a su oreja. Iba a decirle algo, pero al final no lo hizo por vergüenza y mejor besaba y mordía esa parte.

Ranma suspiró al sentir los labios de Akane en su oreja. Cada vez quería más y ya no pensaba que era una mujer. Ella misma dijo que no le importaría si lo fuera, así que ya no importaba absolutamente nada.

Al llegar al climax, descansaron un poco. Después Akane hizo que él se levantara y Ranma se sentó en la cama y ella encima de él entrando nuevamente. Lo besó y solo se quedó sentada en Ranma. Él acariciaba su espalda y ella tenía enrollada sus brazos en su cuello. Al poco tiempo Akane comenzó a moverse sin dejar de besarlo. Ranma la agarró del cabello y ella se inclinó para que Ranma besara el comienzo de sus senos y bajar en medio de ellos. La inclino más hacia atrás para besar su vientre. Akane no se detuvo y seguía moviéndose.

Ranma subió para besarla poniendo su mano en su seno izquierdo y estrujarlo aún más fuerte. Nuevamente llegaron al mismo tiempo y Akane respiraba como si hubiera corrido varias horas y sin quitarse de él solamente lo abrazo al igual que él.

Akane beso su mejilla y otro besó más hasta pasar sus labios, barbilla, cuello y llegar a su pecho. Ranma puso su mano en su cabeza y él empujaba abajo porque quería seguir sintiendo esa sensación. Akane lo empujo para que él se acostara nuevamente en la cama y ella comenzó a moverse estando encima de él. Ranma puso sus manos en las caderas de Akane y apretaba su piel mientras ella lo hacía más rápido.

Ranma se levantó con ella teniendo sus piernas enrolladas en su cadera y la pegó a la pared y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Sabía que así se sentiría aún mejor. Akane ya comenzaba casi gritar, pero Ranma la callo con un beso porque podría despertar a Ukyo o Ryota. Aunque Ukyo no se despertaría por las pastillas para dormir, pero era mejor prevenirse. Empujaba más rápido tanto que hacía ruido la pared. Ver como se movía sus pechos, quiso ir nuevamente a ellos, los mordisqueo sin detenerse y Akane grito, pero no tan fuerte y pensó que le diría algo, pero él siguió concentrando.

Cada vez era más veloz y estaba a punto de llegar, hasta que nuevamente ambos llegaron en el mismo momento. La llevó nuevamente a la cama quedando casi la mitad de las piernas de Akane en la orilla.

La besó y entró nuevamente en ella. Se movía sintiéndolo aún más profundo. Nuevamente sintió llegar y esta vez fue el definitivo. Ranma descansaba su cuerpo en el de Akane y sentía la respiración de ella por lo que supo que ya era suficiente.

* * *

—Ranma. —Habló Akane sin dejar de respirar agitadamente. —Quiero decirte que no te sientas con la obligación de que ahora me tienes que corresponder si tu decisión es no querer estar conmigo, pero lo que te diré es que jamás olvidare este momento.

Ranma sonrió, pero el cansancio no pudo más y cerró los ojos. Akane dio por hecho que se quedó dormido porque su respiración cambio. Lo levantó con cierta dificultad y lo acomodó en su cama y lo acobijó.

Akane tomó sus cosas y se puso su ropa nuevamente. A pesar de que quería quedarse descansando en sus brazos no podía seguir haciéndose ilusiones por algo que no pasara. Salió de la habitación y en lugar de ir al cuarto de Ukyo prefirió irse a su casa.

* * *

Ranma estornudo por milésima vez. Tomó un pañuelo y se limpió. Tenía la nariz roja y no se sentía bien. Era el segundo día con gripe y no podía salir de su cama. Ukyo le quitó el termómetro que tenía en la boca y lo miró. Tenía un tapa bocas porque si él no podía hacerse cargo de la empresa ¿quién lo hará? por lo que no se podía enfermar.

—39 grados, tienes fiebre. —Dijo Ukyo. —¿Dices que también te duele el cuerpo?

—Si. —Respondió Ranma. —Hasta tengo mucho frio.

—Esto no es normal, tendré que llamar a un médico. —Decidió Ukyo.

—¿Cómo está todo allá? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Bien, aunque Akane pregunta cada hora por ti. —Comentó Ukyo.

Ranma sonrió levemente. Por dormir sin ropa se resfrío, pero eso no le importaba. No entendía como fue capaz de hacer todas esas cosas. Se sentía avergonzado por lo que hizo.

—Si te pide que venga, dile que no. No quiero contagiarla, de por sí estoy preocupado de contagiarte. —Dijo Ranma.

—Se nota que te preocupas por ella, debes de aceptar que tienes sentimientos por ella. —Dijo con una mirada triste.

—Soy mujer y mentirle por el resto de mi vida es algo que no puedo permitir.

—Esta bien. —Respondió Ukyo. —Iré a llamar al médico.

* * *

Después de varios días, en la noche Ukyo le daba una última visita a Ranma y vio que estaba dormido. Ya se sentía un poco mejor, pero era un alivio porque lo que tenía era influenza. Al llegar a su cuarto, su teléfono vibro y contestó.

—Hola. —Contestó Ukyo.

—¿Cómo sigue Ranma? —Preguntó Akane.

—Mejor, pero tal vez mañana no vaya a trabajar. —Respondió Ukyo. —Se nota que estas muy preocupada por él.

—Sí, aunque no me molesta que no quiera que vaya, creo que debo de alejarme de él.

—Akane, si sientes algo por él, lucha por él y así lo podrás convencer, yo lo sé. —Sonrió Ukyo.

—Pero él no quiere y no puedo obligarlo.

Sintió tristeza en la voz de Akane, pero parece que ambos eran tercos. De cualquier manera, Ranma debía entender que Nabiki no quiere que fuera una mujer nuevamente porque si estaba en ese estado podría ser feliz a lado de Akane. Durante estos días había estado hablando con él, pero seguía insistiendo que no lo haría. Entendía que no quería mentirle a Akane por el resto de su vida, pero si tal vez fuera sincero con Akane podría entenderlo, pero era más el miedo porque en cierta manera no la ha perdido, pero si le dice que es Ranko, la perderá para siempre aunque no se lo diga.

—Posiblemente en unos días se recupere, pero quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Amas a Ranma?

Akane tardo en responder.

—Si. —Respondió Akane.

Akane y Ukyo colgaron. Por otro lado, Akane bajo la mirada y lágrimas recorría sus mejillas. Quería irse para no verlo, pero necesitaba hablar con Ranko porque así no estaría en paz. En ese momento quería estar con Ranma, estar en sus brazos porque son los únicos en los que se ha sentido amada, pero él no está seguro de sus sentimientos por eso no podía esta con ella.

—¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar sola? —Se preguntaba Akane.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenía para sacar su coraje. No tenía enfrente el gong para pegarle con todas sus fuerzas. Cayo de rodillas y se abrazó llorando con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca había sufrido de amor, con Shinosuke sufrió, pero no en ese extremo, este dolor era aún más feo. Ella lo amaba, pero Ranma no la amaba. No podrá amar a otra persona, ahora si estaba segura de eso.

Tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente. Ya era día y por la intensidad de la luz debía ser más de las diez de la mañana. Se levantó y se sentía un poco mejor, quizás iría a trabajar. Aunque tenía miedo y sentía vergüenza de ver a Akane y es por la manera en el que lo hicieron. Estaba borracho y ella también, pero ¿Hicieron lo que ambos sentían?

Entro al baño y se lavó la cara. Sintió algo extraño, ¿Sus manos eran más pequeñas? Se secó con la toalla y al verse al espejo se paralizó y agrandó los ojos.

Ukyo estaba bañándose y cantaba mientras se lavaba el cabello. No tenía pendientes por lo que iría más tarde a la oficina. Pero se asustó al escuchar un grito. Salió rapidamente del baño envuelta en una toalla y fue al cuarto de Ranma al entrar se paralizo y no dejaba de temblabar.

No dejaba de mirar sus manos y cuerpo, miro a Ukyo y ella estaba asombrada.

—Soy una chica. —Habló Ranko.

Ukyo se tapó la boca, no dejaba de ver el cuerpo y rostro que no miraba desde hace semanas.

—¡Soy una chica! —Gritó Ranko.

—¡Eres una chica! —Gritó Ukyo. —Volvemos a lo mismo del primer capítulo.

—Nabiki lo hizo sin avisarme. —Dijo Ranko sentándose en su cama.

—¿Pero no es lo que has estado pidiendo? Eres una chica, era lo que tu querías. ¿O no? —Preguntó Ukyo.

—Si era lo que quería. —Contestó Ranko.

—¿Segura? —Ukyo no estaba convencida de esa respuesta.

—Ahora si me hablas como "ella" —Comentó haciendo una mueca.

Miro su celular y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de Akane. No la recordaba, ella quería hablar con ella y no sabía si estaba lista para eso. Aunque ¿Aparecería así ante Akane? Abrió el mensaje y comenzó a leerlo.

" _Sé que estas confundido y posiblemente jamás me correspondas, pero lo que quiero es que seas feliz porque… yo te amo Ranma y jamás dejare de amarte"_

Ranko puso su celular en su pecho y se molestó por sentirlo blando, ya que volvía a tener sus senos y eso la molestaba, estaba furiosa de ser una mujer.

—Era un mensaje de Akane. —Habló Ranko con tristeza.

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir la verdad? ¿Amas a Akane? —Interrogó Ukyo.

Ranko bajo la mirada y sus labios temblaban.

—Si. —Respondió Ranko. —Me enamore de Akane y la amo. —Subió su mirada y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

—Te diste cuenta muy tarde. —Le recriminó Ukyo.

—Todos estos días estuve pensando y no podía dejar de pensar en Akane, anoche había decidido darle una oportunidad a Akane y estar con ella. —Confesó Ranko.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué sigue? —Preguntó Ukyo.

Ranko se levantó y busco ropa.

* * *

Ranko fue al bar y sabía que la podría encontrar ahí. Nabiki miro a Ranko y parece que no estaba feliz. Evito verla y salió del bar. Eso molesto a Ranko y la siguió.

—¿Por qué ahora me estas ignorando? —Preguntó Ranko.

—Ya te convertí en chica, era lo que querías ¿No? ¡Déjame en paz! —Respondió Nabiki de mal humor. —O…—Se detuvo y la vio a los ojos. —¿Ya no querías? ¿Te enamoraste de Akane?

Ranko bajo la mirada, el solo recordar sus sentimientos por Akane la hacía sentir mal.

—No quiero que me estés buscando, pero como sé que ahora no me dejaras en paz por esto, tendrás que esperar nuevamente para convertirte en hombre, pero… ahora si será el definitivo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Ranko.

—Si nuevamente te convierto en hombre no podrás regresar como una mujer. —Confesó Nabiki. —Así que tienes tres semanas, si no decides a tiempo, jamás estarás con Akane porque dudo que quiera estar con una mujer.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Se puso a la defensiva. Akane se lo había dicho, no le importaba que fuera mujer, pero no estaría con ella si supiera que era Ranma. —Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quieres que te vuelva a buscar.

Nabiki se tensó.

—Háblame en quince días y solo tendrás seis días para regresar a ser un hombre.

Nabiki se alejó y esta vez Ranko no la detuvo, pero no entendía la razón de su comportamiento. Algo estaba escondiendo.

* * *

Ranko aventó la puerta y Ukyo brinco del susto.

—¡Es una maldita! —Gritó Ranko pateando una maseta que estaba en la entrada. —Si ella no me hubiera convertido en hombre nada de esto estuviera pasado. —Se sentó en una esquina del sillón blanco. —Quería que estuviera con Akane y ahora cambia de opinión así de la nada. Algo está escondiendo porque su comportamiento extraño.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Ukyo cruzando los brazos. —Hace tiempo que no la veo. Me habló Akane.

—¡Lo que no quiero pensar ahorita es en Akane! —Exclamó Ranko.

—Como no fui a la oficina pensó que habías empeorado. Se preocupa por ti. —Dijo Ukyo con tristeza.

Ranko evitaba no verse afectada, pero estaba molesta. Aunque en un principio no quería admitirlo, todo lo que dijo Nabiki se cumplió. Akane iba a influir si regresar o no a su cuerpo de mujer. ¿Quería ahora ser hombre? Ni siquiera lo sabía, pero si es un hombre y era para estar con Akane no lo dudaría. No podía esperar tres semanas o bueno quince días. Aunque algo le estaba inquietando con Nabiki, no entendía su comportamiento, pero algo escondía y tenía que ver con él o bueno ya era ella porque si no fuera así, no lo trataría de esa manera.

—Nabiki dijo que tengo que esperar quince días para hacer el hechizo. —Mencionó Ranko. —Pero que ese será el definitivo, si vuelvo a ser hombre no podré regresar como mujer, pero si después de los quince días pasan seis días y no regreso como hombre, jamás lo volveré a ser y seré una mujer por el resto de mi vida.

Ukyo estaba sin poder decirle algo.

—No me quedara de otra que volver a estar encerrada aquí quince…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —Interrumpió Ukyo. —Estos días he tenido mucho trabajo por tu culpa, hago todos tus pendientes y te recuerdo que yo también tengo los míos.

—Ahora si te ayudare, si no lo hacía era porque estaba enfermo. —Se justificó Ranko.

—Enferma. —Corrigió Ukyo.

Ukyo atraganto al ver el semblante de Ranko.

—¡Maldita Nabiki! —Gritó Ranko nuevamente poniéndose de pie y caminando por todo el cuarto. Después miro a Ukyo. —Si salgo de aquí y voy a la oficina no podré explicar que sucedió con Ranma, una cosa es que yo desaparezca de la nada y otra es que él desaparezca sin despedirse o decir algo.

—Eso es cierto. —Dijo Ukyo. —¿Entonces? Si tu idea es esperar los quince días e ir con Nabiki para que te convierta en hombre y así estar con Akane, ¿Cómo explicaras la desaparición de Ranko?

—Buen punto. —Respondió Ranko.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué hay de Akane? —Preguntó Ukyo.

—¿Por qué me tienes recordar a Akane? —Gruñó Ranko.

Ukyo suspiro con tristeza.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada y recostada en una mesa de madera con un vaso en la mano. Dos manos tocaron su espalda y levantó la cabeza. Su cara era un desastre, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, parte de su cabello pegado a la cara por las lágrimas derramada durante todo ese rato, pero aun así seguía llorando. Vio a Mousse y Ryoga sentándose a su lado y siguió llorando.

—Después de que nos hablaste nos preocupamos, y más por el tono en el que hablabas y ahora estamos más preocupados en el estado en el que estas. —Dijo Mousse.

Akane quería hablar, pero tenía una clase de hipo aunque no sabía si era por el alcohol o porque estaba llorando, se le dificultaba decir algunas palabras.

—Vi una novela mexicana y la protagonista lloraba porque su novio la engaño escondiendo su verdadera identidad y estaba en un restaurante y bar en donde cantaba con esos grupos con sombreros grandes y guitarras enormes…

—Se llaman mariachi. —Dijo Ryoga.

—Entonces me dije, hay un restaurante que también es bar mexicano cerca de mi casa y aquí estoy, tomando un…—Miró la botella porque ni siquiera sabía lo que había pedido. —Tequila, que la verdad no está nada mal. Solo falta mi… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Mariachi. —Respondió Ryoga.

Lloro aún más, tomó la botella y se sirvió en el vaso. Le dio un solo trago y repitió lo anterior.

—¿Ahora si nos dirás que paso? —Preguntó Ryoga.

—Estoy enamorada de Ranma y él…

—Es gay. —Respondieron Ryoga y Mousse al mismo tiempo.

—¡No! ¡No lo es! —Respondió con agresividad. —Entonces por qué me hizo el amor de esa manera tan… —Dejo de llorar. —Wow, la verdad aún sigo impactada porque no lo hizo nada mal, solo lo que falto fue meterme los dedos, pero todo lo demás… yo no creo que sea gay, pero… Aun esta confundido. —Nuevamente empezó a llorar.

Ambos pensaban que esto era una comedia mala.

—Él no quiere verme porque me puedo enfermar, eso es lo que dice Ukyo, pero yo no le creo. —Siguió Akane. —Él no me quiere ver y a pesar de que lo hicimos yo le dije que no tenía que responsabilizarse de mi porque sabía lo confundido que estaba sobre sus preferencias y aun así estoy sufriendo. Lo que quiero es ir a su casa y abrazarlo, cuidarlo, besarlo y hacer cosas asquerosas.

—¿Akane ya fuiste con la doctora? —Preguntó Mousse. —Creo que necesitas internarte un buen tiempo.

—¿Piensas que estoy loca? —Preguntó indignada.

—De amor, loca de amor. —Respondió Ryoga asustado porque exactamente no era lo que quiso decir.

Akane se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie. Sacó dinero de su bolso y los dejó en la mesa.

—Debo de calmarme y la próxima vez que vea a Ranma, hablare con él y me iré. —Decidió Akane.

Camino, pero se le dificultaba porque no podía mantenerse de pie. Mousse y Ryoga la ayudaron y la llevaron a su casa.

* * *

Ranko temblaba mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraran.

—No has dicho nada ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Ranko.

—No. —Respondió Ukyo. —Además me dijiste una vez que te gustaría llegar de sorpresa después de un viaje para ver como tus empleados reaccionaban y así molestarlos.

—Eso lo dije cuando estaba enojada con Xiam Pu y Akari por tirar el gong el día en el que llegué de un viaje. Cuando estoy enojada digo cosas sin sentido. —Comentó Ranko.

—Pero tu tiemblas por Akane ¿No? —Intuía Ukyo.

—Ella me dijo que cuando me viera hablaría conmigo, pero no sé si pueda soportar verla y no decirle lo que siento por ella.

—Si tan solo lo hubieras admitido desde un principio, le habrías dicho a Nabiki que te quedarías como hombre y estarías con Akane.

Ranko se sentía nerviosa, pero molesta.

* * *

Akane había llegado temprano y caminaba con lentitud por la recepción con una botella de agua fría que tenía en su cabeza. Estaba mareada y con dolor de estómago. Xiam Pu y Akari la miraban rara. Estos últimos días la habían visto triste, pero ahora parecía enferma por lo pálida que estaba.

—¿Volvió a vomitar? —Preguntó Akari.

Akane se acercó a ellas y no estaba de humor para soportarlas.

—Si. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

Xiam Pu y Akari notaron en el tono de voz que no lo dijo de buen humor.

—Tampoco es para que te enojes, ya te pedimos disculpas. —Le recordó Xiam Pu.

—Saben una cosa, hace años yo le hacia la vida imposible a una compañera de clase porque besó a mi novio que es un idiota y la verdad ustedes no se comparaban con lo que yo le hacía y créeme que ahora no me importaría regresárselas porque puedo ser muy cruel si me hacen enojar.

Xiam Pu y Akari se vieron y después regresaron su vista a ella.

—¿Y por qué no se defendió? —Preguntó Akari.

—Porque estaba deprimida.

—¿Cómo ahora? —Preguntó Xiam Pu.

El rostro de Akane se endureció.

—Perdón. —Se disculparon ambas.

—En fin, no me molesten y si vomito es por la cruda. —Dijo Akane de mal humor.

—Pues muy mal porque tomó y al día siguiente tenía que trabajar por eso no soporta su dolor de cabeza. A la próxima hágalo en fin de semana. —Le sugirió Xiam Pu.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

—Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana. —Contestó Akane comenzando a alterarse. —Además cada día me molestan preguntándome ¿Fue a vomitar otra vez? ¿Nuevamente está comiendo? Últimamente come de más. ¿Tiene ascos? ¿Está mareada? ¿Está de mal humor? —Dijo imitando sus voces.

Xiam Pu y Akari agrandaron los ojos al ver a la persona que se acercaba.

—La próxima vez que me pregunten algo que yo haga, las arrastrare hasta el baño y hundiré sus cabezas en el inodoro. —Amenazó Akane.

Xiam Pu y Akari no respondieron porque no dejaban de ver a esa persona.

—El maltrato entre los compañeros es algo que no está permitido en esta empresa. —Dijo Xiam Pu.

—¡Pero si ustedes me lo hicieron cuando llegue! —Exclamó Akane.

—Sí, pero ya fuimos castigadas y maltratadas por el señor Ranma Saotome. —Dijo Akari como si fuera un soldado.

—¿Por qué hablan así? —Preguntó Akane.

Sintió dos presencias atrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y quedó paralizada. Siempre pensó que cuando llegara el momento lo tomaría con tranquilidad, pero sintiéndose protegida porque Ranma estaría a su lado, pero no lo miraba por lo que estaba sola. Miraba a Ranko después de diez años.

Solo sucedió algo, todos se alertaron cuando Akane se desmayó.

* * *

 _ **Yo les dije que habría un mega giro y era esto O.o Francamente tenía que suceder y más ahora que Ranma o bueno Ranko admitió sus sentimientos por Akane T.T Por esto último sé que lo piensan, así que la pregunta de la semana es ¿Es posible que una mujer embarace a otra mujer? Es**_ _ **una pregunta rara y enferma cómo está historia -_-**_

 _ **En el capítulo pasado se mencionó que Akane gana 20 yenes cada diez minutos. Entonces hice la suma, espero y no me equivoque porque normalmente soy mala para las cuentas -_- Entonces si 20 yenes son diez minutos entonces lo multiplicamos por 6 que serían los 60 minutos de cada hora son**_ _ **120 yenes**_ _ **que sería lo que ganaría cada hora. La entrada de Akane es a las 8, pero a las 3 sale a comer y regresa a las 4, y sale a las 7, entonces seria**_ _ **10 horas**_ _ **laborando al día, multiplicamos 120 por 10 serian**_ _ **1,200 yenes**_ _ **que sería lo que gana al día. Ella trabaja de lunes a viernes entonces un mes máximo tiene 31 días, pero quitando los fines de semana serian 23 días (Conté lo que sería este mes) 1,200 por 23 serian**_ _ **27,600 yenes**_ _ **que sería lo que gana al mes. Entonces cada DVD en Japón cuesta entre 3,000 a 4,000 yenes yo tome en cuenta 4,000 yenes por lo que Akane podría comprar 6 DVD porno al mes XD**_

 **Haruri Saotome:** Yo creo que Akane fue quien lo enfermo jaja Pero, si ahí se van dando jaja Gracias por comentar en comentarios anteriores y una disculpa por responder hasta ahora u.u Saludos

 **LectoradeficsNAPM:** No te preocupes si a veces no comentas yo sé que si sigues leyéndola. Yo también a veces comento cuando es necesario en otras historias así que no te preocupes ;) Gracias por comentar en comentarios anteriores y pido disculpas por no responder hasta ahora. u.u Saludos.

 **litapaz:** Gracias, aunque aún no he empezado ningún one shot para el SayuFest u.u No me acordaba de Akane, la mata duendes jaja Hemos hablado por PM, pero lamento no contestar los otros comentarios que has hecho u.u Saludos.

 **Guest:** Hola, yo creo que Ranma ya se estaba volviendo adicto a Akane jeje pues en los siguientes capítulos se sabrá poco a poco qué relación hay con todos. Si has comentado anteriormente pido disculpas por contestar hasta ahorita u.u Saludos.

 **paulayjoaqui** : Jaja cuando escribía ese párrafo donde llora Ranma estaba viendo una serie cómica creo que influyo para pensar en algo chistoso. XD En wattpad estoy con el mismo nombre AkaneSayumi ;) Perdón por responder hasta ahora tus comentarios u.u Saludos.

 **Akanechan80** : Hola, gracias. Aunque no lo creas también me rio escribiéndolo, no sé de donde saco cada cosa que se me ocurre jaja Saludos.

 **Ninna Tendo** : Y se pondrá aun más ;) Ya te sigo en Wattpad y leí el primer capitulo, ya te deje mi comentario :) Saludos.

 **A todos los demás:**

Ahorita respondo los comentarios del capítulo anterior, pero a todos los demás que comentaron en capítulos anteriores pido disculpas por no haber contestado, pero leo cada uno de ellos y les agradezco todo su apoyo durante toda la historia, les mando saludos y gracias.

 _ **Nos leemos el viernes, adiós.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 18_**

Ranko sintió nauseas cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Lo primero que escucho fue la voz de Akane y debía controlarse para no caer y llorar de furia por lo que pasaba. Aunque se quería reír cuando amenazaba a Xiam Pu y Akari y más cuando ellas se asustaron.

Cuando Akane la miro se quedó seria y pudo ver que estaba asombrada y asustada, pero se asustó al ver que se desmayaba. Xiam Pu y Akari tomaron un folder y se pusieron de rodillas para darle aire.

—¡Akane despierta! —dijo Ranko levantando su cabeza y poniéndola en su regazo.

Le quito el folder a Xiam Pu y movía el cartón más rápido para darle aire. Ukyo le daba leve palmadas en las mejillas para que despertara.

—¡Akane despierta! —decía Ranko.

—Sabía que sucedería en cualquier momento. —habló Xiam Pu. —Digo, quien no se desmaya con verla. —dijo viendo a su jefa.

Ranko que tenía su vista en Akane miro ahora a la chica. Xiam Pu atragantó y prefirió callarse.

—No saben cómo las extrañaba. —dijo Ranko con sarcasmo.

—Nosotras también. —contestaron Xiam Pu y Akari de igual manera.

Poco a poco Akane abría los ojos. Veía la luz muy brillante, pero cuando vio a Ranko nuevamente se desmayó.

—Lo ve. —dijo Akari.

Ranko suspiro porque no era momento de hacer corajes.

—Hay que llevarla a tu oficina. —le dijo Ranko a Ukyo.

Ranko intento cargarla, pero apenas podía por lo que Ukyo la agarró de la cintura y Ranko de las piernas.

—Cuando era un hombre podía hacerlo. —susurró Ranko.

—Pues tenías más fuerza o ella subió de peso. —pensó Ukyo.

* * *

Ranko y Ukyo dejaron a Akane en un sofá que estaba en la oficina de Ukyo, y Konatsu no tardó en llegar porque supo que Akane se había desmayado por lo que fue a verla, solo que al entrar se asustó al ver a Ranko.

—¡Es una chica! —gritó Konatsu.

—¡Eso no importa ahorita! —dijo Ranko sentándose y poniendo nuevamente la cabeza de Akane en su regazo.

Konatsu se puso de rodillas al igual que Ukyo para estar casi a la altura de Akane. Ukyo seguía dándole palmadas leves para que despertara.

—Ahora fue desmayo. —dijo Konatsu.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Ranko.

—Últimamente Akane ha estado mal y como no lo estará, cada noche se va a tomar. —explicó Konatsu.

—Es mi culpa, yo soy el causante. —dijo Ranko sintiéndose mal.

—La causante. —corrigió Konatsu.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó Ranko.

—Primero era "Dime ella" cuando eras hombre y ahora que eres ella nuevamente quieres que te digan "él" no te entiendo. —se quejó Ukyo.

—Creo que se desmayó porque me vio. —pensó Ranko.

Akane comenzó a abrir los ojos y nuevamente vio a Ranko y volvió a desmayarse.

—¡¿En serio?! —se quejó Ranko.

Ranko se puso de pie. Suspiro porque no quería hacerlo, pero no le quedaba de otra, le dio una cachetada a Akane y ella se levantó de golpe por el dolor.

—Soy una chica así que no pasa nada. —susurró Ranko.

—Cuando te conviene lo eres. —dijeron Ukyo y Konatsu.

Akane se levantó y se puso a la defensiva.

—Lo sé, me lo merezco. —habló Akane. —No se preocupe, ahorita recogeré mis cosas.

No espero que Ranko dijera algo y Akane salió de la oficina.

Solo hubo cinco segundos de silencio.

—Parece que era cierto y piensa que la despediré, pero pensé que quería hablar conmigo. —comentó Ranko.

Ranko se sentía más frustrada y estar en esta situación le molestaba, además de que tenía varias semanas sin verla y lo único que quería era estar con ella.

* * *

Akane pasó por la recepción a paso veloz, y así la vieron Xiam Pu y Akari.

—¿Va a vomitar? —preguntó Xiam Pu.

Akane se detuvo y les dio una mirada asesina. Ellas se escondieron abajo del escritorio. Akane siguió su camino y no iba a vomitar, pero si iba al baño. Las chicas salieron cuando vio que se fue.

Ranko apareció en la recepción buscando a Akane.

—¿Han visto a Akane? —preguntó Ranko a las chicas.

—Fue al baño. —respondió Akari. —Está dando muy mala imagen porque no está trabajando.

—Ustedes si dan mala imagen. —sonrió Ranko. —Ya me pusieron al tanto y se lo que dijeron en la reunión de Aki Aki.

Xiam Pu y Akari gruñeron.

—Cuando salga del baño díganle que vaya a mi oficina. —ordenó Ranko.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está su primo gay? —preguntó Xiam Pu.

Ranko respiraba hondamente porque estaba a punto de pegarles. No les respondió y se fue a su oficina.

* * *

Entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta con mucha fuerza. Quería gritar, pero debía tranquilizarse porque no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta y fueran a crear chismes falsos. ¿Qué hará con Akane? Tenía que esperar quince días para buscar a Nabiki y la convirtiera en hombre ¿Ahora quería ser un hombre? Era más su deseo de estar con Akane, pero… nunca fue feliz como mujer y como hombre… estar con Akane sería lo mejor y no porque no quería que Akane se quedara sola, él o ella ahora, también estuvo sola a pesar de tener a Ukyo a su lado. En conclusión…

—Nos necesitamos. —dijo Ranko con tristeza.

Tocaron la puerta y Ranko se calmaba porque Akane no debía verla triste. Aun no le diría porque no quería lastimarla.

—Adelante.

Cuando vio a Konatsu entrar con un montón de papeles, se desilusiono y lo mostro en su rostro.

—Esperaba a alguien más ¿Verdad? —intuía Konatsu.

—Si. —respondió Ranko.

—De cualquier manera solo vengo a entregarle los pendientes. —Konatsu soltó los papeles y hasta el escritorio hizo ruido por la caída de ellos.

Ranko alzó una ceja.

—Pensé que Ukyo…

—¿Usted lo creyó? —preguntó Konatsu. —Es obvio que no haría todos sus pendientes.

—¿No esta Akane en su escritorio? —preguntó Ranko viendo de reojo todo el papeleo.

—No, pero hablando de ella…

Ranko subió sus ojos para verla.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?

Konatsu suspiró antes de soltar todo.

—Usted sabe lo chismosos que son aquí y lo digo por Xiam Pu y Akari, —comenzó a hablar, pero se veía preocupada. —pero en estos días Akane ha estado un poco mala y ahora con lo del desmayo de esta mañana andan diciendo que posiblemente ella este… —no sabía cómo decirlo porque no podría creerlo. —Embarazada.

Ranko solo se quedó en silencio por tres segundos, después comenzó a reírse.

—¿Cuál es la gracia? —interrogó con una mueca.

—Es imposible que ella este embarazada. —respondió Ranko dejando de reírse, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? No va a negar que tuvieron sus momentos.

—Exacto, tuvo sus momentos con una mujer no con un hombre. —sonrió Ranko.

—Si pero era un hombre.

—Soy una mujer y no se puede. —reiteró Ranko.

—Pero lo que le digo es que como fue un hombre me imagino que también sus partes… este ¡Sabe a lo que me refiero! —exclamo con las mejillas rojas.

—Si lo sé, te entiendo, pero no creo que el embrujo de Nabiki haya sido perfecto. —dijo Ranko.

—¿Por qué no le pregunta si se queda con la duda?

—No tengo dudas, Konatsu. —sonrió Ranko con seguridad.

Era absurdo lo que le decía, era imposible que pueda procrear un hijo con Akane.

—Bien, de cualquier manera, ya serán las tres y Akane ha estado mucho en el baño, por lo que ella vendrá a verla después de la comida. —mencionó Konatsu.

—¿Cuánto habrá tomado? Debió pasarse. —dijo un poco preocupada.

—No quiere hacerse la idea de que posiblemente tengan razón Akari y Xiam Pu. —murmuró Konatsu para sí misma.

Tocaron la puerta y Ranko sonrió porque debía ser Akane. Konatsu se dio cuenta, parece que ahora si admitía sus sentimientos y eso en cierta manera se sentía feliz. Pero Ranko se desilusiono porque era Ukyo.

—Si, por tu cara esperabas a Akane. —gruñó Ukyo.

—Para que te mentiré. —respondió Ranko.

—Pues ni la esperes porque la mande a casa. —anunció Ukyo.

—¡Qué! —grito Ranko levantándose de su lugar y golpeando la mesa. —¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Tengo que hablar con ella!

—Sí, lo sé, pero…

* * *

 _Ukyo entraba al baño y escucho a alguien tosiendo. Se acercó a la única puerta del gabinete que estaba cerrada y tocó._

— _¿Akane?_

 _Akane abrió la puerta teniendo su mano en la boca y sintiéndose cansada._

— _Parece que ahora si me pase con el alcohol. —dijo Akane con una voz ronca._

— _Incluso se nota que te duele la garganta por tanto vomitar. —dijo Ukyo preocupada por ella. —Ve a descansar, Akane y regresas mañana si ya te sientes mejor, pero no quiero volver a saber que estés tomando._

— _¿Dónde está él? ¿Vino o aún sigue enfermo?_

 _Ukyo comenzó a sudar de nervios, ¿Qué le puede decir? ¿Qué excusa?_

— _Ranma no tiene influenza, pero aun así no se le quita la gripa, por lo que se fue a terapia en Kyoto. —mintió._

 _Aunque pensaba que posiblemente Akane no le creería porque es una excusa absurda._

— _Supongo que es lo mejor. —contestó Akane._

 _Ukyo estaba asombrada de que lo creyera, ella no lo hubiera creído._

— _Como sea, ve a casa a descansar. —ordenó Ukyo._

— _Pero Ranko acaba de llegar, es más, debe de pensar que no trabajo y tendrá una excusa más para despedirme. —temía Akane._

— _Claro que no, Ranko no te despedirá, además yo te lo otorgo porque me doy cuenta de que te ves mal, no te preocupes. —sonrió tocando su hombro._

 _Akane dudaba, pero al final acepto porque tampoco estaba preparada para hablar con Ranko._

* * *

—Yo también tengo poder aquí y por eso decidí darle el día para que descanse. —sentenció Ukyo. —Además ¿De qué querías hablar con ella?

Ranko no respondió y golpeo su cabeza con su escritorio. Se quedó ahí porque no podía verlas además de la depresión y desesperación que sentía en esos momentos.

—Por mi culpa está enferma, se va a tomar y al día siguiente vomita.

—Se quiere hacer esa idea, pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que es otra cosa. —susurró Konatsu a Ukyo mientras Ranko se lamentaba.

—Te refieres a… ¡Ranko! —gritó Ukyo. —¿Tuvieron sus momentos?

—Si. —respondió sin despegar su rostro del escritorio.

—¡Entonces puede ser eso y no el alcohol! —exclamó Ukyo.

—¡No le hagas caso a Konatsu! —gritó Ranko levantando su cabeza. —¡Se está dejando influenciar por Xiam Pu y Akari! ¡No puedo embarazar a Akane! ¡Soy una mujer!

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces por qué no leemos el libro de embrujos de Nabiki? —preguntó Konatsu sacando el libro con una portada descuidada de color verde.

Ukyo y Ranko se quedaron estáticas por eso ¿Qué?

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó Ranko.

—Quise saber qué fue lo que exactamente hizo, por lo que la busque y fui a su casa con la excusa de que me leyera las cartas, ella no estaba, pero si su hermana. —explicaba Konatsu.

—¿Hermana? No sabía que tuviera una hermana. —interrumpió Ukyo.

—Algo supe por Akane, pero ese no es el punto ahorita, sigue. —ordenó Ranko.

—Cuando su hermana fue a la cocina para hacer té, busqué entre los libros que estaban en un librero, aunque pensé que tal vez estaba en su habitación y tuve la suerte de que si estaba en el librero. —sonrió Konatsu sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

Ukyo le arrebato el libro y comenzó a buscar. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba del lado izquierdo de la oficina y Konatsu y Ranko se acercaron.

—No entiendo nada.

—Dame eso. —Ranko le arrebato el libro y busco pasando rápidamente todas las hojas.

—Dénmelo. —Konatsu le quito el libro. —No me dejaron terminar. —buscó una página doblada. —Te diré la razón por la que posiblemente Akane puede estar embarazada.

—¡Ella vomita por el alcohol! —insistía Ranko.

—Dice, en una ciudad cerca de la capital de Egipto hace 2000 años, había una esclava que estaba enamorada de la heredera al trono, ese amor si era correspondido, pero era imposible porque ella debía dar herederos y no podía estar por siempre con una mujer. Por lo que busco a la bruja de su pueblo natal y le dijo que tenía la posibilidad de convertirse en hombre y que ella era la candidata perfecta porque ella nació con un hermano pegado a su estómago y por separarlo tuvieron que sacrificar la vida de él, por lo que ella tenía genes de él dentro de ella y podía hacer despertar esa esencia masculina.

—Algo así me dijo Nabiki, yo tuve un hermano que absorbí cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre. —recordó Ranko.

—Eso no me lo habías contado. —le reclamó Ukyo.

—Utilizo un muñeco de tela en donde clavo una hebra de su cabello y lo perfumo con un aroma (los ingredientes vienen en el segundo libro) Lo dejo clavado en un árbol y esto se tiene que hacer durante la noche y al día siguiente se volvió un hombre. Al final se casó con ella, pero le preocupaba que no pudiera dar herederos y no tardo mucho hasta lograrlo y tener al próximo rey. Solo puede transformarse dos veces, si el regresaba como mujer y después como hombre, ya no podría volver a ser mujer. —terminó Konatsu. —Ahí está, en conclusión, si la puede embarazar.

Ranko se quedó seria y después se rio.

—¿Qué tiene de gracia? —preguntó Konatsu nuevamente.

—Puede que tenga razón el libro, pero dudo mucho que lo esté. —sonrió Ranko limpiándose una lagrima de su ojo.

—¿Se cuidaron? —preguntó Ukyo.

—No. —respondió Ranko con tranquilidad. —Regresemos al trabajo. —se fue a su asiento.

Konatsu y Ukyo se miraron y suspiraron.

* * *

Akane caminaba por la calle para dirigirse a su casa e ir a descansar, pero ya no se sentía tan mal porque pudo respirar aire fresco, pero a pesar de no sentir malestar en su estómago, si sentía mal, pero de amor. Debía hacerse la idea de que Ranma jamás volverá y debía olvidarlo. Si con él cerca ya no se sentía sola, ahora volvía a estarlo. Tenía al menos una pizca de esperanza de que él aceptará sus sentimientos y estar juntos para siempre, porque era lo que sentía, él era el amor de su vida y jamás podrá olvidarlo. Sabía que lo había dicho con Shinosuke, pero ahora si sería así porque era un amor tan grande que solo muriendo dejaría de dolerle.

¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto? ¿Qué había hecho para estar sola? Tonta pregunta como lo es ella, si tan solo jamás hubiera seguido a su padre y descubrir que tenía otra familia, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con Ranko. Tenía que hablar con ella por lo menos para tener paz, solo esperaba que esto se resolviera y al menos quedarse un tiempo con el trabajo porque era un hecho que se iría de ahí, pero debía ahorrar para mantenerse mientras buscaba otro trabajo.

Llegó al izayaka de la amiga de Nabiki y pensó que tal vez estaría ahí. Pregunto y ella estaba en la parte de atrás con Choko. Al abrir la puerta, solo la dejo un poco abierta porque la voz de Nabiki la detuvo.

—¡No encuentro el maldito libro! —exclamó Nabiki.

—Tal vez no lo buscaste bien. —dijo Choko.

—No sé porque presiento que tiene que ver Ranko en esto.

¿Ranko? Se preguntaba Akane.

—Ya estas comenzando a alucinar o esto te tiene estresada. —comentó Choko. —Te adelantas a las cosas y solo por proteger a tu hermana, lo cual se me hace absurdo. Tarde o temprano Kasumi tendrá que saber que tu frecuentas a Ranko y Ukyo y ahí será cuando tendrás que decir la verdad.

¿Verdad? Se preguntaba Akane.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto, no debí hacerlo. —siguió Nabiki.

—Lo hiciste por Akane, ¿No?

—Pues sí, pero ayer en la mañana me reclamo porque sin avisarle la convertí en mujer.

Akane agrando los ojos, ¿De que hablaba?

—Yo no sé la verdad lo que piensa Ranma o Ranko ¡Lo que sea! ¡Son la misma persona así que me entiendes!

—Pues eso te pasa porque querer jugar a ser bruja y convertir a una mujer en hombre.

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—La verdad no entiendo porque se queja, pero la verdad me da gusto, eso le pasa por querer hacer justicia por unas boberías de adolescentes. —dijo Nabiki. —Akane puede aparentar ser tonta, pero sé que no lo es y tarde o temprano se hubiera dado cuenta de que son la misma persona, pero es cierto, yo lo hice por ella.

Después de eso dejo de escuchar y empezó a llorar en silencio. No solo por lo que le hizo, sino porque por fin recibió su castigo, pero hubiera preferido mil veces que la despidiera y estar en la calle a que la enamorara. Posiblemente en un principio no era su plan, pero ver que sentía algo por él o ella se aprovechó de eso. Todo lo que le dijo de que no sabía sus preferencias fue una mentira, todo lo fue. Cayó de rodilla y la puerta se abrió. Choko vio a la chica y Nabiki se dio la vuelta y se quedaron paralizada.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Nabiki? —pregunto con una voz ahogada y abrazándose.

—Akane. —dijo Nabiki queriendo acercarse, pero Akane levanto una mano pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

—No debió estar de acuerdo que la convirtieras en hombre, pero bien que lo aprovecho y de la manera más horrible. —decía Akane.

—Akane yo dudo mucho que…

—Cállense. —Akane interrumpió a Choko. —Nabiki no quiero verte en un tiempo.

Se levantó y se alejó de ellas. Camino sin rumbo, sin poder creer todo lo que ha estado pasando a su alrededor y sin poder saberlo. Recordó que Ranko estaba enamorada de ella, aunque tiempo después supo que había sido mentira ¿Y si no lo fue? Tantas cosas pasaban por su cabeza que hasta quería encajar sus uñas en su cráneo. No podía creerlo y lo patética que era por enamorarse de un hombre que nunca existió.

Cerca de ahí Ryota salía de una mini super con una botella de bebida energizante.

—Valió la pena porque solo aquí te encuentro. —dijo Ryota abrazando su botella de plástico. —Aunque por qué te encuentro solo aquí, no lo entiendo.

Alguien choco con él. Ryota iba a decir algo, pero fue cuando vio caer a Akane.

—¡Akane! —exclamó Ryota.

La tomó de brazos y la acostó en una banca que estaba ahí, pero antes de soltarla ella despertó y se sentó.

—Oye, solo querías asustarme ¿Verdad? —reclamó Ryota.

Ella no contestó y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Ryota se preocupó porque ni siquiera un grito de él la enojo, algo le pasaba.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Ranko llego y…

—Te corrió ¿Verdad?

—Solo no quiero volver ahí. —lloró aún más.

* * *

 _ **Oh por dios, no sé qué decir. La verdad es que a mí no me gusta acabar un capítulo así y ni se diga de una historia, no me gusta sufrir, pero se los compensare en el siguiente ;) Por otro lado, es oficial, el final será en el capítulo 25 De cualquier manera tendrá final feliz, porque como dije no me gusta sufrir ni hacerlos sufrir.**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ _También los vómitos pueden ser la cruda XD Por otro lado la respuesta es que si puede embarazarla, pero aún no se ha definido eso y no daré más detalle jaja Saludos._

 _ **paulayjoaqui:**_ _Pues se sabe que si la puede embarazar, aún falta saberlo, lo único que te puedo decir es que el tema del embarazo no se quedara ahí, con eso empezara la locura y los problemas que predijo Nabiki jeje Saludos_

 _ **litapaz:**_ _Lamentablemente y muy cliché Akane se enteró por otro lado, Ranko si pudo embarazar a Akane, pero aún falta saberlo. También puede ser la cruda y el desmayo fue por ver a Ranko, todo puede ser jeje Saludos._

 _ **Ninna Tendo:**_ _De nada, ya te dejé mi comentario n.n Regresando a la historia, Akane de por si sintiéndose mal por la cruda, ver a Ranko fue el colmo para ella XD saludos._

 _ **nancyricoleon:**_ _Gracias :) Hay probabilidades de que si este embarazada, tal vez se sepa en el siguiente capítulo, Saludos_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ _Parece que ya sabes que giros doy en la historia XD Es 50% y 50% de que lo este, y pues hice que se enterara de una forma un poco dramática, pero era obvio que no lo tomaría bien, pero no durara lo dramático, como dije no me gusta sufrir. Saludos._

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leeremos el martes, feliz fin de semana adiós.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 19_**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y sale una persona. Akari y Xiam Pu suspiraron, aunque estaban aburridas la presencia de Ryota no vendría mal para acabar la tranquilidad de la tarde.

—Hola chicas. —saludó Ryota con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes. —saludaron ambas.

—Supe por un pajarito bonito que Ranko ya llego y quiero verla, ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

—Sí, solo que si quiere ver a su hermana se tuvo que retirar porque estaba enferma. —comentó Akari.

—Si eso lo sé. —dijo Ryota y se fue para ir a la oficina de Ranko.

Xiam Pu sintió algo raro en él ¿Estaba enojado?

* * *

Konatsu toco la puerta de la oficina de Ranko y entró al darle permiso para entrar.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Localizaste a Akane? —preguntó Ranko.

Konatsu negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que me preocupa es que también le marque al número de su casa y tampoco contesta. —mencionó Konatsu.

Ranko sentía que algo pasaba porque no era normal que no contestara. Quería hablar con ella al menos por teléfono para decirle que no había problema que se fuera a descansar o al menos que no la despediría. Alguien toco la puerta y pensaba que era Ukyo, pero hizo una mueca al ver a Ryota.

—Hasta que apareces ¿Qué tal tus asuntos familiares? —preguntó Ryota con alegría.

Ranko sintió que el tono en el que lo dijo fue como si se estuviera burlando.

—Mejor. —respondió con una sonrisa forzada. —¿Cómo te enteraste que estaba aquí?

—Un pajarito bonito que cayó en mi mano me lo dijo. —contestó Ryota. —¿Dónde está tu primo?

Ranko suspiro porque no estaba de ánimos para soportarlo.

—¿Quiere algo de tomar? —preguntó Konatsu.

Ranko le hizo una cara a Konatsu dándole a entender que no le preguntara porque se quedaría.

—Un café estaría bien. —respondió Ryota.

Después de unos minutos, Ryota estaba sentado enfrente de Ranko tomando su café con su pie derecho en su rodilla izquierda, pero no dejarla de ver a Ranko. Ella estaba incomoda por esa mirada porque parecía que estuviera observándola a detalle, como si quisiera averiguar algo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntaba Ranko. —Además, ¿A qué viniste?

—Porque quería saludarte. —respondió Ryota con una sonrisa y sin dejar de verla. —No me respondiste ¿Dónde está tu primo?

Ranko atragantó.

—Se fue, ya cumplió aquí con su trabajo. —respondió Ranko.

—¿Entonces no regresara? —siguió preguntando.

—¡¿Qué quieres saber?! ¡¿Por qué tanta insistencia?! —exclamó Ranko porque le molestaba que preguntara o más bien, insistía saber algo de su versión masculina.

Ryota miraba inquieta a Ranko y la verdad de todo esto es que cuando Akane está en un estado psicológicamente crítico… dice toda la verdad.

* * *

— _Bese a una chica, bese a una chica, bese a una chica, —decía Akane teniendo dobladas sus piernas y abrazándose mientras se mecía. —bese a una chica, bese a una chica._

— _Yo sigo asombrado. —dijo Ryota que estaba sentado a un lado de ella._

 _Tuvieron la suerte de que ese día tocaba terapia familiar y Akane dijo todo lo que paso. La doctora observa y creía que la chica estaba alucinando, pero debía averiguar porque está en ese estado, pero recordando su paciente Ranma, tal vez podía estar involucrado en todo esto._

 _Akane seguía repitiendo esas cuatro palabras. Aún estaba en un mundo en el que entró al saber que Ranko y Ranma eran la misma persona. ¿Estaba triste? Sí, pero llego a un estado en el que el supuesto trauma se apoderaba de sus pensamientos._

— _Bese a una mujer, bese a una mujer, bese…—dejo de mecerse. —¡Bese a mi enemiga! —gritó poniéndose de pie._

— _Ya decía que había algo raro en él y había muchas coincidencias en su comportamiento que eran muy parecidos a los de Ranko. —comentó Ryota._

— _Me sorprende que me hayas creído. —Akane estaba asombrada porque pensaba que la trataría como loca._

— _Yo siempre supe que Nabiki era una bruja y más por lo que dije anteriormente, todo encaja. —contestó Ryota._

— _Besé a una chica, ¿Cómo pude caer en eso? No lo entiendo. —dijo jalando su cabello._

— _Pero fue una buena jugada de parte de él o ella más bien. —dijo Ryota._

— _¡Cállate! —gritó Akane. Se volvió a sentar, subió sus piernas y se abrazó comenzando a mecerse. —Bese a una chica, bese a una chica, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo._

— _Pero sabes, a pesar de todo esto descubrí que tu golpeas más fuerte y eso debería alegrarte porque eres más fuerte que ella por lo que Ranko quedara hecha…—sonreía mientras decía eso, pero ver que ella entristeció se quedó en silencio._

— _Te diste cuenta de que esto no es un juego y es una situación seria para tu hermana. —habló la doctora mirando a Ryota._

 _Ryota se quedó en silencio un instante porque lo que decía la doctora era cierto, solo quería jugar con ella, pero parece que le estaba afectando._

— _Admito que… posiblemente sea mi culpa por meterla en esto, —contestó Ryota. —además, también me siento miserable porque le pegue a una mujer y ella también me pegó y me dolió, ¿Cómo puede una mujer ser más fuerte que yo? No lo entiendo._

— _Eso es ser machista. —gruñó Akane._

— _Aunque si hubiera sabido antes que ella pegaba con esa fuerza, debí considerarla como pareja, pero como fue tu novia, novio o amante lo que fuera que haya sido no me acercaría a ella porque podría dolerte._

— _Te la regalo. —contestó Akane._

— _Akane, admite que sigues enamorada, aunque sea una mujer no muere de la noche a la mañana, un ejemplo es Ayanami que nunca olvido a Ranko lo cual me preocupa que se entere de esto porque le dolerá. —comentó Ryota._

— _¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa Ayanami? —preguntó Akane._

— _No me preocupa, pero lo que importa ahorita es que besaste a una mujer. —sonrió con burla._

— _¿Cómo me pudo besar si ella me odia? No lo entiendo. —volvió a mecerse._

— _Por venganza por lo que le hiciste. —respondió Ryota._

— _¡Por lo que hicimos! —corrigió Akane poniéndose de pie y mirando a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. —¡Tu tuviste la culpa! Si no me hubieras propuesto esto jamás hubiera pasado. No las hubiera conocido, no le hubiera hecho todas esas cosas a Ranko, no se hubiera vengado de mí y no me hubiera enamorado de él. —pisoteó Akane con coraje._

— _Recuerda que es ella._

— _¡Lo que sea, Ranko o Ranma no me importa!_

— _Besaste a una mujer. —sonrió Ryota._

 _Akane nuevamente se sentó, abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse diciendo esas cuatro palabras._

— _Veo muy mal a tu hermana. —dijo la doctora. —Mi consejo será que no la dejaras sola hasta que se tranquilice y le daré unas pastillas para que se calme y duerma. También te pediría que la mantuvieras lejos de una botella de alcohol porque ha estado tomando en estos días, ¿No?_

— _Ayer se fue a un restaurante mexicano. —comentó Ryota._

 _Akane comenzó a llorar._

— _Tengo ganas de…_

— _¿Vengarte? Porque si es así pues…_

— _De escupir en la tumba de mi padre porque es su culpa como también a mi madre por meterse con un hombre casado y le llevaría flores a tu madre por soportar a ese monstruo que me toco como padre. Yo no entiendo… está bien, yo le hice muchas cosas crueles, pero que él o ella aprovechara de que yo sentía algo por ella y me enamorara aún más, eso fue aún más cruel. —dijo Akane con tristeza._

 _Por primera vez sentía culpa por pedirle eso, pero si quería decirle algo que la molestaría posiblemente lo ignoraría._

* * *

Ryota dejo la taza de su café pensando en esas últimas palabras de Akane. Miró a Ranko y aun le seguía preguntando la razón por la que estaba ahí. No la estaba molestando si era por algo de trabajo, pero no era por eso. Hasta ahora se preguntaba, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? — seguía insistiendo Ranko.

El celular de Ryota vibró y él suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ryota. —La que está pegada a la pared es la del agua caliente y esa es una pregunta cliché cuando la persona con la que habla y que está buscando a alguien, estuviera hablando con esa persona que la otra persona busca… sí sé que te revolví… estoy ocupado así que te bañas, te pones ropa cómoda, te tomas tus pastillas y borrar tus traumas psicológicos y te duermes.

Ryota colgó y miro a Ranko.

—Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué estas aquí? —gruñó Ranko.

—Esa pregunta me la hiciste anteriormente, pero me la plateaste de otra manera. —comentó Ryota. —Pero yo te pregunte, ¿Dónde está tu primo?

Ranko se puso un poco nerviosa y Ryota se dio cuenta. Debía pensar en una excusa.

—Te dije que ya cumplió aquí y se fue. —respondió.

—Qué raro porque un pajarito bonito me dijo que estaba en Kyoto por un tratamiento para la gripa. —sonrió Ryota.

—Espera, ¿Ese pajarito bonito que dices es Akane? —preguntó Ranko.

—Si. —contestó. —De hecho esta en mi casa descansando.

Ranko se impactó con eso, ¿Por qué estaba en su casa? Pero muy dentro se sentía aliviada porque ya apareció.

—¿Por qué esta en tu casa? ¿No se supone que la odias? —indagó Ranko.

—¿Cómo sabes que la odio? —interrogó Ryoga cruzando de brazos y con una sonrisa.

—Porque Ukyo me contó que tú y Akane son hermanos y que tú fuiste quien la obligó a hacerme la vida imposible. —respondió Ranko.

—¿La despedirás? —preguntó Ryota.

—No. —dijo Ranko.

—Me da gusto porque Akane no tiene la culpa de nuestro problema. Es cierto, era su padre, pero solo lo hizo para que la quisiera y creo que no es necesario recordárselo a Akane, se disculpara contigo no lo dudo. —comentó Ryota.

Ryota se puso de pie y antes de salir, miro a Ranko.

—Dile a tu primo que quiero hablar con él y que esta vez nuestro problema cambia y puede que… termine muy mal. —dijo con seriedad y salió de la oficina.

Ranko se quedó inquieta por lo que dijo ¿Por qué? ¿Akane le habrá contado algo? Ukyo entró y se miraba preocupada.

—Sigo sin localizar a Akane y vi que Ryota salió ¿A que vino? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Akane está en casa de Ryota. —informó Ranko poniéndose de pie para acercarse a su amiga.

—¿Por qué? —se le hacía extraño que estuviera ahí y más si ella no se sentía bien.

—Además, creo que me amenazo o bueno a Ranma, —pensaba Ranko. —se miraba muy serio, como si estuviera enojado y también me dijo que no metiéramos a Akane en nuestro problema. Habló como si estuviera defendiendo a Akane y se miraba diferente, jamás me había hablado así.

—¿Algo le habrá dicho Akane? —se preguntaba Ukyo.

—No lo sé, pero… al menos me siento más tranquila que este en su casa y no esté sola.

Ranko regreso a su lugar. Prefirió concentrarse en su trabajo en lo que resto del día, pero le fue imposible porque no dejaba de pensar en Akane.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane entraba al elevador junto con Ryota y venia pensativa porque vería a Ranma o Ranko, aún era muy confuso, ni siquiera sabía si podrá verla a los ojos y no llorar.

—Anoche estuve pensando como él o ella se comportaba y más con sus celos y yo pienso que si se enamoró de mí. —habló Akane. —Ranko quería hablar conmigo ¿Y si quiere decirme la verdad?

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Ryota.

—Si. —respondió Akane con seguridad. —Confió en él.

—Ella. —corrigió Ryota.

—Me entendiste ¿No? —gruñó Akane.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Akane quedo paralizada al ver a Ranko enfrente de ella.

Ranko había presionado el botón porque tenía que salir por unas cosas que olvido y se puso nerviosa al ver a Akane. Ambas decían ¿Qué digo?

Ryota estaba tranquilo, pero le daba gracia por ver las caras de ellas dos.

—¡Perdóneme! ¡Perdóneme! —suplicaba Akane poniéndose de rodillas.

Ryota pensaba, se le olvido que era Ranma.

—Yo solo quería que me quisiera mi padre y estaba enojada por verte con Shinosuke, pero ya olvide a ese idiota y ahora a…—volvió a llorar y se pegó a Ryota para abrazar sus piernas.

Ryota rodo los ojos, ya recordó que Ranko era Ranma.

—No te preocupes, Akane, hablé con tu estúpido hermano y le dije que no te despediré, todo quedo atrás. —respondió Ranko tratando de calmarla.

—¿De eso solo quería hablar conmigo? —preguntó Akane poniéndose de pie y dejando de llorar.

—Si. —contestó Ranko.

Akane y Ryota salieron del elevador y Ranko entro. Akane estaba desencajada, miro a Ranko y ella le sonrió hasta que las puertas se cerraron. ¿Solo eso? ¿No le diría la verdad? ¿No se supone que la amaba?

—Tal vez no me dijo porque tu estabas. —se convenció Akane. —Estoy segura de que al rato me lo dirá.

Dos horas después, Akane entraba a la oficina de Ranko con una sonrisa. Ya que estaban solas y estaba segura de que le diría la verdad, pero solo fue para ir por un pedido de Ukyo. Más adelante, poco antes de la hora de la comida, entró a la oficina y Ranko le pidió otra cosa, pero esta vez con Mousse. Mientras iba se decía, _debe de estar nerviosa y no puede decirlo._

Después de la comida, entraba nuevamente a la oficina de Ranko y solo fue por algo que quería que hiciera en la computadora. Salía decepcionada y con un aura de depresión. Konatsu se había dado cuenta que Akane estaba extraña el día de hoy, pero prefería eso a que estuviera llorando y vomitando.

Ya eran las siete y Akane guardaba sus cosas, Konatsu ya se había adelantado, pero Ranko aún seguía en su oficina. Escucho su nombre de la voz de Ranko y ella sonrió. Ahora entendía, esperaba que nadie los interrumpiera para poder hablar. Entró entusiasmada y Ranko estaba escribiendo algo. Solo le dijo de un trabajo que haría mañana con Konatsu.

—¿Solamente eso? ¿No hay algo más? —preguntó Akane.

—No, es solo eso. —respondió Ranko sin dejar de escribir. —Ya es tarde, tienes que ir a descansar. No tienes que esforzarte mucho.

Por primera vez en el día estaba molesta.

—Buenas noches. —se despidió Akane y cerró la puerta.

Ranko no dejo de escribir, pero a los pocos segundos rompió el bolígrafo sin dejar de ver lo que había escrito y su cabeza cayó al escritorio.

—No puedo esperar 13 días. —dijo Ranko.

Afuera, Akane quería llorar, pero del coraje. Tuvo oportunidades para decirle, pero parece que no estaba en sus planes. Era un hecho que él quería ser una mujer y eso era más importante que su supuesto amor por ella.

—No importa, si esa es su decisión, no puedo cambiarla de parecer. —se dijo con tristeza.

Agarró sus cosas y se fue. Cuando llego a la recepción, Xiam Pu y Akari entraban al elevador. Prefirió esperar hasta que entraran y cuando se cerraron las puertas suspiro. No quería soportarlas porque sabía que no podrá controlarse y acabaría muy mal. Espero un momento y fue al elevador. Se cerraron las puertas y ella comenzó a llorar.

Cuando iba a salir del edificio, escucho una conversación de Xiam Pu y Akari que estaban en la entrada del edificio. Se escondió atrás de la pared que estaba ha lado de la puerta para escuchar.

—El señor Saotome nos dejó debiendo. —comentó Akari que estaba molesta.

—Cuando lo veamos, si es que regresa le exigiremos el dinero. —decidió Xiam Pu.

Akane se preguntaba que les debía, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, aun así, quiso seguir escuchando.

—Oye, ¿Sera cierto que Akane está embarazada? —preguntó Akari.

Akane agrado los ojos ¿Qué?

—No lo sé, pero después del desmayo posiblemente sea eso y no el alcohol como lo habíamos pensado, pero eso está mal porque podría perder a su bebé.

—Aunque si lo está, ¿No crees que podemos aprovechar para practicar para nuestros tejidos? —pensó Akari emocionada.

—Eso es cierto, mañana hay que preguntarle. —decidió Xiam Pu.

Akane entrecerró los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre son tan chismosas? Porque estaba segura que los demás ya estaban murmurando eso. Sin embargo, fue cuando sonrió y con maldad. ¿Se vengaría de ella? No, pero si podría darle un buen susto para que aprendiera la lección y se decida a decirle la verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Akane llego media hora antes y extrañamente estaba Xiam Pu y Akari en sus lugares. Salió del elevador y primero camino en dirección al baño.

—¿Va a vomitar? —preguntó Akari.

Akane intentaba calmarse porque cada vez que le hacían esa pregunta se molestaba. Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para dar la grandiosa noticia. Las miró y se acercó con una sonrisa.

Xiam Pu y Akari se asustaron porque pensaban que les iría mal, pero parecía tranquila por lo que se calmaron un poco, pero tampoco se confiarían.

—Ya vomite durante toda la noche. —Contestó Akane. —Pero creo que también influye comer mucho durante la noche como galletas, leche, tortas, ya que hay un restaurante mexicano cerca de mi casa, sushi, en fin muchas cosas.

—Pero así engordara. —dijo Xiam Pu.

—Aun así, engordare en los siguientes meses. —comentó Akane.

Xiam Pu y Akari se miraron, ¿Estaba confirmando que lo está?

—Supe que andan diciendo que estoy embarazada por mis desmayos, las idas al baño para vomitar y luego que estoy comiendo mucho, pero en los siguientes meses se notara, así que lo diré de una vez, sí, estoy esperando un bebé. —sonrió Akane.

Xiam Pu y Akari se alegraron.

—Akane, sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero te pedimos disculpas por lo que hicimos, es que estábamos muy celosas…

— _Si, claro_. —pensó Akane.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes? —preguntó Xiam Pu.

—Más o menos un mes, incluso ¿Quieren ver algo? —Akane sacó un sobre en donde saco un pedazo de papel y se los mostró. —Este es mi primer ultrasonido. —le entregó la foto a las chicas.

No fue difícil conseguir una foto de un ultrasonido, conoce a alguien que está embarazada y le contó que quería darle un susto a una persona evitando ciertos detalles y le dio una foto de su hijo.

—Es lindo. —dijo Akari.

—Aún no tiene forma, pero si tú eres bonita, aunque no sabemos del padre y tus hermanos que están guapos, es obvio que será un hermoso bebé. —comentó Xiam Pu.

—Estoy segura de que así será. _Milagro no preguntaron por el nombre del padre_. —pensó sintiéndose aliviada, aunque si hubiera dicho que era de Ranma no lo hubieran creído.

—Cómo estás embarazada, tejeremos algo para tu bebé. —Xiam Pu sacó unos hilos. —Hoy te íbamos a preguntar y ahora que lo confirmaste tenemos la excusa perfecta para perfeccionar nuestra técnica.

—Me siento agradecida de que le hagan algo a mi hijo. —sonrió Akane.

Más tarde, Ranko llegaba, pero Ukyo no venía acompañándola porque se regresó a su casa por algo que olvido y no debía tardar. Iba a su oficina, pero se regresó caminando de reversa al ver a Xiam Pu y Akari tejiendo.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? —preguntó Ranko. —Deben de estar trabajando.

—En primera, no ha venido nadie y en segunda, no está sonando el teléfono por lo que mientras tejemos algo para el bebé de una compañera. —aclaró Xiam Pu.

Akari seguía concentrada haciendo un pantalón de color amarillo.

—Lo hacemos de este color porque aún no sabemos si es niño o niña. —comentó Akari.

—¿Dijeron compañera? ¿Quién esta embarazada? —interrogó Ranko.

Xiam Pu y Akari sonrieron viéndose y luego a ella.

—Su asistente, Akane tiene un mes de embarazo. —contestaron con alegría.

Ranko se quedó tiesa, sentía que le faltaba aire y no tardo en desmayarse.

—¡jefa! —se alarmó Xiam Pu.

Akari y Xiam Pu se arrodillaron y con un folder le echaban aire. Más allá, Akane observaba a Ranko y se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

—Eso le pasa por no decir la verdad y esto es solo el comienzo. —sonrió Akane.

* * *

 _ **Bueno… la supuesta venganza de Akane comenzó, pero eso no quiere decir que solo Ranko/Ranma sufrirá por esto. Aunque aclaro que la idea principal ósea desde el principio siempre fue que Akane no odiaría del todo a Ranko/Ranma después de enterarse porque como dijo se daba cuenta de los ataques de celos que tenía por ella por lo que no iba ser tan tonta para pensar que solo fue venganza, claro que cuando lo dijo al principio lo creía, pero después de bañarse, ponerse ropa cómoda, tomar sus pastillas y borrar traumas psicológicos y dormir te das cuenta de cómo son las cosas XD**_

 _ **Litapaz: Jaja el segundo libro se mencionará después. No puedo adelantarte mucho, pero hará que Ranma/Ranko pierda la cabeza jaja Saludos.**_

 _ **Moon Pain: Gracias, no te preocupes la seguiré ya casi está terminado el capítulo final, yo no dejo historias inconclusas ;) Saludos.**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui: Según Akane no espera bebé, ella solo sabe XD Pero hará creer que así es para ver si Ranma/Ranko se anima a decirle XD saludos**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome: Akane no se fue después de todo y quiere que Ranko le diga la verdad porque sabe que si tiene sentimientos por ella. Lo de Kasumi se sabrá después, ya falta poco ;) Saludos**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo: Ranko se volverá loca con todo esto, pobre u.u Lo único que te puedo decir es que el pobre de Ryoga será usado y eso se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. No he visto Yuri on ice, aunque si me han dicho que esta interesante. Saludos.**_

 _ **Paoh: Hola y bienvenida, muchas gracias n.n Para mi es una historia loca y enferma jaja Lo que quería era sacar mi lado más loco, pero siendo 100% fan de Akane y Ranma no iba a dejar de lado sus sentimientos que fueron creciendo con el paso de los capítulos y no te preocupes hasta ahora no he dejado historias inconclusas y ahora escribo el final así que no pasara ;) Saludos.**_

* * *

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leemos el viernes. Adiós.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 20_**

Cuando Ranko escucho eso se quedó muda y sin moverse ¿Embarazada? Era imposible, era una mujer no podía embarazar a una mujer, es ilógico. Recordó lo que decía el libro y se quería convencer de que era un error. Necesitaba hablar con Akane con urgencia porque debía ser imposible que estuviera esperando un bebé. Otra posible razón es que estuviera con otro hombre, pero no podía ser porque estaba segura de que Akane no era de esas, confiaba en ella, pero haciendo las cuentas, era posible. De tantas cosas que vio en su mente se mareo, cayó al suelo y no supo nada de lo que paso después.

Las puertas del elevador se abrían y entraba Ukyo, pero se alarmo de ver a Ranko desmayada en el suelo.

—¡Ranko! —gritó Ukyo.

Se puso de rodillas a lado de ella y levantó su cabeza intentando despertarla.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Se desmayó cuando le dijimos que Akane estaba embarazada. —contestó Xiam Pu.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró Ukyo. Ahora entendía porque se desmayó.

Ranko decía que era imposible, pero ella y Konatsu tenían la sospecha de que si lo estaba.

—La llevare a su oficina. —dijo Ukyo.

Las chicas la ayudaron y cuando entraron a la oficina la dejaron en un sillón que estaba ha lado izquierdo de su escritorio. Konatsu y Akane entraron estando muy preocupadas, a excepción de Akane que fingía estar preocupada.

—¿Por qué se desmayó? —preguntó Akane.

—Iremos por alcohol. —dijo Xiam Pu.

Akari se fue con ella.

—No lo sé. —contestó Ukyo porque no le diría que se desmayó porque supo que estaba embarazada. —Ranko. —le daba palmadas en las mejillas.

—Yo me encargo. —dijo Akane.

Se acercó a Ranko y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas. Ranko despertó por un dolor en sus mejillas. Estaba en la recepción y ahora en su oficina, estaba confundida.

—Ya me la debía. —sonrió Akane.

Ranko miro a Akane y gritó teniendo su mano en la mejilla golpeada.

—Perdón, pero es que no despertaba. —se disculpó Akane con cierto miedo, pero obviamente fingiendo.

—No te preocupes, no lo hiciste con mala intención. —contestó Ranko.

Miro su vientre y seguía sin creer que estuvieran esperando un hijo.

—Le diré a Xiam Pu y Akari que no es necesario el alcohol.

Akane salió de la oficina. Se hubiera quedado atrás de la puerta para escuchar, pero estaba Konatsu por lo que no diría nada.

—¡Akane está embarazada! —exclamó Ranko estando en pánico.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió Konatsu.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, Ukyo. Akane se los dijo a Xiam Pu y Akari. —dijo Ranko. —¿Qué voy hacer? Voy a ser papá… o mamá, la verdad no sé, pero tendré un hijo con Akane. Si hago cuentas debió ser el día en el que durmió ella y su estúpido hermano en la casa o tal vez antes, pero no puedo creerlo. ¿Qué voy hacer?

Ranko estaba alterada. No esperaba esto, muchas veces que se lo dijeron Ukyo y Konatsu y resulto ser verdad. ¿Cómo es posible?

—No tienes vergüenza, lo hicieron y yo durmiendo en el otro cuarto. —se quejó Ukyo.

—Eso no importa, ¿Qué voy hacer? —preguntó Ranko.

—Yo sí sé que puedes hacer, decirle la verdad a Akane y convertirte en hombre porque no puedes dejarla así, ese niño necesita un padre porque eso serás, ¡EL PADRE! —sentenció Ukyo.

—Ese niño puede sufrir lo mismo que Akane, tener la ausencia de su padre. —mencionó Konatsu.

—Debo asimilar esto porque tampoco es una noticia de felicidad. —dijo Ranko.

—¿Cómo que no es una noticia de felicidad? Cuando viene un bebé es una buena noticia, está bien que para ti es diferente, pero no puedes dejarle todo a Akane, tienes que hacerte responsable de tus actos. —espetó Ukyo.

—¿Mis actos? Akane fue quien me violo.

—Pero bien que aceptaste ¿No? —Ukyo alzó una ceja.

Ranko no tenía nada que decir para contraatacar. El hecho era que tendría un hijo, pero no estaba en su vientre, ¿Qué debía hacer?

—No le diré la verdad a Akane sobre quien soy, ¿Les queda claro? —decidió Ranko.

Atrás de la puerta, Akane había escuchado todo y se sentía molesta, pero sobre todo quería llorar, ¿La amaba o no la amaba? Solo había una manera de comprobarlo, el punto débil de él… o ella, eran los celos, ¿Pero con quién? Sonrió, ya sabía quién era el candidato perfecto. Akane se alejó, pero ella no escucho lo último que dijo Ranko.

—Pasara los doce días, y le pediré a Nabiki que me convierta en hombre para poder hacerme cargo de ese niño. —terminó Ranko.

—¿Lo hace solo por el niño o también por Akane? —preguntó Konatsu.

Ranko no sabía que decir, como podía dudar si estaba consciente de que estaba enamorada de Akane. Solo debía esperar, pero aun así debía hablar con Akane sobre esto.

* * *

Akane llegó al área de diseño y casualmente o como era casi siempre, estaba Ryoga con Mousse.

—Necesito pedirles algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ryoga.

Akane se acercó a Ryoga con una mirada decidida.

—Necesito que finjas que quieres ser el padre de mi hijo. —contestó Akane.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Ryoga con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¡O tú! —vio a Mousse.

—¡Ehh! —se sonrojó Mousse.

—De una vez les digo que no estoy embarazada, pero ya les dije a Xiam Pu y Akari que si lo estoy, Ranko ya lo sabe y necesito que uno de ustedes se ofrezca a ser el padre de mi "hijo" —explicó Akane.

—¿Pero por qué? No entendemos que sucede. —cuestionó Ryoga.

Akane suspiró y comenzó a contarles todo.

Ryoga y Mousse estaban con la boca abierta por todo lo que escucharon.

—Ya decía que Ranma tenía mucho de Ranko. —habló Mousse. —Además, cuando conocí a Nabiki me sentía que estaba ha lado de una bruja y lo termino siendo.

—Es imposible que sucedan estas cosas, pero no creo que mintieras con algo así. —dijo Ryoga.

—Es por eso que quiero que me ayudes, él o bueno ella no soporta los celos, de hecho, siempre se ponía celosa cuando estabas cerca de mí, así que tú eres perfecto para decir que te harás cargo de "mi hijo" porque el padre se fue y es posible que jamás vuelva ¿Entendiste?

—No lo sé, Akane creo que no me…

—¡Me tienes que ayudar Ryoga! —gritó Akane. —¡¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de que me pediste lo mismo cuando estábamos en la universidad?! ¡Además, tuve problemas con Shinosuke por lo que me debes ese favor! —le recordó.

—Está bien, ¿Pero ella no me hará nada?

—No, no tendría porque hacerlo porque se supone que no es Ranma ¿No? —sonrió Akane.

Ryoga y Mousse se miraron, ambos sabían que esto era una mala idea que podría ocasionar muchos problemas.

* * *

Akane tocó la puerta de la oficina de Ranko. Ella la mando a llamar y ahora comenzaba el plan.

Ranko le sonrío cuando la vio entrar, pero a pesar de que se mostraba tranquila, muy dentro estaba en pánico y con miedo porque no sabía lo que podría decirle.

—¿Me mando a llamar? —preguntó Akane con mucha inocencia.

—Toma asiento, Akane. —dijo Ranko sin dejar de sonreír.

Akane obedeció y ya comenzaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa, pero debía seguir con el plan.

—Supe que últimamente te has sentido mal y me di cuenta hace dos días cuando te desmayaste. —comenzó Ranko.

—Sí, últimamente me he pasado con el alcohol, pero me di cuenta de que comía de más y la verdad no me había mareado hasta aquella vez que usted llegó.

—¿Es cierto que estas embarazada? —interrogó Ranko.

—Al principio no estaba segura, pero supe que tenía un retraso y me hice una prueba de embarazo casera y salió positivo.

—Pero esas pruebas a veces fallan ¿No? —Ranko tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

—Lo sé, por lo que me hice un examen de sangre y salió positivo. —sonrió Akane.

Ranko comenzó a temblar, ahora era un hecho de que tendría un hijo porque salió de la voz de Akane. ¿Cómo debía llamarse, era el papá o la mamá? Era absurdo.

—Pero no sabe lo emocionada que estoy, seré mamá y es una bendición que me manda dios. —decía emocionada. —Pero, podre seguir trabajando ¿No? —su sonrisa desapareció.

—Sí, tampoco soy tan mala como piensan los demás. —contestó Ranko, pero muy dentro tenía ganas de tocar el gong como lo hizo Akane cuando se enojó.

—Menos mal. —suspiró Akane.

—No es por molestarte por lo que te preguntare porque es tu vida privada, pero, ¿Tienes novio? Porque tú misma dijiste que terminaste con Shinosuke, aunque no sé hace cuánto tiempo paso. —indagaba Ranko.

—No es de él, termine con él hace más del mes por lo que él no es el padre de mi hijo. —contestó Akane. — _Miserable, ¿Duda de mí?_ —se decía en su mente. —No tiene mucha importancia el padre porque él ya no está y bueno no creo que él quiera un hijo en este momento por lo que estoy sola… bueno hasta hace una hora estaba sola.

Ranko dejo de sonreír.

—¿Cómo que desde hace una hora no estas sola? —preguntó con una voz grave.

—Sí, Ryoga se ofreció ayudarme y sobre todo a darle su apellido para que él no crezca sin resentir la falta de una figura paterna. —contestó con una sonrisa.

Akane quería reírse porque el rostro de Ranko era cómico para ella. La miraba tiesa, pero sabía que estaba enojada. Ahora ponía un rostro duro e intentaba sonreír, pero se le hacia difícil y eso era más de lo que había esperado. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Por otro lado, Ranko quería matar a Ryoga, eso no lo permitiría. Él sería el padre no Ryoga, aunque se escuchaba extraño decir eso, pero no le importaba. Ya había decidido ser hombre pues él será Ranma Saotome y le corresponderá a Akane y a su hijo.

—¿Solamente eso? ¿Solo le dará su apellido? ¿No hay nada entre ustedes? —preguntó Ranko apretando sus dientes.

—No, por ahora. —sonrió Akane.

—¿Cómo que por ahora?

—Todo puede pasar en un futuro ¿No? —dijo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Ranko quería golpear el gong, eso quería ahora y durante todo el día. ¿Le gustaba? Lo sabía desde un principio, ese maldito cerdo quería con Akane y ahora aprovechaba que Akane estaba sola con su hijo y eso no lo podía permitir. Akane y su hijo debían estar a su lado.

—De hecho, cuando fui a ver mis resultados quedé sorprendida, con miedo, pero me dije yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo y seré una maravillosa madre. —siguió Akane. —Ya quiero que llegue mi sueldo para comenzar a comprar todo lo que ocupo, su ropita con sus zapatitos, su cuna, unos cuantos juguetes, sus…

Ranko escuchaba todo lo que decía, ya comenzaba a imaginarlo. Así de bonito como su madre o como ella, solo esperaba que no sacara la idiotez de su tío y lo psicópata de su tía.

—Incluso me metí a internet y vi muchas cosas más, me encontré con unas cobijitas azules con ositos, aunque no pude encontrar de otro color porque aún no sé qué será, pero no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que será un niño, pero si es una niña, le comprare muñecas, sus vestiditos… Ya me la imagino. —decía ilusionada.

Ranko quería llorar porque también se lo estaba imaginando, una niña bonita con un vestido rojo y su moñito del mismo color en su cabello negro azulado. Quería decirle quien era, pero ella la odiaría y eso sería aún peor. Esperaría a que pasara ese lapso de tiempo para hacerse responsable de ella y su hijo. No podía permitir que ese cerdo se quedara con Akane y su hijo.

—Me hice un ultrasonido en el momento y lo vi y hasta pude escuchar sus latidos. —continuó Akane.

Akane se estaba divirtiendo viendo todas las expresiones de Ranko. Estaba a punto de lograrlo.

—¿Y su corazoncito se escuchaba bien? —preguntó Ranko queriendo llorar.

—Sí, sentí tanta emoción con sus latidos, me dijo la doctora que será un niño muy sano. —contestó Akane maravillada por fuera y por dentro riéndose con maldad. —Y luego cuando lo vi, me enamore por completo de él

—Pero me imagino que no se nota mucho porque es muy chiquito ¿No? —estaba a punto de valerle que era una mujer y decirle lo que siente y sobre todo que era Ranma.

—De hecho, ahora no está en blanco y negro, está a color a pesar de que todavía es muy difícil verlo, pero la doctora me explico cada detalle, donde esta sus piecitos, sus manitas, su cabecita… le mostraría la foto, pero Xiam Pu y Akari se quedaron con ella porque querían difundir la noticia y esa era una prueba para demostrar que decían la verdad. Pero no se preocupe, se las pediré para mostrársela.

—¡Por favor! —dijo Ranko tomando sus manos, aunque más bien era una súplica. —Me gustaría verlo.

Akane se asombró, aunque cuando toco sus manos no evito recordar a Ranma. Se maldecía porque sentía ese cosquilleo. _Por dios me enamore de una mujer_. Pensaba.

Ranko solo toco sus manos de un impulso. Extrañaba sus manos, sus delicadas manos y no quería soltarlas.

—¿Puede soltar mis manos? —preguntó Akane porque no quería sentirlas porque mandaría todo al diablo y besaría a una mujer.

Ranko se sonrojo y las soltó rápidamente, se enderezo y miro a Akane.

—Solo puedo decir que…

Akane estaba segura que lo diría.

—Felicidades por tu embarazo. —dijo Ranko. —Eso era todo.

Akane sonrió, pero quería ahorcarla. ¿Felicidades? Era una desgraciada.

—Muchas gracias. —se levantó y en el camino a la puerta hacia muecas y maldiciendo en silencio. Salió de la oficina de Ranko haciendo todo lo posible por no azotar la puerta.

Ranko pegaba su cabeza con su escritorio una y otra vez.

—Su corazoncito, sus piecitos, sus manitas. —lloraba Ranko.

Agarró el teléfono y marcó un número.

—Xiam Pu, ¿Puedes venir? De preferencia con la foto del bebé de Akane. —ordenó Ranko.

Xiam Pu no tardo mucho y en la mano tenía la pequeña hoja que Ranko no dejaba de ver.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó Xiam Pu.

—Me imagino que ya difundiste la noticia de que Akane tendrá un hijo ¿No? —sonrió Ranko.

—Si. —respondió Xiam Pu.

—¿Podría verla? —preguntó Ranko señalando la foto.

Xiam Pu se la dio.

—Puedes retirarte. —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Pero…

—Lárgate. —corrió con una voz siniestra.

Xiam Pu tembló de miedo y se fue antes de que se enojara más.

Cuando Xiam Pu salió, miro la foto y no sabía que pensar. Pasaba sus dedos en el papel en donde estaba la imagen y quería llorar. Estaba viendo a su hijo que fue producto del amor enfermo que tuvo con Akane.

—Mi pequeño. —decía Ranko comenzando a llorar. — Tú no tienes la culpa de todas las cosas enfermas que hice con Akane. Ya quiero conocerte y estar contigo y con la mente enferma de tu mamá que será una… ya comienzo a preocuparme de la madre que te toco, espero que no sea contagioso. —se puso a analizar eso último. —Pero yo si te educare, —volvió a llorar— y te daré todo lo que necesites y Akane está equivocada, estoy segura de que eres niña y ya estoy pensando en todas las muñecas que te comprare, tus vestidos… me harás gastar mucho, el padre es la cabeza de la familia, por lo que me toca una gran responsabilidad. —analizó Ranko. —Pero te voy a querer y consentir, amor. —abrazaba la foto.

Atrás de la puerta, Konatsu iba a tocar, pero escucho todo lo que decía. Miro de reojo a Akane y se veía de mal humor. Al final decidió no tocar y paso. Ranko dejo de llorar y se enderezo.

—¿Por qué entras sin tocar? —preguntó Ranko.

—Porque ya no le tengo respeto desde que comenzó una relación enferma con Akane. —respondió Konatsu.

—No me hables así, soy tu jefa. —contestó Ranko.

—¿Cómo le fue con Akane?

Ranko se levantó con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a ella y le mostró el papel.

—Mira, es mi hijo. —dijo Ranko con una gran sonrisa.

—No veo mucho, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi hijo? —gruño Ranko.

—No tiene nada de malo, pero…—agarró la foto y la observo más a detalle. —mi mamá es ginecóloga y muchas veces mire este tipo de imágenes y yo no veo un bebé.

—¡¿Cómo que no miras un bebé?! —gritó Ranko. —Akane es incapaz de mentirme. _**(Nota de la escritora: Si es capaz :p)**_

—No me dejo terminar, yo veo aquí…

Akane abrió la puerta.

—En serio, ya no hay respeto. —se quejó Ranko porque Akane también entro sin tocar.

Akane le quitó la foto.

—Supe que Xiam Pu se la dio. —dijo Akane. —Perdón, pero es la única que tengo. —sonrió Akane.

Ranko quería que le devolviera la foto, pero tampoco le podía decir que también quería una. Estaba en un serio problema. Necesitaba ver a Nabiki con urgencia porque debe de estar con Akane y su hijo.

—No te preocupes, es tu hijo. —rio Ranko con nerviosismo. —Solo tuyo.

Akane seguía sonriendo, pero quería gritar del coraje _¿Solo tuyo?_ ¿Ósea que le iba a dejar la responsabilidad a ella solamente?

— _No cabe duda que el tiempo en el que se convirtió en hombre aprendió a comportarse como uno_. —pensaba Akane.

—Creo que la voy a enmarcar. —suspiró Akane. —Aunque comienzo a preocuparme porque cuando nazca no tendré donde dejarlo mientras este aquí.

—Puedes traerlo aquí, no hay problema que el niño o la niña corra por la oficina. —contestó Ranko.

—Eso sería mucha molestia para usted. —dijo Akane.

—Para nada, cuando nazca… —comenzó hacer puchero. —puede venir las veces que quiera. —Ya no soporto y lloro abrazando a Konatsu.

—Pero, ¿Por qué se pone así? —preguntó consternada, pero pensando que hacia el ridículo. Quizás le diría la verdad porque ya se había dado cuenta que Konatsu sabía todo esto y eso le molestaba porque pudo decirle la verdad como buena compañera, pero parece ser que no la apreciaba como ella lo había sido.

—Desde que regrese ando sensible. —contestó Ranko sin dejar de llorar.

Akane quería darle un golpe.

—Me imagino que es por sus problemas familiares y si no es por molestar ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó con una sonrisa que mostraba cierta maldad.

Konatsu se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en Akane. Desde ayer la miraba así, pero ahora había un brillo diferente hasta podría decir que había algo que la hizo cambiar.

Ranko se puso a pensar en una excusa creíble.

—No se preocupe, si no me lo quiere decir tampoco la obligare. Solo espero que todo esté bien y… si habla con el señor Saotome dile que le deseo lo mejor y que estaré bien. —bajó la mirada y salió de la oficina.

Ranko y Konatsu se quedaron seria. Le dolió esas palabras, ¿Por qué le dijo eso?

—¿Le digo algo? —habló Konatsu. —No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que ella sabe algo.

—No, a ella le duele que Ranma se haya ido sin despedirse. —dijo Ranko. —Haré lo posible por tenerla aquí estos doce días para que cuando sea el momento pueda regresar como Ranma y estar con ella.

Se escuchó un golpe. Rápidamente salieron y encontraron a Akane sentada en el suelo a lado de su silla. Akane del enojo se sentó de golpe, pero la silla le hizo una mala jugada y cayó al suelo. Solo se golpeó la cabeza con la pared, pero al dejar de pensar en el dolor, vio que Ranko estaba enfrente de ella con rostro preocupado, pero sobre todo asustada.

—Solo fue un golpe. —Dijo Akane sin dejar de ver sus ojos. —No paso nada.

—Pero yo quiero que estén bien.

Akane sintió un cierto ardor no solo en el estómago, sino en la pierna. Miro un poco de sangre bajando desde el inicio de su pierna.

Ranko miro la leve sangre y comenzó a asustarse. ¿Qué tan fuerte fue el golpe?

—¡Akane estas sangrando! ¡Puedes perder a tu bebé!

Akane entrecerró los ojos "Tu bebé" _Nuestro bebé_ , pensó. Se levantó un poco la falda y vio una pequeña rajada de cinco centímetros. Sintió que se raspó con algo y era obvio que era eso.

—Solo es una herida en la pierna. —Aclaró Akane mostrando la herida. —Solo me caí de la silla.

—Perdón es que por un momento me asusté. —Explicó Ranko

—No pasa nada. —Akane se levantó y Ranko la ayudo.

—Al menos te ayudaré a limpiar la sangre. —Dijo Ranko.

—No se preocupe, yo lo puedo hacer. Ni siquiera me duele cuando camino. No entiendo porque salió sangre de esa pequeña herida.

Akane caminó en dirección al baño y Ranko solo la vio ir con un rostro triste, aunque Akane tampoco se quedaba atrás porque no aguantaba las ganas de llorar porque esto no era lo que pensaba que sucedería.

Llego al baño, y se soltó llorando. Se supone que solo le daría un susto, pero a pesar de mirar cierta preocupación por ella y por el supuesto bebé era más importante para ella ser mujer que estar con ella. Ya no le importaba si había nacido mujer porque no se enamoró del género, sino de lo que es. Nunca vio a Ranko de esa manera cuando estaba en la preparatoria. Cuando supo que Ranko estaba enamorada de ella se asustó y la aborreció porque no podría estar con una persona así, pero muy dentro y no se daba cuenta por culpa de Shinosuke que le lavo el cerebro, es que ella sentía que si seguía a su lado se sentiría incomoda y posiblemente la amistad hubiera terminado, aunque no de la manera horrible en la que terminó.

Si tan solo Nabiki lo hubiera hecho en la escuela tal vez las cosas serían diferentes o tal vez no porque de seguro ella preferiría ser chica antes de su amor a ella. Sacó su teléfono, debía localizar a Nabiki y pedirle que regrese Ranko a Ranma. Marcó varias veces a su celular, pero no contestaba. Por lo que le marcó a Kasumi, pero tampoco le contesto. Se le hizo extraño. Lo volvió a intentar y por fin contestó Kasumi.

—Hola Kasumi

— _¿Cómo estás? Te escucho triste._

—Estoy un poco sensible, sabes que cuando estoy en mis días me pongo a llorar.

Akane estaba ha lado de la puerta, pero atrás de ella escuchaba Konatsu. Escucho eso y pensó, ¿No está embarazada? Aunque también podría ser una mentira para no preocupar a la otra persona. Pero le estaba inquietando la razón por la que lloraba. Aunque también podría ser Ranma, ella debe de pensar que se fue para no volver ahora que estaba Ranko. Si tan solo pasará los días para que Ranko regrese como un chico.

—¿Cómo que Nabiki se fue a China? ¿Un mes?

Konatsu sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso ¿Qué?

—Pero ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Akane asustada.

— _Últimamente Nabiki ha estado extraña y estoy preocupada por ella. ¿Por cierto supe que estás trabajando?_

—Si

— _¿Y estas bien ahí?_

—Sí, de hecho, la dueña fue compañera de la escuela y hasta ahora la volví a ver porque su primo estaba supliéndola—Al decir primo fue cuando su voz se cortó.

— _Akane te escucho triste, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene que ver ese primo?_

Akane nuevamente lloraba, pero en silencio.

—El señor Saotome se fue y solo puedo decir que le agradezco que me haya cuidado.

Atrás de la puerta, Konatsu lloraba por su amiga.

— _¿Saotome? —Pregunto Kasumi._

—Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué tiene de raro ese apellido?

— _Eh, no nada. —Contestó Kasumi. —Después hablamos con más calma ¿Sí?_

 _Kasumi colgó y sus ojos se escondieron debajo de su flequillo._

— _Ahora entiendo porque Nabiki se fue. —Se dijo. —Sabe bien que las he estado buscando._

Akane colgó e intento dejar de llorar, pero fue inevitable y volvía a llorar, pero ahora con fuerza. Konatsu quería entrar para consolarla, pero tenía miedo de que se enojara con ella porque sabe que Ranko y Ranma son la misma persona. Pero lo que le preocupaba ahora es que Nabiki se había ido, por lo que podía pasar el tiempo y no podía esperar para que él estuviera con ella.

* * *

 _ **Solo puedo decir, pobre Ranko/Ranma XD Estamos a pocos capítulos y sé que faltan muchas cosas, pero solo espero que no se decepcionen con lo que viene, el final es extenso jaja Aunque aún me falta la última parte que debo de pensarla porque creo o lo es para mí, que lo más difícil al escribir en una historia es el inicio y final, aunque es aún más difícil el inicio, ya después todo fluye.**_

 _ **Haruki Saotome: jaja sí, pero esa mentira empeorará el asunto y Akane no sabrá que hacer. Saludos.**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui: No sufrirá tanto, pero si la pondrá en aprietos jaja. Saludos.**_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM: Creo que es como la Akane del anime, que no le importa el aspecto porque sigue siendo él, pero un amor así no se olvida de la noche a la mañana y aunque si se escucha raro jaja Aun falta más cosas, pero si habrá un capítulo en donde se soltara todo, no es el siguiente, pero pasara. Saludos :)**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo: Jajaja si, pobre y lo peor es que Akane involucro a Ryoga en su problema, pero nada grave le pasara, te lo aseguro. Saludos**_

 _ **Litapaz: Tibio, por ahí va el misterio. En un principio así era, solo era parte del instructivo, pero solo será breve, como una pequeña travesura de cierta persona XD saludos.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leemos el martes. Adiós y feliz fin de semana n.n**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 21_**

Konatsu regresó a la oficina de Ranko y la vio triste.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ranko.

Konatsu decidió no decir que Akane estaba llorando en el baño, pero lo otro si debía comentarle porque era un problema serio.

—Nabiki se fue a China. —anunció Konatsu.

—¡Qué! ¡Maldita Nabiki! —gritó Ranko.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —preguntó Konatsu.

—No lo sé, pero hay algo extraño en Nabiki porque cuando fui a reclamarle me evitaba. —recordó Ranko. —Debemos localizarla lo más pronto posible. ¿Qué voy hacer? —se preguntaba. —Si no regreso como hombre jamás podre estar con Akane porque no creo que me quiera como chica.

—Quien sabe y tal vez sí. —opinó Konatsu.

Ranko pensaba que posiblemente tenga razón, pero jamás le perdonaría que le haya mentido, además de que sería traumático para ella y lo que menos quería era hacerla sufrir, ya había sufrido lo suficiente en estos años hasta más de lo que ella sufrió.

—Haré lo posible por encontrar a Nabiki, recuerdo que ella tiene una hermana y me puede ayudar. —pensaba Ranko.

Konatsu estaba en su celular.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas oyendo?! —gritó Ranko.

—Sí, solamente estoy buscando una foto de la hermana de Nabiki. —aclaró Konatsu. —Es ella.

Konatsu mostró la foto y Ranko observó a detalle la imagen.

—No sé, pero siento que le he visto en alguna parte. —dijo Ranko sin dejar de verla. —Oye, ¿Cómo supiste que era ella?

—Me metí a la red social de Akane y encontré fotos de Nabiki y de ella. —contestó Konatsu.

Ranko le quitó el celular y comenzó a ver.

—No voy a negar que en todas las fotos Akane se mira linda. —opinó Ranko con una sonrisa, pero después dejo de sonreír.

—Creo que se dio cuenta. —sonrió Konatsu.

—Con las fotos no hay problema, pero sus publicaciones son… enfermas. —Ranko estaba asombrada.

—Sí, incluso uno dice…—agarró su celular. —Si quieres algo dulce en la noche come galletas mientras te estés metiendo la…

Ranko le tapó la boca.

—Con solo leerlo en tu mente es mejor, además de que la imagen no ayuda, me sorprende que la pagina no la haya denunciado por las cosas explicitas que pone. —comentó Ranko.

Konatsu quitó la mano de su jefa de la boca.

—Hay una nueva publicación. —anunció Konatsu.

Ranko tenía ganas de llorar y abrazo a Konatsu.

—Es una imagen de mi bebé. —dijo Ranko haciendo puchero. —Ahora que está ahí la descargare y la pondré como foto de portada en mi celular.

—Dice… Llore al verte y escuchar tu corazoncito por primera vez y te esperamos con muchas ansias.

—¿Esperamos?

—Etiquetó a Ryoga. —murmuro Konatsu.

Ranko rápidamente agarró la baqueta y comenzó a pegarle al gong como si fuera una piñata. Konatsu fue a detenerla porque casi se quedaba sorda, pudo alejarla del objeto, aunque Ranko pataleaba.

—¡Es mi hijo! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Es mi adorable mente enferma! ¡Es mi adorable mente enferma! —exclamaba Ranko con mucha furia.

Ukyo entró a la oficina de Ranko después de escuchar desde la suya el escándalo del gong por lo que supo que se trataba de algún berrinche de Ranko. Entendía que su situación era delicada, pero debía tener paciencia y eso era algo que su amiga no conocía.

—¿Por qué ese escándalo? —preguntó Ukyo.

Konatsu le enseñó el celular a Ukyo y entendió.

—¡No voy a permitir que ese cerdo se quede con mi hijo y la mente enferma de su madre! —sentenció Ranko. —Ella debe de quererme solo a mí ¡Solo yo! y no a cualquier hombre…—comenzó a llorar. —Ni siquiera mi hijo me quitara su amor.

—Es ilógico que estés celosa incluso de tu hijo. —espetó Ukyo.

—Dice que Akane tiene una mente enferma, ella no se queda atrás. —murmuró Konatsu.

* * *

Akane salió del baño e iba a su escritorio, pero para eso tenía que pasar por la recepción. Miró a Xiam Pu y Akari concentradas en sus tejidos. No evitó ponerse sentimental, ellas hacia algo por un hijo que no existe, pero aun así se sentía sola en estos momentos.

Se acercó a ellas, les pregunto algo y ellas asintieron.

Más tarde, Ranko salía de su oficina un poco más calmada, pero lo que quería era evitar ver la baqueta porque golpearía el gong nuevamente. Sabía que si pasaba por la recepción, Xiam Pu y Akari la molestarían por lo que evito verlas. Sin embargo, el no escucharla fue lo que la llevo a verlas y se quedó impactada viendo a Akane tejiendo en medio de ellas.

—Debes de dar seis vueltas y enlazarla con la otra. —le explicaba Akari a Akane.

—Es que se ve fácil, pero es complicado. —dijo Akane haciendo lo mismo que Akari, pero sin lograr el resultado esperado.

Las tres sintieron una mirada y comenzaron a sudar de nervios porque se supone que están trabajando.

—La razón por la que le explicamos es para animarla porque la vimos muy triste. —dejo en claro Xiam Pu.

— _¿Ahora me defienden?_ —pensó Akane.

Ranko solo observaba los hilos y lo que ellas ya tenían hecho y comenzó a sentirse mal porque jamás pensó estar en una situación así. Hace tiempo miraba imposible tener un hijo, si no podía estar con un hombre o verse atraída por uno era obvio que nunca los tendría. Ahora lo será, pero no crece en ella, sino en otra mujer.

No podía dejar a Akane sola con esto, por lo que si le corresponderá, pero no así como esta, como una mujer. No tenía el valor para decirle a Akane la verdad porque tenía miedo de perderla, aunque ya la miraba perdida si no regresaba como mujer.

—No… solo que…

—¿Le sucede algo? —preguntó Xiam Pu.

—No, no me sucede nada, —respondió Ranko. —estoy bien.

Akane suspiró.

—Me siento más tranquila, incluso se me antojo un yogurt de fresa. —se dijo intentando nuevamente enlazar el hilo.

—¡¿Quieres que te traiga uno?! —dijo Ranko de golpe acercándose a ella.

Akane parpadeó.

—Su…supongo. —contestó Akane.

Ranko corrió al elevador y presionó el botón varias veces para que se abrieran las puertas lo más rápido posible. Cuando así sucedió, entró y las chicas veían la desesperación en su jefa hasta que se cerraron las puertas.

—Eso fue muy extraño. —dijo Xiam Pu.

—No es normal en ella, desde que regreso cambio mucho, —comentó Akari. —pero por la cara que le diste a la señorita Saotome pareciera que te aprovechaste de ella para que fuera comprártelo.

—¿Se notó? —preguntó Akane con inocencia.

—Entonces así fue. —dijeron las chicas entrecerrando los ojos.

—Llevas poco conociéndola y parece que te ganaste su cariño. —Xiam Pu miró a Akane.

— _Más que eso al parecer._ —pensó Akane. — _Aun así, eso no es lo más importante para ella._

—Incluso, hasta parece que él es el padre del niño. —comentó Xiam Pu.

El rostro de Akane entristeció y las chicas se dieron cuenta.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas triste, es normal que estés sensible, pero no pasa nada. —intento calmarla Akari.

Akane sonrió levemente.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y entró Ryota con una sonrisa. Miró a su hermana que estaba tejiendo y a punto de llorar y él suspiro.

—Si vas a llorar hazlo en otro lugar como el baño. —le sugirió Ryota.

—Déjame. —pidió Akane limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Lo que sucede es que anda muy sentimental. —habló Xiam Pu dejando de tejer.

—Eso es normal en el embarazo. —sonrió Akari.

El rostro de Ryota se endureció. Miró a su hermana y ella a él.

—¿Estas embarazada? —preguntó Ryota apretando en los dientes.

Xiam Pu y Akari dejaron de tejer nuevamente al escuchar el tono de voz en el que él hizo la pregunta.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —indagó Akane.

—¡No Akane! ¡Tienes que abortar a ese niño! ¡No vas a tenerlo! —alzó la voz Ryota.

Ranko escuchó eso cuando venían entrando con un bote pequeño de yogurt de fresa en la mano y se acercó a Ryota porque lo golpearía.

—¡No voy a permitir que ese niño muera! ¡Le haces algo a Akane y te vas a arrepentir! —amenazó Ranko.

Todos estaban asombrados, principalmente Akane. Cada vez se confundía porque se preocupaba por ella, pero ¿Por qué era más importante su condición que ella o el hijo que no existe? Parece que se equivocó nuevamente y ahora estaba en un problema muy serio.

Ryota movía los labios porque no sabía qué respuesta darle.

—Porque… por… porque…

La mirada de Ranko lo estaba asustando, lo cual es ilógico porque la amenazó en cierta manera el otro día.

—¡Dilo! —exigió Ranko.

—¡Porque no voy a permitir que ese niño se quede con mi herencia! —terminó diciendo.

Hubo silencio total. Akane estaba confundida al igual que Ranko.

—¿Qué? —terminó diciendo Akane.

* * *

Ranko, Akane, Ukyo y Ryota estaban en la oficina de Ranko queriendo que le dieran una explicación a lo que confesó Ryota.

—¿Y bien? —exigió Ranko.

—Tu dijiste que mi papá no me dejo nada. —dijo Akane.

—Y no te dejo nada, pero… —Ryota no quería decirlo, pero no quedaba de otra. —Mi papá… siempre dudo de mis preferencias.

—Yo también lo dudaría. —comentó Ukyo.

—Pues tu primo tampoco se queda atrás. —gruñó Ryota.

—Yo diría que no, de hecho, yo te podría decir que es todo un hombre. —sonrió pícaramente y vio de reojo a Ranko.

Ranko se sonrojo, tosió para quitar un poco la tensión por el comentario de Akane.

—Como sea, papá no supo de la existencia de Ayanami venida del cielo por lo que tu quedabas o bueno a lo que me refiero es que a ti no te dejo nada, pero si tuvieras un hijo antes que yo, todo lo que trabajo mi padre como dinero, propiedades, más la empresa se ira para él. —señaló el vientre.

Akane estaba en shock.

—Bueno, no creo que sea tanto porque lo que yo recuerdo tu papá estaba en crisis por culpa de mi papá. —comentó Ranko.

—¿Poco para ti sería más o menos 400 billones de yenes? —preguntó Ryota.

Ranko casi se desmaya, pero Ukyo la sostuvo. Akane se quedó con la boca abierta, sentía que le faltaba aire.

—Ese niño ya es rico y aun no nace. —dijo Ukyo estando asombrada.

—Rico es poco para ese niño. —dijo Ranko con una voz aguda.

—No te ofendas, Akane porque al papá de ese niño tendrá un extra de dos millones de yenes. —confesó Ryota aunque muy dentro molesto porque sabía quién era el papá de ese niño.

Ranko no respiraba, no podía creerlo, por unas cuantas veces en su oficina, armario y una en su casa podría volverse rico.

—Aun así, tu hijo tendrá dinero y más el papá por lo que si te puede tocar algo de esa fortuna. —le dijo Ryota a Akane.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —pregunto Akane recuperándose un poco por el shock de saber que su supuesto hijo es rico.

—Lo que quiera que tu decidas porque tú tienes que administrar ese dinero. —respondió Ryota.

Ranko agarró a Ryota del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a ella.

—¿Y por eso quieres que aborte? Para que no se quede con tu dinero. —interrogó apretando los dientes.

—Me altere, por eso lo dije, tampoco quiero que Akane corra peligro porque es peligroso y además con el padre que le toco es más que suficiente. —contestó Ryota.

—¡Ryota! —habló Akane.

Ranko se quedó muda ¿Sabe algo?

—Sabes que tu asistente tuvo una relación con tu primo y es obvio que él es el padre del niño. —sonrió. —¿Por qué crees que te dije que le dieras mi mensaje?

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó Akane.

—A ver si es lo suficientemente hombre para que se haga responsable. —contestó Ryota dejando de sonreír, pero no viéndose molesto. —A pesar de haber tenido a mi padre por decirlo así, jamás se comportó como uno para mí por lo que es lo peor que puede pasarte y creo que Akane lo entiende más que nada, por eso no le deseo a nadie ese sufrimiento.

Ranko lo soltó y no sabía que responder, al igual que Akane y Ukyo que estaban asombradas, pero inquietas por lo que dijo Ryota.

* * *

Ryota se sintió más molesto por la revelación de Akane. Estaban en el área de diseño y prefirió sentarse en una de las sillas. Ella, Ryoga y Mousse estaban en sus respectivas sillas.

—Vaya manera de vengarte. —dijo Ryota con una mueca.

—No es venganza, es susto. Quiero que él, o más bien ella, me diga la verdad.

—Y si te dice la verdad ¿Qué pasara? —preguntó Ryota.

Akane se quedó seria no había pensado en eso.

—Piensa, digamos que Ranko decide decírtelo y quiere hacerse responsable convirtiéndose en hombre, después ¿Cómo le dirás que no estas embarazada? —cuestionó Ryota.

—Yo también pensé en eso. —habló Ryoga. —Ranko puede ser mala y siniestra, pero no creo que sea irresponsable y deje abandonado a su hijo.

—A todo esto, ¿Es posible que pueda procrear un hijo con una mujer? —pensó Ryota.

—La verdad ni se. —respondió Akane.

—Al menos pensaron y se cuidaron. —dijo Mousse.

Akane se quedó en silencio. Se puso nerviosa y evitó verlos.

—¿Al menos sabes si lo estas o no?

—Bueno, la verdad no recuerdo con exactitud cuando fue mi última vez. —Akane no se había fijado hasta ahora. —Además, ¡¿Por qué les tengo que decir estas cosas a ustedes?! —exclamó con las mejillas rojas.

Ryota agarró del brazo a su hermana y caminaron a la salida.

—Hay que averiguarlo, vamos al hospital. —decidió Ryota.

* * *

Ranko se quedó pensando en ese dinero que tendría y no es por ser ambiciosa ni nada de eso, sino que así podría darle un buen futuro a Akane y su hijo, pero no quería esos 400 billones de yenes, ni nada de lo que es de Ryota, ella quería darles una buena vida, pero por su cuenta.

De repente vio entrar a Akane y se veía desesperada.

—No puedo soportar esto. —dijo Akane.

Se acercó a ella y la levanto de su silla y la besó. Ranko estaba con los ojos abiertos y sin poder parpadear. ¿Por qué la besaba? ¿Acaso sabia la verdad? Dejo de besarla aun sin poder parpadear.

—Escuche a Nabiki decírmelo y no me importa si eres mujer, yo te amare por el resto de mi vida.

Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez pegándola a la pared. Ranko no podía actuar, por más ganas que quisiera besarla y sobre todo hacerlo, pero no quería que Akane la besara si aún era una mujer. Cuando puso sus manos en su cintura y la acaricio mando todo al diablo y le correspondió, si ella la besaba así, quería decir que la aceptaba como era y eso la hacía feliz. Por fin la tenía en sus brazos, por fin era suya.

Abrió los ojos y estaba besando su lapicero. Gritó y lo aventó.

—¡Maldita sea! No voy dejar que ella se vaya con Ryoga.

Salió de la oficina y Konatsu se puso de pie. Siguió a su jefa porque vio en su mirada que algo le pasaba.

—Señorita Saotome ¿A dónde va? —preguntó Konatsu agarrándola del brazo para detenerla.

—A dejarle claro a ese cerdo que Akane y mi hijo se quedaran conmigo y no con él. —contestó Ranko intentando caminar, pero Konatsu se lo impedía.

—Sí, pero si lo hace todos sabrán que usted es Ranma Saotome. —le recordó.

—¡No me importa!

Logró soltarse de ella y pasó la recepción hasta llegar al área de fotografía.

Ryoga estaba concentrado en su computadora y cuando escuchó que se abrió la puerta se asustó de ver a su jefa y en ese estado porque era más que evidente que estaba molesta.

—Ryoga. —dijo su nombre con una sonrisa encantadora.

Eso lo asusto aún más. Sabía que Akane lo metería en un problema.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —preguntó sin dejar de temblar.

—Supe que te ofreciste a darle tu apellido al hijo de mi asistente, ¿Es cierto? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—Bu…bueno sí.

—¿Y no tienes miedo de que el papá de su hijo regrese y te destroce todos tus huesos? —sonrió.

—¡Ehh! E… es decir, si él quiere hacerse responsable de él, se lo permitiré, solo lo hago por Akane. —contestó Ryoga.

Ranko dejó de sonreír ¿En serio?

—Solamente que… vi muy triste a Akane y por eso le dije y como yo hace años le pedí el mismo favor se lo quise pagar así. —explicó.

Ranko pestañó.

—Bueno, esta bien. —dijo Ranko.

Ranko salió de la oficina y Ryoga pudo respirar en paz, pero Ranko volvió a abrir la puerta.

—De cualquier manera, te mantendré vigilado. —le advirtió Ranko y cerró la puerta.

Ryoga atragantó e intento concentrarse en su trabajo nuevamente.

* * *

Después de dos horas, una enfermera le daba un sobre a Akane, pero no se atrevía a abrirlo porque tenía miedo, muy en el fondo pensaba que si era posible que Ranko la embarazara.

—No quiero leerlo. —dijo Akane dándole el sobre a Ryota.

Ryota lo toma casi quitándoselo. Abrió el sobre y leyó cosas extrañas que no entendía mucho, pero una palabra era la que afirmaba o negaba la situación de Akane.

—Positivo.

—¿Ehh? —el ojo de Akane temblaba.

Ryota quería reírse porque en verdad decía negativo, pero quería jugar un poco con Akane y si Ranko creía que también tendría un hijo que mejor manera de divertirse. Se llevó a Akane de la mano porque estaba tiesa y con la mirada perdida.

* * *

Ambos llegaron a la empresa y Ryota no soltaba a Akane, aunque ella ya había asimilado todo durante el camino. Ranko estaba en la recepción y al ver que llegaba con Ryota temía que lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó Ranko con el ceño fruncido. —No te habrás atrevido a…

—Si así fuera no estaría caminando. —dejó en claro Ryota. —Solo la saque a tomar aire porque no se sentía bien.

—Un… hijo, seré… madre. —habló Akane con la mirada perdida. —Tendré un hijo, con el afeminado de Ranma. —comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Ryota.

—¿Cómo que afeminado? —gruñó Ranko.

—¿Nunca se ha fijado de eso? —interrumpió Xiam Pu que había escuchado mientras tejía. —Con caminar de esta manera, se le nota. —comenzó a caminar levantando la vista y moviendo levemente la cabeza.

Akari y Ryota se rieron, pero a Ranko no se le hacía chistoso.

—O cuando se sienta…—Ryota pone su mano debajo de su barbilla y mirando hacia el frente.

Nuevamente se rieron y Ranko comenzaba a molestarse.

—También… —Akane dejó de llorar. —Akane, yo creo que no estás pensando las cosas y estas confundida. —imitó su voz.

Se rieron nuevamente y Ranko echaba humo de las orejas. No podía defenderse porque ahora era Ranko y no Ranma.

—Aunque eso de que Ranma sea el padre de su hijo nadie se lo cree, Akane y no es por ofender. —comentó Akari sin dejar de reírse.

—La verdad ya tampoco lo creería. —dijo Ryota.

—Ojala mi hijo no…

—¡AHHH! ¡CALLANSE! —gritó Ranko.

Todos gritaron de miedo a excepción de Akane y Ryota.

—Ven a mi oficina. —ordenó Ranko a Akane.

Akane vio a Ryota y le dijo adiós. Akane bufó porque la dejaba sola en estos momentos. Siguió a su jefa hasta entrar a la oficina de Ranko. Akane deducía que por su rostro estaba molesta. Estaban bromeando, no era para tanto, además es obvio que se comportaba así cuando era hombre porque era una mujer, así que su enojo no tenía sentido.

—Avísame la próxima que saldrás con tu hermano. —le pidió Ranko.

La verdad de todo esto es que se preocupó porque no estaba en el baño, hasta que Xiam Pu y Akari le dijeron que se había ido con su hermano. Temió lo peor, pero también pensaba que Akane no sería capaz de matar a su hijo, pero Ryota la hubiera obligado y cometiera esa desgracia.

Akane estaba preocupada porque si estaba embarazada, ahora si tenía miedo.

—Está bien. —respondió Akane.

Ranko se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Akane se sorprendió, incluso con el tacto comenzó a dolerle el estómago. Miró sus ojos y sabía que ella no podía dejar de verla y había ese brillo que muchas veces vio. Cada vez estaba más confundida, quizás debía decirle que ya lo sabe y ver que puede pasar de ahora en adelante.

—Quiero que me digas, ¿Cuándo regresa Ranma? —pidió Akane bajando la mirada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

 _ **Si, lo sé, aun no se revela el secreto de Nabiki, eso se sabrá el próximo lunes, si… la siguiente semana será el final y se publicara tres capítulos. Este viernes el 22, el lunes el 23, el miércoles el 24 y el viernes de la otra semana el 25 y final. Es triste que ya terminé y la verdad me divertí porque pude sacar todas mis pen#$%#das jajaja En la siguiente historia habrá un poco de comedia, pero haré lo posible por igualarme a lo que fue la serie.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que quería comentarles es que tengo un blog que hice el sábado y diseñe ayer todo el día -_- jugar un poco con los códigos html es complicado, pero quedo bonito. Publicare cosas de mi vida como también noticias de mis historias, comentarios de anime que vea y una sorpresa que estoy haciendo para ustedes de Ranma ½ que sé que les gustara ;)**_

 _ **El link es akasayu blogspot mx (En los espacios agreguen el punto) Visítenlo por favor, ahí revelo mi nombre XD**_

* * *

 _ **Haruri Saotome:**_ Ranma/Ranko está perdiendo la cabeza jaja Ya casi se sabrá de Kasumi que será algo delicado lo que esconden, pero recuerda que terminara feliz ;) Saludos

 ** _litapaz:_** Si y es que con solo tener algo de Akane hace que se ilusione u.u Ya casi se sabrá de Kasumi, y Nabiki, será algo delicado, pero saldrán adelante ;) Saludos

 _ **paulayjoaqui**_ : Pues no está embarazada u.u pero yo también pienso ¿Sera el papá o la mamá? XD cada hecho tendrá un porque, y si, Kasumi las busca, ya casi se revela. Saludos.

 _ **Ninna Tendo**_ : Yo me reí con "¿Y su corazoncito se escucha bien?" XD Pero me preocupa Ryoga que Ranma/Ranko le rompa los huesos :/ Me da gusto que te va bien en tu historia y espero que Ranma se controle y no lastime mucho a Ryoga O.O Saludos P.D Visita mi blog para que sepas un poco más de mi ;)

 ** _Amy Saotome Tendo:_** Muchas gracias n.n Aun hay más por ver y ya casi se sabe qué pasa con Kasumi, pero todo terminara bien eso lo aseguro ;) Saludos.

 _ **Tobitaka97**_ : Muchas gracias n.n Actualizare los días que dije, viernes, lunes, miércoles y viernes de la otra semana con los capítulos finales ;) Saludos.

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:**_ Si, yo lo sé, tal vez en el especial ocurra el milagro de un bebé jeje Saludos.

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leemos el viernes de esta semana. Adiós.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 22_**

Ranko no soltó su mano, pero Akane sintió como aflojaba su fuerza. No quería verla, quería correr de ahí y nunca volver. Nunca sufrió de esta manera, se enamoró de una mujer ¿Cómo es eso posible? Quería abrazarla, pero besarla no quería porque veía una mujer y eso la asustaba. Estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Ranko escuchó esa pregunta no soltó su mano, pero se quedó paralizada porque sabía que Akane bajó la mirada para llorar y eso le dolía, no quería verla así. Pensaba en una manera de animarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—No lo sé. —respondió Ranko.

Akane soltó la mano de Ranko siendo un poco brusca y salió de la oficina dejando a Ranko con las manos en el aire. Se mordió los labios porque no quería llorar, pero era inevitable porque estaba sufriendo por no poder estar con ella. Debía localizar a Nabiki porque esto no podía seguir así. Se supone que Akane es su amiga, ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Tocaron la puerta y Ranko se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y fue a su escritorio.

—Adelante.

Konatsu abrió la puerta con lentitud porque sabía que ella también podía estar triste. Después de ver a Akane salir de esa manera a un rumbo desconocido, intuía que iría nuevamente al baño a llorar y que su jefa no estaría bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Konatsu.

Ranko evitaba verla, pero no podía esconder su tristeza.

—Me preguntó por Ranma y cuando volvería. —contestó Ranko.

—¿Por qué no le dijo que en unos días regresaría?

—Porque no sé si regresare, Nabiki se fue y tampoco quiero ilusionarla diciéndole que él regresara. —alzó la voz. —Si no regreso como hombre, es mejor que se haga la idea, que él jamás regresara.

—Se dónde vive la hermana de Nabiki, le puedo dar la dirección, aunque lo que me contó Akane ella tampoco sabe con exactitud donde puede estar. —comentó Konatsu.

—¿Cómo que ella tampoco puede saber con exactitud el paradero de Nabiki?

—Dice Akane que ella suele decir un lugar, pero miente para que no sea encontrada, —explicó Konatsu. —por lo que pensé que hay posibilidad de que este cerca, incluso que no se haya ido.

—Tal vez si voy con sus amigo…

—Tampoco lo saben porque Akane fue a preguntarles.

—¿Akane también la busca? ¿Por qué? —se preguntaba Ranko.

—La verdad a mí también se me hizo muy raro, pero también puede ser porque es su amiga.

—No, si ella sabe que así es Nabiki ¿Por qué la busca? Cuando estábamos en la escuela no eran tan cercanas por decirlo así, a pesar de que vivía con ellas. —recordó Ranko. —También llame a su celular y no me contesta.

—Al igual que Akane. —comentó Konatsu.

—¿Por qué se está escondiendo?

Ranko cada vez se convencía de que algo pasaba y en ese problema tenía que ver ella como también Akane.

* * *

Akane salió de un gabinete del baño casi azotando la puerta. Sacó su celular y buscó un número. Cada vez se enojaba más, y para rematar su hermano se tardaba para contestar.

—¡Ryota eres un maldito!

— _¿Y ahora?_

—Me mentiste, acabo de tener mi periodo por lo que no estoy embarazada. —contestó Akane.

—Mmm… quería jugar un poco, pero parece que no duro o bueno, no paso nada. —rio Ryota.

—Ríete porque yo también me vengare de ti.

—Oye, creo que deberías calmarte porque ya te está afectando o tus hormonas están fuera de con…

Akane colgó porque no quería seguir escuchando sus idioteces. Estaba asustada porque había pensado que estaba embarazada, pero afortunadamente no lo estaba. Pero no solo estaba molesta por eso, Ranko tuvo la oportunidad de decirle y no lo hizo. Su celular vibró y era el teléfono de su vecina.

—Hola…—contestó Akane. —fuiste con la doctora ¿Y qué te dijo? —Akane agrandó los ojos, pero sonrió con maldad.

Si no quería decirle, entonces seguirá y no lo terminara hasta que le diga la verdad.

* * *

Akane regresó a su escritorio y miró a Konatsu y ella la estaba observando.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

—Eh, no, nada. —contestó con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Qué pendientes hay? Con todo esto no he hecho nada, hasta creo que le diré a Ranko que no me pague estos días. —pensó Akane.

—No creo que le moleste. —comentó Konatsu.

Akane sonrió.

—Tú y los demás decían que Ranko era perversa, yo no la veo así.

—Supongo que algo debió pasarle para que cambiara. —dijo Konatsu.

Akane agarró la hoja con la imagen del bebé de su vecina y suspiró.

—Por cierto…

Akane miró a Konatsu nuevamente.

—estuve viendo esa imagen y claramente puedo ver a tres bebes y si lo sé es porque mi mamá es ginecóloga y muchas veces me mostro imágenes de bebes. —explicó Konatsu.

—Eso lo sé, acabo de enterarme que serán tres bebes. —afirmó Akane sin mucho ánimo.

No se había percatado de que la puerta de la oficina de Ranko estaba abierta, pero sobre todo que ella estaba ahí y escuchó lo que dijo Akane. Estaba paralizada y con la mirada perdida.

—¿En… esa imagen… se ven tres bebes? —preguntó Ranko con la voz ahogada.

—Si. —contestó Konatsu.

Akane pensó y tal vez no fue buena idea decirle a Konatsu, aunque ella ya se había dado cuenta y se lo hubiera dicho de todas formas a Ranko.

Ranko miró negro y sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Akane y Konatsu se levantaron al ver a su jefa en el suelo.

—Nuevamente se desmayó. —dijo Akane.

—Parece que la noticia le impacto. —murmuró Konatsu.

—¡Ranko! —gritó Ukyo. —¿Qué le paso?

Ukyo se puso de rodillas intentando despertar a Ranko dándoles palmada en las mejillas.

—Se desmayó cuando dijimos que Akane tendrá tres bebes. —respondió Konatsu.

Akane pensó, _Si, Konatsu, diles a todos._

—¿Tres? —preguntó Ukyo asombrada y mirando a Akane.

Akane no respondió y evitó verla a los ojos.

Konatsu se acercó a Ranko y suspiró. Le dio una gran cachetada a su jefa y Ranko despertó de golpe.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo Ranko con una mano en su mejilla y poniéndose de pie.

Miró a Akane y recordó lo que escucho, ¡Tres bebes! No podía creerlo, cada vez crecían los problemas y esto no lo podía soportar.

—Creo que… iré por agua. —dijo Akane caminando a paso veloz porque no quería estar ahí.

Ranko entró a su oficina y Konatsu y Ukyo la siguieron.

—Tendré tres hijos. —lloraba Ranko.

—No puedo creerlo, eres una mujer y procreaste no uno, sino tres, —dijo Ukyo impresionada. —con mayor razón debes de decirle a Akane la verdad, ahora no la puedes dejar sola con tres niños.

—Mis pequeños, —seguía llorando mientras se abrazaba. —mis pequeños, serán hermosos, ya quiero abrazarlos y tenerlos en mis brazos.

—Creo que entró en un trance traumático. —dijo Konatsu un poco asustada.

—Ya me estoy preocupando por ella, cada vez está peor. —sintió lastima Ukyo. —Ranko escúchame, debes de decirle la verdad a Akane.

—Pueden ser tres niños o tres niñas o dos niños y una niña o dos niñas y un niño. —decía Ranko comenzando a emocionarse e ignorando a Ukyo. —Akane y yo somos hermosas, obviamente nacerán hermosos. —dijo maravillada.

—¡Ranko!

—Debo de comprar cosas para los bebes, no dejare que Akane gaste, le diré que es un regalo de mi parte… —siguió ignorando a Ukyo.

—¡Mejor dicho dile que se lo compraras porque son tus hijos! —Exclamó Konatsu.

—ya los estoy visualizando, como corren por los alrededores…

—Sí y que uno agarre la baqueta y juegue con el gong y ahí todo mundo se quedara sordo, si, ya los estoy visualizando. —gruñó Konatsu.

—¡Ranko! —seguía llamando Ukyo.

—Estoy segura que Akane se verá hermosa con ellos y…

Ranko reacciono cuando sintió un dolor en su mejilla izquierda. Ukyo le dio una cachetada.

—Esto no es un juego, Ranko. —dijo Ukyo con la voz ahogada y escondiendo sus ojos debajo de su fleco. —No, mejor dicho, Ranma…te estas comportando como un hombre no como una mujer. Ponte en lugar de Akane, se supone que eres una mujer ¿Te gustaría estar sola? puede que ella no lo demuestre, pero sé que ella esta dolida porque Ranma se fue y además la dejo con una gran responsabilidad. —miró a los ojos a su amiga. —No quiero verte ni hablarte en un tiempo, así que renuncio y me iré de la casa.

Ukyo no espero una respuesta de Ranko y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. Akane llegaba y miró a Ukyo.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Akane.

Ukyo se entristeció más y no le respondió. Akane pensaba que había sucedido algo ¿Fue por lo que le dijo a Konatsu? Ryoga tenía razón, llegará un momento en el que todo saldrá a la luz.

Por otro lado, Ranko no dejaba de mirar la puerta. Nunca pensó que llegarían a esos extremos. Casi nunca peleaban, pero esto fue demasiado. La única manera de terminar con esto era buscar a Nabiki y si no la encontraba, le diría la verdad a Akane aunque ella la odiara.

* * *

Era la hora de la comida y Akane se dirigía a la recepción y ahí vio a su hermano.

—Pensé que te había ido. —habló Akane.

—Sí, pero regrese. —sonrió Ryota.

—Si no es porque estamos aquí, te golpearía porque me diste un susto. —murmuró Akane.

—Eso no es nada a diferencia de Ranko porque ella si debe de estar asustada. —le recordó Ryota.

—No quiero hablar de eso. —dijo Akane con una mirada triste.

—Pero por mi parte, no quiero que creas que es por ayudarte con Ranko, ya que aún sigo odiándola y me vengare de ella.

—Deja de seguir con eso, además tus vengancitas más bien son molestias porque te gusta molestarla. —regañó Akane.

—Que linda que la defiendas —se burló Ryota. —pero, digamos que esta vez será algo más divertido, tanto que Ranko no querrá salir de su casa.

Akane comenzaba a asustarse.

—Ryota, ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Akane.

La puertas del elevador se abrieron y apareció una persona con una gran sonrisa.

—¡He vuelto! —gritó Ayanami con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Ranko estaba sentada en su silla pensando en lo que sucedió con Ukyo, pero de repente sintió una mala vibra, pero de las feas.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estas embarazada?

Esa era la voz de Ayanami. De golpe se puso de pie y buscó un escondite porque esa mujer no tocaría la puerta ni nada de eso. Entre más cerca escuchaba su voz más se alteraba.

—¡Ranko debe de estar hermosa! ¡Por eso la estrujare en mis brazos! —gritaba Ayanami.

Ranko se jalaba el cabello, era su fin.

—Ni siquiera he conocido a mis hijos. —se dijo Ranko.

Movió el gong porque no recordaba un pequeño detalle, ahí estaba la puerta de la sala de reuniones. Se le dificultaba moverlo porque era muy grande, pensaba que era de casi cinco toneladas, pero no debía rendirse y al fin pudo lograrlo. Abrió la puerta y cerró con seguro. Pudo respirar en paz. Se dio la vuelta y se asustó. Tenía a Ayanami enfrente de ella con una sonrisa.

—Que rápido porque les pedí hace menos de diez segundos que fueran a tu oficina y te dijera que te esperaba aquí. —dijo Ayanami sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ranko que había sentido que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, nuevamente salió porque le temía a la mujer que estaba enfrente de ella. Sus labios temblaban y estaba completamente paralizada.

—Te pongo nerviosa ¿No? —preguntó Ayanami acercando su mano a la mejilla de Ranko. —es suave, parece que te das más cuidados que antes ¿No? Es obvio porque ahora tienes tu propia empresa y debes de nadar en dinero.

—No… no nece…sariamente. —habló con nerviosismo y temblando. —No…no soy tan…rica. —tartamudeaba.

—Eso explica porque aún no te casa, aunque los hombres deberían de seguirte por lo hermosa que eres… al menos que…—acercó sus labios. —al fin decidiste que te gustan las mujeres. —susurró en sus labios.

Ranko se alejó de ella y corrió al otro lado del cuarto en donde estaba su silla y Ayanami en la silla de la otra esquina. Estaba asustada y más porque Ayanami no borraba su sonrisa. ¿No se supone que ya se había curado?

—Su…sususupe que te medicaron con un psiquiatra. —tartamudeó Ranko.

—Sí, esos medicamentos me controlan, por eso vine a Japón porque solo aquí los encuentro y llevo dos semanas sin tomármelos. —contestó sin borrar su sonrisa de ¿Psicópata?

Ranko tembló más y cuando ella se acercó, corrió para no estar cerca de ella, solo habían intercambiado lugares.

—¿Yyyy y eso no te afecta? —preguntó Ranko.

—Mmm… como estoy acostumbradas a ellas me mareo y sintió ansiedad, así como ahora… tengo ansiedad de ti. —sonrió con maldad.

Ayanami empezó a corretearla alrededor de la gran mesa.

—¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte? —gritó con una voz berrinchuda.

—¡Porque no quiero que me toques! —exclamó Ranko sin dejar de correr.

—¡Tienes a alguien ¿Verdad?! ¡Si es así la golpeare y le dejare claro que eres mía!

—¡Le pones un dedo encima y perderé mi miedo hacia ti! —amenazó Ranko. —Está embarazada.

—¡¿La embarazaste?! —exclamó Ayanami más furiosa que nunca.

—¡¿Cómo la voy embarazar?! ¡Soy una mujer!

Ranko pensó después, de hecho si la embarazo aunque sea una mujer.

—¡Ranko! —gritó Ayanami.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Ranko.

Pudo abrir la puerta de salida y que daba a los pasillos antes que la alcanzara y corrió lejos de ahí. Sin embargo tuvo que regresar porque recordó que había un armario. Abrió la puerta y cerró. Suspiró de alivio, pero se encendió la luz y tenía a Ayanami enfrente de ella.

—¿Cómo lo lograste?

—Siempre he sido buena para los escondites. —contestó Ayanami sonriendo nuevamente.

Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranko y se acercó a ella para besarla. Movió la cabeza, pero Ayanami la agarró de la mandíbula para que no se volteara. Ranko hacia lo posible para evitar que la besara y quería moverse, pero Ayanami la tenía con mucha fuerza, sin embargo, la puerta se abrió y Ayanami se detuvo.

Akane había abierto la puerta porque buscaba a Ayanami. Tenía un rostro sereno a pesar de lo que vio.

—Ayanami, Ryota y yo iremos a terapia en estos momentos. —decía con una sonrisa. —Pensamos que tu deberías acompañarnos para poder mejorar nuestra relación y entablar una buena comunicación entre hermanos.

—Pero estaba teniendo mi momento roma…

—¡AYANAMI! ¡IRAS AUNQUE NO QUIERAS! —explotó Akane. ¿Estaba molesta? ¡Si!

—Pero…

—¡IRAS, AUNQUE TE TENGA QUE ARRASTRAR DE LOS PIES! ¡QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LAS VEO ENCERRADAS AQUÍ! ¡NO SE BESARÁN AHORA Y NUNCA! ¡¿LES QUEDO CLARO?!

Ranko y Ayanami se miraron y después fijaron nuevamente su vista a Akane. Ayanami la soltó y salió del armario sin decir nada. Ranko miraba a Akane y se miraba molesta, hasta podía jurar que estaba celosa, pero eso era imposible. Si hubiera estado como Ranma entonces si podía asegurarlo.

—Oye… —habló Ranko. —no me dijiste que irías a terapia.

—Pensé que se lo había dicho o… ¿se lo habré dicho a Ryoga? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Esa es un castigo por lo que hizo.

Ranko sintió una punzada en el estómago, además de que moría del coraje.

—Con eso de los bebes se están volviendo más cercanos ¿no? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada. —me imagino que ya sabe que serán tres, ¿y no se asustó?

—Para nada, se puso más feliz, aunque conociendo a Ranma le hubiera dado un infarto y me habría dejado de igual manera con los tres niños. —comentó Akane.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó con seriedad. —Posiblemente no lo hubiera hecho.

Salió del armario y se fue. Akane se sorprendió, pero pensaba que tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, pero si no se atreve a decirle la verdad quería decir que no le importaba porque era más importante ser una mujer que ella.

* * *

Se encontraban en el consultorio de la doctora y Ayanami lloraba desesperadamente, se sentó junto con Akane y Ryota y ella estaba a lado de Ryota que estaba en el medio y él ya se estaba desesperando y molestando porque llevaba más de quince minutos llorando.

—No debiste decírselo, —dijo Ryota sintiendo dolor de cabeza. —se lo dijiste solo por tus arranques de celos.

—Ya me estoy arrepintiendo, aunque no lo creas. —murmuró Akane.

—¿Cómo es posible que la vida sea así de cruel? —se preguntaba Ayanami sin dejar de llorar. —Debí haber besado a Ranko cuando la encerré en el armario de la escuela hace doce años, así la hubiera declarado mía y no mi hermana que hasta está esperando trillizos de su versión masculina, hasta yo la incité a que lo conquistara.

—De hecho, Akane no está…

—Shh… —cayó Akane a Ryota. —mejor que no se entere de eso porque lo divulgara en la oficina.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser tan buena hermana? ¡Hasta alejarme del amor de mi vida para que ellas sean felices! —siguió llorando.

La doctora suspiró. Cuando le contaron de su hermana tenía la esperanza de que fuera normal, pero se equivocó y posiblemente sea la que le dé más problemas.

—Lo que no entiendo es como se convirtió en hombre, —dijo Ayanami dejando de llorar. —aun no me explican esa parte.

—Mi amiga Nabiki le hizo un embrujo. —contestó Akane de mal humor porque el llanto de su hermana la dejo con un dolor de cabeza.

Ayanami nuevamente lloró.

—Ya lo superara. —sonrió Ryota.

* * *

Salieron del consultorio y Ayanami se limpiaba las lágrimas. Miró a Akane y por su mirada estaba preocupada.

—Ya te dije que lo siento.

—No te preocupes por eso. —contestó Akane.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes esa cara? —preguntó Ayanami.

—Es por Nabiki, necesito encontrarla y pedirle que convierta nuevamente a Ranko en hombre —contestó. —pero ella se fue y no sé cómo localizarla.

Ayanami se puso seria.

— _Ahora entiendo porque se esconde_. —pensaba Ayanami en su mente. — _Pero tarde o temprano todos se enterarán de la verdad y tiene que hacerse la idea. Ranko, Ukyo, Akane, Ryota, Kasumi, Nabiki deben de saber del verdadero origen de todos nosotros._ —atragantó. —Dime Akane, ¿Qué sabes de tu mamá y mi papá?

Akane dejó de pensar en Ranma para ponerle atención a su hermana.

—No entiendo tu pregunta.

—Mi mamá me contó muchas cosas de… todos y pues la verdad es que yo no creo que mi papá nunca se haya enterado de mi existencia. —empezó a explicar.

—Si es por la condición sobre mis hijos…

—No, no quiero dinero, —dejo en claro Ayanami. —pero, no lo sé. Perdón, solamente quería sacar un poco de platica a pesar de lo que nuestros padres fueron y me da gusto que todos no tenemos que cargar con ese peso.

—Ayanami, no entiendo lo que dices.

Ayanami vio en su mente como aquel hombre que no sabía quién era en ese entonces, caía desde del segundo piso de su casa y siendo empujado por su mamá.

* * *

 ** _Perdón por subirlo ahora... Me quede dormida XD._**

 _ **Ayanami regresó y sabe el secreto de Nabiki… descuiden, el siguiente capítulo que será publicado el lunes se sabrá todo y solo espero que no lo vean algo incoherente y ridículo porque tengo que checar eso este fin de semana antes de publicarlo. Aunque eso no afectara el final porque ya termine la historia y no se preocupen, no terminara raro y enfermo, será un final normal y curiosamente en mis historias siempre la semana final son tres capítulos y es que se alarga el capítulo final con decirles que tiene 28 páginas de Word O.o**_

 _ **Hay un nuevo post en mi blog y pues ahí les tengo un pequeño regalito de Ranma ½ para ustedes ¿Les gusta la música de Ranma? Como también hablo de mis gustos musicales y que canciones inspiran en mis historias.**_

 _ **paulayjoaqui: Hola, espero que no se te haga eterno el lunes XD Con respecto al embarazo… quien sabe, todo puede pasar en el capítulo especial que se publicara más adelante jeje Saludos.**_

 _ **litapaz: Hola, la verdad si da tristeza que termine, pero me luciré en el capítulo especial jaja Muchas gracias por tu mensaje amiga ;) Saludos.**_

 _ **Ninna Tendo: Hola, de hecho, con los bebes jaja pobre Ranma yo dije que se volvería loca con todo esto y ahora con tres (que no existen), pobrecita. Yo quiero mucho a Ryoga, pensare en un susto que no lo dañe físicamente XD saludos.**_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM: Hola, perdón, pero todavía no u.u pero no te preocupes, se sabrá la verdad antes del último capítulo, lo que pasara en el siguiente hará que Akane decida si decirle o no decirle. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, ya te contesté en el blog ;) Saludos.**_

 _ **Haruri Saotome: La verdad es que, si haría que Akane lo creyera para meter en problemas a Ryota, pero todo tiene un por que para que Akane no pensara que si estaba embarazada y sinceramente si quería, pero quiero que disfruten muchas cosas ellos dos solitos jeje saludos.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leemos el lunes. Feliz fin de semana, adiós.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 23_**

 _Una hora antes de ir a ver a Ranko…_

 _Ayanami se dirigía al hotel en donde se hospedaría después de haber estado más de un mes en Francia. Había pedido un taxi y le pidió que la llevara a cierta dirección. Cuando su madre murió decidió vender su casa y gano mucho dinero por eso porque siempre vivió cómodamente, no tenía la cantidad de dinero que su hermano, pero nunca le falto nada. Su infancia fue tranquila, pero siempre se sintió sola por la falta de compañía como un hermano, su madre no llenaba ese espacio porque siempre estuvo ocupada, aunque cuando cumplió ocho años sospechaba que se veía con alguien. Posiblemente podría tratarse de su padre, pero no fue así._

 _Una noche que no podía dormir vio salir a un hombre de la oficina de su madre, se escondió para que no la viera y fue la primera vez de muchas porque ese hombre venía por lo menos tres veces al mes. Nunca supo su nombre, solo su apellido, pero sabía que no era coincidencia cuando conoció a Ranko y supo de inmediato que posiblemente era su hija y lo confirmó cuando supo en que día había muerto ¿y cómo podía saber que día murió? Sencillo, porque ella vio los últimos segundos que estuvo con vida mientras él caía al suelo desde el segundo piso de su casa. Ese hombre estaba alrededor de muchos pedazos de vidrios porque había caído en una mesa de cristal que estaba en el centro del salón principal. Había un barandal en los pasillos de arriba y terminaba en la gran escalera. Miró hacia arriba y estaba su mamá y no estaba llorando con desesperación ¿Qué sucedía?_

 _Decidió regresar a la sala donde estaba acostada porque no dejaba de dolerle la cabeza y para que su madre no descubriera que había visto su pecado. Su madre estaba obsesionada con la religión por lo que siempre la obligaba a rezar. A pesar de su forma de ser, siempre le enseñó lo que está bien y está mal. Por eso, por más que odiara a una persona no podía desearle el mal._

 _Después de esos días, miraba intranquila a su madre. Ni siquiera en esos días había entablado una conversación con ella, ni una sola palabra. Aunque desde que vio eso, más otra tragedia que vivió ese día no dejaba de tener pesadillas, si en aquel entonces habría sido una niña y no una adolescente de quince años, no lo hubiera soportado y gritaría, pero no podía permitir que su madre se enterara de que ella la vio. Un día entró a la habitación de su madre y no sabía porque empezó a buscar algo que en sí, no había nada que le llamara la atención. Miró una fotografía, había por lo menos siete jóvenes de aproximadamente diecisiete años, entre ellos estaba su mamá y aquel hombre a quien había asesinado. Eran cuatro mujeres y tres hombres. Le llamó la atención uno de ellos, extrañamente recordó a una chica que estaba en su clase, tenía ojos cafés y cabello azulado, se llamaba Akane. Siempre la observaba y no sabía porque. Estaban en su último año de la secundaria y tenía esa curiosidad desde primer año, jamás se acercó a ella por vergüenza, era muy tímida y siempre les tuvo miedo a las personas porque sentía que la iban a criticar por su forma de hablar que no era extraña, pero era lo que su mente decía. Aunque hace días supo que la mamá de ella había muerto, justo el día en el que ese hombre fue empujado por su madre. Cuando lo supo comenzó a temblar y sus pesadillas se hicieron más presente en sus sueños… esa mujer era…_

 _Guardó la foto y se fue de la habitación. Cuando estaba en primero de preparatoria llegó una mujer a buscar a su madre y se fijó que era una de las chicas que estaban en la fotografía, solo que ya mayor. Pero observándola bien, le recordaba a otra persona. Venía con una joven que parecía de su edad y se fijó que tenía el mismo uniforme de su escuela._

— _Justo en este momento, recordaba el día en el que te conocí, Nabiki. —dijo Ayanami acercándose a Nabiki._

 _Regresando a la época actual, Ayanami había llegado al hotel y cuando salía del taxi vio a Nabiki que estaba por entrar al edificio, pero la detuvo antes de que pasara._

— _Se supone que te había ido del país ¿No? —preguntó Ayanami. —Akane me contó que no contestabas a sus llamadas y la verdad no sé porque te busca mi hermana, pero tal vez tenga algo que ver con la verdad oculta del pasado._

 _Lo que menos quería era ser encontrada por Ayanami ¿Por qué? Porque ella sabía la razón por la que se escondía._

— _Últimamente he pasado mucho tiempo con Ranko y no quiero seguir teniendo relación con ella. —contestó Nabiki._

— _Sí, de hecho, iré a verla. —sonrió Ayanami._

— _Aun sigues enamorada de ella, no cabe duda de que eres un caso perdido. —masculló Nabiki._

— _Posiblemente. —dijo Ayanami poniéndose seria nuevamente. —Aunque no creo que Ranko sospeche algo por lo que no tendría sentido que huyas._

— _Pero Kasumi ya lo sabe y quiere ir con Ranko y Ukyo a contarles la verdad. —dijo Nabiki. —Tengo que verla nuevamente, le debo un favor y sé que así podrá ser feliz y eso es lo que quiero para ella, como también para Akane._

— _Después de que te conocí empecé a investigar hasta llegar a toda la verdad. Por un momento llegue a pensar que Saotome podía ser mi padre por la forma en que me trataba, pero al final no fue así, pero sinceramente no entiendo que le vio tu mamá para estuviera enamorada de él._

— _Pero ¿Si sabes quién fue el verdadero amor del papá de Ranko? —preguntó Nabiki._

— _Tanto el papá de Ukyo, la mamá de Ranko y la de Ryota fueron los únicos que sufrieron por esto y las únicos buenos y si, lo sé, pobre de la mamá de Ranko por casarse con un patán que ni siquiera amaba._

— _El verdadero amor del papá de Ranko era la mamá de Akane. —confesó Nabiki. —Que curiosa es la vida. —sonrió levemente pensando en Akane y Ranko._

— _Sabes que cuando se entere Kasumi del paradero de Ranko y Ukyo las buscará y les dirá, no habrá marcha atrás. —advirtió Ayanami._

 _Ayanami caminó a la puerta, pero se volvió a detener._

— _¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó Ayanami._

 _Nabiki no dijo nada y la siguió._

* * *

Ayanami se quedó seria recordando el encuentro con Nabiki. Pensaba si decirle la verdad o no a Akane. Ya entendía el favor que dijo Nabiki y sabía que le afectaría a Akane y podría provocar que ellas se alejaran y por ver el rostro de su hermana sabía que sufría por Ranko o bueno, por Ranma.

—¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

Ayanami reaccionó al escuchar la voz de su hermana y sonrió como siempre lo hacía.

—Es que estoy preocupada porque no tengo dinero para pagar otra noche más y quería saber si podrías convencer al estúpido de mi hermano si me podía dar alojo en su mega casa. —pidió Ayanami.

Ryota escuchó eso y se acercó a ella.

—No, —negó Ryota. —suficiente tengo con Akane.

—Pensé que era por una noche. —dijo Akane.

Ryota se quedó serio.

—¿Ósea que si me quieres contigo? —preguntó Akane con una sonrisa.

—Es que…estas embarazada y por eso no puedo dejarte sola en ese lugar de mala muerte. —se justificó.

—Yo dormiré en la calle. —Ayanami hizo ojitos.

—Ya, esta bien. —aceptó Ryota.

Ayanami brincó de felicidad.

Desde lejos los observaba la doctora, parece que cada vez se unían más.

* * *

Ranko llegó a su casa y rezaba que estuviera Ukyo y así fue porque la encontró en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas. Entró y Ukyo solo la ignoró y continuo como si Ranko nunca hubiera llegado.

—No tienes que irte por esto. —habló Ranko. —Estas exagerando, sabes bien que regresare como hombre, aún tengo fe en Nabiki, sé que no se olvidara de mí.

—Supongamos…—tiró su ropa a la maleta y cruzó de brazos mirando a Ranko. —suceda eso, ¿Pero le ocultaras a Akane esto por el resto de tu vida? porque la verdad veo en ustedes un amor que será muy difícil de romper por lo que estaría segura de que tú y ella estarán juntas por siempre y más ahora por los niños.

Ranko aún dudaba si decirle o no porque no quería perderla, era cierto que estaba mal en mentirle, pero si así fuera para que estuviera con ella lo haría.

—Tu silencio responde a la pregunta.

Ukyo cerró su maleta y la bajó al piso. Caminó con la maleta de ruedas y antes de salir Ranko la detuvo del brazo.

—No quiero que te vayas, siempre hemos estado juntas. —suplicó Ranko.

Ukyo quitó su brazo para que la soltara y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala y salir por la puerta.

—¡Ukyo! ¡Por favor! —exclamó Ranko.

Se detuvo nuevamente con la mano en el picaporte.

—Ya casi cumplimos treinta años, tal vez sea hora de que cada quien tome su camino ¿No?

Abrió la puerta y la cerró. Ranko se quedó mirando la puerta pensando en todo, absolutamente todo vino a su mente desde que comenzó este problema hasta ese instante.

* * *

Ranko llegó a la empresa con una mirada triste y le dio coraje porque todos estaban murmurando sobre Ukyo y el porqué de su renuncia. Abrió su oficina y se espantó al ver a Ayanami enfrente de ella con una sonrisa.

—Ayanami ahorita no qui…

—Shh. —calló Ayanami. —No te preocupes, te dejare en paz solo fue el momento.

—¿E..een serio? —preguntó Ranko.

—Sí, —contestó Ayanami. —pero vine aquí porque quiero tu opinión.

—¿Opinión?

—Sí, ahora que seré tía de tres niños, o tres niñas, dos niños y una niña o dos niñas y un niño, aun no se sabe que serán, pero mi hermana a estado un poco triste y le propuse que fuéramos de compras para buscar cosas para los bebes y animarla un poco.

—Y… me estas preguntando, entonces…—Ranko quería saber el punto.

—Te iba a decir que nos acompañaras, pero… Akane no quiso ir de compras. —explicó Ayanami.

—Entonces ¿Tu y yo iremos? —preguntó porque tal vez era eso lo que quería.

—No. —negó Ayanami volviendo a sonreír.

Corrió a la puerta que daba para la sala de reuniones y la abrió y le pidió a Ranko que pasara. Ranko obedeció y se quedó impactada por lo que veía. Había muchos juguetes, ropa, pañales, prácticamente la sala estaba llena de todo eso, casi no había espacio para caminar. No sabía si sentirse feliz, porque pensaba en lo sucedido con Ukyo y ahora ver esto y recordar a sus hijos hacia que se pusiera sentimental, pero no quería llorar enfrente de Ayanami.

—¿Por qué le compraste todo esto? —preguntó Ranko con una voz ahogada.

—Porque es mi hermana y quise darle un regalo para ella y mis sobrinos. —contestó Ayanami. —Ya que Akane no tiene a su lado al padre de sus hijos se me hizo injusto que ella gastara en todo esto, así que yo se lo compre.

—¡No era necesario porque yo se lo iba a comprar! —exclamó Ranko.

—El hecho de que el papá de los niños sea tu primo eso no te obliga a hacerlo, sería mejor que hablaras con él y le digas que se tiene que hacer responsable de sus hijos y sino, pues me llevare a mi hermana de Japón.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó Ranko.

—Entonces dile la verdad. —Le pidió mostrándose seria.

Ranko se quedó tensa ¿Lo sabía? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

—Dile que estás enamorada de ella y que le ayudaras con los bebes y así ella olvide al patán de Ranma. —explicó Ayanami.

Ranko se confundió ¿Lo sabía o no lo sabía?

—Sé que estás enamorada de mi hermana, pero parece que será imposible que olvide a Ranma y es por eso que la quieres ayudar, porque la amas.

—Po…po… ¿Por qué piensas que estoy enamorada de Akane? —preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Porque me dijiste que estabas enamorada de una mujer embarazada y la única que está a tu alrededor y está embarazada es ella. —contestó Ayanami.

Ayanami intuía que Akane estaba molesta, pero también triste porque Ranko no le decía la verdad y más ahora con la existencia de esos niños. Si así hubiera sido, no sabría si llevarse a su hermana de aquí para no estar cerca de él o ella, pero decidió que esa era decisión de Akane, por lo que intentaría que Ranko dijera la verdad sin importarle que ella se convierta en hombre porque sabía que Nabiki cumpliría su palabra y como no la ayudara si… la sangre llama.

—Ranko. —llamó Ayanami. —¿Cómo era tu padre?

Ranko se extrañó con la pregunta, ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de tema?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranko.

—No lo sé, solo quiero saber un poco.

—Mi padre era un buen hombre o bueno eso creo por lo que paso con el padre de Akane y Ryota. —contestó.

—¿Cómo era con tu mamá? —siguió interrogando Ayanami.

Ranko sintió un poco raro el tono seco de la voz de Ayanami.

—No sabría decírtelo, pero yo siempre creí que se amaban mucho, pero después de ver cómo era la relación de mi mamá con el papá de Ukyo posiblemente no estaban muy enamorados y pensé que tal vez era de cada quien cómo ve el amor, pero ahora lo que siento por Akane me hace pensar que así era. —opinó Ranko.

Ayanami siempre se debatió si decirle la verdad o no, pero ahora con los sentimientos que se tienen Ranko y Akane hacia que fuera más difícil.

* * *

La puerta del elevador se abrió y salió una mujer de cabello castaño con una sonrisa que mostraba amabilidad y dulzura. Xiam Pu y Akari miraron a una mujer muy hermosa y no podían quitar sus miradas de ella porque estaban impresionadas por su belleza.

—Buenas tardes. —habló Kasumi.

—Buenas tardes. —dijeron Xiam Pu y Akari al mismo tiempo de una manera poco común en ellas… recibieron amablemente a una visita.

—Estoy buscando a Ranko Saotome.

—¿Tiene una cita? —preguntó Xiam Pu.

—¿Eh? ¿Tengo que tener una cita? —preguntó Kasumi con preocupación.

—No, no se preocupe, no tiene citas el día de hoy y es probable que si la reciba. —calmó Xiam Pu. —Iremos a avisarle.

Xiam Pu y Akari caminaron con velocidad en camino a la oficina de su jefa.

—Qué bonita es. —dijo Xiam Pu con las mejillas rojas y una gran sonrisa.

—Al menos que su dulzura sea un truco en el que tontamente caímos para atenderla y llamarle a la señorita Saotome. —pensó Akari.

—No lo creo, se vio muy real. —opinó Xiam Pu. —Además, ¿No crees que se parece un poco a la señorita Ukyo?

Kasumi se quedó en la recepción sin deja de sonreír.

—Me encanta ser tan dulce, aunque está mal en utilizar ese encanto para que hagan su trabajo. —se dijo Kasumi.

—Kasumi. —llamó una voz.

—Nabiki.

Nabiki había llegado para poder hablar con Ranko, pero nunca imagino encontrarse con Kasumi.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Nabiki un poco inquieta.

—Pensaste que me lo podrías ocultar, ¿Desde cuándo sabes de ellas? —exigió Kasumi con una voz calmada, pero se mostraba seria y enojada.

—Eso no importa, ¿En verdad quieres que se enteren? —cuestionó a su hermana.

—¿No sería lo justo? Tu jamás me dejaste que Akane se enterara.

—¿Enterarme de que cosa? —preguntó Akane llegando con Ryota.

Ranko y Ayanami llegaron y ella se tensó por el hecho de que llegó la hora. Akane miró salir a Ranko con Ayanami y se le pararon los pelos. Ayanami se dio cuenta de la mala vibra y tembló por la mirada de su hermana.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres. —habló Nabiki. —Ranko, háblale a Ukyo. Ella también tiene que estar presente.

—Alto ahí, tu y yo tenemos que hablar. —exigió Ranko.

—¡Hazme caso sino ya sabes lo que haré! —exclamó Nabiki.

—Oigan. —interrumpió Xiam Pu. —¿Por qué la sala de reuniones está lleno de juguetes, pañales, ropa de bebé hasta una cuna?

Akane se masajeó la sien, estaba pensando en una manera para decir la verdad.

* * *

Apenas y pudieron acomodarse en la sala de reuniones por la cantidad de cosas que había comprado Ayanami, lo cual hacia que Akane se deprimiera ¿Cómo saldrá de esto? Nabiki y Ayanami estaban enfrente de ellos y no sabían cómo empezar. Ella sacó una foto que siempre guardaba en su bolso desde que su mamá murió. La foto que descubrió aquel día en donde todos sus padres habían sido amigos.

—Rápido porque aún no termino de desempacar. —dijo Ukyo con mal humor.

Ranko sintió dolor por eso. Sin embargo, Nabiki y Ayanami tardaron un poco más en hablar.

—¿Reconocen a las personas que están en esta foto? —preguntó Ayanami mostrando la fotografía.

Observaron a todos los que estaban en esa imagen y era obvio que sabían quiénes eran, bueno a los que ellos conocían.

—Ahí está mi mamá y mi papá. —Habló Ranko.

—Esa es mi mamá. —Dijo Akane.

—También mi papá y mi mamá. —Dijo Ryota.

—Mi papá también está ahí, pero… esa mujer ¿Es mi mamá? —preguntó Ukyo. —La verdad no la recuerdo muy bien, pero posiblemente es ella.

—También está mi mamá. —informó Ayanami. —Hace unos años yo investigue la relación de todos ellos. Cuando estaban en la preparatoria eran los mejores amigos, pero la envidia, el coraje e incluso… el amor no correspondido rodeaba a todos ellos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ranko.

—Todo comenzó cuando la mamá de Ranko y el papá de Ukyo se enamoraron. —confesó Nabiki.

—Nuestros padres se enamoraron después de que mi padre murió. —dijo Ranko señalando también a Ukyo.

—No, fue antes. —dijo Ayanami. —Tus padres se casaron por decisión de tus abuelos, no porque ellos querían. Tu padre estaba enamorado de la mamá de Akane.

Ranko y Akane se sorprendieron, se miraron, pero rápidamente quitaron su mirada uno de la otra.

—La mamá de Akane estaba enamorada de mi papá y eso fue lo que le dolía y desato la rivalidad entre ambos. Es mentira que lo estafó y todo eso, ellos siempre peleaban por ser el mejor. —Ayanami miró a Ukyo. —tu mamá estaba enamorada del papá de Ranko. Era la mejor amiga de la mamá de Ranko, así como lo son ustedes, se casó con tu papá por despecho y así hacerla sufrir, ellas después de eso la odio.

—¿Qué hay de mi mamá? —preguntó Ryota.

—Tu mamá simplemente fue víctima, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de tu padre, pero él jamás la quiso por eso era el coraje que le tenía a Akane, pero muy dentro sabía que ella no tenía la culpa. Si tu padre se casó con tu mamá es porque no le quedaba de otra, también tus abuelos los comprometieron. —contestó Ayanami. —Eso me lo contó mi madre antes de morir.

—Sé que esto es muy revoltoso, pero si ellos siempre estuvieron juntos desde niños era obvio que sucediera algo así. —habló Nabiki. —Digo, es extraño y ridículo, pero así es la vida. Pasa tantas cosas extrañas y a veces pueden traer desgracias.

—¿Y tú por qué estas involucrada? —preguntó Ryota. —Me refiero por qué sabes esto.

Ayanami miró a Nabiki, ella debía decirles.

—Tu mamá, se fue cuando tenías dos años ¿No? —preguntó Nabiki a Ukyo.

Ukyo asintió.

—No es porque tu padre no quiso hacerse responsable, pero tu papá descubrió que lo estaba engañando y… decidió irse pensando que se llevaba con ella un bebé de él.

Ukyo se paralizó.

—¿Mi mamá estaba embarazada? —preguntó Ukyo.

Nabiki asintió.

—Yo era ese bebé. —confesó Nabiki.

Kasumi comenzó a sentir vergüenza.

Los ojos de Ukyo se humedecieron. Ranko bajó la mirada.

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando. —dijo Ranko.

—Es lo que estas pensando. —contestó Nabiki. —Tu y yo somos medias hermanas, al igual que Kasumi. Por eso me alejaba de ti porque tenía miedo de que me descubrieras y yo prefería que ustedes siguieran creyendo que no hubo relación entre ellos. Tu… bueno, mi papá solo usaba a mi mamá para olvidarse de la mamá de Akane, quería quitarse ese dolor.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —gritó Ranko poniéndose de pie. —¡Se supone que ellos estaban enamorados y por qué se relacionaba con una persona que no era de quien estaban enamorados o serles fiel!

—Porque ellos no sabían que era el amor. —levantó la voz Ayanami. —Todo esto me lo dijo mi mamá, ni siquiera ella sabía el significado del amor. Yo vi con mis propios ojos, como caía el señor Saotome desde el segundo piso de mi casa siendo empujado por mi madre.

Ranko sentía que se queda sin aire.

—Él había muerto en un accidente de carro.

—Tu mamá te mintió. —dijo Ayanami. —Mi madre lo mató y yo lo vi, y todo fue porque… mi mamá estaba enferma y alucinaba. El papá de Ranko siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella porque la quería, pero no de esa manera. Mi mamá tenía sus momentos y yo ese día enferme, y yo estaba en la parte de atrás del carro. Mi mamá de repente llegó aquí y yo me quede en el carro, tenía temperatura y cerraba los ojos, hasta que escucho los gritos de mi mamá y de él. Mi mamá abrió la puerta y él intentaba alejarla del volante porque no iba a permitir que ella manejara y más en mi estado. Yo me dormí nuevamente y desperté cuando escuche sus gritos y vi que mi mamá manejaba, ella comenzó a alterarse porque él le hablaba y quería que se detuviera, él agarró el volante y yo también intentaba detenerla a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenía y freno de repente y caí de nuevo al asiento, pero él había movido el volante y se fue a la dirección donde estaba la mamá de Akane. Yo quede paralizada, no sabía quién la había matado, pero él tenía el volante en la mano y mi mamá no. Fue el papá de Ranko quien la mato.

La mano de Akane comenzó a temblar. Recordó cuando Ranko le dijo que su padre había muerto el mismo día en el que murió su mamá. Por otro lado, Ranko no podía ver a Akane por la vergüenza.

—Él me dejo en el sofá de la sala, aún seguía doliéndome la cabeza, pero mientras me tenía en brazos sentía como temblaba. A veces volvía en sí, pero escuchaba como él se maldecía porque había matado a quien fue el amor de su vida y solo escuchaba a mi mamá decir "Cállate" Por un momento pensé que tal vez mi mamá estaba siendo maltratada por él, aunque no pensaba en ese momento porque lo conocía desde muy niña y sabía que era incapaz de hacerle algo a mi mamá. Cuando llegue al salón fue en ese instante en el que cayó a la mesa pequeña de vidrio y había sangre alrededor de él. Mire a mi madre y no dejaba de ver el cuerpo y sin dejar de llorar. Antes de que me viera regrese al sofá…—Ayanami se detuvo un momento. —recuerdo que tenía pesadillas, primero… por la mujer a quien atropelló y después él… —comenzó a temblar y sus ojos estaban húmedos por solo recordar esos días que fueron horribles para ella. —mi… mi…

—Cálmate, aquí terminamos. —pidió Ryota. —No queremos saber más.

Ayanami solo asintió sin dejar de temblar porque tampoco quería seguir y sabía que los demás también pedían eso.

* * *

Ranko estaba sentado en su silla pensando en todo lo que le dijo Ayanami. Se le hacía asombroso, pero ridículo todo lo que sucedió. Aun así, eso era algo que jamás sabrán, lo que en verdad ellos pensaban. Pensaba y sentía lastima por Ayanami porque vio todo eso y no quería estar en su lugar. Pensando en todo eso, comenzó a recordar a esa mujer, pero era aún muy borroso ese recuerdo, tal vez le toco verla en algún momento, pero ya no importaba eso.

—El hecho de ver a Ayanami llorando, hace que me sienta asqueada por las personas que me dieron la vida.

Ranko brincó del susto porque no escucho que alguien había entrado.

—Akane.

Akane se acercaba a ella deteniéndose en el escritorio.

—Aunque fue horrible, creo que lo imaginable o lo ridículo siempre estará entre nosotras. —siguió Akane.

—Una historia enferma. —sonrió Ranko levemente.

Ranko se levantó de su silla para acercarse a ella.

—Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que hizo mi padre. —se disculpó Ranko.

—Soy yo la que debe disculparse por todo lo que te hice. —pidió perdón Akane. —La verdad es que entre nosotras si hubo odio, aunque pienso que lo de tu padre fue un accidente, no quería matar a mi madre.

Tal vez fue coincidencia o simplemente pensaban lo mismo en ese momento. Ambas se acercaron pegando sus frentes y una mano en la mejilla de la otra. Fue cuando no soportaron y comenzaron a llorar.

* * *

 _ **Pues es raro que sea lunes y publique capítulo. También es raro este capítulo porque no hay risa, pero solo espero que igualmente lo disfrutaran.**_

 _ **Ya terminé el capítulo final y me dije que descansaría un día o al menos dos sin tocar la computadora… Es inevitable no hacerlo -_- Por lo que me pasé este fin corrigiendo historias pasadas (en wattpad) para darme las ideas para los especiales… ya lo hice con Navidad Anormal y ahorita estoy con los descendientes y pues ahí me di cuenta de muchas cosas y tenía más memoria de la segunda parte que la primera y al leer nuevamente para buscar los errores, no sé si esta palabra se usa igual en otros países latinos o solo en México y lo que dije fue… "Que chingados hice" A lo que voy es que aprendí la lección de no alargar una historia o al menos no perder la esencia de ella y dije después "es mi historia y yo hago lo que quiera" Por eso seré un nuevo Akira Toriyama y haré modificaciones en la historia, a partir de la segunda parte, pero no afectare la historia, solo quitare cosas que no tengan sentido y adelantare situaciones y más momentos Ranma y Akane (Aprovechando que estoy empalagada de ellos) como también más momentos Izanami y Akane. Aquí no me apresurare y pensare bien las cosas… el final mmm… voy a ser franca no me gusto, posiblemente eso se cambie, pero veré que dice mi mente en el momento.**_

 _ **A lo que voy es que con el final de Tu eres mi enemiga me siento satisfecha y las ultima palabras de Nabiki será el inicio y desarrollo del capítulo especial y creo que será de las pocas historias que tendrá doble capítulo al igual que Los descendientes y Navidad anormal que ahora será San Valentín anormal XD con Corazón que no miente estoy un poco preocupada porque no se me ocurre nada, puedo tener "que paso después del final", pero no se me ocurre nada.**_

 _ **Con las correcciones porque todos tendrán correcciones ortográficas a excepción de Los descendientes se modificarán después en fanfiction.**_

 _ **Una última recomendación, si coraje, el perro cobarde no estuvo en su infancia, vea el episodio de Fred que era el sobrino de Muriel y le corta el cabello al perrito para que entiendan un momento del capítulo final jeje**_

* * *

 _ **Haruri Saotome:** Yo dije que no agregaría mucho drama o bueno… tal vez en este episodio si -_- Pero nadie iba a interferir en el amor de nuestros protagonistas o bueno nuestras protagonistas :3 Nabiki y Kasumi se sumaron a las hermanas, pero no con Akane igual espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque fue triste T.T saludos_

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:** Cuando uno se le olvida que el lunes publicaría capitulo -_- espero no haberte hecho esperar. A mi también me entristece, pero espero y disfrutes el capítulo final y especial, saludos_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:** ¿Y qué tal un Ryoga casi asesinado por Ukyo y Akari? XD Últimamente subo capítulo un poco tarde por tiempo u.u No hubo mucha risa en este capítulo, pero después… jeje saludos._

 _ **Amy Saotome Tendo:** Dejar el capítulo con intriga es mi especialidad XD perdón. Saludos._

 _ **paulayjoaqui:** Yo me reí con Konatsu visualizando a los niños jugando con el gong jaja ya se descubrió, solo hubo drama aquí, pero el siguiente y final habrá risa jaja saludos._

 _ **litapaz:** De hecho, si, ella sufre por gusto jaja saludos._

 _ **eliza tendo:** No te preocupes por no escribir seguido ;) Ranma (Ranko) y Akane siempre estarán juntos :3 saludos._

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leemos el miércoles. Adiós.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 24_**

Tal vez fue coincidencia o simplemente pensaban lo mismo en ese momento. Ambas se acercaron pegando sus frentes y una mano en la mejilla de la otra. Fue cuando no soportaron y comenzaron a llorar. Lo que hizo recordar algo parecido hace unos años.

* * *

 _Ranko estaba en el patio de su escuela cerca de uno de los edificios donde se encontraba los salones de los clubs escolares. Había unos arbustos y pudo ver a Akane que estaba de espaldas. No es que fuera extraño ver eso, pero quiso acercarse a pesar de que ella la odiara. En ese entonces ya había ocurrido el beso con Shinosuke, si se acercaba se molestaría y le haría algo, pero no entendía porque quiso acercarse a aun así_

— _Akane. —habló Ranko._

 _Akane brincó del susto al escuchar su voz. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Por qué se acercó justo en ese instante?_

— _Tu padre debió ser buena contigo ¿No? —preguntó Akane sin dejar de darle la espalda._

— _Bueno, la verdad, creo que es mejor padre el papá de Ukyo que lo que fue mi padre. —contestó Ranko. —¿Te sucede algo?_

 _Comenzó a escuchar hipos que emitía Akane y eso preocupó en cierta manera a Ranko. Se acercó a ella para verla a los ojos, pero Akane estaba con la mirada hacia abajo y ella se abrazaba como una manera de protegerse._

— _Oye, cálmate ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _Se sorprendió cuando Akane la abrazó. Ella no correspondía al abrazo porque estaba impactada ¿No se supone que la odia?_

— _Solo no quiero sentirme sola. —dijo Akane sin deja de llorar._

 _Ranko estaba confundida, pero aun existía cierto sentimiento hacia ella por lo que no le quedo de otra que corresponder a ese abrazo._

* * *

—Ese día… fue dos días antes de irme. —dijo Ranko sin separarse de ella.

—¿Por qué siempre pensamos lo mismo? —preguntó Akane sin dejar de llorar.

—No lo sé, pero… Akane, tengo que decirte algo.

—No es necesario, ya lo sé. —contestó Akane.

Ranko separó su frente de la de ella para verla a los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Ranko un tanto inquieta.

—Me entere el día que llegaste. —contestó Akane. — Escuché a Nabiki que hablaba con su amiga y es por eso que me fui con Ryota porque me lo encontré y se dio cuenta que me encontraba mal. Estaba esperando que tú me lo dijeras, pero parece ser que para ti es más importante ser mujer ¿No?

—Si yo no te lo decía era porque no…

—No importa, eso ya me quedo claro.

Akane no quiso verla más y sin esperar alguna explicación porque sabía que le dolería todo lo que podría decirle, salió rápidamente de la oficina.

—Akane. —quiso detenerla, pero no pudo.

Sabía que no era momento para hablar de eso, ahora con saber que su padre había matado a su madre hacia que sintiera vergüenza y será algo que siempre estará presente. Ahora ni siquiera sabía si iba poder estar con ella.

* * *

En la noche, Akane llegaba a la casa de Ryota y se sorprendió de ver a Ryota en la entrada. La casa era enorme, todas las paredes eran blanca que hacía que se viera elegante y los muebles se miraban bien con el color de la pared a pesar de que eran color café chocolate. La gran escalera estaba a pocos metros de la entrada, pero no entendía porque Ryota vivía solo en este lugar tan grande.

—Akane, te debo una disculpa.. —habló Ryota.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo debí haber hecho lo mismo que Ayanami, investigar a fondo del porque se odiaban, así esto jamás hubiera sucedido y estoy seguro que aun así hubieras entablado amistad con Ukyo y Ranko.

—Él hubiera no existe. —sonrió levemente.

Ryota también sonrió. Fue por instinto, pero era la primera vez que se abrazaban, pero por voluntad propia y Ryota estaba consciente de que intentaría ser más amable con ella.

—¿Por qué a mí no me invitan en su abrazo? —preguntó Ayanami.

Ryota y Akane se separaron rápidamente por el susto que recibieron. Ayanami estaba en medio de ellos con un bote pequeño de yogurt natural.

—Oye, ese es mi yogurt. —dijo Ryota señalando el bote.

—No tiene tu nombre por lo que no es tuyo. —sonrió Ayanami.

Akane acercó a Ayanami y a Ryota para abrazarse entre los tres.

—Al menos debemos dejar de pelear solo por hoy.

Ryota y Ayanami sonrió y no se separaron por un largo tiempo.

* * *

Ranko estaba en su habitación y marcaba un numero en su celular y espero que entrara la llamada.

—Hola Ukyo… ¡No me cuelgue ya se lo dije! —dijo antes que le colgara. —Sí, ya lo sabía desde hace días y aun así no está enojada, aunque muy dolida porque piensa que es más importante mi género que nuestro amor… lo sé, mañana hablare con ella porque no quise seguir más con el asunto por todo lo sucedido y… yo también estoy triste, pero yo te hablaba para que regresaras porque sabes que voy arreglar mi problema con ella y veremos qué pasa… ¿Cómo que no quieres regresar? —preguntó agravando su voz. —¡¿Apenas llevas un día y te gusto vivir sola?! … pues, pues, pues sí, tengo miedo de vivir sola ¿Qué tal si aparece un fantasma? —sus ojos se humedecieron. —Es que ahora si soy una chica… no me importa lo que me digas, si, lo hago cuando me conviene… cuando sea un hombre seré más fuerte… ¡No me asuste de esa manera! —exclamó Ranko. —Además ¿Por qué dices que así no podre proteger a Akane de cualquier tipo que le quiera hacer daño? Ni que ella viviera conmigo. —fue cuando pensó en la solución. —Le hablare a Akane para que duerma conmigo y me cuide, pero eso no quiere decir que me daré por vencida porque si regresaras a vivir aquí.

Le colgó y buscó el número de Akane. Espero que la llamada entrara.

* * *

Akane descansaba tranquilamente a pesar del día terrible que tuvo. ¿Cómo no iba a caer rendida? Disfruto de una buena cena, un delicioso baño y con solo tocar la cama que era la más cómoda que jamás había sentido llegó rápidamente al mundo de los sueños. Solo que se vio interrumpido después de escuchar cuatro veces su celular que en un principio pensaba que soñaba escuchándolo, pero después se dio cuenta que en verdad vibraba. Dejo de vibrar y vio cuatro llamadas de Ranko. No le dio importancia y nuevamente se acostó.

No tardo un minuto en volver a vibrar. Bufó porque no sabía que quería.

—Hola. —contestó Akane.

— _¿Por qué no me contestabas? —Preguntó Ranko indignada._

—¿No escuchas mi tono de voz? Estaba dormida. —dijo lo obvio. —¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mal modo.

— _Claro, ahora que sabes que soy Ranma no me tratas con respeto, ni siquiera porque soy el padre de tus hijos. —se quejó_.

Akane agrandó los ojos, no recordaba ese detalle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Akane.

— _Lo que sucede es que Ukyo se fue de la casa porque se molestó conmigo por no decirte todo esto, ya sabes, que yo y Ranma somos la misma persona y hable con ella, pero me dijo que no regresara porque ya le gusto tener su propio espacio y…_

—y…

— _no sé si… te gustaría venir a…_

—a…

— _dormir conmigo, —terminó Ranko. —pero antes déjame decirte que no es que quiera algo porque soy consciente que soy una chica y tu no quieres eso, simplemente quiero dormir contigo para no sentirme sola y yo sé que contigo y mis hijos, aunque sean todavía unas cositas pequeñas me sentiré protegido…_

—Protegida. —corrigió Akane.

— _Bueno si, protegida. —gruñó Ranko._

—No lo sé, me siento muy cansada por todo lo que paso hoy, yo creo que debes aprender a balarte por ti misma.

— _Pero es que soy una niñita desprotegida. —comenzó a llorar._

—Sí, una niñita. —dijo Akane un poco molesta.

— _Perdón es que…_

—No me importa, sé que quieres ser una chica, adiós. —colgó y lanzó el celular al otro lado de la cama.

Se molestó por eso, pero prefirió mejor seguir descansando y olvidarse de todo eso.

* * *

—¡Ehh! —dijo Konatsu.

Exactamente diez minutos antes de la hora de entrada, Akane guardaba todas sus cosas porque había decidido no seguir en ese lugar. No quería seguir sufriendo, pero faltaba un detalle importante, decirle a Ranko que no está embarazada y con eso se desataría la guerra por eso prefiere mejor irse, aunque aún seguía pensando en una manera de decirle.

—Escucha, contigo estoy molesta por ocultarme la verdad de Ranma y será muy difícil volver a confiar en ti. —dijo Akane con el ceño arrugado.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó Konatsu con los ojos llorosos. —yo le dije que si en una semana no terminaba con esto te diría, pero los problemas aumentaron y más cuando ustedes comenzaron una relación rara y enferma.

Akane alzó una ceja, aunque viviendo nuevamente todo lo que paso si era un hecho que era una relación rara y enferma.

Ranko llegó y sus ojos estaban hinchados y con bolsas abajo. No pudo dormir en toda la noche por despertarse con cada pequeño ruido que había. Miró a Akane que estaba guardando cosas y despertó de golpe.

—¿Po po por qué estas guardando todas tus cosas? —señaló Ranko consternada.

—Porque me iré, no puedo seguir aquí y ver tu cara bonita todos los días. —contestó Akane con seriedad.

—Akane ni siquiera me has…

—Ya te dije que no me importa, no quiero escucharte. —le quitó la palabra.

—Regresare como hombre. —le dejó en claro.

—Solo lo haces por compromiso y yo no quiero obligarte a nada.

Agarró la caja con sus cosas y se fue.

—¡Akane ni siquiera me dejas explicarte! —exclamó Ranko.

Ranko se sentía peor de lo que ya estaba. No quería perderla, ni a sus hijos, debía hablar con ella.

* * *

Después de dejar algunas cosas que tenía pendiente en la empresa, decidió salir a buscar a Akane, pero no estaba en su casa y fue cuando recordó que había estado con Ryota por lo que fue a su casa o más bien a su mansión. Cuando llego se quedó con la boca abierta, jamás había estado en la casa de Ryota y estaba asombrada. Entró y la recibió una empleada muy amable y por suerte tuvo razón, Akane aún seguía aquí.

Estaba preparada para encontrarla triste, pero eso no fue lo que vio. Cuando le mostró el camino al área donde estaba la alberca, dijo, tal vez estaba leyendo un libro, pero ¿Cómo rayos pudo pensar eso? Estaba tomando el sol acostada en una silla junto con Ayanami. Atraganto un poco por ver a Akane en traje de baño de dos piezas color morado y lentes de sol, pero se tenía que calmar.

—Si querías un día libre para tomar el sol me lo pudiste haber dicho. —sonrió Ranko con cierta malicia en su tono de voz.

—¿Pensaste que estarías en mi cama llorando por ti? —preguntó Akane tomando su jugo de frutas.

—Pues sí. —respondió Ranko.

—Tampoco es para tanto, además es bueno distraerse un poco y así despejar tu mente. —habló Ayanami con una sonrisa. Ella también tenía un traje de baño de dos piezas color rosa palo y lentes de sol.

—La verdad si estaba un poco triste y quería dormir, pero Ayanami me dijo que viniera aquí para acompañarla. —explicó Akane. —Me presto un traje de baño y vine a descansar un poco.

—¿Dime si no se mira bien con ese traje de baño? —preguntó Ayanami con una sonrisa pícara. —Aunque pensé que sangrarías por la nariz, pero veo que no te asombra mucho el cuerpo de Akane.

Akane no lo mostró en cierta manera, pero eso le molesto un poco ¿El hecho de que sea una chica hace que ya no tenga interés en ella? Eso explicaría muchas cosas.

Ranko se sonrojó, porque desde que la vio estaba evitando no sangrar porque a pesar de haberla visto desnuda, ahora era diferente y agradecía infinitamente ser mujer en ese momento porque eso la estaba excitando.

—Pero durara poco porque engordara en uno o dos meses.

Akane se quitó los lentes y miró a Ayanami.

—Eso no quitara que me vea atractiva. —comentó Akane indignada por ese comentario.

—Cálmate solo lo decía jugando, no te enojes. Sé que estas sensible pero no es para tanto. Necesitas descanso, después puedes ir a dormir a esa cómoda cama que la verdad ni me quería levantar de ahí en la mañana, y mucho menos en la noche por un vaso de leche. —comentó Ayanami.

—¡¿Fue por eso que no quisiste ir a mi casa anoche?! —preguntó Ranko indignada y molesta.

—Dormía muy bien hasta que me llamaste. —dijo Akane.

—Tal vez si fueras un hombre y le hubieras ofrecido eso, posiblemente Akane hubiera ido y no lo estoy diciendo porque ahorita no te quiera o no acepte tu cuerpo, nada de eso. —sonrió Ayanami.

—No, de hecho aunque hubiera sido un hombre no me hubiera levantado de mi cómoda cama. —sonrió Akane.

—¿Ósea que los lujos que no te dio tu padre son más importantes que yo? —quiso llorar, pero se aguantaba. —trabajare muy duro para darte estos lujos y también a mis hijos.

—¿Tú le podrías dar estas comodidades a Akane?

Ranko comenzó a ver todos los alrededores analizando la pregunta de Ayanami ¿Podía?

—Ayanami, haces que me vea como si me importara el dinero y no es así. —regañó Akane. —Este jugo esta delicioso. —le dio otro sorbo a su jugo.

Ranko comenzó a ponerse sentimental

—Creo que tendría que trabajar diez años sin comer ni ir al baño para darle esto a Akane y mis hijos. —contestó Ranko preocupada.

—Solo jugaba, Ranko. —sonrió Ayanami. —El dinero no es lo importante, simplemente quería saber que tanto querías a Akane.

—¡Eso no demuestra nada! —exclamaron Akane y Ranma al mismo tiempo.

—No le hagas caso, para mí eso no es lo importante no te estreses. —le dijo Akane a Ranko.

—Está hablando como si ya estuvieran formalizando su relación. —les comentó Ayanami.

Ambas se sonrojaron y evitaron verse a los ojos.

—De cualquier manera, haré el esfuerzo para darte estos lujos. —dijo Ranko evitando verla porque se sentía avergonzada.

—Ya te dije que no es necesario, y como dijo Ayanami, estamos hablando como si fuéramos pareja y yo no recuerdo que llegáramos a ese acuerdo, ni siquiera cuando eras un hombre. —dijo Akane.

Akane se puso de pie y entró a la casa, no quería seguir discutiendo eso.

—¡Oye si no la quieres me la puedo quedar! —preguntó Ayanami.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —gritaron Akane y Ranko al mismo tiempo.

Ranko zapateó por el coraje que sentía.

—No puedo esperar nueve días para regresar como un hombre. —lloró Ranko.

—¿Tienes que esperar nueve días? —preguntó Ayanami sentándose y quitándose los lentes de sol para verla a los ojos. —Ahora entiendo, estabas esperando esos días para hablar con Akane ¿Y aun así se lo ocultarías?

—No quería perderla y si le decía la verdad todo acabaría.

—Pero aun así lo supo y esperó que tú se lo dijeras y mira lo que pasa ahora, ella piensa que tu género es más importante que ella y tus hijos. —comentó Ayanami.

—Lo sé y me siento mal por eso, ¿Pero ahora que haré?

—Esperar, porque también es reciente lo que sucedió. Yo tarde en superarlo y sé que ustedes también. —dijo Ayanami con tristeza.

—Aunque pienso que fue absurdo lo que hicieron nuestros padres, jamás olvidare que mi padre mató a su madre a pesar de que Akane no sufrido por su muerte. —su mirada entristeció.

Ayanami no sabía que responderle, pero confiaba en que lo superaría.

* * *

Akane entró al cuarto, se cambió y se puso ropa cómoda para acostarse en la cama. Sonrió al sentirla blanda y sabía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida. Sin embargo, gruño al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. Se levantó de mala gana y abrió la puerta, pero la cerró nuevamente porque no quería verla.

De cualquier manera, Ranko abrió la puerta y Akane solo regresaba a su cama para acostarse tapándose por completo.

—Ahora si te explicare… primero, si no dije nada era porque no quería que me odiaras, tarde mucho en darme cuenta de eso, pero después de los días en el que estuve enfermo me di cuenta que me enamore de ti. —confesó Ranma. —Después Nabiki me dijo que debía esperar doce días para convertirme en hombre nuevamente porque yo quería y fue antes de enterarme que seriamos padres.

Akane se puso tensa porque no era verdad que serían padres.

—Aun así me lo hubieras ocultado por el resto de tu vida. —mencionó Akane.

—Eso lo sé, pero era para no perderte. —confesó Ranko. Se sentó en la cama porque quería estar más cerca de ella. —Yo quiero estar contigo y cuando…wow esta cama es cómoda, ahora entiendo porque no quisiste ir a mi casa a dormir… como decía lo que…

—Es suficiente, te creo, pero eso no quita todo lo que paso. Admito que yo te hice muchas cosas…

Ranko recordó que ella no sabía que le pidió a las chicas que la molestaran para vengarse de ella.

—Pero ahora estoy confundida con todo esto. —respondió Akane sin destaparse.

—Porque no me quieres como una chica. —gruñó Ranko.

—No es eso, todo lo que paso hace que no pueda confiar en nadie, por lo que necesito tiempo, por favor. —pidió Akane.

—Está bien, tampoco te puedo obligar a algo que no quieres y sé que ahora no te gusto, así como cuando éramos adolescentes. —dijo Ranko con tristeza.

Ranko se levantó y caminó para ir a la puerta y salir.

—Ya te dije que no me importa. —dijo Akane.

Ranko no recordaba aquel día, le sorprendió su respuesta.

—Solo eso te pido, que me dejes pensarlo. —siguió Akane. —Aunque te sorprenda no me importa besar a una mujer, aunque…

—Eso no me molesta, tarde para hacerlo contigo así que te entiendo. —dejó en claro porque sabía que se refirió a tener sexo siendo mujer.

Ranko salió de la habitación y al escuchar que se cerraba la puerta, Akane se sentó en su cama mirando la puerta.

—Yo aun así te amo, pero creo que me odiaras cuando te enteres que no estoy embarazada.

Atrás de la puerta, Ranko comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Creo que me odiaras cuando te enteres que yo les pedí a Xiam Pu y Akari que te molestaran.

* * *

Ranko bajaba por las escaleras, pero fue cuando vio que Ryota abría la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Qué haces bajando de las escaleras? —dijo Ryota.

—Vine hablar con Akane, pero veo que ya sabes que soy Ranma ¿No? Por eso me amenazaste el otro día. —recordó Ranko.

—En ese momento me sentía un poco molesto y más con lo que me dijo la doctora que esa era las consecuencias de mis actos. —respondió Ryota.

Ranko terminó de bajar y se acercó a Ryota.

—Entonces, pégame. —le pidió Ranko.

—¿Qué? No te voy a pegar. —negó Ryota.

—¿Por qué? Me amenazaste ¿No? Por lo que me ibas a pegar.

—Una cosa es amenazarte y otra es pegarte. —explicó Ryota.

Ranko agarró la mano de Ryota para acercarla a su rostro y hacer que la golpeara, pero Ryota perdió el control de sus piernas y cayó encima de Ranko.

Akane iba bajando las escaleras y Ayanami se dirigía a las escaleras para darse un baño cuando ven lo que no podían creer. Ambas chicas se quedaron paralizadas porque Ryota estaba encima de Ranko con sus labios juntos.

* * *

 _ **No hay mucho que comentar, aunque yo creo que querían más drama cuando Ranko se enterara de que Akane lo sabía… espérense todavía no empieza… ya falta un capítulo u.u Una usuaria en wattpad me dijo que tenía la suerte de tener su libreta a lado cuando leía el capítulo anterior y por eso no se revolvió, me dio risa, pero me dolió XD No se crean, incluso lo leí varias veces y analice el asunto, es un problema que tengo. La cuestión es que cuando es un universo alterno se me hace un poco complicado crear personajes y más si son papas de ellos y que no tengan el nombre de los papas que le corresponde, un ejemplo Akane tiene Soun y "mamá sin nombre" como padres al igual que Kasumi y Nabiki. En esta historia, Akane, Kasumi y Nabiki no son hermanas, entonces el nombre y apellidos de otros padres se me hace un poco complicado, así me paso en corazón que no miente y en conclusión por eso se revolvieron XD A ver si ahora si me entendieron XD.**_

 _ **Pero aquí va resumido:**_

 _ **Ranko/Ranma, Kasumi y Nabiki son medias hermanas.**_

 _ **Ukyo, Kasumi y Nabiki son medias hermanas.**_

 _ **El papá de Ranko/Ranma mato por accidente a la mamá de Akane.**_

 _ **Más adelante lo corregiré XD**_

* * *

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:** Bueno ya expliqué el problema de la revolvería XD El box set no sé dónde lo encontré, fue hace tiempo y creo que fue de un torrent pero lo vi en e-bay y cuesta más o menos 3,000 pesos O.O Aunque también está en mis planes comprar las versiones Blu-ray pero para cada uno tendría que ahorrar casi un año para un box en CDJapan u.u Apenas podría para el box de películas y ovas que son igual 3,000 pesos. Tengo muchas cosas de Ranma en la computadora que fui juntando en cinco años e incluso los subtítulos de la serie, pero te digo a mi me gustaría comprar originales y no solo de Ranma sino de otros :) saludos. P.D felicidades por tu figura de Ranma, algún día tendré una T.T_

 _ **Litapaz:** Lo sé, ya expliqué la revolvería XD En el capítulo final habrá risas y lágrimas u.u saludos._

 _ **haruri Saotome:** Aun lloro por la revolvería u.u saludos._

 _ **paulayjoaqui:** Ranko y Ukyo son medias hermanas de Nabiki y Kasumi, perdón por la revolvería u.u saludos_

 _ **Ninna Tendo:** A Ryoga le preparo un triángulo amoroso jeje perdón por la revolvería u.u saludos._

* * *

 _ **Saludos a todos y nos leemos el viernes. Adiós.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 25_**

Ayanami y Akane no podían moverse. Primero, Akane quiso levantarse de su cama para detener a Ranko y decirle la verdad porque era ahora o nunca. Corrió, pero al llegar a la mitad de la escalera quedo paralizada al ver a su hermano encima de Ranko y sus labios pegados. Segundo, Ayanami había tomado el suficiente sol y no quería estar muy bronceada porque iría a una fiesta en la noche. Iba a su habitación a darse un baño cuando encuentra a su hermano encima de Ranko y sus labios pegados. Sacó su celular y le tomó una fotografía.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Akane.

—¡Ahhh! —gritaron Ryota y Ranko separándose y poniéndose de pie.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Ayanami. —Ya que todos gritaron yo también grito. —sonrió. —Que buen inicio para el capítulo final, los felicito. —aplaudió Ayanami. —Espero que para el capítulo especial empiece mejor, de por si esto ya es algo enfermo.

Akane bajó las escaleras y le dio una cachetada a Ryota y otra a Ranko, pero le dio una nuevamente.

—¡¿Por qué a mí me tienes que dar dos veces?! —se quejó Ranko.

—Porque es la segunda vez que te veo besar a un hombre y curiosamente uno de ellos es una persona que me gusta. —contestó Akane.

—Pero soy tu hermano, ¿cómo te puedo gustar? eso sería un amor incesto, no lo entiendo. —dijo Ryota.

—Yo también lo pensaba cuando creía que Ranko era mi hermana, pero no me importo. —sonrió Ayanami.

—Creo que de todos tu eres la más enferma. —dijo Ranko. —o bueno…—miró a Akane. —perdón, pero creo que nadie te gana en lo enferma.

Akane comenzó a pegarle.

—¡Ya! ¡Era broma! —se defendía.

—¡A ti no te quiero ver! —señaló Akane a Ranko, después vio a su hermano. —lamentablemente vivo en tu casa por lo que me encerrare todo el día en mi cuarto para no verte. —le dijo a Ryota.

—¡Fue un accidente! esta mitad mujer y mitad hombre quiso que le pegara y yo no quise por lo que agarró mi mano para golpearse y perdí el equilibrio. —explicó Ryota.

—¡Entonces es tu culpa! —gritó Akane viendo a Ranko.

—¿Qué no escuchaste que dijo que perdió el equilibrio? —preguntó Ranko arrugando el ceño.

Akane le dio otra cachetada y se fue a su habitación

—¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida! —gritó Akane subiendo las escaleras.

—¿Qué hay de mis hijos? ¡No puedes quitarme el derecho a verlos! si lo que quieres es pelear pues peleare por ellos. —le dejó en claro Ranko.

—Yo creo que perderías porque recuerda que Akane recibirá 400 billones de yenes, y con solo el 2% de ese dinero puede ganar en un juicio. —comentó Ayanami.

—Pues… no me importa gastar los dos millones de yenes que recibiré así que peleare por ellos. —le dijo a Akane.

—Pues entonces, te doy nueve días para que regreses como hombre, si a las siete de la mañana del décimo día no eres hombre me iré del país. —amenazó Akane.

Vieron como desaparecía y por primera vez estaba molesta con Akane.

—Si Akane se va del país, tus hijos no nacerían en Japón y no podrás pelear por ellos, aunque seas hombre, lo cual si quieres pelear por ellos no podrás porque eres una mujer y ¿cómo justificaras que son tus hijos?, así que obligatoriamente tienes que ser hombre, si no es así, goodbye babies. —Ayanami decía adiós con su mano.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Ranko.

Salió aventando la puerta que a pesar de ser pesada pudo cerrarla.

—Esa tonta de Akane, no me rendiré hasta tenerlos. —se decía Ranko.

Ranko se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio a Kasumi enfrente de ella y sin dejar de observarla. Ranko se soltó llorando recordando lo sucedido con Akane.

—Sé que no nos conocemos, pero necesito desahogarme con alguien. —dijo Ranko sin dejar de llorar.

Kasumi solo pestañó. Había venido a ver a Akane para saber cómo estaba, pero no esperaba encontrarse a Ranko y más en ese estado.

* * *

Ranko comía sin dejar de llorar una rebanada de pastel de chocolate en un café cerca de la casa de Ryota. Kasumi estaba enfrente de ella con un taza de café y solo observaba y escuchaba lo que Ranko le decía.

—Sé que es mi culpa porque le mentí, pero desde un principio intente alejarme de ella porque muy en el fondo sabía que ese amor que le tenía de adolescente regresaría porque ahora estoy completamente segura que si me enamore de Akane hace diez años y ahora estoy en esto por culpa de tu hermana que ahora sé que es mi hermana como también tú eres mi hermana, pero no entiendo porque ella me odia ni siquiera porque soy el padre de sus hijos…

—Eso se escucha un poco…

—raro, si lo sé, —interrumpió a Kasumi. —pero si Nabiki no me hubiera convertido en hombre nada de esto estuviera pasando, o bueno que me hubiera dejado como hombre y así estar con esa mente enferma. Hasta ahora entiendo, me contagie, yo también tengo una mente enferma.

—Yo no sabía que Akane estuviera enferma, ¿es grave tener una mente enferma? —pregunto Kasumi consternada.

—Lo único que sé es que no tiene cura. —siguió llorando.

Terminó su rebanada y pidió que trajeran otro.

—No sé qué hacer, porque amo a Akane y a mis hijos que son aun unas pequeñas cositas, serán bonitos y ya quiero tenerlos en mis brazos y llevarlos a la oficina y que jueguen con el gong si así lo quieren.

—¿Pero eso no hará que todos queden sordos? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Sí, pero yo nunca les diré que no, los consentiré mucho. —sonrió Ranko.

Le dieron su rebanada y comenzó a llorar nuevamente y comía mientras lloraba.

—Es muy triste lo que me dices. —dijo Kasumi con tristeza.

—Ella dijo que si en nueve días no me convierto en hombre se ira y se llevara a mis hijos y eso no lo voy a permitir. —dejo de llorar. —Yo siempre creí que jamás sufriría de amor por un hombre, pero no me imagine que sufriría por una mujer. —comenzó a llorar nuevamente. —Me enamore de una mujer hermosa, sus ojos me hipnotizan y cuando me mira me pongo nervioso…

—Nerviosa. —le corrigió Kasumi.

—Lo que sea, pero también sus manitas que cuando me toca me estremezco, luego cuando me besa yo caigo y dejo que haga lo que sea conmigo, incluso si quiere hacer algo enfermo lo hago. —de repente su rostro cambio a uno sombrío. —Akane quiere pelear y seré dura, directa, sin humillarme y sobre todo no dañar mi dignidad como mujer, por eso luchare por mis hijos y no le suplicare, ella se dará cuenta que no puede vivir sin mí. —sonrió con orgullo.

* * *

—¡Por favor Akane perdóname! ¡perdóname! —suplicaba estando de rodilla enfrente de Akane.

Al día siguiente, Ranko le habló a Akane para que viniera a su oficina para hablar con ella y dejarle en claro que no perderá, sin embargo cuando la vio se puso de rodilla por no soportaba esto.

Akane simplemente pensaba, Está haciendo el ridículo.

—Deberías estar agradecida de ser una mujer porque imaginarte como un hombre no es nada bonito. —comentó Akane.

Se acercó a ella y sin levantarse la abrazó teniendo su rostro en su estómago.

—Mis pequeños, su mamá no me quiere. —decía acariciando el vientre de Akane.

Akane rápidamente se alejó de ella. Debía acabar con esto de una vez, pero ver el estado psicológico de Ranko hacía pensarlo.

—Yo nunca te dije que no te quiero, simplemente necesito tiempo, eso es todo. —contestó Akane.

Ranko se puso de pie y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Yo quiero ser un hombre para estar contigo, Akane. Entiendo, pero por favor no te vayas. —pidió Ranko.

Akane se acercó a ella y se tuvo que inclinar para besar a Ranko. De repente quiso hacerlo, aunque fuera una chica, solo esperaba que fuera la última vez que la besa en ese estado, pero aun así no quería dejar de besarla. La acercó teniendo el dorso de su mano en su mandíbula y sus dedos atrás de su oreja y en el inicio de su cabello para tener más facilidad para besarla.

Ranko se sorprendió porque no esperaba que la besara, o bueno que llegara a besarla siendo una mujer, pero esa vergüenza ya había acabado desde hace tiempo, por lo que quiso disfrutar el beso.

—Señorita Ran…

Ranko y Akane se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Konatsu.

Konatsu se miraba indiferente porque sabía que sucedería algún día.

—¿Por qué entras si tocar la puerta? —preguntó Ranko.

—Como dije en un capítulo pasado, le perdí el respeto después de saber su enferma relación.

—Iré al baño. —anunció Akane y salió de la oficina.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir al baño para escapar de algo vergonzoso? —preguntó Ranko.

—Porque ahí puede desahogar y vomitar todas mis vergüenzas, es algo que hago desde que supe que me enamoré de Ranma. —contestó Akane.

—De Ranko. —corrigió Konatsu.

—No, de Ranma. —le sonrió Akane a Ranko.

—¡No te burles de mí! —exclamó Ranko indignada.

Akane cerró la puerta y Ranko gritó.

—Una disculpa por interrumpir su beso lésbico. —se disculpó Konatsu.

—No necesariamente lo pienso como lésbico. —se quejó Ranko.

—Entonces, disculpa por interrumpir su beso yuri. —volvió a disculparse.

—¡Tampoco! —exclamó Ranko. —mejor, disculpa por interrumpir su beso de amor.

—Tampoco vi que fuera con mucho amor, digo, parecía que Akane se sentía incomoda besándola, hasta imagino que pensaba en ese momento que ojalá no la volviera a besar estando en ese cuerpo. —sonrió Konatsu.

—No lo creo. —contestó Ranko con seguridad.

—De hecho, si pensaba eso. —se escuchó a Akane desde afuera.

—¡¿No fuiste al baño?!

—Así era, hasta que me llegó un mensaje del grupo de apoyo a donde voy después de salir del trabajo.

—Me imagino que es alcohólicos anónimos ¿No? —preguntó Ranko.

—No, se llama pervertidos anónimos. —contestó Akane. —Ahí encuentras de mucho.

—¡Lárgate al baño no quiero escucharte! —exclamó Ranko.

Ranko sentía dolor de cabeza, por todo esto.

—Me sorprende que Akane no se haya enojado por las bromas de Xiam Pu y Akari. —comentó Konatsu.

Ranko comenzó a silbar.

—No se lo dijo ¿Verdad? —gruñó Konatsu.

—¡Tengo suficientes problemas para pensar en eso, además no viene al caso! —respondió.

* * *

—¡Debes de decirle la verdad! —exclamaron Ryoga y Mousse al mismo tiempo.

Akane escondió su rostro con un folder que estaba ahí.

—Ella se enterara tarde o temprano cuando ve que tu estomago no crece. —dijo Ryoga arrugando el ceño.

—Ese susto que querías darle se volvió en una mentira que siguió creciendo hasta que provoque una tragedia. —dijo Mousse viendo una computadora.

—Estás viendo una computadora, Mousse, no estás viendo mi rostro. —comentó Akane. —No sé qué hacer, porque ella me odiara, se ha ilusionado y me sorprende porque supuestamente son tres y eso debería asustarla.

—En cuestión de dinero y si calculo lo que gana al mes puede mantenerlos, pero recuerda que están de por medio 400 billones de yenes…

—además de 2 millones de yenes que son para ella. —continuó Mousse.

—Pero, ¿no crees que esa ilusión no sea solo con ellos sino también contigo? —preguntó Ryoga.

—No me hagas sentir más mal de lo que ya estoy. —dijo Akane mirando el piso.

—Sin en verdad están destinados a estar juntos o juntas más bien podrán derrumbar cualquier barrera que se les atraviesa. —dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa.

—Que romántico, en lugar de eso porque no te decides por Ukyo o Akari. —comentó Mousse.

—¿Qué tienes que decidir? —preguntó Akane.

—Es que ya sabes que del odio al amor hay un solo paso ¿no? —rio con nervios.

—Si me queda más que claro. —dijo Akane refiriéndose a ella y Ranko.

—Ryoga quería invitar a salir a Ukyo, pero Akari se adelantó y le pidió salir en una cita, por lo que no se decide. —explicó Mousse.

—De las dos me cae mejor Ukyo, Akari solo se la ha pasado molestando desde que llegue. —dio su punto de vista.

—Pues sí, pero sabes que fue por órdenes de Ranko para vengarse de ti. —aclaró Ryoga.

Akane se desencajó con eso.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, eso me dijo Akari, pensé que… ¿no lo sabias? —preguntó Ryoga asustado por el rostro de Akane.

Nuevamente le mintió, ¿Era capaz de eso? De repente todo lo que vivió con ella, desde la preparatoria hasta ahora vinieron a su mente, recordando cosa buenas y malas.

Ryoga y Mousse sintieron una mala vibra, ahora vendría la desgracia porque no se quedaría callada, ahora si no lo haría.

—¡Ahhhh! —gritó Akane.

Pero no solo el grito de Akane se escuchó, sino la de Ranko. Akane salió de ahí y ahora sacaría todo lo que tenía acumulado. Ryoga y Mousse la siguieron, pero no entendían porque también se escuchó el grito de su jefa.

 _Minutos antes…_

Las puertas de elevador se abrían y salía Ayanami con una sonrisa. No le importo preguntar por Ranko y pasó sin decirles nada a Akari y Xiam Pu si se encontraba. Ellas no lo entendieron, pero prefirieron seguir con su tejido.

Ranko estaba sentada en su escritorio con una mirada triste, no sabía qué hacer para que Akane y sus hijos estén con ella o bueno próximamente él.

Ayanami abrió la puerta sin tocar y con esa misma sonrisa de niña traviesa que le molestaba a Ranko. Tenía la desgracia de que ella seria su cuñada, claro está si Akane acepte estar con ella.

—Primero se toca antes de entrar. —habló Ranko.

—Que genio, no es mi culpa que mi hermana no te quiera si eres mujer. —contestó Ayanami sentándose en la silla de enfrente.

—¿A qué vienes? —preguntó Ranko.

—Solo para dejar en claro que respetare tu decisión de estar con mi hermana y olvidarte, aunque será muy difícil, pero todo lo hago por mi hermana porque la quiero.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Me quieres correr? casi somos familia. —dijo Ayanami indignada.

—Akane aún no se decide. —le informó Ranko.

—Es por eso tu cara, pero conociendo a mi hermana te perdonara con o sin niños.

—¿Cómo que sin niños? —preguntó Ranko.

—Refiriéndome que aún no existe porque todavía no nacen. —respondió Ayanami.

—Con solo estar en el vientre de Akane existen. —sonrió Ranko.

Ayanami hizo una mueca teniendo su mano en su estómago.

—Ya recordé porque estoy aquí, vine a preguntarle a Akane si no tiene mi bolsa de toallas femeninas. —dijo Ayanami.

—¿Y por qué Akane tendría tus toallas femeninas? —cuestionó Ranko. —Ella está embarazada por lo que no tiene su menstruación.

—Yo también pensé eso, porque el día en el que llegue vi en el tocador de mi hermana una bolsa con una toalla femenina, pero después entré y no estaba ese empaque por lo miré y había por lo menos dos toallas enrolladas en el cesto de papeles. Después compre una bolsa para mí y la deje en mi tocador, pero no estaba y no sé porque fui a buscarlos en el baño de Akane y había tirado una bolsa de una toalla femenina que era la marca que había comprado, por lo que cuestiono que Akane tiene su menstruación en estos momentos por lo que sí es así no está embarazada… ya estoy confundida, no lo entiendo.

Ranko se puso de pie rápidamente y fue al escritorio de Akane y tomó su bolsa. Konatsu se puso de pie al ver a su jefa revisar el bolso de Akane. Ranko sacó una bolsa de diez toallas femeninas.

—Son estas, —dijo Ayanami quitándole la bolsa con una sonrisa y solo mirando la bolsa. —solo que no entiendo porque Akane se llevó la bolsa completa, ah ya recordé, Akane saca sangre como no tienes una idea. —comentó Ayanami con inocencia.

Konatsu se quedó paralizada, ¿Está tratando de decir que Akane está en sus días? ¿No está embarazada? Miró a Ranko, estaba tiesa y con la mirada perdida.

Ranko comenzó a pensar en todos los momentos que vivió con Akane, desde su adolescencia hasta ahora, como también los problemas en los que la metió.

—¡Ahhhh! —explotó Ranko.

Las chicas se asustaron, pero extrañamente también escucharon un grito de Akane casi al mismo tiempo en el que Ranko gritó.

Ranko corrió a la recepción para buscar a Akane, pero cuando llego, Akane estaba enfrente de ella justo donde estaba Akari, y Ranko estaba de lado de Xiam Pu.

Xiam Pu y Akari las miraba y estaban confundidas y con miedo porque ambas se miraban molestas. Ryoga y Mousse llegaron estando a lado de Akane, y Konatsu y Ayanami de lado de Ranko.

Las puertas de elevador se abrieron y salieron Ukyo y Ryota, aunque se miraron al ver cierta tensión en la recepción.

Akane y Ranko se miraban con mucha furia. Cada una al enterarse fue lo que derramó el vaso.

—¡No estas embarazada! ¡me mentiste! —gritó Ranko.

—Y tú le pagaste a Xiam Pu y Akari para hacerme bromas como cuando éramos adolescentes. —gritó Akane. —porque quiero decirles a todos que si esta mujer, si ¡ESTA MUJER! Es una amargada es por mi culpa porque la humillaba, le hacia las peores bromas, la maltrataba y yo soy la responsable de que sufran.

—Pero fue el señor Saotome quien nos pagó. —aclaró Xiam Pu.

—¡No, fue ella! —señaló a Ranko. —Porque jamás olvido lo que le hice y por eso me humillo enfrente de todos para que aprendiera la lección, acepto esa venganza, pero me engañaste.

—¡Tú no te quedas atrás porque me mentiste de tu embarazo! ¡¿también querías vengarte?!

—¡Quería que tú me dijeras la verdad, pero no diré nada de esa verdad porque no quiero dañar tu feminidad porque eso es lo que te importa, ser una mujer! —contestó Akane.

—¡Muchas veces te lo dije, pero eso de que "querías tiempo" fue más que un engaño porque eso es lo que te gusta hace ENGAÑAR!

—¡Tampoco te quedas atrás porque a ti también te gusta engañar porque tu comenzaste esto! —respondió Akane.

Ayanami se puso a pensar.

—Primero es la verdad, después explotan, se dicen de palabras y solo falta el cuarto y quinto paso.

—¿Cuál es el cuarto paso? —preguntó Konatsu asustada.

—No te preocupes, Ranko fue un hombre por lo que los hombres no lastimarían a una mujer y más si la ama…—sonreía al decir eso, pero después dejo de sonreír. —al menos que durante casi toda su vida fue una mujer por lo que… creo que no le importara.

Ambas corrieron hacia la otra y comenzaron a jalarse el cabello.

—¡Detengan la pelea! —gritó Konatsu.

Ukyo agarró a Ranko y la separó de Akane. Ayanami y Ryota agarraron a Akane y la alejaron de Ranko.

—¡Suéltenla! —gritó Akane.

—Si la sueltan te pegara…—dijo Ayanami.

—o no…—dijo Ryota sin soltarla.

—No lo entiendo. —Dijeron Ayanami y Ryota.

Ranko se soltó de Ukyo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no se acercó a Akane.

—¿Qué estas esperando? —le preguntó Akane a Ranko. —Golpéame, ¿Esto no te recuerda el día en que te fuiste de la escuela? Tu misma dijiste que pagaría y tu serias la responsable.

—Yo dije que ojalá fuera la que se encargara de eso. —dijo Ranko con más calma, pero en su voz se mostraba que estaba furiosa y resentida.

—¿No lo harás entonces? —preguntó Akane.

Ranko no quiso responder porque su respuesta era cruel para ella.

Akane se soltó de Ryota y Ayanami.

—Se tu respuesta, y es "no soy como tú" —dijo Akane con más tranquilidad, pero con una voz ahogada.

—El quito paso es la retirada. —comentó con tristeza Ayanami.

Akane camino pasando por un lado de Ranko, Konatsu y Ukyo. Presionó el botón de elevador y esperó.

—Ayanami ve por mis cosas, —Akane entró al elevador. —te espero abajo y descuiden, este será la última vez que toque este botón…

Ranko sintió una punzada al escuchar esas palabras.

—porque será la última vez que nos veamos. —las puertas de elevador se cerraron con esas últimas palabras.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, todos miraron a Ranko y ella tardo en volver a la triste realidad después de haberse perdido en la nada al ver el rostro de Akane que será la última imagen que tendrá de ella. Ranko regresó a su oficina y se encerró durante todo el día.

* * *

Una semana después, Nabiki llega a la recepción y al querer entrar al pasillo se encuentra con Ukyo.

—Supe lo que paso y vengo a hablar con ella. —habló Nabiki.

—Hasta ahorita te apareces…—gruñó Ukyo. —dudo que quiera porque sabes que tu…

—Sí, que yo soy la responsable de todo esto, simplemente pensaba en Akane y en su bienestar, pero no pensaba que esto sucedería porque…

—¿Por qué? —exigió Ranko saliendo de su oficina.

—porque no pensé que se llegaran a roba mi libro.

—Yo tengo tu libro. —confesó Ranko.

—Hablo del libro donde viene los ingredientes. —dijo Nabiki con mucha preocupación.

—¿Qué me tratas de decir? Sabes que hoy…

—es el primer día de los seis días que tienes para regresar. —terminó Nabiki bajando su mirada y con una voz aguda.

En menos de 20 minutos Ranko, Konatsu y Ukyo buscaban con desesperación el libro en la casa de Nabiki y Kasumi. El lugar eran un desastre, ya que había libros por todos lados y además de cajones y muebles que se habían movido de su lugar.

—¡Ya les dije que no está! —exclamó Nabiki ayudando a buscarlo.

—Pero no buscaste aquí. —dijo Kasumi mirando el desastre que hacían.

—En lugar de estar ahí parada deberías estar ayudándonos.

Kasumi solo pestaño y se quedó quieta.

—Está bien, nosotras seguiremos buscando. —se convenció Nabiki y se concentró en seguir buscando el libro.

Kasumi solo sonrió.

—Ranko recuerda que aun estas a tiempo y no... —comentó Nabiki.

—¡No me importa lo me digas, quiero es ser hombre! —exclamó Ranko sin dejar de buscar y lanzar libros.

—¿Eso quiere decir que perdonaras a Akane? —preguntó Kasumi.

Ranko se detuvo, lo que le escondió no fue tan grave como lo que ella le escondió, pero entendía que esperaba que le dijera que era Ranma y que así era la única manera para que se atreviera a decirle, pero como siempre, jamás sabía lo que pensaba y creía que la odiaría, pero lo acepto, aunque estaba segura que en el momento en el que supo debió dolerle.

—No lo sé, pero… aún es muy confuso, pero aun así quiero ser un hombre porque eso es lo que quiere Akane. —contestó Ranko.

—Entonces seguiremos buscando. —dijo Ukyo.

—Aunque se supone que debes de saber la receta porque ya la hiciste ¿No? —insinuó Konatsu.

—Son varios ingredientes y luego tiene nombres extraños, para reunirlos tarde varios días, por lo que para mí el tiempo está contando porque no estoy segura si podré reunirlos a tiempo. —contestó Nabiki.

—¡No me asuste de esa manera! —gritó Ranko con los ojos llorosos.

—Tampoco es para tanto, ahí quedaron algunas cosas, pero el procedimiento es el problema porque es largo y complejo. —dijo Nabiki.

—Entonces sigan buscando. —dijo Kasumi.

Las cuatro chicas la miraron y pensaba que tal vez debería ayudarlas. Ella les sonrió y se convencieron de que debían continuar.

* * *

Ranko, Ukyo y Konatsu llegaron a la empresa con la cabeza cabizbaja y cansadas porque al final no encontraron nada. Pasaron por el lugar de Xiam Pu y Akari y no les prestaron atención. Xiam Pu y Akari solo se miraron.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salieron Ryota y Ayanami. Él venía casi arrastrando a Ayanami y ella tenía un libro en la mano.

—¿Ranko está en su oficina? —preguntó Ryota con un poco de agresividad a las chicas.

—Si. —dijeron ambas.

Entraron y al llegar a la oficina y no ver a Konatsu en su escritorio entró sin tocar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranko acercándose a ellos. —¿Le sucedió algo a Akane?

—Está bien, sigue encerrada en su cuarto sin dormir, comer y llorando en su cama. —contestó Ayanami con una sonrisa a pesar de lo adolorida que estaba porque Ryota la tenía agarrada del brazo con mucha fuerza.

Ryota le quitó el libro a Ayanami.

—Creo que esto les pertenece. —dijo Ryota entregándole el libro a Ranko.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Ranko tomando el libro que estaba muy maltraído y casi a punto de que las hojas se desprendieran de la cubierta.

—El libro que está loca le robó a Nabiki supuestamente con algo que necesita para que regreses como hombre. —contestó Ryota.

—¡Es el libro que buscábamos! —exclamaron Ukyo, Ranko y Konatsu al mismo tiempo.

—¿Por qué lo tenías? —preguntó Ukyo.

—Porque quería dos cosas. Uno, que sufrieras como mujer y fuera tu castigo por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana y dos… porque si mi hermana no te quiere pues yo si te quiero. —sonrió.

—A veces tengo ganas de matarte. —gruñó Ranko.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy del clan "nami" todas que tiene un nombre que termina con "nami" somos propensas a ser traviesas, Izanami, Nanami, Ayanami, Manami, Chinami…

—¡Cállate! —la calló Ryota. —Si mi hermana es feliz si eres hombre te ayudare, pero no quiero verte cerca de ella por un rato hasta que se calmen las cosas.

Ryota se fue sin soltar a su hermana que se quejaba por el dolor de su brazo.

* * *

Akane estaba acostada debajo de las cobijas y tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto que lloro. No sabía cuantos días habían pasado, no comía, no dormía, y duraba horas en la regadera. Estaba perdida en su mundo, sin prestar atención cuando su hermana o su hermano viene animarla, incluso un día vino Kasumi a hablar con ella, pero ni siquiera sus palabras que no recuerda la animo o al menos hubiera dejado de pensar en ella o en él más bien.

Siempre su vida había sido desastrosa, problemática y cruel, pero esto era lo más extraño que había vivido, ni le deseaba esto a nadie, aunque lo más probable es que nadie vivirá algo como lo que vivió. Ni siquiera escucho que se abrió la puerta. Solo hasta que sintió un peso en su cama.

—Presiento que son las seis de la mañana y parece que lo cumpliste, aunque claramente te dije que sería la última vez que te vería y es lo que quiero, pero ahora como te puedo decir ¿Eres él o ella? —preguntó Akane. —Espero que tu decisión haya sido porque así lo deseaste y no por mi porque si es por mí, te golpeare. Solo espero que no me regreses el golpe, aunque no me quejare porque toda tu vida fuiste mujer.

—No te golpee, te jale de los cabellos. No seas llorona. —contestó Ranma. —Además, ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Todos entran al cuarto diciendo mi nombre y se sientan a lado mío, no en mis pies por lo que me imagine que eras tú. —respondió Akane.

—Solo un detalle, no son las seis de la mañana, son las nueve de la noche, —informó Ranma. —y con respecto a que sería la última vez que me verías, pues si, fue la última vez que me verías como mujer.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Akane.

—Ya me había acostumbrado nuevamente siendo mujer, pero estar consciente de que jamás me pondré falda, zapatillas y otras cosas es extraño.

—¿Entonces por qué te convertiste en hombre? —indagó Akane.

—Porque así sería feliz. —respondió Ranma.

Akane sonrió levemente con esa respuesta.

—Perdóname. —se disculpó Ranma. —Debí decirte la verdad cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti.

—Yo soy la que tiene que pedir perdón por todo, te destroce la vida, te mentí sobre el embarazo y solamente por pensar en mí, yo debí decirte que lo sabía, pero estaba molesta porque creía que era más importante para ti ser mujer que estar conmigo. Aun así, hubiera aceptado.

—¿Hubieras aceptado estar conmigo, aunque fuera mujer? —preguntó Ranma.

—No lo sé, pero lo que te puedo decir y estoy segura era que siempre quería estar contigo. —confesó.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

—Si tan solo Nabiki se le hubiera ocurrido esto cuando estábamos en la escuela, creo que hubiera sucedido lo mismo y nuestras vidas hubieran sido diferente, pero la pregunta ¿Hubiéramos estado juntos muchos años? —se preguntaba Akane.

—Estoy seguro de que si, aun lo estaríamos. —contestó Ranma con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente hubo silencio.

—¿No tienes calor? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿Por qué?

—Estas debajo de la cobija y pienso que tienes calor. —contestó Ranma.

—No, de hecho siento frio. —comentó Akane.

—Al menos muestra tu rostro porque estoy hablando, tú estás hablando y no nos miramos a los ojos.

Akane no contesto porque la verdad de todo esto es que le daba vergüenza. Sintió el movimiento del colcho y ahora lo sintió a lado de ella. Akane estaba en medio de la cama king size. Ranma se acostó a lado de ella y eso tenso a Akane.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Akane.

—Tengo sueño y quise acostarme, además esta cama es muy cómoda, pero la razón es que esperare a que muestres tu rostro. —dijo Ranma.

Él puso una mano en lo que él pensaba que era la cintura de Akane y ella se estremeció. Se acercó más hasta estar pegada a él aunque lo separaba la cobija. Akane solo mostró su frente y ojos y miró a Ranma que él solo la observaba. Solo pegaron sus frentes como aquella vez que lloraron al saber los que sus padres hicieron. No volvieron hablar y se quedaron dormidos porque ambos no dormían por lo sucedido, el estar juntos pudieron recuperar la paz, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué habría pasado si esto hubiera ocurrido hace diez años?

* * *

— _¿Cómo podemos justificar esto? —preguntó Ranma._

— _Al menos agradece que pude conseguirte un uniforme de hombre y una hoja de traslado. —contestó Ukyo con orgullo._

— _No entiendo que sucedió, ¿Por qué desperté siendo un hombre? —dijo desesperado mientras caminaban a la escuela._

— _Debemos de investigar esto porque esto solo pasa en las películas y… ya estamos segura de que no es un sueño ¿No?_

 _Ranma miró a Ukyo y ella entendió._

 _Entraron a tiempo a la escuela, pero a pocos metros de la puerta, Ukyo vio que no había cerrado su bolso nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que no estaba su calculadora._

— _Adivino, ¿Nuevamente se te cayó algo? —preguntó Ranma._

 _Ukyo solo sonrió._

— _Iré a buscarlo. —masculló Ranma._

 _Salió de la escuela, pero solamente camino pocos centímetros de la puerta y vio la calculadora. Se agachó para tomarla, pero sintió un golpe en su espalda y rápidamente Ranma tomó a la persona de brazos antes de que se golpeara la cabeza y cuando se miraron a los ojos se quedaron sin habla, ni moverse. Extrañamente Ranma quedó hipnotizado con sus ojos cafés y ella con sus ojos azules._

— _Perdón, por ir corriendo no me fije que estaba alguien._

— _No te preocupes. —dijo Ranma. La ayudó a levantarse._

— _Me llamo Akane Tendo. —se presentó dándole una sonrisa._

 _Extrañamente, Ranma sintió un hormigueo en sus manos porque aún no soltaba sus manos de las de ella. Se dio cuenta y las quitó antes de que le pidiera que la soltara. Ahora era un hombre y era diferente a cuando era una mujer._

— _¿Y tú?_

 _Se quedó en silencio un momento porque no recordaba el nombre que se había puesto._

— _Eh, este… me llamo Ranma Saotome. —contestó Ranma._

 _Akane atragantó al escuchar su nombre. Miró la calculadora en su mano y quiso quitar la tensión que ella había provocado._

— _Veo que se te cayó tu calculadora. —dijo Akane._

— _¿Eh? —miró la calculadora que estaba en su mano. —No es mía, es de mi amiga que se le cayó cuando veníamos entrando a la escuela._

 _Akane sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar eso._

— _Me voy y gracias. —se despidió Akane._

 _Se alejó casi corriendo para alejarse de él._

* * *

 _Era el receso y Akane se acercó a la cerca en donde se encontraba una persona._

— _Oye, no me dijiste que había un chico que también tenía el apellido Saotome. —regañó Akane._

— _¿Eh? De hecho, no lo sabía. —dijo Ryota que estaba al otro lado de la reja. —Yo investigue y eran Ukyo Kounji y Ranko Saotome, pero no importa es otro Saotome así que acércate a él. —sonrió Ryota._

 _Ryota se fue, pero Akane se quedó ahí unos instantes pensando si hacia lo correcto. Además, cuando lo vio a los ojos sintió algo extraño y conforme pasaba los días lo miraba de lejos y no podía despegar sus ojos de él, no se atrevía a acercarse a ellos. Aunque sentía enojo al verlo con Ukyo, incluso muchos murmuran que eran pareja porque no se despegaban ni un segundo._

 _Estando en su pupitre, abrió su libreta y era una carta que le daría a Shinosuke que era el chico que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero comenzaba a dudarlo. Al final del día, veía a Shinosuke desde lejos, pero vio pasar a Ranma y Ukyo mientras platicaban. Termino arrugando la carta, se alejó de los tres y rompió la carta en mil pedazos._

 _Se fue corriendo de la escuela para ir a la escuela de su hermano y tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo antes de entrar a su carro._

— _¡Ryota! —gritó Akane._

 _Ryota rodó los ojos._

— _¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Ryota de mal modo._

— _Me acercare a ellos._

— _¿Aun no lo haces? —gruñó Ryota._

— _Me acercare, pero no les haré daño. —dejó en claro._

— _Pues si es así, papá no…_

— _No me importa. —interrumpió Akane. —Por mí que se vaya al infierno._

 _Se alejó de él y camino a un lugar donde siempre quiso ir, pero lo consideraba algo… enfermo._

* * *

 _Akane estaba en la parada de autobuses con una bolsa de plástico verde bien envuelta donde había cajas de DVD y la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo porque con su mano derecha comía un dedo de queso. Ya no estaba triste, aunque su elección de películas había sido sumamente estricta, pero lo importante ahora era disfrutar su botana que lo masticaba sin quintarlo de su boca. Alguien se sentó a su lado, pero no le prestó importancia de quien era esa persona._

 _Miró de reojo y se asustó al igual que él._

 _Lo que le faltaba, se decía Ranma, este día de por si había sido muy difícil y más después de descubrir quién le había hecho este embrujo. Nabiki era amiga de la chica que tenía a un lado y le dijo la razón por la que lo convirtió en hombre y era porque era el predestinado de Akane, lo cual era absurdo porque era una mujer, aunque no podía negar que cuando vio a Akane por primera vez se sintió inquieta, o bueno inquieto._

— _¿Por qué te asustaste? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo. —Solo porque no sabía que había alguien. —dijeron._

 _Se quedaron en silencio mirándose a los ojos._

— _¿Quieres? —preguntó Akane acercándole la bolsa de los dedos de queso._

— _No… gracias. —contestó Ranma mirando la bolsa que tenía Akane. —¿Fuiste a comprar una película? —preguntó Ranma queriendo sacar un tema de conversación._

 _Akane agradó los ojos y se sonrojó._

— _¿Qué película compraste?_

— _Este…bueno… —le daba vergüenza decirle._

— _No te pongas nerviosa ni que fuera Boku no pico. —rio Ranma._

 _Akane sintió más vergüenza mientras se reía._

 _Ranma dejo de reír al ver el rostro rojo de Akane que en cierta manera se le hizo adorable, pero debía quitarse esos pensamientos._

 _Hubo un silencio incómodo._

— _Es Boku no pico ¿No? —preguntó Ranma._

— _Si… las tres partes._

— _Interesante. —dijo Ranma avergonzado e incómodo._

— _Es que… me entro la curiosidad de ver yaoi. —siguió Akane._

— _Pero es yaoi… pedófilo ¿No?_

— _La verdad ni se. —contestó Akane y decía la verdad, solo los vio y los compro._

— _¿Te… gusta ver eso? —indagó Ranma._

— _No, solo me gusta verte._

 _Akane quedó como roca ¿Qué acababa de decir?_

 _Ranma quedo paralizado, ¿Nabiki tenía razón? pero era imposible, era una mujer, aunque extrañamente se sintió bien cuando lo dijo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho estos días. Desde que la conoció no dejaba de verla, su salón estaba a lado del suyo y cada vez le era imposible dejar de verla, y todo empeoró cuando Nabiki le dijo lo que había hecho. Durante el resto del día le fue imposible despegar su vista y encontrársela no ayudaba mucho, independientemente de que tipo de películas le gustaba._

— _¡Lo sé soy una mente enferma! ¡Soy una mente enferma! ¡Soy una mente enferma! pero siempre quise hacer algo diferente, olvidarme de la horrible familia que me tocó y no necesariamente me masturbaría con estas películas, de hecho, me da miedo meterme el dedo ahí y mucho menos con un objeto extraño prefiero mil veces tener sexo con una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre y, y, y mejor dejo de hablar porque me estoy hundiendo ¿Verdad?_

 _Ranma se quedó pensativo cuando dijo que preferiría tener sexo con una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre._

— _¿Por qué dijiste que prefieres tener sexo con una mujer en el cuerpo de hombre?_

— _¡Porque la estúpida de Nabiki me dijo que mi predestinada era una mujer y que me haría el favor de convertirlo en hombre lo cual es absurdo! —contestó._

 _Hubo otro momento de silencio. Fue cuando Akane comenzó armar el rompecabezas._

— _Tu eres esa mujer ¿Verdad?_

— _Si._

— _Ranko o Ranma Saotome, eso explica muchas cosas. —dijo Akane. —Voy a matar a Nabiki. —gruñó._

— _Te ayudare._

 _Un silencio incomodo volvió a reinar._

— _Yo tampoco te he dejado de observar, incluso antes de saber esto. —confesó Ranma._

 _Akane se sonrojó, ahora quería que se la tragaran la tierra. Ranma pensaba lo mismo._

— _¿Te molesta que sea mujer? —preguntó Akane._

— _Nunca me ha gustado los hombres por lo que…_

— _A mí tampoco me molesta. —confesó Akane._

 _Se quedaron callados después de eso._

— _Supongo que…—Ranma se puso de pie. —fue suficiente vergüenza por hoy ¿No?_

 _Akane asintió poniéndose de pie._

 _Ranma se alejaba, pero se regresó para acercarse a ella y tomarla de la cintura para pegarla a él y con la mano sobrante la acerco para besarla. Akane tenía los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear. Durante todos estos días no había dejado de ver a Ranma o bueno Ranko y era extraño que una mujer la estuviera besando, pero se dio cuenta de que no quería separarse de él y correspondió al beso soltando la bolsa de películas y la de los dedos de queso para enrollar sus brazos en su cuello. ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Hubieran sido su primera vez, habrían ido juntos a la universidad incluso Ukyo hubiera estado con ellos. Su vida hubiera sido diferente, pero… él hubiera no existe, pero lo que importaba era estar juntos por siempre._

* * *

Eran las 11 de la noche y Ranma y Akane estaban acostados de lado y ambos abrieron los ojos y lo primero que vieron fue el rostro del otro. Ranma quito la cobija del rostro de ella para verla.

—Soñé…

—Yo también lo soñé. —sonrió Ranma.

—Aun así hubiéramos estado juntos. —dijo Akane teniendo su mano en una mejilla de Ranma.

—Aun así, hubieras tenido una mente enferma. Al menos dime que no compraste esas películas.

Akane no respondió.

—No seguiré preguntando. —dijo Ranma.

Ranma se acercó para besarla con delicadeza. Un beso sin profundizarlo, pero Akane podía sentir el amor que le tenía. Akane dejo de besarlo y se levantó para destaparse y meter a Ranma dentro de la cobija y ella no tardo hasta estar encima de él para besarlo, pero esta vez profundizando el beso.

En la puerta que estaba entreabierta, Ayanami miraba de reojo a esos dos y la cerró cuidadosamente teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Suspiro sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Este podría ser un final muy bonito para esta historia de amor… pero sería muy aburrido ¿No?

Se fue a su habitación, encendió su computadora y conectó su celular.

—Un poco de diversión no estaría nada mal, —se decía mientras tecleaba. —y es que… a veces puedo ser un poco… traviesa. —sonrió. —lalalalalalalala. —cantaba mientras sacaba una cortadora de cabello. —Ah no, esto no lo ocupo. —apagó el aparato y continuo en su travesura.

* * *

Ranma y Akane entraron al elevador y se besaron nuevamente como lo habían hecho desde que despertaron. Las puertas se cerraron y no se separaron mientras subían al cuarto piso.

Xiam Pu y Akari estaban solas en la recepción y estaban muy cansadas porque se desvelaron en una fiesta, solo miraban con los ojos casi cerrados hacia el frente y cada diez segundos bostezaban.

—Tal vez necesitamos un café bien cargado. —habló Akari.

—Yo creo que tienen que ser tres para cada una para despertarnos. —dijo Xiam Pu.

Voltearon al escuchar el sonido del ascensor y abrieron los ojos y no volvieron a parpadear.

—o tal vez no necesitaremos ningún café. —dijo Akari sin dejar de verlos.

Las puertas estaban abiertas y ellos no dejaban de besarse.

—Eso es una falta de respeto. —gruñó Xiam Pu.

—Tal vez no se han dado cuenta que las puertas se abrieron y por eso no dejan de besarse. —pensó Akari.

Las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse, pero con una mano ellos impidieron que la puerta de cada lado se cerraran.

—Están más que conscientes de que los estamos viendo. —espetó Xiam Pu. —Si usted piensa que así creeremos que no es gay se equivoca. —le gritó.

Ranma se separó de Akane y salió con una sonrisa. Xiam Pu se escondió atrás de Akari porque se acercaba a ella.

Akane suspiró y lo siguió.

—No lo hago para que crean que no soy gay… ¡no los soy! —exclamó Ranma.

—Analizándolo de la otra manera si lo eres. —murmuró Akane.

—No sabía que había regresado. —mencionó Akari.

Akane se extrañó y lo acercó a ella.

—¿Aun no les dices? —le preguntó Akane en voz baja.

—Todos estos días no había venido y ¿De qué manera quieres que les diga? —se quejó Ranma.

—Pues lo tienen que saber porque Ranko no regresara. —le dijo Akane.

—Akane. —la llamó Xiam Pu con seriedad.

Akane se acercó a ellas.

—Usted es muy bonita y no es necesario que sea la tapadera de él. —dijo Xiam Pu.

Ranma alzó una ceja, ahora si quería desgreñarla.

—Es más, le podemos dar el numero de un amigo nuestro…—habló Akari con una sonrisa. —es muy guapo, le gusta comer dedos de queso y ver películas porno, con eso sabrá muchas posiciones.

—¡Mi alma gemela! —dijo Akane emocionada y con los ojos brillosos.

Akane sintió una mala vibra, no quería ver el rostro de Ranma, por lo que se enderezó y afinó su garganta.

—Estoy bien con Ranma. —dijo Akane.

—Aquí está su número. —dijo Akari dándole un papelito.

Ranma le quitó el papelito y lo rompió en mil pedazos. Agarró a Akane de la mano y se la llevó a su oficina. Akane pensaba que las cosas ya estaban bien, pero parece que tendrán su primer ataque de celos siendo pareja. Él cerró la puerta con fuerza y miró a Akane y después le sonrió. Esa sonrisa era linda para Akane, pero sabía que no le iría bien.

—Solo jugaba. —sonrió Akane.

—Yo te veía emocionada de que al fin encontraras a tu alma gemela. —dijo Ranma sin borrar su sonrisa. —Recuerda que soy un hombre ahora y todo esto fue por ti.

—Lo sé, pero solo te quiero a ti. —hizo puchero. —Además, dijo que veía películas porno, pero Akari no especifico que se masturbara con ellas y no necesito que me enseñen posiciones porque he visto casi todas, aunque aclaro que nunca lo he hecho.

—Jamás sanara tu mente ¿No?

—Así me quieres ¿No? —sonrió Akane.

Ranma también sonrió.

* * *

Xiam Pu regresó a su lugar con dos cafés en sus manos y uno se lo entregó a Akari.

—Gracias. —agradeció Akari con una sonrisa.

Los celulares de las chicas vibraron al mismo tiempo y abrieron el mensaje. Agrandaron los ojos y estaban impactadas.

—Es…

—Ssi.

Todos habían recibido ese mismo mensaje y todos estaban impactados. Ranma salió de su oficina porque iría a comprar desayuno para él y Akane, pero al llegar a la recepción todos lo miraban y se sentía incómodo ¿Tanta es la impresión porque regreso?

—¿Por qué me miran así? —preguntó Ranma.

Xiam Pu le pidió que se acercara a ella y le mostró la pantalla de su celular. Al ver el mensaje, Ranma se quedó impactado y miró a todos. Sacó su celular y marcaría el número de quien mando ese mensaje, pero al pasarlo vio que ya estaba registrado en sus contactos y fue cuando empezó a salir humo de sus orejas por la furia que sentía.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y era Ayanami que venía con una sonrisa. Ranma la vio con una mirada de pocos amigos y ella dejo de sonreír, parece que ya vio su travesura.

Las puertas se cerraron y al no verla lo enfureció.

—¡AYANAMI! —explotó Ranma y corrió al elevador presionando el botón varias veces para que se abriera.

Los demás gritaron porque se asustaron por el grito de Ranma y cuando él entró y se cerraron las puertas, Ryota que había llegado minutos antes había ido al baño antes de ver a Ranma. Todos lo miraban y Ryota se sentía incómodo.

—¿Por qué me miran así?

Akari le pidió que se acercara y él obedeció. Le mostró el mensaje y él atragantó, pero pudo reconocer el número y sus manos se abrían y cerraban porque tenía ganas de pegar o romper algo.

—¡AYANAMI! —explotó Ryota corriendo al elevador porque sabía que su hermana aun no subía, ya que habían llegado juntos.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron, Akane salió de la oficina de Ranma porque había escuchado el grito de Ranma y después el de su hermano.

—¿Qué sucede?

Akari y Xiam Pu le pidieron que se acercara a ellas y Akane lo hizo. Cuando le mostraron el mensaje, agrandó los ojos. Era una fotografía en donde Ranma estaba encima de Ryota besándolo, pero pensaba ¿Cuándo paso esto? Fue cuando hizo memoria que era una imagen que fue cuando Ranma era Ranko, miró el número y pudo reconocerlo. Ayanami sabia editar fotos y tenía los conocimientos para hacer este tipo de cosas.

—Fueron a seguirla ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron.

—Iré a detenerlos. —Akane caminó al elevador.

* * *

Ayanami se escondía atrás de Akane porque no quería que Ranma y Ryota acabaran con ella, a pesar de que Ukyo detenía a Ranma y Konatsu a Ryota.

—¡Acabas de arruinar mi reputación! —gritaron Ranma y Ryota.

—Tampoco tenían una buena reputación. —contestó Ayanami.

Ranma y Ryota le dieron una mirada fulminante y ella gritó del miedo.

—No estuvo bien lo que hiciste. —habló Akane viéndola de reojo.

—Si porque ahora dirán que eres la tapadera de Ranma. —dijo Ukyo.

Ranma y Akane la vieron con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Ya lo iban a decir de todas maneras. —comentó Konatsu.

—¡Pero yo no soy la tapadera de nadie! —exclamó Akane.

—Ahora sientes lo que yo siento que digan cosas de ti que no son ciertas. —dijo Ranma soltándose de Ukyo, pero estando más calmado.

Akane bajó la mirada y la respuesta era sí.

—Perdón, es que quise divertirme un poco. —se disculpó Ayanami.

—Está bien, pero diles a todos que es un fotomontaje. —le pidió Ranma.

Ayanami asintió y salió de la oficina.

Después de unos minutos, Akane y Ranma estaban solos en la oficina. Akane estaba sentada en la silla que estaba enfrente de Ranma y recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos teniendo los ojos cerrados. Ranma estaba en su silla y podía escuchar la respiración de Akane y sabía que estaba descansando. También tenía sueño, pero tenía cosas que hacer a diferencia de Akane que eso le recordaba que había renunciado y no había hablado de eso con ella, pero por solo verla así, decidió dejarlo para después.

Ayanami entra a la oficina sin haber pedido permiso y Akane despertó de golpe al escucharla.

—Ya les dije —dijo Ayanami con una sonrisa. —, pero nadie me creyó.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Ves en el problema en el que me metió tu hermana! —le dijo a Akane. —¡Ahora piensan que soy gay!

—Ranma recuerda que naciste como chica y pues…

—Está bien. —detuvo a Akane.

—Pero no me refería a eso, como le tuve que decir lo de la foto también debía explicarle lo de tu cambio de sexo. —explicó.

—¿Y no te creyeron? —preguntó Akane.

—No me creyeron en que eres Ranko, pero sí en que usted fue mujer antes.

Ranma brincó al escritorio y Akane lo detuvo antes de que se bajara del mueble. Ayanami solo gritó de miedo.

—¿Es que no sabes hacer las cosas bien? —gritó queriendo bajarse del escritorio, pero Akane lo estaba deteniendo con mucha fuerza.

—¡Cálmate! —exclamó Akane.

—Ah, y también andan diciendo que eres lesbiana, Akane. —agregó Ayanami.

Akane gritó e iba a golpearla, pero ahora Ranma la detuvo.

—¡Ve arreglar eso ahora! —le ordenó Akane.

Ayanami asintió y salió de la oficina. Después de unos minutos, Akane estaba leyendo una novela en su celular y Ranma descansaba recargándose en su escritorio y teniendo su cabeza arriba de su brazo. Nuevamente Ayanami entró a la oficina con una sonrisa. Ranma despertó al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba.

—Ya lo hice y tuve la suerte de que Nabiki estuviera en la recepción y ella me ayudo a explicar lo sucedido y ahora saben que usted es Ranko.

—Debe de haber venido con Kasumi para hablar con Ukyo. —comentó Ranma.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Akane.

—Ya hablé con ellas, solo faltaba Ukyo, pero todo está bien. —sonrió Ranma.

Akane también sonrió.

—Gracias Ayanami. —le agradeció Ranma.

—Sí, pero… ahora que saben que Akane te hizo la vida imposible, quieren "matar" a Akane por lo que hizo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me sorprende que se preocupen por mí.

—¡¿Y eso que importa?! —exclamó Akane con los ojos llorosos.

—No, es que por culpa de ella usted fue mala con ellos, por lo que si le hacen algo puede que los despida, así que usaran a Akane para desquitar toda su ira acumulada de los últimos años.

—Esos hijos de su…—gruñó Ranma. Miró a Akane y ella quería llorar. —No te preocupes, te hacen algo y son despedidos. ¡Diles eso! —le pidió a Ayanami.

Ella asintió y salió de la oficina.

Después de unos minutos, Akane y Ranma estaban sentados en sus sillas, pero ahora junto al otro mientras él jugaba en una consola y Akane observaba el juego.

—A este paso perderás. —dijo Akane.

—Déjame jugara a mi modo. —se quejó.

—Tampoco es para que te enojes.

—Desde que empezamos el juego me dices que debo de hacer y no es necesario porque se jugar. —le dejo claro.

—Te lo digo porque estoy viendo que estas perdiendo. —contestó Akane.

Ayanami entra a la oficina nuevamente sin tocar y con una sonrisa.

—Ya les dije que si le hacen algo a Akane los despedirás…—informó Ayanami. —por lo que no te lastimaran. —miró a su hermana.

Akane suspiro sintiéndose aliviada.

—Pero… aun así no dejan de decir que son lesbianas. —comentó Ayanami.

—Que se vayan a la v…—dijeron Ranma y Akane.

—Pero… aun así se están riendo de ustedes.

—¿Sabes qué? Déjala ahí, nosotras, digo nosotros nos encargaremos de esto. —decidió Ranma.

Akane y Ranma salieron de la oficina y llegaron a la recepción. Todos los observaban y eso incomodaba a Akane.

—Vamos a dejar en claro algunas cosas…—comenzó Ranma a hablar. —Yo soy Ranko y sigo siendo su jefa…

—Ahora eres jefe. —interrumpió Xiam Pu.

—Déjame hablar. —le pidió Ranma apretando los dientes. —Akane y yo ya hablamos sobre nuestro pasado y las cosas están en paz…

—Si porque ya supimos que son pareja, lo cual es extraño. —interrumpió Akari.

—déjame hablar. —le pidió a Akari. —con respecto a lo otro, solo quiero decirles que les pido disculpas por todo lo que les hice. —aceptó. —Me han ayudado todos estos años y jamás les he agradecido. También les pediré que respeten mi vida privada y si… lo vemos de la otra manera tienen razón, sí, soy lesbiana y Akane me quiere a pesar de todo y me hubiera aceptado siendo hombre o mujer. —sonrió Ranma.

—Sí, pero no soy lesbiana y por fuera eres hombre y eso era lo que quería. —comentó Akane analizando la situación.

—Uhhhh. —dijeron todos.

Ese comentario no le gusto a Ranma y su cara endureció.

—¡Ayer me dijiste que hubieras estado conmigo siendo mujer! —le recordó Ranma.

—Hubiera estado contigo, pero jamás te dije como pareja. —explicó Akane.

—Uhhhh. —dijeron todos.

—¡Entonces me engañaste! —exclamó Ranma.

—No, tú lo malinterpretaste.

—Uhhhh. —volvieron a decir.

—La novia de la jefa es perfecta para humillarla. —rio Xiam Pu.

—Ahora es humillarlo, pero será divertido. —sonrió Akari tomando su celular para grabarlos.

—Ranma, yo creo que no estás pensando las cosas y estas confundido. —imitó su voz.

Todos se rieron.

—¡¿Te unes a ellos para molestarme?! ¡Eso era lo que hacías conmigo cuando estábamos en la escuela! —se quejó Ranma.

Akane se quedó seria, era cierto, aunque era más cruel en ese entonces.

—Perdón. —se disculpó Akane.

—¿Qué clase de novio es usted? ya la puso triste. —dijo Xiam Pu.

—Si porque quieren que lo siga molestando. —murmuró Akane.

* * *

Ryota caminaba al ascensor y Ayanami lo seguía sin dejar de pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho.

—Por favor, perdóname. —le pidió Ayanami.

Ryota presionó el botón y a los pocos segundos se abrieron las puertas. Ambos entraron y Ryota miró a su hermana.

—Está bien. —aceptó Ryota. —solo si dejas de hablar.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

—¿Dónde estacionaste el carro? —preguntó Ryota.

—Me dijiste que no hablara. —le recordó Ayanami.

—Te había dicho que dejaras de molestar.

—No… ¿o sí? —pensaba Ayanami.

—¿O si dije que dejaras de hablar? —se preguntaba Ryota.

—No lo entiendo. —dijeron los dos y se cerraron las puertas.

Ukyo salía de la oficina de fotografía e iba al elevador, pero Ryoga la seguía.

—La respuesta es no. —dijo Ukyo.

Akari los seguía y estaba molesta porque Ryoga se decidió por ella.

Ukyo entró al elevador y los chicos también lo hicieron.

—Ella no te quiere, pero yo sí. —le dijo Akari. —¿Por qué te decidiste por ella? ¿Lo que paso entre nosotros cuando quedamos atrapados en el elevador no fue suficiente? Hasta te perdone porque no teníamos condón. —lloraba.

—¡¿Eso fue lo que paso?! —gritó Ukyo y las puertas se cerraron.

Mousse seguía a Xiam Pu sin importar chocar con lo que se le cruzara. Xiam Pu presionó el botón y a los pocos segundos se abrieron las puertas. Entró y ayudó a Mousse a que entrara.

—¡Por favor acepta mi amor!

—Solo si compras unos nuevos lentes, —gruñó Xiam Pu. —me gusta que me digan que me veo bonita con los vestidos que usare en cada cita.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Nabiki y Kasumi salían de la oficina de Ranma y se dirigían al elevador, al llegar Nabiki presionó el botón.

—Estoy emocionada por ir a cenar esta noche con nuestros hermanos. —comentó Kasumi con una sonrisa.

Ambas entraron cuando las puertas se abrieron.

—Yo también…le tengo otro embrujo a Ranma. —dijo Nabiki sonriendo con maldad.

—Nabiki. —dijo Kasumi su nombre en un tono de regaño.

Konatsu entró antes de que se cerraran.

—Mejor huyo antes de que esos dos comiencen con sus cosas raras y enfermas. —dijo Konatsu con un escalofrió. —¿De qué trata esta vez el embrujo? —preguntó estando interesada.

—Konatsu. —le dijo Kasumi en tono de regaño.

—Ya lo verán muy pronto. —contestó Nabiki sin dejar de sonreír con maldad.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Akane llegó a la recepción sin la compañía de Ranma, pero no tardó en llegar.

—No estoy enojado. —le dejo en claro Ranma.

Akane presionó el botón del elevador.

—Pero yo sí, conmigo misma porque me burle de ti enfrente de todos… otra vez. —contestó Akane sin verlo a los ojos.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Akane y después Ranma.

—Al menos mírame a los ojos, ¿Por qué tienes ese defecto?

Akane lo hizo y Ranma se dio cuenta. Ella le sonrió levemente.

—Anoche lo recordaste ¿No?

—¿Qué me lo hacías siempre en la escuela? —preguntó Ranma.

—Era porque cuando me mirabas, lo hacías diferente a los demás y eso… me ponía nerviosa.

Akane se acercó y lo besó. Aún era extraño saber que besaba a una mujer en el cuerpo de un hombre, pero quien fuera, Ranma o Ranko… siempre lo amara.

Ranma le correspondió y pensando en todas las cosas que vivió con ella en la escuela y diez años después… hacia que se enamora más de su adorable mente enferma.

* * *

 _ **Y con esto termino la historia, o bueno ni tanto porque el especial será la continuación XD Ya había comentado que lo más probable es que esta historia tenga doble capítulo como otras dos historias.**_

 _ **Pues esta historia cuando se publicó el segundo capítulo como algunos supieron estaba mal, al terminar y publicar este capítulo me enferme de migraña -_- Me enferma esta historia XD**_

 _ **A pesar de los problemas que atravesé con esta historia, les agradezco por seguirla hasta el final y espero pronto publique Señal de Juramento en donde Akane luchara por Ranma, pero no por su amor…**_

 _ **Nuevamente les agradezco a todos y les mando muchos besos. Gracias. :D**_

* * *

 _ **Paulayjoaqui:** jajaja creo que despierta tan poco hubieras entendido u.u Te agradezco haberme seguido al final. Saludos._

 _ **Haruri Saotome:** Espero y te haya gustado el desenlace n.n Saludos._

 _ **litapaz:** Hola, la verdad soy un poco tímida que las demostraciones de amor, pero tomando en cuenta que Ranko era mujer, pero aun así Akane la beso en ese cuerpo y eso es algo jaja saludos._

 _ **LectoradeficsNAPM:** Espero y te haya gustado el final, pero aún falta el especial, y espero que la siguiente historia te guste, ahí haré lo posible por igualarme a la serie (Ahora si -_-) saludos._

 _ **Ninna Tendo:** A Ryoga le fue mal en el elevador, pero no se vio XD digo… declarándote a una chica y la otra diciendo que estuvo con él jaja Saludos._

 _ **eliza tendo:** Gracias por leerla y ojalá te guste la siguiente historia que ahí la llevo jeje saludos._

 _ **Tobitaka97:** La verdad tampoco entiendo, pero fue el destino XD gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerla saludos._

 _ **Saludos y les deseo un hermoso fin de semana. Nos leemos pronto. Adiós.**_


End file.
